Juste de la reconnaissance?
by castfan
Summary: Severus Rogue s'est encore fait avoir par le plus grand manipulateur qui soit, Albus Dumbeldore, et se retrouve contraint d'accompagner Harry Potter chez sa merveilleuse famille d'accueil. Pourquoi celui-ci accepte aussi facilement sa présence? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air aussi perdu depuis quelques temps? HP/SS voir plus..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

_Note: une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je me suis plongée dans le fandom HP. j'ai la trame principale en tête mais j'hésite toujours entre un HP/ SR ou un threesome incluant... on verra comment les choses évoluent et bien sûr vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

- Je vous en prie Monsieur, ne me renvoyez pas la bas. Je vous assure que je peux rester à Poudlard tout l'été, je ne causerai aucun problème

- Voyons Harry, arrête de faire l'enfant, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu dois retourner dans ta famille..

Au mot famille, le survivant hésita entre sourire et pleurer

- C'est la dernière fois que je te l'impose, après tu seras majeur et la protection n'agira plus, mais en attendant autant en profiter au maximum.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection si je reste à Poudlard tenta une nouvelle fois le plus jeune.

- Je dois m'absenter, les protections seront donc affaiblies. Tu ne peux exiger de nous qu'on soit toujours là pour s'occuper de toi Harry, tu sais bien que nous devons avancer dans notre lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres

- Mais…

- Je sais que ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas parfaits mais c'est ta famille quand même.

Le brun soupira mais ne voyait plus quels arguments utiliser pour échapper à un nouveau séjour chez les Dursley. Et il ne voulait surtout pas retarder les recherches des membres de l'ordre du Phœnix, il savait plus que quiconque que leur mission devait passer en priorité sur le reste … sur tout le reste..

Il soupira intérieurement avant d'arborer un sourire de façade.

- excusez-moi Monsieur, vous avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû vous ennuyer avec ça.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers Fumseck toujours perché au-dessus du siège de son maître. Le phoenix semblait presque lui jeter un regard attristé comme s'il partageait sa peine et sa détresse. Il sortit rapidement du bureau pour pouvoir enfin laissé échapper des larmes de rage et de désespoir. Il se hâtait pour ne pas les laisser sortir avant d'être parti de ce bureau, espérant ainsi que le directeur de l'école n'apercevrait pas son état de détresse. Il n'était effectivement plus un enfant, il savait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que sa petite personne, il n'était après tout qu'un outil dans cette guerre. Il devait remplir son rôle pour tous ceux qu'il aimait et qui comptaient pour lui.

C'est ainsi que sa sortie, qui ressemblait plus à une fuite se transforma en collision quand il percuta un mur noir. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière et quelque peu étourdi. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ce fut pour apercevoir son professeur de potion qui le regardait d'un œil torve.

- Monsieur Potter, toujours à créer des ennuis quel que soit l'activité ou la matière ! serait-ce trop vous demander que d'ouvrir les yeux quand vous sortez d'une pièce?

- Excusez-moi professeur souffla le brun en partant brusquement.

Severus ROGUE leva un sourcil, regardant le jeune homme sortir de son champ de vision. Il était étonné qu'il ait pris la peine de s'excuser, surtout auprès de lui, il l'avait rarement fait au cours des six longues dernières où il avait dû le supporter. Il pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore… enfin bureau était un terme un peu trop pompeux pour le joyeux capharnaüm qui régnait ici. On aurait plutôt dit un magasin d'antiquité moldu. Le professeur réfléchissait encore au comportement de son jeune élève en se demandant si c'était une illusion ou s'il avait bien vu des larmes perler sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il avait beau détester ce petit prétentieux arrogant, il fondait toujours devant ce regard qui lui rappelait tellement la douce lily Evans.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit apparaitre une petite soucoupe remplie de bonbons qui semblaient plus écœurants les uns que les autres.

- Ah séverus enfin ! une petite douceur avant de commencer ? proposa le vieil homme

- Merci sans façon, répondit froidement l'homme. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir supporter le caractère loufoque , voir presque sénile du vieil homme. Il se demandait parfois si l'homme avait encore réellement toute sa tête, ce qui était inquiétant quand on pensait que c'était sur lui que reposait la quasi-totalité de la stratégie de l'ordre du Phéonix pour se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres.

Heureusement que le vieil homme avait encore des éclairs de génie sinon Séverus Rogue se serait enfui depuis longtemps.

Quand il le voyait ainsi à suçoter ses bombons acides il se demandait parfois s'il avait bien choisi son camp. Il toussota

- Ah oui, vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, Severus

- Effectivement Albus. Je m'apprêtais à faire mes bagages pour profiter de quelques jours de repos puisque pour une fois le seigneur des ténèbres semble rester calme et n'a pas requis ma présence.

Le maître des potions continuait effectivement à espionner pour le compte de l'ordre, ce qui lui donnait un travail colossal : assurer son rôle de professeur, d'espion pour le compte de Voldemort et de contre espion pour le compte d'Albus Dumbeldore.

- J'ai un service à vous demander et je souhaiterais que vous y réfléchissiez à tête reposée et avec le recul suffisant avant de me donner votre réponse tout en gardant une certaine ouverture d'esprit.

L'espion lui lança un coup d'œil interloqué. Il était rare que le veux sorcier prenne autant de pincettes avant de lui demander quelque chose, cela devait vraiment être particulier

- Comme vous le savez Harry…

Et bien voilà, on y était ! Il voulait encore lui parler de son petit sorcier chéri.

- Je vous ai demandé de rester objectif, Severus s'interrompit le vieil homme

Tiens le vieux fou était plus observateur que prévu et avait intercepté son regard moqueur.

- Comme je vous le disais, Harry ne va pas très bien, sa connexion avec Voldemort ne cesse de se renforcer et il sombre au fur et à mesure. Il faut l'aider à se protéger, c'est pourquoi vous devez intensifier les cours d'occlumencie, c'est le seul moyen de le garder sain d'esprit

- Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai déjà essayé de lui donner des cours mais rien ne rentre dans ce cerveau atrophié. Je veux bien réessayer dès la rentrée prochaine mais je doute vraiment que Monsieur POTTER arrive à un quelconque résultat, surtout avec la mauvaise volonté dont il fait preuve.

- Je vais demander à Harry de faire des efforts pour être plus réceptif. Mais vous ne pouvez pas attendre la prochaine rentrée ? C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que vous l'accompagniez dans sa famille d'accueil quelques semaines, le temps qu'il puisse être capable de dresser une barrière convenable.

Le professeur failli s'étrangler.

- Vous plaisantez ? moi cohabiter avec Potter chez ses moldus ? c'est hors de question !

- Ne faites pas l'enfant Severus, c'est pour le bien de la cause, et puis vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Harry. Il serait bon que vous cessiez tous les deux vos petites disputes enfantines pour le bien collectif.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher mes rares moments de repos en me cachant chez ces moldus avec un morveux capricieux !

- Allons Severus, vous préférez vous cacher dans vos cachots ? vous comme moi savons très bien que vous n'avez rien prévu pour vos vacances, comme d'habitude…

Le maître des potions souffla, il commençait à être à court d'arguments. Même s'il avait réellement des projets pour ses vacances, il ne pouvait pas et voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à ce vieux fouineur.

- Pour être juste, nous limiterons votre séjour à deux semaines pour que vous puissiez vous reposer un peu, vous le méritez vraiment mon ami. En travaillant intensivement cela devrait déjà être suffisant pour dresser une bonne barrière. Après vous serez complétement libre de disposer de votre temps comme vous l'entendez. un bonbon au citron ?

En résumé la conversation était close pour Albus Dumbeldore et le professeur de potion avait, lui, la désagréable impression de s'être fait avoir. Il eut une illumination et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour faire un effort mais seulement si je suis sûr que Potter m'accueillera à bras ouvert et sera prêt à travailler sinon mes cours sont voués à l'échec, vous en conviendrez ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

- Vous devez donc lui demander, sans aucune contrainte, s'il est d'accord pour ces cours particuliers.

Le responsable de la maison des serpentards jubilait. Là il était sûr de son coup. Par merlin ! Harry le détestait presque autant que voldemort, il préférerait peut être même une séance de Doloris a deux semaines de vacances en sa présence.

Albus le regarda avec son habituel regard pétillant. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit encore si joyeux, Severus avait dû rater quelque chose mais quoi ? Sa stratégie lui paraissait pourtant infaillible.

- Bien sur mon cher Severus, votre requête est parfaitement justifiée, je me ferai un plaisir de poser la question à Harry très rapidement

- Sans vouloir mettre en doute votre parole, Albus, je préférerai être présent lorsque vous lui exposerez votre idée.

Oh oui, il ne voulait pas rater l'éclat de voix du gryffondor quand le directeur lui ferait sa proposition. Il aimait tellement le voir s'emporter, ce qui arrivait fréquemment vu son caractère passionné. C'est pour cela qu'il aimait si souvent le pousser à bout. Il s'était tout de même interrogé un instant sur ce besoin de faire réagir le jeune homme. Au début c'était juste parcequ'il lui rappelait trop son père, ce petit con arrogant ! Mais maintenant c'était juste pour voir son regard s'allumer. Il avait certainement passé trop de temps à l'observer pour finalement s'apercevoir que le morveux avait changé ces derniers mois. Il restait souriant devant ses amis et ses camarades, restait relativement assidu au cours, commettait nettement moins d'infractions flagrantes au règlement, tout allait donc parfaitement bien. Sauf que lorsque Severus se plongeait dans ces magnifiques yeux verts, il n'y voyait que le vide, comme si le jeune homme était ailleurs. Il avait aussi noté son amaigrissement régulier puisqu'il avait eu le temps d'observer sa silhouette pendant les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé à récurer les chaudrons et les sols de la salle de potion lors de ses retenues.

Son état avait semblé s'aggraver ces dernières semaines sans raison apparente… mais ce n'était pas son problème, après tout il n'était pas responsable des états d'âme du survivant. Il y avait déjà bien assez de personnes pour le cocooner et le dorloter. Et puis les vacances arrivaient, deux mois à ne rien faire du tout, allaient certainement le requinquer.

- Ce manque de confiance me navre mon ami, mais ne m'étonne pas du tout de vous sourit le vieil homme. Les vacances arrivent dans quelques jours, il faut que nous tranchions la question dès à présent. Severus, installez-vous confortablement le temps que j'invite Harry à nous rejoindre.

Le maître des potions s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans un des vieux fauteuils poussiéreux, évitant à grand peine de s'asseoir sur un des objets ensorcelés qui trainaient un peu partout. Il était maintenant plus détendu qu'au début de la conversation, sûr de son fait et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il vit entrer le jeune homme qui lui arborait toujours un visage aussi fermé.

Harry avait reçu la convocation de Dumberlore quelques minutes plus tôt et n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de froisser rageusement la missive et de l'envoyer au fond de la première corbeille qu'il croisa. Il en venait de son bureau, et la conversation n'avait pas du tout était celle qu'il aurait souhaité, alors que lui voulait encore le directeur ? Si en plus cela concernait Severus Rogue, qu'il avait vu rentrer dans son bureau juste avant, cela n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. De quoi son professeur avait-il bien pu se plaindre cette fois-ci ? Il n'avait pourtant rien eu à lui reprocher au cours de ces derniers mois. Entre la chasse aux horcruxes qui avait commencée, la surveillance dont il avait fallu faire preuve pour empêcher certains serpentards, dont leur chef, de passer du côté de l'ombre et tous les cauchemars envoyés par le seigneur des ténèbres, Harry n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps ni l'énergie de perdre du temps dans des blagues ou bêtises diverses.

Ajouté à cela les détestables vacances qu'il avait été obligé de passer avec les Dursley pour noël et il été épuisé. Au souvenir de cette période, il frissonna. Sa famille avait été particulièrement horrible avec lui et il appréhendait plus que tout les deux mois qui venaient mais ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il comprenait les arguments de Dumbeldore mais il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cet enfer… quitte à subir les foudres du directeur et certainement de quelques autres personnes par la suite.

Il ne savait pas encore où il allait pouvoir se cacher. En ce qui concernait le comment, il était assez sûr que les Dursley seraient plutôt contents de le voir quitter leurs murs donc il n'aurait même pas à fuguer. Ça ne devait quand même pas être si difficile de se cacher quelques semaines de Voldemort et ses mangemorts, non ? Et s'il se faisait prendre? Il risquait de compromettre l'issue de la guerre puisque lui seul pouvait tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de prendre ce risque juste pour son petit confort? Après tout s'il était suffisant vigilant, il devrait sans sortir cette fois. A cette pensée, il sentit son estomac se contracter en pensant à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. La dernière fois il s'en était sorti grâce à sa chance légendaire mais il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur elle.

C'était l'esprit plein de questions, sans beaucoup de réponses qu'il pénétra à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbeldore pour le voir assis en train de boire le thé avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Et à la vue du sourire que celui-ci arborait il sut qu'il n'allait certainement aimer le sujet de discussion.

- Ah Harry, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, assieds-toi lui proposa le vieil homme en lui indiquant une chaise entre eux.

Le jeune homme s'installa sans rien dire, attendant les remontrances qui allaient forcement arriver.

- Harry, tu sais parfaitement quel est ton rôle dans ce conflit qui nous oppose à Voldemort. Nous sommes tous conscients des nombreux efforts et sacrifices que tu as et continues toujours à fournir.

_« Tiens donc, il en était conscient alors pourquoi n'accédait-il jamais à aucune de ses requêtes alors ? »_

- Je vais encore devoir te demander de donner de ta personne et de ton temps pour ton bien et celui de l'ordre.

- Heureusement que vous ne deviez pas l'influencer s'énerva le professeur Rogue. Arrivez-en aux faits Albus.

- J'y arrive! Harry il est impératif que tu arrives à protéger ton esprit rapidement des intrusions de Voldemort, surtout avec la tâche qui t'attend. Il ne doit surtout pas savoir ce que nous cherchons.

_« oh non, pas ça, pas les cours d'occlumencie avec le batard graisseux »_

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu reprennes au plus vite tes cours d'occlumencie avec Severus

- Mais vous savez bien que cela n'a rien donné la dernière fois tenta le plus jeune. Et pourquoi ne vous en occupez pas vous-même ?

- Je t'ai dit que je serai absent presque tout l'été Harry, sinon je m'en serai occupé avec plaisir.

- Parceque vous voulez que je suive des cours pendant les vacances ? mais vous m'avez interdit de rester à Poudlard ?

- C'est pour cela que Severus va t'accompagner chez les Dursley.

Harry ouvrit la boucher pour commencer à protester lorsque son cerveau se mit en marche, enfin surtout la partie serpentarde de son cerveau. La partie gryffondor le poussait à rejeter cette offre à grands coups de cris et vitupérations en tout genre. Mais la partie serpentarde lui faisait entrevoir l'utilité de cette cohabitation.

D'un côté il allait devoir supporter son horrible professeur et se faire insulter alors qu'il n'était même pas en cours, mais d'un autre il allait se faire insulter quoiqu'il arrive par sa propre famille donc ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Par contre, tout horripilant qu'il soit, il était certain que son professeur ne permettrait jamais qu'on maltraite un de ses étudiants devant lui ce qui limiterait certainement les coups que son cher oncle se permettrait de lui porter. .. et ça le mettrait certainement à l'abris de son cousin.

Une fois cette réflexion faite, le côté Gryffondor prédominant, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps avant de donner sa réponse.

- Très bien Monsieur le directeur, ça sera tout ?

- Vous voyez bien Albus, Monsieur POTTER….. quoi ? comment ça ? vous acceptez que je vous accompagne dans votre famille ? le professeur n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler ce fait.

Le jeune garçon avait accepté sa présence et les cours supplémentaires. Merlin l'avait certainement envoyé dans une dimension parallèle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Bien sûr professeur, et je vous remercie de tous vos efforts.

- Je suis content que tout s'arrange pour le mieux, don je vous laisse voir les modalités pratiques ensemble. Bonne soirée Messieurs dit le directeur en prenant congé d'eux

Alors là, définitivement il ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté par Albus, pas de doute possible, mais comment?

- Très bien POTTER, je vous rejoindrai dès le premier jour de vacances. Pensez à prévenir votre famille pour ne pas les prendre au dépourvu.

- Bien sûr professeur .. mais je préfère vous prévenir qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup tout ce qui a trait à la magie

- Bien sûr POTTER…

Le morveux se foutait de sa gueule en plus. Comme si la famille du survivant pouvait avoir une quelque conque problème avec la magie alors qu'ils avaient parmi eux, le plus haut potentiel magique de l'Angleterre et peut être du monde! Il allait surement devoir faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour supporter cette terrible épreuve.

Le rendez-vous était fixé, il s'était fait avoir en beauté par Dumbeldore, maintenant il allait devoir assumer.

Quoique le directeur en pense, Severus avait une vie personnelle et il n'était pas sûr du tout que cette vie personnelle prenne de bon cœur son engagement auprès du gryffondor. Enfin il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait et ce qui était nécessaire pour tenter de maintenir le jeune homme en vie et sain d'esprit…il espérait juste qu'il arriverait aussi à préserver son propre esprit pendant ces deux semaines !


	2. tentative d'intimidation

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Note : un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis contente que l'idée vous plaise et merci pour les suggestions. Les 5-6 premiers chapitres sont assez arrêtés dans ma tête, pour la suite j'hésite et je tiendrai compte des remarques.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les vacances n'étaient que dans quelques jours et, même si certains élèves essayaient toujours d'arrêter les cours par anticipation soutenus par quelques professeurs inconséquents, le sévère professeur de potions comptait bien assurer ses cours jusqu'au bout… on pouvait même dire qu'il avait besoin de ce défouloir pour se remettre de sa dernière entrevue avec le directeur. Il ne supportait toujours pas de s'être fait avoir comme un enfant et il avait besoin de de venger sur quelqu'un… n'importe lequel de ses élèves ferait l'affaire mais pour sa plus grande joie il accueillait les sixième années pour ce dernier cours et il allait pouvoir faire payer monseigneur Potter en personne.

Les étudiants, surexcités par ces derniers jours de cours se calmèrent d'eux même, dès qu'ils atteignirent les cachots. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à attendre de Severus Rogue pour ce dernier cours de l'année… en tout cas aucune indulgence particulière. Un gryffondor en particulier s'attendait à être, comme d'habitude la cible du terrible professeur… mais étonnement, pour une fois il allait en cours presque gaiement et heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les derniers événements, après tout, quel mal pouvaient faire quelques sarcasmes?

Les élèves s'installèrent rapidement derrière leurs pupitres, totalement en silence. Sur ce point-là, les autres professeurs enviaient l'autorité du maitre des potions, car il était très difficile de canaliser le surplus d'énergie des étudiants, et particulièrement de ceux-là.

- Nous allons tenter de voir si vos cervelles vides ont réussi à retenir quelque chose cette année. Je ne m'attends pas à des miracles et je ne veux pas prendre de risques pour ce dernier jour de voir vos chaudrons exploser. Nous allons donc procéder à une petite interrogation orale plutôt qu'à des exercices pratiques.

- Il a surtout peur de devoir nettoyer ses chaudrons tout seul vu que tout le monde sera en vacances et loin d'ici dans quelques heures, commenta Ron en se penchant vers son camarade

Deux mains se levèrent rapidement se mesurant pour se porter volontaires, même si Hermione savait pertinemment que Rogue favoriserait son chouchou, Draco MALFOY.

- Alors, au hasard.. Monsieur POTTER! puisque vous semblez avoir tant de choses à dire.

_« au hasard bien sur… » Harry se leva soudain beaucoup moins serein quant à l'issu de ce cours._

- Venez donc me rejoindre sur l'estrade Monsieur POTTER, que vos camarades soient dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour écouter vos remarquables réponses.

Le jeune sorcier sentit ses joues rougir et son pouls accélérer, il détestait s'exprimer en public et là il risquait surtout de se ridiculiser. Il obéit cependant à l'invitation de son professeur et marcha lentement pour se retrouver à côté de lui.

Rogue lui offrit un sourire froid et cruel… oh oui il allait lui faire payer cher les vacances forcées à Privet drive!

Le professeur voyait déjà le malaise de son élève et s'en délectait, d'avance.

- Alors Monsieur POTTER pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est l'antidote au sort de pétrification ?

- Euhh

- Très éloquent comme d'habitude. Un philtre régénérateur à la mandragore.

- ….

- Dans quel sens doit-on tourner la potion felix felicis au tout dernier moment

- Vers la droite

- Une chance sur deux, mais c'est encore tout faux. Votre ignorance est vraiment impressionnante. Evitez de compter toujours sur votre chance ou vos amis pour vous sortir de toutes les situations Monsieur POTTER. Essayez de vous servir de votre cervelle et de travailler un peu cela vous fera le plus grand bien.

Les serpentards s'amusaient beaucoup de voir le survivant servir de défouloir à leur responsable de maison. Il avait l'air de vouloir rentrer sous le bureau pour se cacher.

Hermione et Ron essayait de soutenir mentalement leur camarade et la brunette tentait de lui souffler les réponses pour lui éviter une énième soufflante mais Rogue lui tournait autour, lui coupant tout lien visuel avec ses amis.

- Quelque chose de plus simple alors, quelles sont les principaux ingrédients de la goutte du mort-vivant ?

- ….

- asphodèle et une infusion d'armoise… Je vois que vous n'avez strictement rien appris avec moi au cours de ses six dernières années puisque c'est une question que je vous ai posé en première année Monsieur POTTER. A ce niveau ce n'est plus de la fainéantise mais une profonde nullité dans ma matière. J'espère juste que vous êtes un peu moins mauvais dans les autres si vous comptez obtenir quelques aspics un jour. Enfin bien sûr vous pouvez toujours compter sur votre célébrité pour vous en sortir comme d'habitude.

Le maitre des potions n'était pas totalement satisfait, il aurait bien voulu faire sortir le petit gryffondor de ses gonds mais celui-ci se contenait remarquablement bien même s'il le voyait serrer ses poings à les faire blanchir pour canaliser sa colère.

Il eut un petit rictus avant de lancer :

- Et c'est sur vous que le monde sorcier compte pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous le temps, quelle hérésie! Dire que certains ce sont même sacrifiés pour cette idée…

La mention à Sirius Black était claire et fit aussitôt réagir Harry

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler de lui et … et…

- C'est ce que dis, toujours une grande éloquence Monsieur POTTER, vous pouvez retourner à votre place l'invita le professeur, fier de lui.

- Bien que je sois un incapable, vous comptez quand même sur moi et sur cette fichue prophétie pour vous libérer de votre cher maître lui répondit son élève sans regagner sa place.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler de la situation ambiguë du maître des potions. D'aucun le pensait fidèle bras droit de Voldemort et d'autres mangemort repenti et pour les plus avertis, fidèle espion de Dumbeldore. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, unanimement, personne ne prenait le risque d'aborder le sujet devant la terreur des cachots.

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Ron lâcha un profond soupir pendant qu'Hermione se prenait la tête dans ses mains… là, c'était certain, l'affrontement allait dégénérer.

Le professeur et l'élève se fusillaient du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux.

Severus avait souhaité pousser le jeune homme à bout mais là il avait dépassé ses limites et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il n'était plus temps de lui donner un mois de retenu puisque dans quelques heures, tout le monde aurait quitté Poudlard. Il n'était pas sûr que sa famille lui laisserait la possibilité de le punir comme il le voudrait, après tout, c'était leur petit survivant chéri, le « neveu » prodige à qui on passait certainement tout.

Il aperçut le gryffondor couler un regard discret vers ses petits camarades, guettant leurs réactions. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux cinq minutes… et bien, la voilà sa vengeance. Son sourire apparut

- Très bien Monsieur POTTER, puisque vous semblez avoir plein de choses à me dire, vous aurez le temps de le faire pendant votre prochaine retenue : trois heures avec moi, ce soir.

Harry regrettait déjà ses paroles, il savait pertinemment que Rogue était de son côté mais il n'avait pas pu résister à appuyer sur la seule faille qu'il connaissait à l'homme pour se venger.

Manifestement son professeur en devenait gâteux parce qu'il avait oublié que ce soir tout le monde quittait Poudlard et s'il croyait que tois heures de retenue avec lui à Privet drive allait l'effrayer, il ne connaissait vraiment pas sa famille… ça serait certainement reposant.

- Mais enfin, professeur, ce soir il sera parti intervint Drago Malfoy

_« Gentil petit Malfoy, qui a peur que je ne reçoive pas ma punition… quel petit con. Comment allez-vous vous en sortir professeur, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas avouer que vous allez passer une partie de vos vacances avec l'élève que vous détestez le plus ? »_

- Me pensez-vous sénile Monsieur Malfoy ? rétorqua Rogue. Mais, comme j'ai la malchance de devoir vous surveiller ce soir dans le Poudlard Express, Monsieur POTTER aura tout le temps de faire sa retenue avec moi pendant ce temps.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. C'était son seul moment de répit avant de partir pour deux mois d'enfer. Ces quelques heures de réconfort passées avec ses amis avant de rentrer « chez lui » était un des rituels qui lui permettait de tenir psychologiquement, Rogue ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger mais qu'il ne lui retire pas ça.

- Mais Monsieur, c'est trop injuste, donnez-moi une autre punition, celle que vous voulez mais…

- Peut-être pourrais-je vous suggérer de renoncer à vos cours supplémentaires susurra le professeur.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il le provoquait depuis le début du cours, ça le dégoutait à ce point-là de devoir passer du temps à s'occuper de lui? Harry était désolé de lui faire perdre son précieux temps mais malheureusement pour lui il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, quoique cela lui coute.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Très bien, la discussion est donc close. Allez à votre place.

Le survivant lui obéi cette fois, la tête basse. Il s'installa à côté de ses amis qui lui jetèrent un regard de sympathie pour essayer de le réconforter comme ils pouvaient.

- Alors qui souhaite nous faire partager ses lumières à présent. Monsieur Londubat ?

Harry s'était trompé finalement, de simples mots pouvaient aussi être douloureux et son maître des potions les maniaient avec beaucoup trop de doigté. Les deux dernières heures de cours allaient être interminables.

Le château était en ébullition, des étudiants courraient dans tous les sens, bousculant sans aucune gêne les fantômes qui essayaient de se mouvoir dans les couloirs sans se faire transpercer par des jeunes gens survoltés par le départ plus qu'imminent pour deux mois de vacances.

Les valises étaient bouclées à la va vite, les dernières promesses de se revoir ou de s'écrire étaient proférées, quelques derniers baisers d'amoureux étaient volés mais, malgré la tristesse d'être séparés pour certains, tout le monde était heureux. Tout le monde ou presque.

Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu le rendre joyeux ! Il quittait les seuls personnes qui tenaient un peu lui, et Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa seule maison pour retrouver des gens qui le détestait en compagnie d'un professeur qui le détestait au moins autant. Sa liberté arrivait à terme dans 5..4…3…2…1

- En voiture les enfants, rugit le gentil Hagrid et bonnes vacances à tous !

Le trio des gryffondor se dirigeait vers le premier wagon à leur portée quand Harry se sentit retenu par le bras.

- Par ici, Monsieur POTTER, votre retenue commence maintenant.

Le brun fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis et se tourna vers le serpentard

- Vous devriez peut être dire aurevoir à vos amis, je ne pense pas que vous aurez le temps de les voir à la descente du train. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre, plus vite nous regagnerons le domicile de vos parents, plus vite nous pourrons nous mettre au travail

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, je ne suis pas à votre disposition

- Oh que si POTTER, vous avez acceptez de vous plier à mes conditions, de faire tout ce que je vous ordonnerai pour tout le temps où je serai contraint de m'occuper de vous !

- Mais c'est seulement pour les cours d'occlumencie contra le plus jeune

- Je ne me souviens pas qu'Albus est posée cette limite répondit le serpentard avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Mais si vous voulez revenir sur l'accord, libre à vous…

Le brun serra à nouveau les dents. Il commençait finalement à se demander si la cohabitation n'allait pas encore être plus dure que prévue.

- Non c'est bon murmura-t-il

- Je ne vous ai pas bien entendu Potter

- Je vous obéirai, Monsieur, comme je m'y suis engagé répondit le jeune gryffondor en s'installant dans le compartiment devant lequel s'était arrêté le professeur.

L'homme en noir soupira avant d'y pénétrer à son tour… il aurait essayé jusqu'au bout mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le gryffondor tenait à ses cours. Peut-être que ses cauchemars et les intrusions du seigneur des ténèbres étaient plus intenses qu'il ne le laissait penser.

- Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable commença le professeur en souriant vicieusement

Harry cherchait le côté agréable mais n'étant pas un professeur cruel et sadique, il ne devait pas pouvoir comprendre l'insinuation.

- Commençons par la théorie, donc l'occlumencie….

Et plus de deux heures s'écoulèrent finalement plus rapidement qu'Harry ne l'avait craint. Il désirait réellement progresser dans cette matière. Il savait que c'était important que Voldemort ne puisse plus se servir de lui, de ses souvenirs à l'avenir. Et puis, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents, cela ne lui déplairait pas de pouvoir les bloquer. Il se concentra donc et essaya de répondre le plus docilement possible à son professeur pour lui montrer sa bonne volonté.

Après tout, lui, il n'avait rien contre Rogue. Il éprouvait une certaine admiration pour cet homme qui jouait un double jeu si dangereux avec le seigneur des ténèbres au risque de se faire prendre à chaque fois et de subir son courroux de la pire des façons. Il respectait aussi sa puissance et son savoir en bien des domaines mais l'homme n'avait jamais utilisé les bonnes méthodes pédagogiques avec lui.. non franchement lui hurler dessus en lui mettant la pression, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleur façon de lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête!

Mais l'homme, lui, l'avait détesté dès le premier regard. Il avait beau lui expliquer que ça venait de sa ressemblance avec son père il savait bien que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. C'était lui le problème, forcément, tout le monde le détestait ou finissait par le faire, c'est forcément qu'il avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, son oncle et sa tante le lui avaient assez répété pendant des années. Et ceux qui faisaient l'erreur de l'aimer finissait par mourir à cause de lui. D'ailleurs il s'était déjà posé la question d'éloigner Ron et Hermione de lui pour leur éviter de courir trop de risques. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelques personnes à qui se raccrocher.

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de pourrir les vacances de son professeur et s'il avait eu une autre solution il l'aurait utilisée.

Il n'était qu'un monstre pour sa famille et un poids pour les ses amis, ils étaient toujours obligés de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui, même s'ils faisaient toujours semblant que cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Jusque-là il avait plutôt bien supporté les coups et les humiliations que sa « famille » lui faisait subir mais dernièrement ça avait vraiment dégénéré et il commençait à avoir peur. C'est pour cela qu'il avait dû se résoudre à demander de l'aide auprès de Dumbeldore alors que d'habitude, il essayait de trouver une autre solution par lui-même. Pour ce que cela avait servi au final… il avait un semblant de protection pour deux semaines mais après il lui resterait deux autres semaines à tenir avant sa majorité, à cette idée il frissonna. Il aurait bien voulu passer ces derniers moments avec ses amis pour se gorger d'énergie positive.

Le morveux a été plutôt attentif finalement et cette première séance n'avait pas été le fiasco attendu. Si cela continuait sur cette même lancée, peut-être qu'il pourrait écourter son séjour…en espérant que son élève ne redeviendrait pas ce petit con arrogant dès qu'il arriverait chez lui. Voilà que son regard se voilait de tristesse à nouveau et qu'il n'écoutait plus rien.

- Est-ce que nous avons déjà eu raison de toute votre capacité de concentration Potter ?

- Non pardon monsieur mais nous allons bientôt arriver. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer quelques moments avec Ron et Hermione pour leur dire au revoir.

- Vous n'allez pas à l'échafaud mais en vacances Potter! Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous passer d'eux quelques semaines?

- S'il vous plait, je ferai ce que vous voulez supplia le jeune élève

- Vous prenez des risques avec ce genre de promesse, hésita le professeur. Il était sûr que cet imbécile de valeureux gryffondor respecterait en plus sa promesse, personne ne lui avait appris que c'était dangereux de s'exposer ainsi? C'était trop tentant et pouvait s'avérer plus qu'utile.

- Je prends le risque! alors ? juste quelques minutes

- Très bien allez-y. je vous attends sur le quai de la gare. Ne me faites pas attendre

- Merci professeur s'écria Harry avec un grand sourire qui lui monta jusqu'aux yeux, les illuminant enfin.

Le jeune homme restait insaisissable pour Rogue, tantôt débordant de joie de vivre, tantôt désespéré.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, Rogue regrettait déjà d'avoir fait preuve de clémence avec ce sale petit morveux puisqu'il se permettait de le faire attendre sur le quai de la gare au milieu de tous ces gens bruyant, de ses familles dégoulinants de bonheur à l'idée de récupérer leurs rejetons.

Le professeur tapotait frénétiquement sur sa valise en lançant des regards noirs à la ronde, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Harry qui arrivait en courant.

- Monsieur POTTER, comme toujours en retard. Vous ne serez donc jamais capable de faire quelque chose correctement

Il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer lorsqu'une masse informe se profila derrière lui et lui agrippa violemment le bras. Le maître de potion se mit aussitôt en position de défense et tendit la main vers le jeune homme pour le ramener à lui, tandis que, de l'autre, il avait déjà attrapé sa baguette.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva presque dans les bras de son professeur pour faire les présentations.

- Euh…Professeur ROGUE je vous présente mon oncle Vernon Dursley

Le professeur rentra aussitôt sa baquette et repoussa son élève agacé de s'être ridiculisé. Harry, lui était plutôt touché par la réaction protectrice de son ainé, même s'il savait que c'était le survivant qu'il protégeait et non pas Harry.

- Mouais DUMBELDORE nous a avertis… comme d'habitude il ne nous laisse aucun choix de refuser. Qu'est ce qu'il croit qu'on a les moyens d'accueillir tout le monde sorcier chez nous ? maugréa l'homme.

- Désolé mon oncle, mais c'est juste pour quelques semaines.

- On discutera de cela plus tard lui répondit l'homme en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches et de promesses de représailles. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que ta tante et ton cousin sont obligés d'attendre dans la voiture. Tu n'es donc pas capable d'être à l'heure ?

- C'est vrai ça Monsieur POTTER ? se moqua le serpentard, heureux de voir que son oncle essayait de lui inculquer un minimum de bonnes manières.

- Pardon mon oncle murmura le plus jeune.

Rogue resta pétrifié devant l'apparente obéissance de son élève. Lui qui envoyait tout le monde se promener et se riait des règles était tout miel devant son oncle.

- Il faudra me donner la recette pour le rendre si discipliné, interrogea le professeur. Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à bon nombre d'enseignants à Poudlard

- Bien sûr, il suffit d'un peu de ..doigté avec lui

L'allusion était claire pour Harry, le « doigté » en question se situait au bout d'une main qui pouvait servir à le frapper très fort.. de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure des années.

Son oncle semblait satisfait. Au moins cet homme ne semblait pas être aux pieds de son neveu comme toutes les sorciers qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'ils pouvaient tous trouver à ce gringalet inutile et anormal.

Il se dirigea vers la voiture sans même vérifier que les deux hommes le suivaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du véhicule, Harry eut le temps de se demander si son professeur avait déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser ce moyen de transport moldu. Pour lui éviter tout embarras, il ouvrit la portière et pénétra dans l'automobile pour lui indiquer la façon de procéder. Il regretta vite son geste chevaleresque lorsqu'il se retrouva compressé entre son horrible cousin qui chercha aussitôt à a le pincer ou l'humilier et son professeur. La place centrale était définitivement la plus inconfortable.

Harry essaya d'échapper aux sollicitations beaucoup trop tactiles de l'horrible Dudley, mais dès qu'il se déplaçait il se retrouvait collé à son professeur qui lui jetait alors un de ses célèbres regards noirs.

Le professeur avait été étonné et aussi troublé de sentir ce petit corps se presser contre le sien. Son élève ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile, voir presque apeuré… mais ce n'était pas la question. Il n'aimait pas la proximité et cherchait à le faire sentir au jeune homme qui sembla finalement comprendre le message.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable aussi bien à Harry qu'à son professeur, le véhicule s'arrêta devant la résidence des Dursley. C'était le début des vacances et aucun des deux hommes ne semblait s'en réjouir.

* * *

_Je sais que certains attendait l'arrivée de Severus dans l'univers d'Harry avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre est écrit et presque corrigé. Donc si vous me le demandez gentiment je le publierai plus rapidement. Ma rapidité d'écriture est proportionnelle à ma motivation._


	3. Arrivée à Privet drive

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note** : un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée. Je ne pensais pas utiliser un jour une excuse aussi pourrie mais ma connexion internet a planté depuis dimanche. Enfin voilà la suite, avec toutes mes plates excuses pour le retard ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Pour répondre à quelques questions, je dirais qu'il y aura une quinzaine de chapitres avec une production hebdomadaire (le samedi ou dimanche). Les choses évolueront donc plutôt lentement.

J'ai réédité le chapitre 2 pour corriger la coquille qu'on m'a signalé : dans cette fic, Harry est bien en 6emen année. Merci pour votre vigilance !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry et Severus s'éjectèrent assez rapidement de la voiture, pour des raisons différentes. Ils attendirent que les Dursley s'en extirpent lentement à leur tour. Il est vrai qu'en considérant leur circonférence, il n'était pas forcément facile de se mouvoir.

Severus rogue était issu d'une famille noble et avait minimum connaissance de ce que pouvaient être les bonnes manières et il supposa qu'il pouvait les extrapoler au monde moldu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se permit pas de pénétrer dans la demeure d'Harry avant que l'oncle ne les ait invité à le faire… ce qui pris un temps considérable eut égard à la corpulence de la famille et donc au temps qu'il leur fallut pour arriver à la porte d'entrée.

Harry et lui pénétrèrent à leur suite dans un salon d'une décoration plus que douteuse et composé d'objets de peu de valeur. Le professeur Rogue haussa un sourcil devant ce manque évident de bon gout sans pour autant commenter, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il pourrait au moins décorer magiquement la chambre qui lui serait attribuée... d'ailleurs il commençait à attendre impatiemment de pouvoir rejoindre ce havre de paix. .. bon l'oncle ne lui avait pas fait si mauvaise impression, au moins avait-il un minimum d'autorité sur le jeune POTTER mais cet homme fat semblait loin d'être honnête avec son sourire hypocrite

Ce fut la tante d'Harry qui prit la parole.

- Monsieur ROGUE

- Professeur ROGUE…

- .. .Harry, montre à ton professeur ta chambre. Il pourra l'occuper pendant son séjour. Notre adorable Dudley se propose de partager sa chambre avec toi. N'est-il pas adorable notre petit garçon ? toujours le cœur sur la main compléta Pétunia avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Harry, lui eut plutôt envie de vomir. Il était hors de question qu'il reste à la merci de son horrible cousin.

- C'est gentil ma tante mais je peux parfaitement reprendre mon ancienne chambre.

A l'évocation du placard sous l'escalier, Vernon Dursley se contracta. Est-ce que son neveu lui voulait vraiment du mal pour aborder ce sujet devant son professeur?

- Mon garçon, tu vas arrêter tes caprices. ; tout est prêt pour toi là-haut.

- Mais enfin mon oncle, je risque de déranger Dudley avec mes cauchemars… et puis on ne sait jamais, si je laissais inconsciemment sortir un peu de magie s'échapper, ça pourrait le contaminer.

A la tête de son oncle et de sa tante, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche avec son dernier argument. Cela avant toujours été la hantise de ses éducateurs, que les gènes déviants des Evans ne viennent polluer et transformer leur précieux petit garçon en « monstre ».

Il voyait le front de Vernon se plisser dans un effort quasiment inhumain pour réfléchir et trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait effectivement pas faire courir de risque à Duddley mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser non plus dormir dans le placard. Même s'il restait convaincu que c'était bien suffisant pour Harry, il se doutait aussi que son professeur pourrait éventuellement ne pas partager son avis sur ce sujet. D'autres sales sorciers avaient d'ailleurs déjà exigé que son neveu ai une chambre à part entière… ce qui avait privé ce pauvre Duddley de sa chambre de jeu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces âneries POTTER ? comme si la magie pouvait être une maladie contagieuse.

Harry hésita entre remercier l'homme de soutenir le fait qu'il n'était pas un monstre devant sa famille et l'insulter parce qu'il fichait en l'air son meilleur argument.

Vernon ne semblait pas totalement rassuré, il tourna son regard vers le sorcier en noir qui ne paraissait guère aimable. Il valait décidément mieux éviter de l'énerver celui-là, même s'il ne semblait pas porter son neveu dans son cœur.

- Ton ancienne chambre est en travaux. Tu resteras donc avec Duddley pour les deux prochaines semaines

Le dit-duddley lui envoya un sourire mauvais. Harry déglutit et s'écarta inconsciemment se retrouvant à nouveau contre son professeur.

L'homme n'était plus intervenu pendant le petit échange. Ils n'allaient pas passer la soirée à négocier pour des questions d'organisation. Son élève avait pourtant l'habitude des dortoirs à Poudlard, pourquoi faisait-il autant d'histoires pour avoir sa chambre individuelle ici ?

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit qu'il s'était heurté à nouveau à son maître des potions

- Monsieur POTTER cessez vos enfantillages et montrez-moi cette chambre.

Le brun leva vers lui un regard presque suppliant étonnant une nouvelle fois Rogue. Décidemment son comportement était vraiment étrange depuis qu'il était descendu du Poudlard Express. Il semblait presque être rassuré par sa propre présence alors qu'à Poudlard il le terrorisait. Enfin pour être honnête Rogue savait bien qu'il ne terrorisait plus Harry depuis déjà quelques mois et qu'il n'hésitait plus à lui tenir tête, même s'il perdait souvent leurs affrontements.

Comme un automate, Harry gravit les escaliers, ayant pris automatiquement le bagage de son professeur. Il avait instinctivement pris la posture de serviteur dès qu'il était rentré dans cette maison. Après tout, cela faisait presque 16 ans qu'il avait l'habitude d'être traité moins bien qu'un elfe dans cette maison, il avait donc certains automatismes.

Il ouvrit la porte de ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre et y déposa le bagage. Son esprit tournait à fonds pour chercher une façon d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait s'il restait à la disposition de son cousin. La dernière fois il s'en était presque sorti indemne mais surtout par chance. Là il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire. Il allait passer un sale moment.

- Harry dépêche-toi c'est bientôt l'heure de diner l'appela sa tante.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je vous appelle dès que ce sera prêt précisa le jeune homme à son professeur.

Et Harry partit en courant dans les escaliers.

L'homme en noir ferma la porte et souffla enfin. Quoiqu'en pense Dumbeldore et les autres, il appréciait énormément les vacances qui lui permettaient enfin de lâcher son éternel masque. Non pas qu'il se transforme du tout au tout en quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant et agréable. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !son côté froid et sarcastique était tout à fait naturel, le fruit des années d'éducation loin d'être tendres. Mais ces traits de caractère étaient tout de même un peu exacerbés par nécessité. Il appréciait aussi de pouvoir parler calmement et sincèrement avec certaines personnes même si leur nombre était réduit. Il aurait aussi voulu pouvoir de temps en temps se laisser aller à rassurer, voir protéger certains de ses élèves lorsqu'ils les voyaient trop en difficulté.

Non pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de les terroriser pendant ses cours, c'était la meilleur façon de les garder concentré sur une matière somme toute plutôt dangereuse et puis leur imbécilité et manque d'intelligence l'agaçaient viscéralement. Mais lorsqu'il voyait la détresse de certains membres de sa maison, il aurait voulu parfois se laisser aller à des gestes rassurants envers eux, voir sourire à quelques-unes de leurs blagues. Mais cela n'était pas compatible avec son rôle d'espion ou de pseudo mangemorts.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la chambre plus que spartiate. Un lit pas des plus confortables, une petite table et une commode. Il fut étonné de n'y voir aucun souvenir personnel d'Harry POTTER, après tout s'était bien sa chambre en principe. Il aurait été presque curieux de connaitre les centres d'intérêts du jeune homme, à part le quidditch et se mettre dans les ennuis. Il remarqua enfin les barreaux sur les fenêtres. Il plissa à nouveau le front, songeur. Il y avait définitivement beaucoup de choses étranges dans cette famille, en tout cas clairement pas aussi aimante qu'il avait toujours pu l'imaginer.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelques coups frappés discrètement à sa porte.

Il grogna un vague « entrez » pour voir son élève passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Le diner est prêt, si vous voulez descendre, professeur.

- Je vous suis Potter

Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine des plus simples avec une certaine harmonie avec les autres pièces de la maison, à savoir, des touches de mauvais gouts partout. La famille Dursley était déjà installée et il restait deux places. Harry choisit celle qui était la plus éloignée de son cher cousin afin d'éviter de se faire pincer ou frapper sous la table.

- Harry ! tu n'as décidemment aucune éducation. Tu aurais pu demander à ton professeur où il voulait s'asseoir s'insurgea Pétunia. Excusez-le.

Rogue évita de lui faire remarquer qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu cette politesse élémentaire mais ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

- J'ai l'habitude, Monsieur POTTER n'a jamais briller par sa parfaite éducation en société répondit le sorcier avec un petit rictus.

- Comme si vous étiez un modèle de savoir vivre ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le jeune homme.

Severus était prêt à répliquer quand il fut interrompu par Vernon

- Mon garçon, tu vas présenter tes excuses tout de suite.

- …..

- Très bien, puisque tu ne sais pas rester correct le temps d'un repas, tu peux quitter notre table… et occupe ton temps intelligemment en allant arroser le jardin.

Harry sortit de table sans un mot de plus. Il savait qu'il allait payer pour son insolence mais après la journée que Rogue lui avait fait passer et les insultes dont il avait été la victime, il n'avait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la porte donnant sur le jardin se fermer et se retourna pour voir son oncle se diriger vers lui l'air mauvais. Il lui agrippa le bras et le tira sans ménagement vers la remise dans laquelle il le força à entrer.

Vernon aurait bien voulu gifler son neveu pour lui enlever ce petit air hautain du visage mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de marques trop facilement visibles. Mais maintenant Vernon s'y connaissait en châtiments corporels.

- A quoi tu joues mon garçon? Tu veux vraiment nous faire honte, à nous qui avons pris soin de toi toutes ces années malgré ton anormalité ?

L'homme lui serrait le bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait, enfonçant ses doigts boudinés dans sa chair tendre.

- Lâche-moi mon oncle. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Explique-moi ce qu'il fait là ton professeur ? tu prépares encore un mauvais coup ?

- Non je te le promets, c'est juste pour m'aider à me protéger.

- Il vient nous surveiller ? tu t'es plain de nous ? aboya l'homme en le jetant par terre violemment.

- Non je n'ai rien dit, je te le jure.

- Tu as intérêt et juste pour être sûr que tu tiennes ta parole et que tu restes dorénavant à ta place je vais te donner un avant-gout de ce à quoi tu auras le droit.

Sous les yeux résignés d'Harry, le gros homme enleva sa ceinture avant de l'abattre sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Le sorcier essaya de retenir les cris de rage, d'impuissance, puis de douleur, aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais il finit par abandonner devant la force des coups qui pleuvaient. C'est seulement lorsqu'il commença à pleurer que son oncle s'arrêta, contant de l'avoir brisé une fois de plus.

- Rends-toi présentable et vas te coucher. Tu as beaucoup de choses à faire demain. Il faut bien que tu nous rembourses un peu en nature tout ce que tu nous coutes

Harry se redressa en retenant un petit cri de douleur, des traces de sang apparaissaient sur sa chemise déchirée par endroit. « Heureusement » que son oncle avait eu la « gentillesse » de lui ramener un tee shirt de dursley, juste 3 fois trop large pour lui. Il devait vraiment ressembler à un épouvantail avec ça.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la maison, ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir que la cuisine était déserte. il jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon, les trois dursley étaient entrain de commater devant la télévision, ils semblaient presque hypnotisés tellement ils étaient immobiles.

Le jeune homme gravit doucement les marches de l'escalier. Il avait besoin de récupérer quelques ingrédients dans ses affaires, affaires qu'il avait été obligé de déposer dans l'antre du diable, à savoir son cousin. Il rentra rapidement dans la pièce et se saisit d'une petite fiole et d'une plante dont il préleva juste une feuille. Cette année il s'était bien préparé à ses vacances.

Il avait appris à faire quelques potions et baumes cicatrisants pour pouvoir supporter et guérir plus facilement les coups. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma. Après avoir ouvert la fiole qui contenait un gel orangé il y glissa la feuille de direcone. Il avait découvert ce baume particulièrement puissant mais aussi instable. Il fallait donc finir la potion en rajoutant au tout dernier moment cet ingrédient, sans lequel, elle n'avait aucune utilité.

Il entreprit de se soigner sommairement et lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit la potion faire effet. Il sourit en pensant que le maître des potions serait plutôt étonné s'il savait qu'il était capable de réussir des potions quand on ne lui mettait pas la pression.

Soulagé, il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

- Alors Harry, tu ne m'as même pas salué correctement susurra l'adolescent contre lui.

Le sorcier eu un nouveau frisson de dégout

- Lâche moi Dudley. Tu es complétement malade

- Tu ferais mieux d'être un peu plus gentil avec moi si tu ne veux pas dérouiller toute à l'heure.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher sinon…

- Sinon quoi Harry ? se moqua son cousin. Tu ne fais pas le poids devant moi.

Harry aurait presque sourit devant l'euphémisme s'il n'y avait pas eu la triste réalité qu'il était effectivement à sa merci sans ses pouvoirs magiques. Dudley se pencha vers lui et lui lécha la joue de façon écœurante.

- On va tellement bien s'amuser souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du jeune sorcier.

Harry commença à se débattre désespérément, commençant à paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas so attitude, lui qui se clamait haut et fort homophobe, ne cessait pas ses avances plus que douteuses. Ce n'est pas possible que Duddley soit aussi dépravé et privé de sens moral qu'il était prêt à abuser de son propre cousin. Imaginer ce gros porc sur lui finit de terroriser le brun.

- Monsieur POTTER je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? interrompit une voix qu'il fut pour une fois heureux d'entendre.

Duddley se recula brusquement et reprit son pseudo air angélique qui bernait ses parents. Harry grelottait presque sous le choc.

- Oh pardon, on vous a dérangé reprit le jeune moldu en souriant. On faisait juste semblant de se battre continua –t-il pensant que ses mensonges aussi gros que lui passeraient aussi bien avec l'homme devant lui qu'avec ses parents. Tu viens Harry, on va aller dans ma chambre pour éviter de déranger Monsieur ROGUE poursuivit-il en tirant son cousin par le bras.

Mais il ne put finir son geste qu'il sentit sa proie lui être retirée.

- Désolé jeune homme, mais Monsieur POTTER a du travail. Il s'est déjà bien assez amusé pour ce soir. Suivez-moi POTTER dit-il au survivant qu'il fut finalement obligé de diriger vers sa chambre devant son manque de réaction.

Tout le long, Harry avait retint son souffle. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était entrain d'arriver. Les coups et les insultes, il s'y était habitué. Et même si ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus fort, il était quasiment certains que cela ne le tuerait pas mais à la fin des dernières vacances, son cousin avait commencé à avoir des gestes ambigus envers lui jusqu'à finallement lui sauter dessus. il s'en était sorti sans conséquences irrémédiables mais en étant resté fort secoué et c'est pour cela qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau sans défense près de son cousin.

Et maintenant il allait partager sa chambre avec lui et ses intentions étaient plus que claires, il n'avait aucune solution, il… ses réflexions prirent fin lorsqu'il sentit la main qui s'abattit sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et sembla seulement prendre conscience qu'il était dans sa chambre, enfin dans celle de son professeur et que ce dernier venait de le gifler.

- Désolé POTTER mais vous laissiez encore votre magie s'échapper

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas de baguette, je ne peux pas faire de magie.

- Tous les enfants font de la magie instinctive lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger, cette capacité disparait en grandissant mais à priori pas chez vous

- De la magie instinctive ?

- Par Merlin, POTTER ! personne ne vous appris les bases du fonctionnement des sorciers ?

- Désolé mais avec le plus grand mage noir qui essaye de me tuer tous les ans, mon temps est déjà bien occupé, lui répondit le jeune homme en retrouvant sa hargne.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Que s'est-il passé ? y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez me parler?

La colère d'Harry retomba. Le professeur qu'il détestait le plus l'avait vu dans cette situation humiliante. Qu'avait-il vu ou compris? Il hésita à lui demander de l'aide mais non, il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit soient au courant. Tout le monde magique comptait sur lui, que penserait-il s'il savait qu'il n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre de simples moldus? Cela briserait leur dernier espoir et ça ce n'était pas acceptable. Il n'était utile qu'à cela, donner un peu d'espoir, il était hors de question, qu'il détruise aussi cela.

- Non je n'ai rien à vous dire. On s'amusait simplement. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Severus rogue haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif. Il savait reconnaitre une agression quand il en voyait une. Et si il en doutait, il avait ressenti la force de la magie d'Harry POTTER qui n'avait pu s'enclencher avec cette puissance que parcequ'il s'était sentit en grand danger. Il pouvait comprendre sa réticence à avouer ses faiblesses, surtout devant lui. Mais étant donné la puissance du flux magique, le morveux devait être terrorisé, pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas d'aide ?

- Etes-vous sur que…. ?

- Legimens! Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre son professeur sur ce terrain mais c'était une bonne façon de détourner son attention.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite maison toute simple mais de laquelle rayonnait une impression de bien être, avant de se faire éjecter de l'esprit de Rogue. De colère, l'homme lui renvoya le sort. Cette fois-ci, Harry mit beaucoup plus de temps à fermer son esprit. Il ne savait exactement ce qu'avait eu le temps de voir son professeur mais il savait que cela concernait l'incident avec duddley, l'été dernier. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à l'éjecter de son esprit, il se retrouva essoufflé et épuisé par l'effort.

Il observa son professeur et fut satisfait de voir que lui-même transpirait un peu, signe qu'il lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre. Et il fut surpris de voir combien la lune était haute, leur exercice avait dû durer un bon moment.

- Ça suffira pour ce soir Potter.

Cet ordre ramena le jeune homme sur terre. Ce soir, cette nuit… comment allait-il s'en sortir. Il se dirigea vers la porte le plus lentement possible.

Rogue suivit des yeux le jeune homme lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul, sans protection après les dernières images qu'il avait interceptées dans son esprit. L'autre vieux citronné avait fini par le pervertir avec ses idées gryffondiennes.

Lorsqu'Harry passa devant la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante, il se sentit agrippé par une poigne ferme. Il se retourna pour voir son enseignant qui le maintenait par l'épaule.

- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Dursley. J'ai une requête à formuler.

Les deux interpellés le fixèrent avec méfiance

- Nous venons de faire quelques exercices et votre neveu se montre une nouvelle fois bien en dessous de mes attentes. Je ne souhaite pas éterniser mon séjour chez vous plus que nécessaire, j'aimerais donc intensifier les séances de travail. Pour ce faire, je souhaiterais qu'il demeure auprès de moi le plus de temps possible. Il serait donc préférable qu'il loge avec moi pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Harry tressauta. Est-ce que Severus Rogue lui offrait une échappatoire sans même chercher à l'humilier au préalable ? C'était inattendu, inespéré.

Les Dursley eux, étaient ravi de protéger leur précieux rejeton, d'une éventuelle contagion.

- Bien sûr Monsieur ROGUE, faites comme bon vous semble.

- Potter suivez-moi

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la petite chambre. Harry aurait presque pu danser de joie, tellement il était soulagé… sauf qu'un silence lourd et embarrassant s'était installé dans la petite pièce.

* * *

un petit commentaire?


	4. Interrogations

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Note : bon bah, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée. Je sais que j'écris d'abord pour moi mais savoir que l'histoire plait même avec un tout petit mot, c'est super, hyper motivant.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et désolée s'il y a quelques incohérences, j'essaye d'être attentive mais mes neurones ne fonctionnent pas toujours très bien.

* * *

- Merci professeur… même s'il aurait préféré le contraire, il savait que ROGUE connaissait une partie du problème et il lui était reconnaissant de l'aider malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui.

- Je ne fais pas cela pour vous, POTTER, mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose alors que je suis présent dans ces lieux, je suis sûr qu'Albus me pourrira la vie pendant des années.

Harry hocha la tête, il aurait bien aimé que l'homme se préoccupa un tant soit peu de lui mais, du moment qu'il était sauf, il se fichait du reste pour le moment.

- Il est temps de dormir un peu, ordonna son ainé.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers un coin de la chambre et s'assit par terre, il se fichait de dormir à même le sol, tout lui semblait préférable à une cohabitation avec son cousin.

Malgré lui, l'espion sentit son cœur se serrer. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé à ce point-là sur le compte de son élève ? Qu'avait-il donc vécu pour accepter si facilement de vivre sans aucune once de confort et dormir par terre ? Mais son caractère repris vite le dessus

- Cessez de jouer les martyrs POTTER et reculez-vous pour que je puisse transformer un lit.

Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Severus faisait apparaitre un lit qui semblait en plus confortable. Le jeune homme y grimpa sans un mot et se blottit sous les couvertures, épuisé par les derniers événements et la tension qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs jours. En seulement quelques minutes, il s'endormit comme un enfant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue le regarda dormir un instant. Décidemment ce jeune homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. En même temps si fort et si faible. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir eu envie de le protéger, il ne le détestait plus réellement depuis longtemps mais le morveux avait quand même une capacité extraordinaire à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il devait reconnaitre qu'une partie de lui aimait aussi leurs affrontements même s'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie de le trucider, comme lorsqu'il s'était immiscé dans son esprit pour y découvrir son refuge. En pensant à cela, il était en retard.

Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'Harry dormait bien et se saisit d'un petit miroir ensorcelé. Dès qu'il prononça le mot de passe, un visage se matérialisa et une voix pleine de reproche de fit entendre ;

- Par Merlin, Severus ! je commençais presque à m'inquiéter ! tu devais me rejoindre il y a des heures, que s'est-il passé?

- Calme toi, je me suis encore fait coincer par l'autre citronné. Je suis encore bloqué pour quelques jours.

_« autant ne pas l'énerver en lui annonçant déjà les deux semaines imposées par Albus »_

- Comment ça bloqué ? pour une fois que le maître te laisse quartier libre, c'est Dumbeldore qui te donne une mission ? Je peux savoir où tu es en ce moment ?

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu l'ignores pour l'instant mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrai rapidement.

- Rapidement comment ? s'énerva son interlocuteur

- Bonne soirée, je te rappelle. Coupa court le maître des potions pour éviter de réveiller le gryffondor Il savait pertinemment que son vis-à-vis n'apprécierait pas de s'être fait congédier de cette façon et le lui ferait certainement payer par la suite mais tant pis.

Et voilà déjà les premières conséquences de son geste chevaleresque mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser son élève alors qu'il lui avait semblé si effrayé. Il avait remis en cause beaucoup de ses certitudes en seulement quelques heures, aurait-il été un tant soit peu injuste ou partial avec son élève dont il avait toujours jalousé la popularité? Il préféra ne pas approfondir ses réflexions pour ce soir, il devait se reposer.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Son élève s'était réveillé avant lui, s'était étonnant connaissant la fainéantise des gryffondors en général et de celui-là en particulier. Est-ce qu'une autre de ses certitudes allait voler en éclat dès le début de la journée?

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il descendit les escaliers et prit le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Il entendait déjà une voix geignarde :

- Harry a fait bruler mes beignets exprès grognait le benjamin de la famille.

- Mon garçon tu files un mauvais coton grogna Vernon. Tu peux sortir, la barrière a besoin d'être repeinte. Je viendrai te voir par la suite.

Le jeune homme quitta la cuisine, sans avoir mangé une fois de plus. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de négocier avec son oncle. Il sortit de la cuisine pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur auquel il offrit un joyeux bonjour.

A peine avait-il passé la porte que Severus sentit une migraine le gagner en voyant l'horrible famille attablée. Le père et le fils avalant goulument tout ce qui passait à porter de fourchette. Même Ronald weasley mangeait plus proprement.

- Ah bonjour professeur cracha Vernon éjectant quelques bouts de nourriture de sa bouche.

En bon espion aguerri à l'art de la manipulation, Severus avait déjà jaugé son entourage, l'oncle avait un regard avide et mauvais. Il n'hésiterait pas à écraser quelqu'un s'il pouvait en tirer avantage. Il semblait aussi avoir un grand besoin de reconnaissance, la flatterie serait des plus efficaces avec lui. La tante, totalement asservie à son fils et à son mari, défendra son rejeton bec et ongles. Le cousin, son QI semble inférieur à celui d'un scroutch à pétard, il semble aussi gros que stupide, il a le regard mauvais de son père. Et là-dessus POTTER qui semble essayer de se faire le plus petit possible. Il y a aussi ses regards malsains qu'il n'arrive pas encore à analyser que le jeune Dursley lui envoie régulièrement. Une ambiance somme toute assez désagréable et loin du cocon douillet et aimant qu'il s'était toujours imaginé pour le célèbre survivant.

Le maître des potions leur jeta un regard froid, les dissuadant d'entamer toute conversation avec lui. Il déjeuna rapidement et rejoint la chambre qu'il avait réaménagée. Il allait profiter de ses vacances forcées pour finir la mise au point de quelques potions. Il s'était donc créé un mini laboratoire après avoir agrandi la petite table de la chambre.

La température en ce début de journée était déjà élevée, la journée promettait d'être étouffante. Il lança un sort pour adoucir et maintenir la température de la chambre. Il avait l'habitude de la fraicheur dans ses cachots et détestait la chaleur.

il s'approcha de la fenêtre dont il avait retiré les barreaux, d'ailleurs encore un élément à éclaircir avec POTTER, qu'est ce qui pouvait expliquer que la fenêtre d'une chambre soit ainsi barricadée?

Severus jeta un coup d'œil pour voir le jeune gryddondor s'agiter sou le soleil de plomb, il ne semblait pas ménager sa peine. Il aimait lui-même administrer des punitions assez harassantes mais l'oncle d'Harry semblait largement le surpasser. Il se detourna pour se concentrer sur ses potions, au moins cela lui permettrait de se libérer l'esprit.

En cette fin de matinée, privet drive était désert, tous les habitants ayant raisonnablement choisi de rester à l'abri du soleil. Sauf un jeune homme qui s'escrimait à repeindre une barrière d'une horrible couleur rose bonbon. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes sous le soleil de plombs mais se consolait en se disant que ça pouvait toujours lui servir d'entrainement physique… on ne sait jamais, si Voldemort décidait que la dernière bataille se tienne en pleine canicule, il serait prêt pensa Harry avec humour!

Il entendit l'horloge sonner 11h30, il était temps de rentrer préparer le déjeuner s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

il ouvrit les placards et le frigo., bon comme d'habitude il n'y avait pas beaucoup de produits frais. Un peu de tomates, de la viande… allez se sera pates bolognaises. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se contracter et gargouiller. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir davantage mangé hier midi tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Il n'avait vraiment pas été prévoyant. Il ne pensa même pas à voler un peu de nourriture, il savait qu'avec sa chance il se ferait immanquablement attraper et donc punir.

Il s'affaira rapidement, éminçant, coupant, ajoutant les ingrédients avec une dextérité issue de l'habitude. Le jeune homme était à l'aise dans une cuisine, il aimait préparer des plats même si ce n'était pas pour des personnes qu'il appréciait. Il aimait à s'y imaginer dans quelques années, dans son propre appartement entrain de mijoter ces mêmes petits plats pour ses amis, enfin ça c'était s'il survivait à la dernière bataille.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu Rogue qui l'observait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le professeur était étonné de le voir manier les ingrédients avec tant d'agilité. Après tout l'art de la cuisine était intimement lié à celui des potions dans lequel Harry avait toujours été plus que médiocre. C'était une preuve supplémentaire que son élève mettait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté délibérément dans sa matière.

- Et bien Monsieur POTTER..

Le jeune homme surpris sursauta et souleva un peu trop rapidement la louche de sauce bolognaise qu'il était entrain de gouter. Son contenu termina, fort malencontreusement, sur son professeur dont le visage et la robe se maculèrent de sauce rouge.

Harry, un instant horrifié se retint par la suite d'éclater de rire. Séverus ROGUE serra les poings et garda une expression stoïque.

- Je m'étonnais de vos capacités en cuisine mais vraisemblablement vous restez une catastrophe dans tous les domaines. Même s'il semble que vous ayez quelques qualités que vous ne vous donnez pas la peine d'utiliser dans mes cours.

- je ferais certainement plus d'efforts dans vos cours si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à me hurler dessus.

- je ne fais que vous reprendre pour limiter le risque d'aller-retour à l'infirmerie tant vous êtes dangereux.

- Et de toute façon, vous êtes de tellement mauvaise foi que vous me mettrez toujours les pires notes possibles, pourquoi voulez-vous que je m'applique?

- Vous reconnaissez donc que vous ne faites rien en cours de potion

- Je reconnais juste que vous êtes un sale batard graisseux et injuste et….

- Harry ! s'exclama sa tante en rentrant dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de ton professeur

Harry serra les dents, il savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à éviter les ennuis, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à s'abaisser devant Rogue. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé et puis c'était plus fort que lui.

- Mon garçon, ton attitude nous déçoit encore une fois. Tu n'es vraiment que de la graine de voyou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire de toi, tu es vraiment une plaie pour notre famille.

- Et quel mauvais exemple pour notre dudleydinouchet pleurnicha Pétunia.

- Présente immédiatement tes excuses et aide ton professeur à se nettoyer lui ordonna à nouveau son oncle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Harry sentit que son oncle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, autant obéir maintenant et rapidement. C'était comme avec un sparadrap, autant le faire rapidement pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible pour son amour propre.

- Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur murmura-t-il du bout des lévres en mettant tout le dédain qu'il pouvait dans sa voix.

Il se saisit d'un torchon est commença à le passer sur la robe de son professeur pour enlever le maximum de sauce.

L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop interloqué par la docilité du jeune homme. Puis, quand il reprit ses esprits, il repoussa rapidement le jeune sorcier, gêné par cette proximité.

- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, POTTER s'énerva l'homme.

- Sors de cette cuisine et va finir ton travail lui aboya Vernon

Harry s'enfuit plus qu'il ne sortit, heureux de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante, même si c'était pour se retrouver sous un soleil de plomb. Quoiqu'il fasse, ça finissait toujours mal, pourquoi ?

Il se camoufla à l'arbre d'un massif de fleurs, sous la fenêtre de la cuisine pour essayer de profiter d'un peu d'ombre et reprendre un peu de forces avant de poursuivre cette journée qui allait certainement s'avérer difficile.

- Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour son attitude, professeur Rogue entendit-il sa tante commencer. On a vraiment tout essayé avec lui mais, comme vous avez pu le voir, il n'y a rien de bon à tirer de ce garçon

- Il est vrai que Monsieur POTTER est assez prompt à s'emporter

_« ben tiens quand il s'agit d'en rajouter une couche, comptez sur Rogue pour le faire » pensa Harry_

- Il tient certainement cela de son vaurien de père, ce n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Je ne comprends pas comment lily a pu s'amouracher de quelqu'un comme cela.

Harry fut étonné de ne pas entendre de commentaire de la terreur des cachots, c'était pourtant son terrain favori : casser du sucre sur le dos de James POTTER. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car sa tante enchainait déjà.

- Enfin sa mère n'a jamais été un modèle non plus. Toujours avec des idées farfelues, à vouloir protéger tous les chiens égarés qu'elle trouvait…

- Lily était une femme merveilleuse, Madame Duddley, je vous déconseille de la critiquer encore une fois en ma présence. Si vous aviez seulement le quart de ses qualités peut être que vous ne vous retrouveriez pas dans une maison de quartier misérable affublé d'un mari obèse et d'un enfant plus bête qu'un scroutch à pétard.

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma femme, espèce de monstre

- Attention à ce que vous dites, je pourrai très bien vous jeter un sort par inadvertance menaça l'homme ténébreux.

- Je vous croyais différent mais vous êtes tous les même, tous aussi anormaux et vicieux qu'Harry. Vous êtes des lâches qui vous cachez derrière vos pouvoirs magiques pour pouvoir menacer des honnêtes gens.

- Votre neveu a certainement un grand nombre de défauts, Moniseur Dursley, mais il est impossible de mettre son courage et son respect des autres en cause. Je ne pense pas que vous trouviez qui que ce soit dans notre monde pour remettre en cause cette qualité chez lui. Et je suis d'autant plus admiratif quand je vois le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour supporter votre bêtise congénitale pendant des années. Sur ce, je pense que je prendrai dorénavant mes repas dans ma chambre. Bonne journée.

Sur cette tirade, le maître des potions sorti de la cuisine hors de lui. Ces gens l'avaient tellement agacé, qu'il en était même venu à défendre saint Potter! Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas? Il n'avait pas pu résister quand il les avait entendu critiquer sa douce Lily… sa seule véritable amie, qui l'avait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. L'homme avait besoin de se défouler. Il se mit donc en quête de son élève.

Dire qu'Harry était étonné des propos de son professeur serait un euphémisme. Il savait qu'il avait toujours apprécié sa mère, mais qu'il la défende avec tant de véhémence s'était étonnant et ça avait énormément touché le jeune homme. Mais qu'en plus, il le défende, lui, ça c'était inimaginable !

- Monsieur POTTER, toujours là où il ne faut pas, à bailler aux corneilles entendit-il une voix bien trop connue l'interpeller.

- Je ne voulais pas… c'est par hasard… enfin..

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de cours d'expression orale à Poudlard. Cela ne pourrait que vous être profitable

- Merci professeur

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogatif

- Pour avoir défendu ma mère… et pour ce que vous avez dit sur moi

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion Potter, je n'ai dit cela que pour énerver vos horribles et imbuvables parents et certainement pas parceque je le pensais.

C'était logique, pourquoi s'attendre à une parole gentille de ce batard ?… pourquoi cela lui faisait-il mal alors ? Parceque lui le respectait et aurait aimé que l'homme voit plus en lui qu'un gamin insupportable ?

- J'ai besoin d'un peu d'activité, est ce qu'on peut se mettre un peu au travail ?

- Je dois déjà finir de peindre cette barrière, j'en ai pour trois heures tout au plus.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage loin d'être terminé. Vu l'ampleur de la tâche et les conditions climatiques, son élève en avait plutôt pour 4 ou 5 heures. Il sortit sa baguette puis prononça une formule tout en agitant ladite baguette et la barrière se colora de cette horrible couleur qu'affectionnait Petunia.

- Voilà c'est fait. Maintenant vous n'avez plus de raison de flemmarder

- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon oncle approuve murmura le jeune homme.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que votre oncle apprécie ou non.

Le jeune homme suivit son professeur jusqu'à la chambre réaménagée en salle de cours en se disant que lui aussi aurait bien voulu se moquer de l'avis de son oncle, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si celui-ci s'apercevait qu'il s'était servi de magie pour peindre cette fichue barrière.

L'après-midi passa très rapidement pour Harry même s'il était extenué et n'avait pas forcément l'impression d'avoir beaucoup progressé. Son professeur s'était d'ailleurs emporté à plusieurs reprises contre son manque de concentration. En même temps, la faim commençait à se faire sentir, accrue par les exercices et la tension subie au cours des dernières 24 heures.

C'est un peu vacillant qu'il quitta la chambre qui était devenue presque confortable depuis que son professeur l'avait réaménagée, d'autant plus qu'il y régnait une température agréable. Il avait été étonné de voir que Severus ROGUE avait des gouts plutôt modernes et était attaché à un certain confort. Lui qui imaginait ses cachots spartiates, froids et austères, non pas qu'il imaginait l'homme dans ses appartements. Mais il était tellement mystérieux que tout le monde y allait de ses petites suppositions ou commentaires. On ne lui connaissait aucun ami, aucune vie privé donc forcément des ragots aussi divers que saugrenus avaient vu le jour.

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine en restant vigilant à ne pas croiser son cousin, qui était resté relativement discret depuis la veille. Il prépara rapidement le repas, espérant que cette fois il pourrait en profiter. Dans le doute, il prit tout de même le risque d'avaler les quelques restes de la préparation, ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Il se dit que les ennuis commençaient quand son oncle entra avec un regard mauvais suivi de son adorable cousin qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Alors comme ça mon garçon, tu as encore désobéi. Tu as utilisé la magie pour faire ton travail. Tu sais très bien que je te l'ai interdit. Que penseraient les voisins s'ils savaient qu'on héberge quelqu'un comme toi chez nous ? tu as vraiment envie de nous faire mourir de honte? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi.

- Mais, ce n'est pas….

- Ne trouve pas d'excuses, Duddley t'a vu faire. Tu ne vas pas en plus accuser ce petit ange de mentir, n'est ce pas Harry s'indigna Pétunia en caressant la joue de son rejeton.

- Va dans la remise jusqu'à ce que je te permette d'en sortir.

Harry avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne sortait jamais de cet endroit indemne. Il hésita un instant à demander de l'aide à son professeur mais une fois de plus sa honte et son amour propre prirent le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer à quelqu'un ce qu'il subissait. Il ne devait pas toujours compter sur les autres pour l'aider, c'était bien ce que Severus lui avait rabâché. Il était seul, comme il devrait être seul devant Voldemort, autant s'y habituer.

Quelques heures plus tard, le sorcier regagnait sa chambre à bout de force. Son oncle n'y avait pas été de main morte. S'il le corrigeait comme cela tous les jours il n'allait pas réussir à tenir un mois complet jusqu'à sa majorité. Heureusement qu'il avait été prévoyant en préparant tout un stock de potions… stock qui était dans la chambre de Duddley, oh non !

Il sortit de sa poche le baume apaisant qu'il avait utilisé la veille mais il fallait le compléter par une nouvelle feuille de direcone à laquelle il n'avait pas non plus accès.

Un sentiment de fatigue l'étreint, tout était toujours si compliqué. Bon il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse… mais oui Rogue devait bien avoir cet ingrédient avec lui! Il avait aperçu son petit laboratoire ambulant.

Il frappa à la porte de la chambre.. pas de réponse. C'était parfait.

Harry entra rapidement et lança un regard prudent autour de lui. Bon la pièce semblait vraiment déserte. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table couverte de flacons, tubes, livres, ustensiles et ingrédients. Il en souleva quelques-uns avant de reconnaitre celui qu'il cherchait et de s'en emparer, victorieux

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas avec mes affaires, Potter

Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours apparaitre là où il ne fallait pas sans aucun bruit ? ah oui c'était certainement une caractéristique de tout bon espion. Les ennuis allaient commencer.


	5. Le temps des explications

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

A priori le dernier chapitre vous a un peu moins plu, j'espère que vous aimerez davantage celui-là. En tout cas moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'est déjà pas mal.(:-)

* * *

Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours apparaitre là où il ne fallait pas sans aucun bruit ? ah oui c'était certainement une caractéristique de tout bon espion. Les ennuis allaient commencer.

- Je faisais juste un peu de ménage…tenta tout de même le jeune sorcier sans grande conviction.

Le maître des potions lui tira brusquement la main et le força à l'ouvrir.

- Que comptiez-vous faire avec cela ? s'étonna l'homme en montrant la plante. Cela ne sert à rien tout seul. A moins que vous n'ayez chapardé autre chose ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, le professeur commença à le fouiller. Il fut surpris de pouvoir maintenir en place le jeune homme d'une seule poigne, certes ferme, pendant qu'il fouillait ses poches. Il en ressortit rapidement une petite fiole.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas volée, c'est à moi !

- Je ne suis pas idiot Potter dit le professeur en ouvrant la fiole pour la humer, je sais reconnaitre mes potions… hum intéressant. Il remua le mélange pour en observer la couleur. Plutôt réussi. A qui avez-vous pris cela ?

- A personne… maugréa Harry… je l'ai fait tout seul

- Ne me faites pas rire Potter, je sais très bien que vous êtes incapable de faire une potion de ce niveau.

- Vous seriez surpris de voir tout ce qu'on peut faire quand c'est vraiment nécessaire et puis je vous ai déjà expliqué que mes mauvais résultats sont en grande partie attribuables à votre incompétence en tant que professeur et à votre manque de pédagogie. Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse une potion quand vous me tournez tout le temps autour !

- Ma présence vous trouble Potter, se moqua le professeur

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le jeune homme rougit.

- Non… bien sûr que non, c'est juste… oh et puis zut, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant?

Rogue se rendit effectivement compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché le bras de son élève depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je vais admettre pour le moment votre version des faits…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel…

- .. maintenant expliquez-moi ce que vous comptiez en faire ?

Les yeux d'Harry se baissèrent aussitôt. Qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver comme excuse. Son imagination lui faisait cruellement défaut surtout en face de quelqu'un d'aussi difficile à berner. Un « ma chouette s'est blessée » avait peu de chance d'être crédible. Quelques minutes dans un silence tendu passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge.

- La question est trop compliquée pour vous? Vous voulez que je vous aide un peu? Devestigo murmura l'homme en agitant sa baguette qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarquée jusque-là.

Harry sentit aussitôt un léger frisson le long de son torse lorsque son tee shirt disparu dévoilant un corps qu'il détestait.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un idiot si vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu vous trainer lamentablement dans cette chambre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien répondre à la question suivante : qui vous a fait ça ?

- Ce n'est rien ne vous en mêlez e pas s'énerva le survivant, humilié de se retrouver dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable, exposant ces blessures aussi bien que ses défauts.

- Alors un quizz avec seulement deux possibilités, vous pensez y arriver ? demanda sarcastiquement le professeur. Votre oncle ou votre cousin ?

- …

- Vous préférez que j'aille voir directement dans votre petit cerveau atrophié ? s'énerva l'homme devant l'absence de réponse. Vous savez pertinemment, que je ne me générai pas.

- …Mon oncle souffla le jeune homme vaincu. Il n'a pas apprécié pour la barrière mais si ça n'avait pas été cela, ça aurait été pour autre chose s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune sorcier pour que son ainé ne se sente pas coupable de l'avoir aidé.

- Très bien, ne bougez pas d'ici

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Harry en suivant son professeur

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger, alors obéissez pour une fois grogna l'homme en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Harry recula et attendit debout au milieu de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit son professeur revenir, aucun éclat de voix n'avait retentit, ce qui l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le plus jeune.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en vie ! je ne vais pas risquer azkaban pour des moldus comme eux. Venez par ici.

- ….

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter

Le brun s'avança prudemment et rougit devant l'inspection détaillée du maître des potions. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller tant qu'il était seul.

- Et bien je vais pouvoir réaliser un de mes plus grands phantasmes grâce à vous Monsieur POTTER

- Comment ?… quoi ? … De quoi parlez-vous ? balbutia le jeune homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Testez une potion réalisée par un élève sur lui-même ! j'espère que vous vous êtes appliqué pour la réaliser, enfin si vous l'avez vraiment faite

Contrairement à la croyance générale, Severus avait un certain sens de l'humour et voir le jeune homme rougir ou perdre contenance dès qu'il faisait un sous-entendu, l'amusait au plus haut point. Le mettre mal à l'aise de cette façon plutôt qu'en l'insultant était plutôt agréable. Et c'était si facile, il était si innocent.

- Je n'ai pas menti s'indigna Harry ! retrouvant toute sa verve.

Le maître des potions balaya la réflexion d'un geste de la main et déboucha la potion qu'il compléta avec le dernier ingrédient.

Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et commença à appliquer la lotion sur toutes les traces et eu le temps de suffisamment observer le torse et le dos de Harry pour constater que ses blessures étaient loin d'être les premières. Certaines avaient dû mettre longtemps à se refermer s'il en jugeait par les vilaines cicatrices.

Severus avait beau avoir l'habitude de voir le côté le plus noir des gens, surtout en étant si proche du seigneur des ténèbres, mais jamais il n'avait pu comprendre qu'on puisse s'en prendre à des enfants, d'autant plus quand on avait la charge de les protéger à défaut de les aimer.

- Ça dure depuis longtemps ? il posait cette question pour amorcer en douceur la conversation.

Harry avait savouré le petit moment de douceur et de calme avant l'interrogatoire qu'il savait inévitable. Il avait été étonné de la douceur dont avait fait preuve son professeur en le soignant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un homme aussi brutal dans son attitude et ses propos puisse aussi être doux à l'occasion. C'était bien plus agréable que quand c'était Pomfresh qui le rafistolait, il devrait peut être aller voir le maître des potions la prochaine fois qu'il se cassait quelque chose… et pourquoi pas lui demander de te chanter une berceuse quand tu fais des cauchemards aussi ? se moqua une petit voix intérieure. C'est de la terreur des cachots dont il est question, il était seulement gentil avec lui et bien… peut être parcequ'ils étaient dans une situation exceptionnelle et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi son professeur était-il si gentil ? Il cherchait peut être des éléments pour l'humilier davantage.

- Potter ? Potter !

- Euh pardon ?

- Vous comptez me répondre un jour ou est-ce que vous préférez rester figé éternellement la bouche ouverte ?

- Non

- Non quoi ?

- Non, ça ne dure pas depuis longtemps.

Très bien la conversation commençait mal puisque le garçon lui mentait d'entrée de jeu. En même temps, vu leurs relations, il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à ce qu'il lui raconte toute sa vie. Pourtant, il aurait pu en partie le comprendre puisque sa situation n'avait pas été des plus faciles non plus avec un père autoritaire et violent.

- Très bien, je vous laisserai discuter avec Albus mais il est important que lui racontiez tout ça pour pouvoir avancer.

- S'il vous plait, ne dites rien au directeur !

- Pardon ? vous plaisantez je suppose ? si je ne dis rien à Albus, il vous laissera ici, c'est ce que vous voulez ? rester avec votre… famille ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! mais je ne veux pas déranger encore tout le monde avec mes problèmes, ni décevoir Albus et les autres. Est-ce que vous pensez que ça les rassurerait de savoir que celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort n'est même pas capable de se protéger de simples moldus ?

- Mais voyons…

- Vous, vous avez toujours cru que je serais incapable d'y arriver, donc ça ne change rien pour vous. Mais pour tous ceux qui croient en moi et qui se battent pour que j'arrive devant Voldemort avec tous les atouts possibles, je peux quand même encore faire un petit effort! Et puis ce n'est que pour quelques semaines. J'ai déjà résisté pendant 17 ans, qu'est ce que quelques jours de plus ?

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit il y a six ans à Albus ?

- Les … incidents n'étaient pas aussi importants à l'époque. Juste quelques coups ponctuels et … Enfin rien de bien méchant dit-il avec une esquisse de sourire gai pour tenter de donner plus de poids à son mensonge. Tout s'est accéléré l'année dernière. Mon oncle déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie et beaucoup trop de monde s'est permis d'en faire ici.

- Ce n'était pas une raison

- Ce n'était pas si terrible et puis certaines punitions étaient méritées

Un léger silence s'installa. Severus réfléchissait. Il pouvait comprendre les raisons du gamin. Il y avait certes sa fierté mais surtout sa peur de décevoir et e gêner qui étaient plutôt louables. Il avait dû recevoir les premiers coups tellement jeune qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était anormal, puis avec les années une certaine habitude et normalité s'étaient instaurés dans ses rapports avec sa famille. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, pour lui c'était normal d'être traité ainsi, surtout comme le disait son oncle, parce qu'il était anormal.

- Rien ne peut excuser ce genre de traitement, même vous ne pouvez faire suffisamment de bêtises pour cela

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez laissé entendre ces six dernières années. Vous, et ceux de votre maison avez toujours appuyés l'opinion de ma famille, que je n'étais qu'une personne inutile, sans intérêt et prompte à faire les pires erreurs et qui méritait les pires punitions murmura le jeune homme sans aucune agressivité… juste avec tristesse

Rogue eu de nouveau de la peine, mais cette fois pour Lily. Comme elle aurait été malheureuse de voir comment son fils avait été traité, elle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui et qui aurait tant voulu avoir encore du temps pour le choyer et l'aimer. Lily aurait certainement aussi été très en colère contre Séverus, l'homme se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été plus qu'injuste avec son éléve. Lui qui se targuait de tout voir, tout comprendre, avait dressé une espèce d'image artificielle devant le jeune homme tout ça parce qu'il ressemblait à son père.

- Alors vous ne direz rien, hein ? vous êtes encore avec moi pour les deux prochaines semaines et après je n'aurai plus longtemps à tenir avant ma majorité. Cela aura laissé suffisamment de temps à Albus et aux autres pour chercher… ce qu'ils doivent chercher et moi je pourrai les rejoindre à square Grimmaud. Vous voyez ça va passer vite, ça ne sert à rien de les déranger pour si peu demanda Harry avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes 'implorants.

- Je constate, que, comme vous pouvez êtes doué pour les potions quand cela s'avère nécessaire, vous pouvez également réussir à vous exprimer et à argumenter correctement quand vous le voulez.

- Euh merci, Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était un compliment.

- Très bien Monsieur POTTER, j'admets que le risque ne semble pas vital et vu votre nombre de séjours à l'infirmerie, vous devriez effectivement vous remettre facilement de tout cela, en tout cas physiquement pensa le professeur. J'accepte de ne rien dire à Dumbeldore….

- Merci beaucoup professeur, Harry lui aurait presque sauté au cou.

- … sous deux conditions.

- Je me disais bien aussi…

- La première c'est que vous preniez l'engagement de discuter de tout cela avec quelqu'un, qui vous voulez, un ami, un pscychomage, Albus.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. S'il se sortait de la bataille finale vivant, il aurait de toute façon certainement besoin de parler à quelqu'un pour espérer enlever une partie des horribles images qui peuplaient ses rêves et peut-être un jour pouvoir à nouveau dormir sereinement.

- Et la seconde condition c'est que vous ne me cachiez plus rien tant que je serai ici. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui Monsieur

Bon, on ne pouvait pas parler d'un rapprochement chaleureux entre eux mais leur relation s'améliorait quand même et Harry était heureux d'avoir presque un allié avec lui dans cette maison qu'il haïssait tant.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je pense que je ne dirai rien à Albus tant que je ne sentirai pas de danger immédiat. Je pense que vous pouvez vous couvrir maintenant Monsieur POTTER, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire profiter tout le monde de votre magnifique musculature.

Le maître des potions avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il fut surpris de la petite lueur de douleur qu'il perçut dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'être adolescent et de ne pas aimer son corps, surtout que celui du jeune homme était particulièrement maigre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état général.

Cette remarque lui amena une nouvelle interrogation.

- Vous étiez au moins nourri correctement ?

Le jeune homme rougit sans répondre.

- Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ?

- …

- Harry, vous avez promis

_« ohla, il utilisait son prénom, c'est que cela devenait sérieux »_

- Hier matin à Poudlard.

- Par merlin, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit, espèce d'imbécile !?

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai été puni deux fois devant vous et A CAUSE de vous, alors ne vous en prenez pas à moi.

- Mais je pensais que vous aviez juste mangé plus tard.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

- Ça je m'en fiche. Vous venez avec moi. Vous allez manger et je vais en profiter pour avoir une discussion avec vos tuteurs.

_« super, la soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse »._

Harry et Severus descendirent ensemble. Le jeune sorcier restait un peu en retrait derrière son ainé, comme si celui-ci pouvait le défendre de la colère de Vernon. En fait, il le pouvait ! c'était agréable de se sentir en sécurité pour une fois, même si c'était étonnant que cela soit auprès du professeur qu'il détestait le plus.

Harry s'étonna une fois de plus du calme qui régnait, qu'est que Rogue avait fait à Vernon et Duddley pour qu'ils soient si calmes. Il eut vite la réponse, quand il pénétra dans la cuisine

- Finite incantem prononça le professeur en agitant sa baguette vers les Dursley

- Vous les avez stupéfixiés ?!

- C'était plus pratique pour qu'ils écoutent calmement ce que j'avais à leur dire.

- Vous ! vous…. Commença à vociférer Vernon

- Voulez-vous que je réitére mes menaces Monsieur Dursley ou mieux, que j'en mette en application dès maintenant ? demanda le maître des potions de sa voix la plus froide.

Pour une fois, Harry était content qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée vers lui.

- Nous allons redéfinir certaines choses : je ne veux plus voir une seule trace de coups sur Monsieur Potter, est ce bien clair ?

- Ma façon de l'éduquer ne vous regarde pas !

- De l'éducation rugit l'homme sombre. C'est comme cela que vous appelez le fait de frapper un enfant ?

Harry tiqua un peu devant le terme d' »enfant » qui lui était dédié mais à l'instant il se sentait vraiment comme un enfant content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le protégé du grand méchant loup… ou du grand méchant Dursley.

C'était tout ce qu'il était un enfant faible et incapable de se défendre tout seul. En même temps c'était agréable de se reposer sur quelqu'un, même si ce n'était certainement pas comme cela qu'il parviendrait un jour à obtenir le respect de son professeur si c'est l'image qu'il avait de lui.

- Ce n'est pas un enfant mais un monstre ! nous n'aurions jamais dû avoir la bonté de le prendre parmi nous ! il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure avec ses parents.

Le jeune sorcier avait beau savoir ce que pensait les Dursley de lui, ça faisait toujours mal d'entendre que les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie le préférerait mort.

Le maitre des potions remarqua le malaise de son élève et préféra éviter les discussions sur ce sujet sensible.

- Monsieur POTTER est vivant donc il va falloir faire avec. Passons à ce qui nous intéresse. Vous n'avez plus à le supporter très longtemps, vous allez donc faire un petit effort. Comprenez par là que je ne veux plus voir aucune trace de maltraitance quelqu'elle soit sur son corps. Est-ce que nous sommes bien clairs ?

- Mais il faut bien qu'on le punisse lorsqu'il commet une bêtise.

- A partir de maintenant je serai seul juge de comment doit être puni Monsieur POTTER puisque je demeurerai ici jusqu'à sa majorité. Et faites moi confiance j'ai l'habitude de recadrer votre neveu.

- Jusqu'à sa majorité s'étouffa le gros homme ? mais il n'était pas question de cela. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imposer de la sorte.

Vernon trouvait finalement ce professeur beaucoup moins aimable et utile qu'il n'avait pu le croire au début. Lui qui avait pensé s'en faire un allier pour martyriser un peu plus son neveu, c'était maintenant lui qui était presque terrorisé.

- Est-ce que vous préférez que j'aille voir les autorités moldus et que je leur raconte ce que vous avez fait à votre neveu. Je suis sûr, que même chez vous il y a des lois contre ça.

L'homme bougonna mais ne le contredit pas.

- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accords, vous allez commencer par nous servir un bon repas puisque je crois que Monsieur POTTER n'a pas forcément pu profiter des derniers mets que vous lui avez si gentiment préparés ordonna sarcastiquement le maître des potions en s'installant à table.

Il fit signe à Harry de faire de même. Le jeune homme lui obéit et regarda sa tante et son neveu s'affairer dans la cuisine. Son oncle sortit de la pièce, le regard noir.

Le jeune gryffondor se dit qu'il était dans une dimension parallèle. Son professeur l'avait soigné, avait pris sa défense et abandonnait même 1 mois complet de ses vacances pour s'occuper de lui. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il apprécierait sa présence, il se serait inquiété pour sa santé mentale.

- Monsieur POTTER au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, allez chercher un livre de potions. Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous la couler douce pendant ce mois que je suis contraint de passer en votre compagnie.

Aie... chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Un Rogue sympa c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Au moins, peut être aurait-il l'occasion de montrer à son professeur de quoi il était capable. En tout cas, il était décidé à montrer toute la bonne volonté possible pour montrer à son professeur sa reconnaissance.

Harry remonta rapidement dans sa chambre récupérer le live en question et redescendit aussitôt se réinstaller à table. A peine eut-il ouvert le recueil de potion à la page indiquée par Rogue, que son oncle réintégra la pièce. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait qui ne rassura pas du tout le jeune homme. Il connaissait ce sourire, et il n'était jamais de bon augure pour lui. Qu'avez bien pu inventer l'homme pour être aussi fier de lui, il ne pouvait pourtant rien faire contre un sorcier comme Severus ?

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la leçon mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard un grand hibou blanc apparut dans la pièce pour porter un courrier à son professeur, l'étau autour de cœur se resserra encore un peu.

Severus se saisit du courrier et le parcouru rapidement. Son visage était, comme d'habitude, totalement hermétique pour Harry qui n'arrivait à y lire aucun sentiment : bonne nouvelle ? Mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Je dois m'absenter

Ouch.. Harry sentit un petit frisson de peur. Il venait d'insulter et de menacer sa famille et maintenant il le laissait seul avec eux... ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui, ça.

- Albus a besoin de me voir d'urgence

- Je peux venir avec vous, professeur, je peux peut être aider ? tenta le plus jeune

- Monsieur POTTER, ne faites pas l'enfant ! vous savez très bien que vous devez rester ici. De toute façon, votre oncle et votre tante savent à quoi s'en tenir s'ils vous arrivent quoique ce soit en mon absence, n'est ce pas Monsieur et Madame DURSLEY

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête.

Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir de quoi son professeur les avait menacés pour qu'ils aient l'air aussi effrayés. A sa connaissance, l'utilisation de magie sur les moldus était pourtant prohibée par le ministère. En tout cas, il n'était tout de même pas rassuré pour autant et aurait préféré se trouver loin d'ici

- S'il vous plait Monsieur, je ne vous dérangerai pas.

- Très bien Monsieur POTTER, vous expliquerez donc à Albus pourquoi vous m'accompagnez au lieu de rester là où il vous l'a demandé.

Rogue savait vraiment trouver les arguments qu'il fallait ! Maintenant Harry était coincé. Il était hors de question pour lui de tout raconter au directeur mais, à l'idée de rester à nouveau ici à la merci de son oncle et de son cousin, il avait un peu paniqué. Allez un peu de courage, c'était juste pour quelques heures et les Dursley semblaient si apeurés qu'ils n'oseraient pas l'ennuyer.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais allez réviser et vous attendre calmement.

- Très bonne résolution Monsieur POTTER. Je ne m'absenterai pas longtemps.

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers… il allait attendre avec impatience le retour de Severus Rogue! Au fond, l'homme, sans être un bout en train, avait été plutôt gentil avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et surtout il avait tenté de le protéger, voire de le comprendre.

L'espion se leva et sortit de la maison, il avança de quelques mètres et transplana, les barrières magiques l'empêchant de le faire depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

A peine l'homme sortit, Vernon se tourna vers sa femme et son fils

- Arrêtez de jouer les larbins pour ce monstre éructa-t-il !

Petunia et Duddley s'empressèrent d'obéir et lâchèrent tous les ustensiles qu'ils avaient en main comme si ça les brulaient.

- Toi espèce de sale petit ingrat, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tes petites manigances ont échouées et que ton chez professeur ne reviendra plus.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'inquiéta le jeune sorcier ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son professeur au lieu de penser à sa propre situation pourtant précaire.

- Ce que je devais faire pour protéger ma famille. Je suis quand même chez moi autant que je sache. Je ne veux plus te voir. Retourne dans ton placard jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à en sortir.

Le jeune homme obéit rapidement pour éviter d'énerver davantage son oncle. Lorsqu'il fut enfermé à l'intérieur du placard qui lui semblait beaucoup plus étroit qu'il y a quelques années, il se demanda si son oncle avait dit la vérité. Allait-il à nouveau se retrouver livré à lui-même ? il avait compté un moment sur quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir de là et voilà que la désillusion était encore plus grande.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peut toujours motiver à écrire donc publier plus vite


	6. Le piège

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Ça me motive, me permets de corriger certaines incohérences et même me donne des idées pour la suite.

Merci à Fred76 pour ton commentaire très agréable et détaillé. J'ai essayé de tenir compte de certaines remarques mais pas toutes pour coller à l'histoire que j'avais imaginé. Donc il y a certainement un passage dans ce chapitre que tu n'aimeras pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Séverus ROGUE arriva à Poudlard de fort méchante humeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces façons de le convoquer ? Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Albus? L'espion pénétra d'un pas rapide dans l'enceinte de l'école et rejoignit rapidement le bureau du directeur

- « Dragées à la myrtilles »… ces mots de passe étaient plus écœurants les uns que les autres

- Severus ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation sourit le vieil homme

- Cela ressemblait plus à une convocation ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer le professeur taciturne

- Mais non, mais non, qu'allez-vous chercher là ! j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je vous rends votre liberté.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… pour les vacances, vous êtes libres. Vous n'avez plus besoin de vous occuper d'Harry. Vous pouvez occuper votre temps à …. Et bien ce que vous voulez sourit le vieil homme. Mais le sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Merci Albus, mais j'ai pris un engagement et je m'y tiendrai insista le professeur

- En fait, il s'avère que votre présence impressionne les Dursley et ils ont émis le souhait que vous ne résidiez plus auprès d'eux.

- Emis le souhait ?

- Si vous ne quittez pas leur demeure, il menace de ne plus accepter Harry finit par lâcher le vieil homme perdant un peu de son sourire. Par Merlin, Severus, comment avez-vous réussi à les énerver autant en moins de deux jours?

Le professeur hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité mais il se souvint de la promesse faite à Harry. Il comprenait son besoin de garder ça pour lui. Ce n'était pas un secret dont on était fier et qu'on avait envie de voir exposé. Et puis le jeune homme avait bien résisté jusque-là, et Severus avait menacé de façon plus que claire son oncle et sa tante, cela les tiendrait certainement tranquille. Il était assez sur de sa capacité à terroriser les gens et à leur faire peur en insistant sur leurs plus grandes frayeurs.

Il tenta tout de même une dernière fois.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'Harry serait aussi bien à Poudlard pour les vacances? Je pourrais éventuellement le surveiller.

- Severus, y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Toujours trop perspicace le vieux citronné

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, c'est juste que sa famille n'est pas forcément des plus accueillante.

- Je sais que les Dursley sont loin d'être une famille aimante mais ils ont pris soin de lui pendant des années et nous savons tous, et vous plus que quiconque, qu'Harry n'est pas toujours des plus faciles.

Prendre soin de lui ? Comment le directeur n'avait pas vu au cours des six dernières années, ce que lui, avait détecté en moins de deux jours? S'intéressait-il si peu au garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu aucune des marques de maltraitance? Est-ce que ses merveilleux amis eux, s'en étaient rendu compte ? Certainement que non, sinon ils auraient vraisemblablement été en avertir Dumbeldore. Le jeune homme devait vraiment se sentir bien seul, puisqu'il tentait de faire bonne figure entre ses responsabilités face à Voldemort, les attentes de tous les gens qui l'entourait et ses propres problèmes personnels. Le survivant était finalement bien plus fort et manipulateur que Severus l'avait imaginé puisqu'il avait réussi à cacher sa situation à tout le monde pendant des années et à faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. Oui mais son regard était de plus en plus vide, il risquait un moment d'arriver à un point de rupture s'il ne demandait pas de l'aide. C'était pour cela que Severus avait insisté pour qu'il parle à quelqu'un, c'était impératif.

Et puis, ce n'était pas son problème. Il avait fait suffisamment pour le garçon. Il ne risquait plus grand-chose. Pour avoir l'esprit tranquille il lui offrirait une dernière protection avant de profiter enfin de ses vacances bien méritées. Après à lui de se débrouiller un peu.

Harry comptait les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement dans le noir de son placard. Il se demandait finalement s'il ne préférait pas les corvées, même si elles étaient harassantes, elles lui occupaient les mains, à défaut de l'esprit. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de camp qui constituait quasiment le seul mobilier de sa « chambre » et commença à rêver qu'il était ailleurs, dans un endroit calme et rassurante. .. et bizarrement ce fut la petite maison qu'il avait entrevu dans l'esprit de son professeur qui apparut. C'était surtout le sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur qu'il avait ressenti qui l'attirait.

Que lui prenait-il de penser autant à Rogue ? est ce que c'était parceque l'homme s'était montré plus gentil et juste qu'il ne l'ai jamais cru possible? Parce qu'il avait empêché son cousin d'abuser de lui ? Soigné de ses blessures ? Protégé de son oncle ? ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait vu au-delà de sa façade de joie pour voir sa détresse ? Certainement un peu de tout cela.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaitre son oncle.

- Tiens, ça vient de ton école de malade.

Il lui balança une enveloppe avant de refermer la porte, toujours très fier de lui. Harry regarda la missive qui lui était adressée et reconnut l'écriture d'Albus.

« Harry,

Tes cours d'occlumencie devront être remis à plus tard. Comme je le craignais, Severus n'a pas su se contenir et ton oncle a exigé son départ. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop dur avec toi mais tu vas pouvoir profiter tranquillement du reste de tes vacances.

Les membres de l'ordre viendront te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu ne verras plus ta famille jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, profite donc bien d'elle tant que tu le peux, je sais que c'est important pour toi et que, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, c'est la seule qui te reste.

Albus »

Décidemment, le directeur avait tout bon en ce moment! Comme si c'était Séverus qui l'avait maltraité et qu'il s'inquiétait de ne plus voir ce simulacre de famille.

Vernon avait en tout cas dit la vérité, son professeur ne reviendrait plus ici. Il espérait que ses menaces étaient suffisamment effrayantes pour le tenir loin de lui pour les semaines qui lui restaient à passer ici.

A peine eut-il fini la lettre, qu'un pop caractéristique se fit entendre. Harry leva vivement la tête et fut presque déçu de voir l'elfe Dobby… à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Il n'y avait que les elfes pour transplaner à travers les barrières magiques… et puis Rogue devait être trop content d'être débarrassé de lui.

- Dobby est content de Voir Maître Harry, monsieur.

- Moi aussi Dobby, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

- L'homme en noir m'a demandé de vous porter certaines choses

- L'homme en noir ?

- Celui qui habite les cachots et qui crie beaucoup

- Severus ROGUE ?

- Oui c'est lui

- Il t'a demandé de m'apporter quoi ?

- D'abord de la nourriture dit le petit elfe en lui présentant un sac en jute

Harry l'ouvrit et constata qu'il était pourvu de fruits et de gâteaux secs, parfait pour tenir un siège. L'intention était gentille.

- Et il m'a aussi demandé de vous donner ce médaillon. Il a dit que Maître Harry devait toujours le porter, que c'était une alarme qu'il devait enclencher s'il se sentait en danger et « ne pas jouer au stupide gryddonfor s'il sentait un problème »

Harry admira le pendentif. Il était en argent avec une petite pierre verte au milieu, certainement une émeraude. Il supposait que son professeur l'avait envouté pour qu'une alarme se déclenche s'il le touchait. Il l'admira encore un moment avant de le passer autour de son cou tout en espérant ne pas en avoir besoin.

- C'est gentil Dobby, tu pourras lui dire que le stupide gryffondor le remercie pour ses intentions.

- A vos ordres Harry Potter Monsieur répondit l'elfe en disparaissant dans un petit pop.

Le temps commença alors à s'écouler lentement. Le jeune homme s'était demandé un moment si son oncle avait changé de tactique et essayait soit de le faire mourir de faim, soit d'ennui. Pour le premier, il avait l'habitude de très peu manger, et avec les réserves que Dobby lui avait apportées sur la demande de Rogue, il avait largement de quoi tenir un mois.

Quant à mourir d'ennui, les cours du professeur Binns sur l'histoire de la magie l'avaient endurci à un très haut niveau. Le jeune homme était plutôt content de son sort. Il restait bien à l'abri dans son placard en imaginant ce que pourrait être sa vie dans une maison bien à lui. Il ne devait vraiment avoir aucune imagination parcequ'il continuait à utiliser en imagination le refuge de son professeur. Il ne parvenait en plus, à y mettre personne à l'intérieur. Il avait beau souhaiter plus que tout une vie de famille, il n'arrivait jamais à y imaginer une petite femme parfaite, même pas Ginny qu'il savait toute prête à jouer ce rôle. Il appréciait la jeune femme mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie avec elle. C'était certainement parcequ'il n'avait jamais eu de modèle de vie familiale.

Quelques jours passèrent sans incident majeur jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit pachudermique classique signalant l'arrivée de la bande à Duddley. Harry fut encore plus heureux d'être bien l'abri dans son placard en sachant que ces petites brutes étaient présentes dans la maison. Son cousin seul était déjà une calamité mais quand il se retrouvait avec toute sa bande alors là il devenait carrément dangereux, voulant s'imposer en tant que pseudo leader de groupe. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'était née la fameuse « chasse au Harry».

Le jeune homme était à nouveau perdu dans son petit monde imaginaire quand il entendit sa tante crier à l'attention de son fils :

- Duddlinouchet, tu es sur que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? on peut annuler si tu veux ?

- C'est bon maman, on va se débrouiller tout seul ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ça me gène de vous laisser tous seuls comme ça. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant notre absence ?

- On a préparé quelques devoirs de vacances pour ne pas prendre de retard

Harry aurait presque éclaté de rire devant cette excuse à deux mornilles. « ne pas prendre du retard » sur qui ? les maternelles ? Duddley savait à peine lire et c'était le plus brillant de la bande, c'est pour dire. Enfin autant ne pas se faire remarquer par les petites brutes.

- D'accord mon chéri, c'est juste une soirée chez les clients de papa. On sera de retour d'ici 3 heures tout au plus.

Le jeune sorcier entendit enfin la porte d'entrée se refermer. Quelques minutes plus tard se fut le bruit des adolescents qui descendaient toujours aussi délicatement les escaliers qui menaient au salon qu'il perçut.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis déclara Duddley qui venait certainement de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses

Des devoirs de vacances, hein ? Quel mauvais coup étaient-ils entrain de préparer ? Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il vit la porte de son placard s'ouvrir en grand. Il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière du soleil qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis le départ de son professeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était attrapé par deux paires de bras et tiré sans ménagement hors de son repaire.

- Salut cousin, c'est gentil de te joindre à nous se moqua Duddley.

- Lâchez-moi s'énerva le brun en se débattant pour libérer ses bras qui étaient maintenus dans son dos par les deux petits sous-fifres de Duddley.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de nous et tu as réussi à faire peur aux parents mais pas à moi.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher…

- Sinon quoi Harry se moqua son cousin en se rapprochant de lui. Tu n'as plus ton chez professeur pour te défendre maintenant. On va pouvoir s'amuser.

Les deux acolytes de Duddley le forcèrent à gravir les escaliers qui menaient à son repère. Le sorcier essaya de résister mais son corps ankylosé d'être resté dans cet espace confiné et sous-alimenté ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir sa baguette sous la main, même s'il n'était pas censé faire de magie pendant les vacances, ça l'aurait rassuré.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'être gentil avec moi quand je te l'ai demandé lui murmura son cousin dans l'oreille. J'aurai quand même ce que je veux mais cela risque d'être plus douloureux et humiliant pour toi ricana-t-il avec un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes qui maintenaient toujours Harry.

Le brun commença à paniquer, il n'allait quand même pas oser abuser son propre cousin devant d'autres personnes.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas homo et que tu les détestais tenta le sorcier.

- Oh mais je les déteste mais comme je n'ai plus de poupée gonflable pour le moment et que tu es là à remuer ton petit cul partout, je me suis dit que tu pouvais finalement être utile.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Ça faisait en fait un moment que le jeune Dursley avait commencé à ressentir une certaine attirance pour le corps androgyne de son cousin sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Mais les deux fois où il avait voulu passer aux choses sérieuses, Harry avait réussi à lui échapper. Son rejet allié à son propre refus d'admettre des tendances homosexuelles qu'il exécrait l'avait amené à des envies beaucoup plus noires de vouloir voir son cousin soumis à ses envies. Transformant une attirance plutôt sentimentale en quelque chose de purement sexuel.

Mais voilà le professeur avait réussi à effrayer tellement ses parents qu'ils lui avaient interdit de lever la main sur son cousin. Auusi Duddley avait-il gentiment attendu une opportunité d'être seul avec lui. Et maintenant, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, il allait en profiter, sûr que le brun aurait trop honte pour en parler à qui que ce soit, le mettant à l'abri de toutes représailles.

- Je suis sûr qu'un petit PD comme toi doit faire des super pipes dit-il en faisant un signe aux garçons qui forcèrent Harry à se mettre à genoux.

- T'es qu'un malade Duddley, je n'ai jamais….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing lui fendit la lèvre.

- Tttt… tu ne parles que si je te le demande, c'est clair? Dis le gros garçon en déboutonnant son pantalon avec un regard avide du plaisir anticipé.

Harry recommença à se débattre de plus belle

- Je suis sûr que tu as fait plein de petites gâteries à ton prof. C'est pour cela qu'il te voulait dans sa chambre et qu'il était aussi gentil avec toi sinon je ne vois pas qui voudrait de toi.

A la mention de Severus, Harry repensa au pendentif, il devait l'actionner, tant pis si son amour propre en prenait un coup, tant pis si Dumbeldore devait tout apprendre de la sorte mais il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là… en espérant que les secours parviennent jusqu'à lui rapidement. Encore fallait-il qu'il arrive à libérer un de ses bras.

Lorsqu'il vit son écœurant cousin s'approcher, sa peur gravit encore un échelon et il sentit un flot de magie s'échapper de lui et littéralement propulser au loin les deux brutes qui le retenaient. Peut-être arriverait-il à s'en sortir tout seul pensa-t-il un court instant avant de sentir un coup violent sur sa tête

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre rugit son cousin en lui assénant un second coup avec la batte de base-ball qu'il avait attrapé.

Ses deux comparses se relevèrent, légèrement abasourdis et se rapprochèrent de l'action. Rassuré de voir Harry à terre et inoffensif, ils commencèrent à se joindre à Duddley en rouant de coups de pieds le corps du survivant qui risquait cette fois de ne pas survivre.

Le jeune sorcier eut juste la force de lever le bras mais plutôt que de se protéger le visage, il choisit d'agripper son médaillon pour actionner l'alarme tout en pensant qu'Albus et Severus n'auraient jamais le temps de passer les barrières de la maison avant que son cousin ne l'ai tué.

Il eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'il se retrouva comme happé, reconnaissant la sensation si désagréable d'un portoloin, il se retrouva soudain dans un grand hall en pierre.

Le jeune homme, bien amoché entendit tout à coup une alarme se mettre à raisonner, lui vrillant les tympans. En moins d'une seconde une force invisible le projeta contre le mur et des liens sortirent d'il ne savait où, le maintenant fermement.

- Ça alors, qu'avons-nous allons là ? Harry Potter en personne !

Le Gryffondor parvint, au prix d'un grand effort, à tourner la tête pour apercevoir une longue chevelure blonde encadrant un regard acier qui le regardait avec une lueur moqueuse.

_Lucius Malfoy ! Et merde, que s'est-il passé ? Severus a-t-il finalement décidé de me trahir ? et moi me suis fait avoir comme un bleu et me retrouve à la merci d'un des pires mangemorts sans même ma baguette pour me défendre._

Harry commença à se débattre. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre sans combattre un minimum. Hors de question de finir aussi bêtement.

- Qu'est ce que je viens bien pouvoir faire de vous ? susurra l'homme blond en se rapprochant de lui.

- Courir vers votre maître comme le gentil petit chien que vous êtes lâcha hargneusement le brun en continuant de tirer sur les cordes qui le maintenait.

- Tss tss tss.. je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très malin de m'insulter étant donné votre position. Je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux de vous.

Harry s'imaginait déjà sous le coup de doloris ou torturé pendant des heures. Qu'il avait été stupide de faire confiance à Rogue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme l'avait trahi, peut être que son pendentif avait été détourné sans qu'il le sache pensa-t-il dans une dernière tentative d'innocenter l'homme sur lequel il s'était laissé aller à avoir quelques espoirs.

- Lucius ? appela Severus Rogue.

Harry ferma les yeux de dépit, le maître des potions était présent, il l'avait donc bien vendu sans aucun état d'âme. Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant? Peut-être parce qu'il en avait marre d'être sans cesse trahi quand il pensait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un… il avait vraiment été idiot. Il ne devait compter sur personne.


	7. Mise au point

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

Pairing :Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Désolée pour les petits problèmes techniques. Pour me faire pardonner je mets la suite en ligne plus tôt et pour faire plaisirs aux personnes qui me l'ont si gentiment demandé.

Je n'ai pas fini le chapitre suivant donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai la suite.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre

* * *

- Lucius, tu pourrais te donner la peine de me répondre quand je t'appelle, s'énerva l'espion. Pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle déclenchée ?

- Je crois que c'est pour ton invité.

- Mon invité ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que Monsieur Potter ait suffisamment de compétences pour briser tes protections, j'en déduis donc que c'est toi qui l'as invité…

- Potter ? s'étonna l'homme en se tournant vers le mur indiqué par Lucius Malfoy.

- En personne se moqua le blond… mais pas forcément en un seul morceau si j'en crois le sang qui coule un peu partout. Tu devrais faire quelque chose, tout ce rouge sur le tapis, ça jure avec la tapisserie.

D'un mouvement de main Severus ôta les protections ce qui libéra Harry de ses entraves. Sous le coup de la surprise et aussi, il devait l'avouer, de la fatigue, le jeune homme s'affaissa, aussitôt rattrapé par Severus

- Potter comment vous sentez-vous?

Harry aurait voulu lui répondre mais ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts et sa bouche restait fermement close. Il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Il se sentit difficilement revenir à lui, seulement, lui semblait-il, quelques minutes plus tard, mais cela devait faire plus de temps que cela puisque le soleil semblait être haut dans le ciel.

Le gryffondor avait l'impression d'être enfin apaisé, aucune douleur, aucun bruit, juste un lit chaud et agréable, il n'avait pas envie d'émerger, de se confronter à une réalité qui ne serait certainement que décevante et cruelle.

Il avait envie de profiter encore de cette douceur et de cette accalmie mais il devait refaire face et voir ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent se fut à nouveau pour apercevoir le sourire hautain et moqueur de Malfoy

- Sev, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée

- Qui ?

- C'est un conte moldu. Ton invité est réveillé on peut commencer à le torturer ?

Harry se raidit

- Lucius, laisse le tranquille

- Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser…

- Merci, Lucius. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.

- Charmant. Tu me congédies si je comprends bien ?

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête soupira le maitre des potions.

- Ce petit morveux a déjà gâché le début de nos vacances alors non je ne partirai pas. Je vais faire un tour dans le patio. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure, ça devrait être suffisant… même en tenant compte de ses capacités de compréhension réduites.

- Très bien Lucius mais dans ce cas, demande aux elfes de nous préparer un repas complet et assez riche.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je borde ton précieux survivant non plus? s'agaça le blond en sortant de la chambre.

Harry avait suivi l'échange comme un spectateur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette conversation qu'il trouvait surréaliste. Son professeur se tourna vers lui dès que Lucius Malfoy eu refermé la porte.

- A nous deux Monsieur Potter.

Harry se contracta à l'appel de son nom et tourna son regard vers le maitre des potions sans répondre.

- Asseyez-vous.

Le survivant hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas de baguette, presque plus de forces et on lui avait retiré ses lunettes, limitant ainsi son champs de vision. Ses chances de s'échapper étaient proche de zéro donc autant ne pas contredire Rogue pour l'instant. Le jeune homme s'assit rapidement.. trop rapidement puisqu'il constata que le monde tanguait tout autour de lui et qu'il avait envie de rendre son déjeuner… ah non il n'avait pas déjeuner. Il sentit tout à coup une douce fraicheur sur son front qui lui permit de reprendre pieds avec la réalité, puis ses lunettes apparurent sur son nez, rétablissant aussitôt sa vue défaillante. Son professeur se tenait près de lui, une serviette fraiche posée sur son front. Pourquoi prenait-il soin de lui si c'était pour le remettre à son maître ?

La patience n'était pas, et ne serait jamais une qualité du gryffondor. Il préférait foncer au-devant des problèmes sans attendre qu'ils le rattrapent. C'est pourquoi il préféra poser la question fatidique qui le permettrait d'être fixé rapidement sur son sort :

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Cela dépendra de vous Monsieur Potter. Si vous vous tenez correctement, je peux éventuellement me montrer conciliant

Le brun ricana

- Conciliant? Ce n'est pas forcément l'adjectif que j'aurais imaginé pour vous dans cette situation.

- Croyez-vous être en position de vous montrer désagréable avec moi ? demanda l'homme.

- Allez-y appelez Voldemort qu'on en finisse! exigea Harry qui en avait marre de ce jeu du chat et de la souris

- Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ? que vient faire le seigneur des ténèbres dans cette conversation ?

- Et bien vous m'avez enlevé hésita le plus jeune…. Et puis il y a Malfoy alors….

- Je vous ai enlevé ?! et de un c'est vous qui avez actionné le système d'alarme et de deux, vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez en arrivant ici, j'ai plutôt l'impression de vous avoir sauvé.

- Oui mais le portoloin ?

- Je n'avais plus le droit de pénétrer chez vos « parents », il fallait donc que je puisse vous faire venir à moi en cas de danger. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez d'être parti de là-bas ?

- Non pas de tout! … je vous remercie pour votre aide. Excusez-moi d'avoir douté mais quand j'ai vu Malfoy j'ai pensé que….

- Lucius n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il aime à le montrer. Mais j'aimerais autant que vous gardiez cela pour vous pour le moment M. Potter. Cela ne regarde personne d'autre que nous.

- En tout cas il joue drôlement bien son rôle grogna le brun énervé contre lui-même de s'être laissé effrayer par le blond qui s'était bien fichu de lui.

- Maintenant que tout ceci est éclairci, occupons-nous de vous remettre en état. Où avez-vous mal, à part votre tête dont je me suis permis d'arrêter le saignement.

Effectivement Harry avait pu sentir qu'une bande était enroulé tout autour de sa tête et qu'on avait dû lui faire boire une potion contre la douleur parcequ'il se sentait étrangement bien.

- Nulle part Professeur je me sens bien, merci

- M. Potter je croyais que nous avions un accord.

- Je ne mens pas, vous m'avez demandé si j'avais mal la réponse est non… par contre je pense que je dois avoir quelques bleus sur le torse et peut être une côte cassée.

- Enlevez ce tee shirt

Le jeune homme obéit. De toute façon le tee shirt avait été déchiré pendant la bagarre et ne couvrait plus grand-chose.

Son professeur fut une fois de plus étonné de la résistance du jeune gryffondor quand il vit toutes les traces de coups sur son corps bien trop chétif. Il entreprit de le soigner avec une douceur qui continuait à surprendre son élève. Il ressentait à nouveau ce plaisir à sentir qu'on s'occupait avec douceur et gentillesse de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour oublier où il était et s'imaginer entouré d'une famille aimante dans laquelle il serait en sécurité.

- Si tu as fini de le cajoler on peut peut être aller diner retentit la voix grave du serpentard blond.

- Merci Lucius, c'est une bonne idée. Je pense que M. Potter a besoin de reprendre des forces. Vous vous sentez en état de tenir debout demanda Severus au jeune homme.

- Tu ne veux pas le porter non plus?

- Oui, ça ira, merci Monsieur.

Le brun se pencha vers le tee shirt qu'il avait laissé au pied du lit lorsque Lucius attrapa le bout de chiffon qu'il regarda avec une grimace de dégout avant d'y mettre le feu pour le faire disparaitre

- Eh ! mais ça ne va pas !

Pas qu'Harry tenait particulièrement à ce vêtement mais il n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'affaires de rechange avant d'envisager ce petit voyage. Il lança un regard mauvais au blond

- Si je dois supporter votre présence, au moins je souhaite que vous ne m'incommodiez pas la vue avec de pareilles horreurs

C'est vrai que, même s'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Lucius Malfoy il devait lui être reconnaissant de l'accueillir avec le risque que cela représentait pour eux. Si le seigneur des ténèbres le découvrait il attaquerait aussitôt tuant impitoyablement ses hôtes. Ils prenaient ce risque alors que personne d'autre ne voulait de lui. Il se devait bien de faire un effort.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre murmura-t-il pour expliquer qu'il n'y mettait pas de la mauvaise volonté

- Je vais envoyer un elfe chercher vos affaires proposa Severus. En attendant Lucius, la mode étant plutôt ton domaine, essaye de trouver quelque chose pour lui.

- Ou alors il peut rester dans cette tenue, cela me convient aussi provoqua le blond en posant un regard appréciateur sur le corps du plus jeune, ravi de le faire rougir.

- Lucius, laisse le tranquille et fais ce que je te demande soupira le maître des potions.

Il sentait que la cohabitation entre les deux allait être des plus explosive. En bon gryffondor, Harry ne résisterait pas longtemps aux provocations du serpentard.

- On va essayer de vous trouver quelque chose de plus correct à vous mettre admit le blond avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un pantalon noir et une chemise argentée qu'il lui tendit.

Harry se mit debout et saisit les vêtements. Il chancela un instant puis se rétablit plus fermement. Il ne se sentait pas encore au top de sa forme mais il pouvait finalement tenir debout.

- On vous attend dans le petit salon, en bas des escaliers sur votre droite lui dit son professeur avant de refermer la porte pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Le jeune homme enfila la chemise et le pantalon qui se révélèrent être presque à sa taille. Un peu trop large mais largement plus seyant que les horribles fripes de son énorme cousin. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé pour se diriger vers le couloir au bout duquel il trouva un escalier. La maison semblait à taille humaine et presque chaleureuse. Il se serait plutôt attendu à trouver son professeur ou en tout cas Malfoy dans une demeure qui ressemblerait plus à un manoir.

Il les rejoignit aussi rapidement possible pour ne pas les énerver et aussi parcequ'il avait vraiment besoin de manger s'il voulait reprendre des forces. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester ici et il fallait qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens s'il se retrouvait seul à l'extérieur. Il se cacherait et essayerait de rester le plus discret possible mais les ennuis avaient tendance à le trouver tout seul, il devait donc s'attendre à devoir se défendre contre quelques mangemorts.

Il rentra dans un petit salon et s'étonna une nouvelle fois du décor. Il reconnaissait le style moderne que son professeur avait utilisé pour décorer sa chambre à privet drive. En repensant à « sa » maison, il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en sachant qu'il n'y retournerait jamais. Certes il n'y avait jamais été heureux, mais c'était quand même sa seule famille et ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

- M. Potter vous comptez rester debout le reste de la soirée ?

Rogue venait de le tirer de ses pensées et lui indiquait une chaise à sa droite. Il se retrouva ainsi face à Lucius Malfoy qui feignait de l'ignorer. Il s'installa rapidement et commença presque à saliver devant tous les plats devant lui.

- Servez-vous lui proposa son professeur en lui tendant un premier plat.

Harry se saisit du plat et prit une petite tranche de viande et trois pommes de terre.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Potter, vous voyez bien que les plats sont plus que copieusement remplis s'agaça le maître des cachots en voyant la portion ridicule que le jeune homme avait mis dans son assiette.

- Merci Monsieur mais ça sera suffisant je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger beaucoup

_Mouais de manger tout court pensa l'homme._

- Ce n'est pas une raison, vous devez reprendre des forces rapidement pour être sur pieds au plus vite.

Son professeur était donc si pressé que cela de se débarrasser de lui ?

- Ne vous inquiétez, cela me suffira, je vous assure.

Lucius n'était pour une fois pas intervenu. Severus lui avait juste expliqué rapidement que le précieux survivant avait eu un accident et qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans sa famille. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à trahir le secret d'Harry. Il savait comme cela pouvait être intime, presque honteux puisque le plus jeune pensait presque que c'était de sa faute s'il était battu. Le jeune gryffondor n'avait déjà aucune confiance en lui, alors si en plus Lucius, avec sa délicatesse habituelle se moquait de lui sur ce sujet, s'en serait fini du début de confiance qu'il lui accordait et dans ce cas là il se renfermerait surement sur lui et fuirait tout le monde.

Et il était bien trop fragile pour se retrouver seul.

Le blond avait regardé le survivant entrer dans la pièce d'un pas un peu incertain. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme sauf au travers de ce que Severus et Drago avait pu lui dire. Il s'en était fait l'image d'un adolescent intrépide, fonceur, coléreux et sûr de lui. Rien avoir avec l'image du timide jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. Lucius appréciait les jolies choses et n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler et lui trouver une certaine beauté si ce n'est cette maigreur étonnante pour un jeune homme de cet âge. Il flottait dans des vêtements qui étaient presque moulant sur Drago (d'ailleurs si celui-ci apprenait qu'il avait prêté ses vêtements au survivant il allait l'entendre hurler pendant des heures). Pourtant Drago était déjà plutôt frêle pour un jeune homme de son âge.

- Vous savez que le look anorexique ne vous pas du tout Potter. Vous seriez beaucoup plus appétissant avec quelques kilos de plus.

Etais-ce une impression ou est-ce que le blond lui faisait un compliment. Il s'en voulut de rougir à nouveau comme un enfant alors qu'il voyait bien que sa réaction amusait son ainé.

- Lucius si tu es en manque à ce point-là, tu trouveras bien un bar sorcier ou draguer tous les jeunes hommes que tu souhaites.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, je plaisantais.

Harry ne comprenait rien aux réactions des deux hommes. Ils semblaient étrangement complices et semblaient même capables de plaisanter. Ce qui lui semblait toujours hallucinant de la part de son irascible professeur. Ce dernier l'avait déjà surpris par son comportement quand il l'avait accompagné et soutenu chez les Dursley et là il se transformait encore plus en quelqu'un de presque agréable. Même ses traits avaient l'air plus doux, plus détendu. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'être si désagréable à Poudlard s'il pouvait finalement s'avérer être sympathique ?

- Allez Potter faites encore un effort soupira le maître des potions en voyant que l'assiette était encore à moitié pleine.

Le jeune homme soupira, il n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur, par la force des choses et ce qu'il avait avalé était plus que suffisant pour lui remplir l'estomac. Il se força néanmoins jusqu'à avoir un léger haut le cœur vite réprimé. Etonnement ce fut le sorcier blond qui le délivra.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée, linky débarrasse nous cette table. Si nous allions prendre un petit whisky dans le patio?

- Plutôt une bierreauberre pour Potter précisa le professeur. Tu laisses ton fils boire des alcool fort Lucius ?

- J'ai appris à Drago à apprécier les bonnes choses, Severus. De plus, ce n'est plus un enfant, pas plus que M. Potter au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Ce n'est pas parcequ'il est censé nous débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il n'en reste pas moins un gamin, Lucius.

Harry fut déçu de sentir une pointe de moquerie dans la voix de son professeur quant à son rôle de sauveur et un profond agacement qu'il le considère comme un gamin. Son esprit de contradiction prit alors le dessus.

- Merci M. Malfoy, j'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition dit-il en fixant avec un air de défi son professeur.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais les suivis au patio sans faire de commentaires. Ils s'installèrent dans cet endroit qu'Harry adora aussitôt, il y régnait une atmosphère de quiétude qui poussait à la méditation. Les trois sorciers étaient d'ailleurs restés silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un elfe leur déposa un plateau.

Harry se saisit du sien et le porta à ses lèvres. Aussitôt qu'il eut avalé une gorgée du breuvage, il commença à être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Ça lui brulait la gorge. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre les deux hommes se moquer.

- Personne ne vous a donc appris à savourer un whisky demanda le blond ?

Harry secoua la tête

- Il faut d'abord prendre le temps de l'observer, puis le laisser un peu réchauffer délicatement dans votre main. Ensuite vous commencez par le sentir… apprécier ce gout délicat, promesse d'un breuvage puissant et agréable. Pour finir vous en prenez une petite gorgée dans votre bouche, vous prenez le temps de bien en ressentir tous les parfums et les subtilités avant de l'avaler.

Lucius joignit alors le geste à la parole sous le regard presque envouté du brun. Avec lui, la dégustation avait presque un côté sensuel. Harry suivi alors son exemple et apprécia davantage cette seconde gorgée qui lui procura une douce chaleur à travers tout le corps.

- Votre famille ne vous a donc rien appris?

Et voilà le sujet idéal pour gâcher une soirée qui commençait juste à être agréable

- Je ne crois pas que la famille de M. Potter ait beaucoup de connaissances dans ce domaine, ni dans aucun autre précisa Severus. A ce sujet, je pense que je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite pour leur prouver que si eux ne savent pas tenir leurs promesses, moi si compléta froidement le maître des potions.

Le jeune sorcier paniqua, il avait vraiment trop honte. Il ne voulait pas que son professeur apprenne ce qui avait failli lui arriver et puis maintenant il ne les reverrait plus ça ne servait à rien de ressasser ces histoires. Il préférait enterrer tout cela derrière lui et continuer à avancer.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure. J'avais décidé de partir de toute façon. ça ne changera rien.

- Pourquoi les défendez-vous ?

- Je ne les défends pas mais je n'y peux rien, c'est ma seule famille. Je n'ai pas envie que vous leur fassiez du mal

- Je ne vais pas les tuer M. Potter juste leur donner une bonne leçon.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous promettre mais si cela peut permettre de rassurer votre conscience chevaleresque de gryffondor, très bien je vous le promets. Quoique je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient eu autant de scrupules envers vous car, vu votre état en arrivant ici, vous n'étiez pas loin de la mort.

- Parceque c'est votre famille qui vous a mis dans cet état demanda le blond ?

Severus et Harry avaient presque oublié la présence de Lucius qui était resté, pour une fois, étonnement discret.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard

- Non vous avez promis de ne rien dire, gémit Harry qui commençait à se sentir un peu étourdi. Certainement le mélange des émotions, de la fatigue et de l'alcool.

- Vous me prenez pour un idiot s'indigna Lucius ? vous êtes arrivé ici à moitié mort, j'ai pu admirer les traces de coups sur votre corps toute à l'heure et je connais suffisamment les châtiments corporels pour pouvoir dire que certaines marques doivent remonter à plusieurs années et proviennent de coups de ceinturon. Si on rajoute vos petits commentaires sur votre famille, il ne faut pas être Merlin pour deviner que vos tuteurs ne sont peut-être pas aussi attentionnés que tout le monde à l'air de le croire.

Harry le regarda abasourdi. Pendant des années, personne n'avait rien remarqué sur les sévices qu'il subissait et en moins de deux semaines, deux hommes avec qui il ne pensait même pas pouvoir avoir une discussion conviviale se préoccupaient de son sort.

- Calmez-vous Harry. Lucius ne dira rien à personne, n'est-ce pas Lucius insista le maître des potions en lui jetant un regard plus qu'expressif, promettant des milliers de tourments s'il n'acquiesçait pas rapidement.

- Oui bien sûr que je ne voudrais pas briser la réputation de notre précieux survivant. Et vous avez encore de la famille pour vous héberger ?

Harry se sentait vraiment mal, il n'avait pas envie que le blond connaisse ses problèmes personnels et en plus il le remettait devant ses problèmes à savoir qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce que l'ordre accepte de le reprendre. Il n'avait que deux semaines à tenir mais il n'avait ni argent moldus ni gallions et pas moyens de toucher à son héritage avant sa majorité sans l'accord d'un tuteur…mais hors de question de l'admettre devant eux… il attrapa son verre à nouveau discrètement rempli par l'elfe domestique, qu'il vida d'un trait.

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne vais pas vous déranger, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout prévu pour rester quelques temps caché dans le monde moldu jusqu'à ma majorité tenta le plus jeune qui commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir correctement et sentait une irrépressible envie de fuir dans le sommeil.

- Tout prévu ? sauf de prendre votre baguette ? se moqua son professeur

- Ou des vêtements et de l'argent ? compléta le blond.

- Oui… ben.. en fait… peux travailler pour gagner de quoi manger et puis… (bâillement) le camping c'est sympa… fait chaud dehors et puis…

Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots et sentait ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Bizarrement la chaise sur laquelle il était installé se transforma en une confortable méridienne qui l'obligea à prendre une position allongée. Il ne résista que quelques secondes avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée mais avant de perdre conscience il perçut une dernière remarque de son professeur

- J'avais bien dit que le whisky ce n'était pas pour les enfants…

- Suis pas un enfant...

une petite review?


	8. Invitation

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Note : désolée pour le retard. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour organiser mes idées. Au moins comme cela j'ai maintenant quelques chapitres d'avance.

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- J'avais bien dit que le whisky ce n'était pas pour les enfants…

- Suis pas un enfant….

Severus sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter le plus jeune jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui ne servait quasiment jamais sauf quand Drago venait passer quelques jours avec son eux. Avant de laisser Harry dormir, le maître des potions le dévêtit magiquement pour pouvoir appliquer à nouveaux les onguents nécessaires à une bonne cicatrisation et changer le bandage sur son crâne. Les potions étaient bien sûr de qualité puisqu'il les avait préparé lui-même, et demain il n'y aurait quasiment plus rien.

Lucius qui l'avait suivi était resté discrètement dans un coin en le regardant officier.

- Finalement la vie de notre survivant national n'a pas l'air si amusante que ce que l'on peut lire dans la gazette du sorcier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le blond. Regarde ça il n'a que la peau sur les os et si je me fie au mal qu'il a eu à avaler le quart d'une portion normale, il doit avoir l'habitude de ce régime depuis très longtemps.

- Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi. Ça doit faire des années que ces moldus le maltraitent

- Tu n'es pas responsable de lui, Sev et cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Severus était quelqu'un de particulièrement secret et il avait fallu des années pour qu'il confie une partie de sa vie à Lucius. Cette vie qui avait été loin d'être plaisante avec un père exigeant au point d'en devenir fréquemment violent. Le blond avait toujours ressenti la réserve du maître des potions, refusant de faire trop évoluer leur relation comme s'il avait peur de ses sentiments ou des sentiments en général. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir croire qu'il méritait d'être aimé, il acceptait leur relation uniquement parce que Lucius ne lui imposait pas de mettre un nom dessus.

- Je le sais bien mais ça me rend fou de rage de voir dans quel état ils l'ont mis. Et encore tu ne l'as pas entendu parler, il n'a aucune confiance en lui et est persuadé qu'il mérite tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

- Je sais que cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais….

- Arrêtes de jouer les psychomages avec moi Lucius! Nos situations n'ont rien à voir et je ne vais pas faire un transfert sur Potter mais je peux comprendre en partie ce qu'il ressent même si moi je me suis battu pour ne plus être sous le joug de mon père alors que lui, il subit cela depuis 16 ans.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il endurait. Mais je ne comprends pas. Il est tout le temps entouré, adulé, comment est-ce que personne ne s'est aperçu de rien ?

- Je pense que les gens le voient comme ils veulent qu'il soit. C'est-à-dire suffisamment fort pour les sauver eux.

- Mais Dumbeldore ?

- Du moment que son pion fait ce qu'il veut, il ne se préoccupe pas de son bien-être. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Oui mais tout de même, ses amis, ses camarades de dortoir ? il suffit d'un coup d'œil sur son corps pour voir que quelquechose ne va pas insista le blond.

- Pour leur défense, Potter semble avoir quelques qualités serpentardes pour dissimuler les choses et comme il a une certaine tendance à se mettre dans tous les problèmes et à se blesser régulièrement, personne n'aura pris le temps de discerner les traces de maltraitance parmi ses cicatrices.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas responsable mais mon comportement envers lui ne l'a pas aidé à améliorer l'image qu'il a de lui-même, ni à mieux supporter sa condition. Je me suis, comme tous les autres, forgé une image de lui totalement fausse et je pense qu'Albus a au moins raison sur un point, il a besoin d'aide, surtout s'il compte réellement le placer en première ligne devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu ne crois pas en la prophétie ?

- Je ne vois pas comment un enfant pourrait tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, encore moins dans cet état.

- Il l'a bien défait alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

- Je te l'accorde mais on ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout il a bénéficié de la protection de sa mère.

- Ah oui, ta chère Lily… et je suppose qu'en sa mémoire tu veux sauver son fils ?

- Je sais que je t'avais promis qu'on profiterait enfin de ces vacances pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans la nature surtout dans cet état-là.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en doutais un peu.

- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Du moment que tu gardes un peu de temps pour t'occuper de moi, ça devrait aller sourit le blond en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tellement lui trouver d'occupations qu'on ne le verra pas du tout lui répondit l'homme ténébreux en se tournant vers lui en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et fougueux qu'ils n'interrompirent qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

- Et si on terminait cette conversation dans notre chambre proposa Severus pour un peu plus d'intimité.

- Pourquoi ? tu as peur que ton petit protégé nous surprenne ? susurra le blond en lui mordillant l'oreille. Ça ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal d'avoir un peu d'éducation dans cette matière là non plus.

- Lucius, arrête de le provoquer. Il est trop jeune et innocent pour toi.

- Mais pas pour toi ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est juste un de mes élèves. Arrête un peu de dire des âneries et occupons notre temps à des choses plus agréables.

* * *

Harry parvint à ouvrir une paupière mais dès qu'il aperçut le premier rayon de lumière, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crane. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il malade ? Evait-il subi un doloris ? Il gémit faiblement avant d'entendre un petit raclement de gorge.

- Un problème Potter ?se moqua son professeur de potions. Est-ce que le grand garçon que vous êtes aurait finalement trop abusé du firewhisky ?

Ah oui, cette horrible douleur n'était rien de plus qu'une gueule de bois… par merlin c'était horrible. Il se retourna vers son oreiller et essaya de s'enfoncer dedans pour que les rayons du soleil ne l'agressent plus

- Allons, assumez vos actes maintenant et sortez immédiatement de ce lit. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un maitre des potions dans votre entourage puisque, dans mon extrême clémence je vous ai préparé une potion anti-gueule de bois. Je la pose sur votre table de nuit . Vous la prenez et après vous me rejoignez en bas rapidement. Vous avez assez flemmardé comme cela grinça le sorcier avant de claquer la porte.

Harry sursauta et geignit à nouveau devant le bruit épouvantable. Il était sûr que son professeur l'avait fait exprès pour qu'il souffre histoire de dire « il ne fallait pas boire… je vous l'avais bien dit ». Harry tendit son bras et tâtonna jusqu'à sentir la fiole sous ses doigts. Il la ramena à lui, l'ouvrit doucement et l'avala sans réfléchir.

Il réprima son envie de vomir devant le gout infect de la potion, là aussi, il aurait pu parier que le maîtres des potions s'était efforcé de lui donner le pire gout possible pour le punir.

Il ressentit rapidement que le tumulte dans sa tête s'apaisait, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir à nouveau des pensées claires. Malheureusement se fut juste pour le ramener à la dure réalité. Hier soir, il s'était dit qu'il arriverait bien à se débrouiller seul mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli il était vraiment anxieux de se retrouver livré à lui-même. Certes il connaissait le monde moldu mais n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour gagner de quoi manger ou se loger. Il n'était pas non plus très costaud et ne serait peut-être pas capable de se défendre sans magie en cas de difficulté.

Mais il n'était pas un gryffondor pour rien, il prit donc son courage à deux mains pour aller profiter d'un petit déjeuner avant de prendre congés de ses hôtes qui s'étaient avérés finalement bien plus sympathiques qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Tiens donc vous daignez vous joindre à nous comme si gentil se moqua Severus. Vous pensez donc que nous n'avons rien à faire qu'à vous attendre?

Finalement il restait quand même bien son désagréable professeur de potions. Il était donc si impatient que cela de le voir partir pensa tristement le jeune homme qui s'en voulu d'avoir un pincement au cœur pour si peu. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui, pourquoi son professeur aurait-il été différent ?

- Severus, ne sois pas si désagréable dès le matin le morigéna Lucius qui dégustait avec élégance un thé. Prenez place Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy répondit le plus jeune étonné de cette marque d'intimité.

- Si on doit cohabiter quelques temps ensemble autant arrêter d'être aussi cérémonieux. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lucius.

- Cohabiter ?

- Fermez donc la bouche, vous ressemblez à un squash à rayures Monsieur Potter grogna le maître des potions.

- Severus, tu n'es décidemment pas du matin mon ami commenta calmement le sorcier blond. Oui Harry, vous ne nous avez pas franchement convaincu de votre capacité à vous promener seul sans aucune protection. Il serait tout de même dommage que nous laissions notre précieux sauveur se faire tuer bêtement.

- Vous voulez que je reste ici, avec vous ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Etant donné vos peu de compétences de survie et votre capacité à attirer les ennuis, il est inconcevable de vous relâcher dans la nature. Albus me le ferait payer éternellement s'il arrivait quelque chose à son protégé.

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger

- En danger ?

- Si Voldemort découvre que je suis ici, il voudra vous punir ou vous tuer. Je ne veux mettre personne en danger.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas demandé d'aide, même pas à ses amis, stupide gryffondor pensa Severus.

- Ne soyez donc pas ridicule Potter, premièrement cette maison est incartable, ensuite elle est couverte de protections en tout genre et d'excellentes qualités puisque je les ai moi-même posées et enfin Lucius et moi sommes des sorciers habitués au combat et nous ne serions certainement pas tués si facilement. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre des risques pour vous mentit le sorcier.

Harry était partagé. Il pensait qu'effectivement Rogue et Malfoy ne semblaient pas risquer grand-chose ce qui était déjà positif. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul, mais était intimidé de se rester avec ces deux hommes et enfin déçu que ce soit une fois de plus son statut de sauveur qui lui vaille toute cette attention. En même temps, le terme « sauveur »sonnait presque autant comme une insulte dans la bouche de Lucius que dans celle de Rogue. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Au moins, eux , il ne craignait pas de les mettre en danger, ils savaient se défendre tous seuls et même certainement mieux que lui et ce n'était que pour deux semaines.

- Je vous remercie. Je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je peux même me rendre utile. Je peux aider à cuisiner ou faire des petits travaux…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, il y a des elfes pour faire ce genre de choses.

- Oui, bien sûr… il était ridicule. Bien sûr que c'était des elfes qui s'occupaient de ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait donc avoir aucune utilité pour eux… il serait juste un poids comme d'habitude.

- Mais nous allons vous occuper intelligemment pour les deux semaines qui restent repris Severus sans tenir compte de son interruption. Je vais essayer de vous ré inculquer quelques notions en ce qui concerne l'art des potions pour voir si vous êtes effectivement capable de faire quelque chose de vos dix doigts comme vous le prétendez.

- Je n'ai pas menti, Monsieur, ne put s'empêcher de s'offusquer le jeune sorcier

Son professeur balaya sa protestation d'un mouvement de main.

- Nous approfondirons certains sortilèges dont vous pourriez avoir besoin et quelques informulés et évidemment l'occlumencie.

- De mon côté je vous enseignerai l'art du duel ainsi qu'une petite initiation à la magie noire. Si cela vous convient termina l'homme blond plus par politesse que pour lui demander réellement son avis.

Harry résista à l'envie de soupirer pour ne pas vexer ses hôtes. Vivement qu'il reprenne les cours pour se reposer un peu, c'était un vrai marathon qu'ils lui proposaient. Au moins ça serait plus utile que de passer son temps enfermé dans un placard ou à faire des corvées ménagères.

- Bien sûr ce sera parfait répondit le survivant.

- Très bien, vous commencerez donc avec moi tout de suite après le déjeuner. C'est-à-dire dans cinq minutes précisa péremptoirement Severus Rogue en se levant.

Harry se leva précipitamment pour le suivre mais le professeur se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

- J'ai dit dans 5 minutes M. Potter. Ce qui doit être un temps suffisant pour vous pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner et avaler plus de la moitié d'une tartine.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger.

- Et moi, je vous dis que je ne veux pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes au premier exercice

- Mais…

- Tttututt Harry, vous êtes chez nous, vous devez donc répondre aux désirs de vos hôtes susurra le blond en lui présentant une tartine chargée de confiture devant la bouche.

Le jeune hésita avant de croquer dedans puis rougit devant ce geste bien trop intime à son gout. Il prit la tartine des mains de son ainé qui lui lança un grand sourire, fier de lui.

- Lucius, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter tes gamineries grommela le maître des potions en sortant du petit salon.

Lucius s'amusait comme un petit fou. Harry et Severus réagissaient au quart de tour. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux avec eux, qu'il n'en connaissait pas vraiment les règles, ni la fin mais tant pis. La vie risquait d'être bien trop courte pour qu'il n'en profite pas au maximum. Avec la guerre entre les deux camps qui s'intensifiait et sa position plus que précaire d'espion qui faisait qu'il était détesté par les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix et le côté aléatoire de bras droit de Voldemort qui était toujours susceptible de le tuer sans aucune raison valable.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était décidé à tenter sa chance auprès de Severus.

Son mariage avec Narcissa avait été un mariage de convenance qui ne s'était malheureusement jamais transformé en mariage d'amour. Sa femme était un véritable glaçon, aussi froide avec lui qu'avec leur fils. Lucius Malfoy était loin du prince charmant de conte de fée, il ne cherchait pas l'amour avec un grand A mais au moins quelqu'un avec qui il aurait plaisir à discuter, passer du temps et accessoirement faire l'amour.

Il avait pu assouvir ses besoins primaires sans aucun problème puisque Narcissa n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux et ne se privait pas pour s'amuser de son côté. Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose.

Puis Voldemort était réapparu.

Il avait hésité un moment à reprendre sa place auprès de son maître. Il l'avait fait 10 ans plus tôt mais depuis il avait muri, il n'était plus sur de partager ces mêmes idéaux extrémistes. Certes il aimait sa position, le pouvoir et était convaincu de la suprématie des sangs purs sur les autres mais de là à tuer des innocents, des enfants… Il l'avait rejoint plus par crainte que par conviction.

Puis, peu à peu il s'était rapproché de Severus qu'il avait un peu perdu de vue depuis qu'il était rentré au service de Dumbeldore avant de finalement les rejoindre au retour du seigneur des ténèbres. L'homme avait changé au cours de ces années, il paraissait plus sûr de lui, mais aussi plus distant et intouchable, ce qui avait forcément attiré Lucius qui adorait les défis. Le maître des potions l'avait rembarré comme il le faisait avec tout le monde sauf avec le maître, il n'était pas non plus masochiste.

Lucius avait fait preuve d'un trésor de patience pour réussir à l'approcher mais Severus ne dévoilait rien. Certes il écoutait mais ne voulait rien lâcher sur ses opinions, sa vie. Etablir un début de dialogue avec lui avait pris des semaines, le maître des potions se laissant craintivement apprivoiser.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se fréquenter et le défi avait semblé de plus en plus attractif à Lucius quand il s'était rendu compte que personne à part lui n'arrivait à approcher Severus Rogue. Cela devint une réelle obsession mais quand il réussit à le mettre dans son lit, cela ne lui sembla pas satisfaisant. Il voulait plus de lui et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était attaché à cet homme.

Malheureusement pour lui, il s'aperçut rapidement que l'homme en question était totalement hermétique au concept d'attachement ou d'amour tout simplement parce qu'il était convaincu que personne ne pouvait réellement l'aimer. S'il paraissait sûr de lui en surface, c'était seulement une image qu'il voulait donner mais certainement pas la réalité. Etrangement ce manque de confiance associé à cette force de caractère et au charisme qui émanait de lui avait totalement séduit le blond qui s'était attaché à se rendre indispensable au brun ténébreux. Il lui avait fait expérimenter des plaisirs infinis, l'avait aussi initié à des sorts de magie noire et lui avait ouvert tout grand les portes de sa bibliothèque plus que riche… enfin, mais c'est de cela qu'il avait le plus honte, il avait joué sur les sentiments de son amant envers son filleul, c'était uniquement devant lui qu'il se laissait aller à de la tendresse. Il avait adoré Drago dès le premier regard et il sentait son besoin de le protéger qu'il avait fini par comprendre bien plus tard.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il le voyait ou qu'il lui parlait de lui, que Severus se lâchait autant.

Enfin ça c'était vrai jusqu'à l'année dernière. Lucius n'en n'avait pas pris conscience tout de suite, tellement il était habitué à s'entendre rabâcher les oreilles de toutes les conneries faites par le survivant national, que ce soit par Sévérus que par Drago, voire par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Mais lorsque le maître des potions parlait du gryffondor, un éclair de vie jaillissait à nouveau dans son regard et il lui arrivait de perdre son flegme légendaire.

… et voilà que Harry Potter se retrouvait à devoir cohabiter avec eux. C'était beaucoup trop tentant d'utiliser cette petite faiblesse pour titiller la jalousie de son amant.

Lucius n'avait aucune attirance pour le jeune homme mais il n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder et c'était tellement jouissif de voir Severus déstabilisé lorsqu'il le voyait draguer l'éléve qu'il détestait le plus.

Maintenant, il restait juste à voir la réaction du jeune sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et qui était plutôt loin du jeune homme frondeur que Drago et Severus lui avait toujours décrit. Sa décision était prise et comme il était plutôt joueur, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.


	9. Premiers cours

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

**Note importante**: petit sondage. En tout début de fic j'avais précisé qu'elle pouvait évoluer vers un threesome ou rester un HP/SR. Jusqu'à une partie de la fic, l'orientation d'un côté ou de l'autre ne change rien mais certaines scènes seront un peu différentes. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont clairement fait savoir qu'elles n'appréciaient pas du tout l'option threesome (ce que je peux comprendre, puisqu'il y a quelques mois je détestais ça… girouette, moi ?) et qu'il serait préférable que j'annonce la couleur pour ceux que cela rebute.

La question est simple : avez-vous une préférence ou une aversion pour une de ces solutions ? Je garde mon droit de véto et la décision finale mais comme pour l'instant je n'ai pas une opinion tranchée et que j'hésite, je prends tous les avis. Merci

* * *

Harry avait rapidement rejoint son professeur dans son laboratoire personnel. Il frappa à la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en cours de potion et s'attendait presque à entendre Severus vociférer et retirer des points à sa maison mais il n'en fut rien et il fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir et son professeur l'inviter, presque, gentiment à entrer.

Il pénétra rapidement dans la petite pièce et resta debout

- Vous comptez rester planté là longtemps Potter ? demanda le sorcier. Nous ne sommes pas en cours, vous n'avez pas à attendre des instructions de ma part avant de faire n'importe quel mouvement… quoique vous vous passez facilement de mes instructions habituellement…

Harry alla s'installer derrière ce qui ressemblait à un plan de travail.

- Bravo Potter, vous avez au moins su identifier un chaudron, nous voilà bien parti.

Au moins le ton était donné. Il semblerait que la cohabitation serait moins amicale du côté de Rogue qu'avec Lucius Malfoy, puisque le maître des potions ne semblait certainement pas prêt à arrêter de l'insulter et encore moins à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Vous allez me préparer cette potion de guérison que vous prétendez maitriser parfaitement. Je vous laisse vous servir pour les ingrédients, de toute façon vous avez l'habitude de prendre dans mes réserves, cela ne vous changera donc pas commença son professeur avec ce qui semblait un sourire amusé.

Le brun commença à sélectionner ce qu'il lui fallait sur les étagères plus que pourvues. S'il avait pu avoir accès à tous cela à Poudlard, il aurait pu confectionner ses petites réserves de potions curatives bien plus facilement. Il retourna à sa place et commença à découper les premiers ingrédients quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Et voilà, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en cours avec son professeur qui attendait la moindre de ses erreurs pour lui retirer des points. Aussitôt qu'il sentit la présence hostile près de lui, Harry perdit toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui et ses gestes se firent imprécis jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se couper. Il lâcha précipitamment le couteau, plus par énervement qu'à cause de la douleur.

Il avait eu l'occasion de prouver à son professeur qu'il n'était pas nul dans son art et il avait échoué. Il n'était vraiment bon à rien!

- Calmez-vous et concentrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes capable de faire mieux que cela lui dit Severus Rogue d'une voix étonnement douce.

- Oui professeur répondit le jeune sorcier en reprenant son couteau en main, motivé à nouveau pour réaliser la meilleure potion possible

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'énerva le sorcier ténébreux en lui saisissant la main

Harry baissa la tête, la trêve avait finalement était bien brève, qu'avait-il fait de mal, la préparation lui semblait pourtant parfaite.

- Vous avez vu l'état de votre doigt lui indiqua Severus en se saisissant d'un morceau de tissu et en lui entourant le doigt

- Mais le sang ne risque pas d'altérer cette potion! s'indigna le jeune homme.

Son professeur le regarda fixement un instant. Son élève s'était ouvert le doigt assez profondément, il devait forcement ressentir une vive douleur et la seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir si son sang pouvait altérer la potion. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? n'avait-il aucune conscience de son propre bien-être ? L'homme eu un petit pincement au cœur devant le peu de considération que le jeune homme avait pour lui-même. Il relâcha sa main après avoir fait apparaitre un pansement

- Vos connaissances ne sont peut-être pas totalement nulles repris sarcastiquement severus pour ne pas perdre la face. Je vous laisse poursuivre.

Harry se concentra la demi-heure suivante pour ne plus commettre d'imprudence et réaliser un devoir parfait.

Son professeur l'avait laissé totalement tranquille et revint vers lui à la fin du délai qu'il lui avait imparti. Il ne parvenait pas à se montrer plus magnanime que quand il faisait ses cours, les règles étaient les règles et puis en temps de guerre il fallait être capable de faire des préparations dans les délais les plus courts possible.

- Allez Monsieur Potter montrez-moi cette merveille

Le jeune homme lui tendit la potion avec cette petite étincelle de défi dans le regard, s'attendant déjà à recevoir des remarques désagréables. Le maître des potions pris le temps d'en examiner la couleur avant de donner son avis

- Etonnant, mais vous êtes finalement capable de quelque chose. Cela confirme donc que vous y avez toujours mis de la mauvaise volonté ces six dernières années

- Et moi je confirme que si vous étiez moins blessant et déstabilisant pendant vos cours , vos élèves auraient certainement de meilleurs résultats !

- Mes serpentards ont toujours de bons résultats.

- Forcement vous les avantagez tout le temps! s'insurgea le plus jeune

- Je ne fais pas de favoritisme, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin de les surveiller autant que vous et vos petits camarades puisqu'ils sont beaucoup moins enclins à commettre des imprudences et donc à causer des dommages dangereux pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres. Les potions sont des instruments qui, mal préparés, peuvent être mortels. Pensez-vous vraiment que votre petit camarade Londubat pourrait réellement être un jour bon en préparation de potion ? se moqua le serpentard

Harry avait beau adoré Neville, il était conscient qu'il était un danger public avec un chaudron. Lui-même était parfois impulsif et avait déjà pris quelques risques en ajoutant un peu précipitamment certains ingrédients sous le coup de l'énervement. Sa colère retomba, son professeur n'avait peut-être pas uniquement fait preuve d'acharnement contre lui et les autres gryffondors et cachait peut être derrière ses remarques acerbes et méprisantes, une réelle inquiétude pour la sécurité de ses élèves.

- Oui et bien, il y a certainement d'autres façons de procéder ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le gryffondor qui avait eu plus que son compte de remarques blessantes.

- Croyez-vous que cela m'amuse de devoir toujours avoir l'air désagréable ou froid avec tout le monde s'énerva Rogue.

Après tout, il était chez lui, en vacances... Pour une fois il avait le droit de se laisser aller à être sincère. Surtout que le jeune homme lui avait laissé voir une partie assez dure de sa propre vie.

- Je suis censé être un mangemort, dans le premier cercle du seigneur des ténèbres. Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer de sentiments et encore moi envers les gryffondor ou vous-même.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup à vous forcer… surtout pas avec moi dit tout doucement le plus jeune.

Il savait qu'il aurait plutôt eu intérêt à se taire. Après tout, l'homme avait la gentillesse de l'héberger alors qu'il le détestait et qu'il représentait un danger pour lui, alors le mieux était quand même de ne pas l'importuner avec ses états d'âme, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'il ne l'aime pas ? pourquoi cela l'affectait-il autant ?

- Je dois avouer qu'effectivement, avec vous, les choses venaient plus naturellement, au début admis le sorcier. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père et tout le monde vous adulait tellement qu'il fallait bien vous ramener les pieds sur terre mais….

- Je comprends, Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer dit le plus jeune d'une voix froide en sortant de la pièce. Je vais rejoindre M. Malf… Lucius pour le prochain cours….. Vous c'était parceque je ressemble à mon père… ma famille c'était parce que je leur rappelais trop ma mère qu'ils me détestaient…. Tout le monde à ses raisons.

Harry ne laissa pas à son professeur le temps de répliquer et referma la porte sur lui. Il avait toujours su que son professeur le détestait mais se l'entendre confirmer était étrangement douloureux. Surtout que lui, il avait appris à le respecter même s'il arrivait facilement à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et puis il avait été sympa avec lui ces derniers jours, il avait cherché à réellement voir ses problèmes. Le fait de lui avoir aussi sauver la vie, aidait aussi à ce repositionnement d'opinion.

Harry marcha rapidement vers le salon sans trop savoir où trouver le sorcier blond. Il interrogea un elfe qui lui indiqua une pièce située juste à côté. Le jeune homme frappa doucement et attendit l'invitation à entrer.

Il aperçut Lucius assis devant une table, la plume dans sa main s'activait rapidement. Il leva la tête pour voir l'intrus et souris au jeune sorcier qui paraissait intimidé.

- Oui Harry ? je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.

- C'est-à-dire… Le professeur Rogue en a fini avec le cours de potions et je me demandais si vous vouliez poursuivre mais si je vous dérange, je peux revenir plus tard.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas mais j'ai quelques missives à terminer avant le déjeuner. Je ne peux pas laisser bien longtemps mes affaires sans surveillance lui expliqua-t-il gentiment en lui souriant

Cela ne cessait d'étonner Harry, de voir cet homme lui sourire, semblait-il, sincèrement. Au travers lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage de Drago qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné autre chose que du mépris et de la haine. Il se secoua mentalement, il n'allait pas faire la même erreur que Rogue et détester Lucius parce que son fils était un petit con … bon c'était aussi un mangemort mais à priori pas si fidèle que cela à Voldemort. Et pour l'heure, il l'aidait, donc autant essayer d'être au moins aimable avec lui.

- Et je peux vous aider ?

- Merci Harry mais je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. Vous n'avez qu'à poursuivre avec Severus et nous nous verrons cette après-midi.

- Je ne préfère pas…

Le blond lâcha un petit rire léger.

- Est-ce que j'en déduis que votre premier tête à tête ne s'est pas bien passé ? interrogea-t-il

- On va dire que c'était déjà beaucoup moins désagréable que ceux que nous avons pu avoir ces six dernières années mais je crois que là j'ai épuisé ses réserves de patiences et qu'il est préférable que je reste éloigné de lui quelques heures.

- Pourtant les moments passés avec Severus peuvent être tout à fait agréables quand on s'y prend bien lui assura le serpentard d'une voix douce.

- Je ne dois pas savoir m'y prendre du tout alors grogna Harry. Et quel que soit votre truc je suis sûr que cela ne marcherais pas avec moi

- Je suis sur du contraire murmura le blond.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien…

- Je croyais que vous vouliez travailler Monsieur Potter? et non pas déranger Lucius juste pour discuter intervint une voix froide.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas ….

- Arrêtes donc de faire ta mauvaise tête Séverus. Harry est à peine remis de se blessures, il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer un peu, tu ne penses pas ?

Severus retint la traditionnelle remarque acerbe traitant le jeune homme de flemmard, de sortir de sa bouche. Après tout, Lucius n'avait pas tort et puis il avait pris la décision de faire des efforts.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, rejoignez votre chambre pour vous reposer plutôt que d'errer dans la maison.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, déçu de se sentir une fois de plus inutile et gênant et rejoignit rapidement la chambre qui lui avait été attribué pour son séjour. Il s'allongea sur le lit et commença à examiner le papier peint. Il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. Il n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses affaires et n'avait donc rien pour s'occuper. Et il était hors de question d'aller encore déranger les deux sorciers. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans son placard.

Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait entouré des deux hommes les plus froids qu'il connaissait et que la cohabitation se passait étonnement bien, notamment avec Lucius. L'homme était finalement des plus agréables quand il le voulait. Il avait toujours ce ton charmant et ces petits sourires chaleureux pour lui. Même si ses sous-entendus étaient toujours assez particuliers et déstabilisaient le jeune gryffondor à chaque fois. Maintenant qu'il avait pris le temps de l'observer, il admirait sa prestance et son charisme.

Sa relation avec Rogue était plus « normale » bien que beaucoup plus calme que ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. L'homme restait des plus froid mais en étant beaucoup moins agressif. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait c'était son besoin à obtenir son approbation ou ses encouragements.

Le jeune gryffondor se demanda enfin ce que pouvait bien faire ses amis. Il avait hâte de les revoir mais était aussi content de vivre quelquechose sans eux. Il avait beau les adorer, la jalousie maladive de Ron et les attentes incessantes d'Hermione pour qu'il progresse et soit prêt à les « sauver » lui pesaient un peu.

Harry était tellement pris dans ses pensées, dans son petit monde qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'on frappait à sa porte.

- Et bien, vous ne risquez pas de vous surmenez ainsi ne put s'empêcher d'observer Rogue

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? répliqua aussitôt le brun

- Vous pourriez au moins vous cultiver en lisant un peu, on ne peut pas dire que vous brillez en société par votre culture du monde magique

- Oui, Monsieur, je vais suivre vos conseils soupire Harry qui avait décidé de ne pas amorcer une énième bagarre avec son professeur

- Le déjeuner est servi, nous vous attendons en bas.

- Très bien, professeur, je vous suis

Le déjeuner commença dans le silence.

- Alors Harry, par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer cette après-midi ?

- Comme vous voudrez Lucius, je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos projets.

- Mais je suis tout à vous susurra le blond. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

- Je n'ai aucune connaissance en magie noire, je serai assez curieux de découvrir cet art.

- Avec plaisir Harry, vos désirs sont des ordres pour moi lui sourit Lucius.

Le gryffondor lui rendit timidement son sourire et commença à picorer.

- Arrêtez de faire l'enfant Potter et prenez un repas correct grommela le maître des potions

- Je fais ce que je peux, Monsieur, souffla Harry en se gardant de l'envoyer sur les roses pour tenir sa ligne de conduite mais en pensant intérieurement qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi sa façon de se nourrir concernait cet arrogant professeur.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce sujet avec Severus, Harry. Il est hors de question que je vous fasse travailler si vous restez dans cet état de faiblesse. Faites un petit effort sinon nous allons bientôt devoir vous donner la becquée pas que cela me dérangerait sourit l'homme blond

Harry rougit, s'interrogeant toujours sur la façon dont il devait interpréter ces remarques ;

- Très bien Lucius je vais faire un effort répondit avec plus de bonne humeur le plus jeune pour faire bonne figure.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Lucius partirent s'isoler pour leur premier cours de magie noire et Severus ne comprenait pas cet énervement qu'il ressentait à les voir prendre autant de plaisir à travailler ensemble. Il n'allait pas se montrer jaloux d'une enfant ! Lucius allait bientôt être à lui seul pour le reste de la nuit et il allait lui rappeler à qui il appartenait !

* * *

Une petite review pour me motiver parceque j'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver un lieu ou capter internet pour pouvoir publier ce week end!

La suite le week end prochain sauf problème de connexion


	10. magie noire

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

Note : désolée, je suis toujours en vacances, donc pas de connexion internet décente ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai à vos en rentrant.

Pour le sondage, je vous ferai un résumé la semaine prochaine mais l'orientation de l'histoire va dans le sens de la majorité des avis exprimés

Merci de lire et de laisser votre avis !

* * *

Harry était assez impatient mais aussi inquiet de voir ce qu'allait donner ce premier apprentissage. Il était impatient de découvrir ce nouvel art dont il avait si souvent entendu parler et qui était si puissant. Mais aussi inquiet car il avait toujours entendu dire que cette magie était néfaste et mauvaise. Il se convainquit qu'il fallait connaitre ces sorts pour être capable de les contrer.

Lucius sentit son élève assez tendu et décida de commencer par la théorie pour le calmer et le rendre ainsi plus réceptif mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner.

Au bout d'un moment il soupira.

- Mais enfin, Harry ou est le problème ? vous savez que je ne ferai rien de dangereux

- Vous allez utiliser des sorts de magie noire, il y a toujours un danger

- Bien sûr que non, si c'est maitrisé.

- La magie noire est mauvaise, il y a donc toujours un risque

- Et d'après vous, en quoi est-elle mauvaise ? questionna calmement le sorcier blond ;

Malgré le son calme de sa voix, Harry pouvait sentir son énervement et essaya de choisir soigneusement ses mots

- Elle fait appel à ce qu'il y a de plus noir dans les gens et demande des sacrifices, cela doit forcément corrompre l'âme de celui qui l'utilise

- Et d'après vous, si on parlait de magie rose, est ce que cela serait moins risqué ? vous vous arrêtez à des à priori sans même chercher à comprendre d'où vient ce type de magie. Dumbeldore a bien réussi à vous laver le cerveau

- D'après vous la magie noire n'est pas dangereuse ?

- Pas plus que la magie en général. Ce n'est qu'un instrument qui peut être utilisé pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises actions, tout dépend du sorcier.

- Mais cela requiert des sacrifices insista le plus jeune

- C'est vrai pour certains sorts particulièrement puissants mais ce n'est pas systématique et il en est de même pour la magie blanche mais vous ne les avez pas vu pratiquer c'est tout.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi seuls Voldemort et ses mangemorts l'utilisent ?

- Tout simplement parcequ'il faut une certaine puissance qui ne peut exister quasiment que chez les sangs purs et que nous sommes majoritairement dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Donc vous êtes vraiment dans son camp ? continua à interroger le plus jeune qui ne parvenait pas à sentir une menace émaner de son ainé malgré son affirmation

- Je l'ai été pendant longtemps, mais j'avais déjà commencé à m'interroger sur mes allégeances bien avant que vous ne le détruisiez. Il faut que vous compreniez qu'au départ le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas cette apparence, il était très beau, il était très charismatique et les idées qu'il prônait étaient bien moins extrêmes que maintenant. Il y était bien sûr question de la suprématie des sangs purs mais pas de torture, ni de meurtres. Les choses ont dérivés lentement.

- Pourquoi détestez-vous les moldus et les sangs mélés ? nous pouvons tous vivre ensemble. Pourquoi ce besoin de soumettre une catégorie de la population à vos idéologies ?

- Harry, avez-vous étudié un peu l'histoire des sorciers sur ces 4 derniers siècles ?

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête, son professeur d'histoire de la magie avait peut-être bien abordé le sujet mais il n'en avait rien retenu.

- Severus n'a pas totalement tort sur le fait qu'il faut que vous appreniez à connaitre nos us et coutumes et notre histoire si vous voulez pouvoir comprendre les tenants et aboutissants des conflit qui secouent le monde sorcier.

Si vous regardez attentivement vous verrez que le nombre des sorciers a fortement diminué au cours des derniers siècles, plus précisément depuis que les chasses aux sorcières ont commencé. Vous connaissez certainement l'épisode de Salem qui en a été le point central ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Après avoir constaté le véritable génocide qui avait été pratiqué sur la population sorcière, les survivants ont décidé de se cacher des moldus pour la survie de leur espece. Ils avaient beau être plus puissants de par leur magie, les moldus les surpassaient en nombre et n'hésitait pas utiliser des armes pour les tuer.

Au bout de quelques dizaines d'années, certains sorciers ont oublié ou du moins atténué cet épisode douloureux et ont commencé à se mêler à nouveau, discrètement aux moldus, trouvant toutes sortes d'excuses à leurs actes : la peur de l'inconnu, de notre puissance... ces sorciers ont alors prônés le métissage et le mélange pour prouver que nous étions tous de la même « espèce ». C'est ainsi qu'ont commencé à apparaitre les sangs mêlés.

Dans un même temps, un autre groupe de sorciers, lui, a bien gardé en mémoire la violence dont les moldus avaient fait preuve à l'égard de leurs parents et ont tout mis en œuvre pour inculquer cette histoire aux générations suivantes et leur imposer de rester vivre en autarcie.

Avec leur magnifiques concepts de pardon, la première catégorie de sorciers, qui se surnommèrent eux-mêmes, les sorciers de la lumière, s'est épouvantée de voir que certains d'entre nous préféraient conserver des lignées pures quitte à rester sur ces anciennes traditions de mariages arrangés. Les critiques et opérations de propagande sur nos mauvaises mœurs rétrogrades, notre racisme ont commencé à fuser. Certaines lois ont même été proposées pour obliger au mélange des races mais heureusement elles ont été rejetées… de peu. Grindewald a été le premier à vouloir s'opposer à cette forme de racisme contre les sangs purs mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'entourer et fut rapidement maitrisé et arrêté. Peu après, le seigneur des ténèbres commença ses discours sur la libération des sangs purs, sur le fait qu'après tout nous étions les plus forts et que c'est donc nous qui devrions dicter les lois et non nous y soumettre. Ses propos étaient flatteurs et alléchants. Nombre d'entre nous se sont laissé tenter et il a tenu ses promesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne soudain complétement fou, ivre de pouvoir et de violence.

Harry repensa aux horcruxes. C'était certainement à partir du moment où Tom avait commencé à diviser son âme que sa folie avait commencé.

- Je comprends vos arguments, mais il y a certainement d'autres moyens de procéder. Il est toujours possible de discuter pour arranger les choses. Certains membres du mangenmagot sont très ouverts et Albus peut nous aider à les convaincre.

Le sorcier blond éclata d'un rire presque triste

- Tu es encore si naïf Harry, Tu crois que ton cher Albus nous défendrait ?

- Bien sûr ! s'étonna le plus jeune. Il veut la paix comme nous tous !

- Non, il veut le pouvoir et il a peur de nous

- C'est le sorcier le plus puissant qui soit, il n'a pas peur de vous

- Il est effectivement extrêmement puissant mais moins que le seigneur des ténèbres et après lui, les autres sorciers de l'ordre sont plutôt faibles alors que les mangemorts sont tous des sangs purs.

- Qu'est ce que le sang a à voir là-dedans ?

- C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer au début de cette conversation. La magie noire est la plus puissante et ne peut être pratiquée que par ceux détenant une magie très pure et donc dépend en principe de la pureté du sang. C'est pour cela que nous sommes plus forts que les autres sorciers et que nous voulons préserver cette pureté.

- Alors je ne serai pas en mesure de la pratiquer constata Harry avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Lucius avait réussi à l'intriguer avec son exposé et il était curieux d'en faire l'expérience par lui-même pour se forger sa propre opinion. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait peut être accepté un peu facilement de croire tout ce qu'on lui disait sans se poser de questions. Il était tellement plus facile de croire que tout était blanc ou noir.

- Il y a toujours des exceptions à chaque règle et tu sembles avoir suffisamment de magie pure en toi pour la pratiquer.

- Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Harry

- C'est Severus qui me l'a dit. Il a eu le temps de tester ton potentiel au cours de ces dernières années

- Et ma patience râla le plus jeune.

- Il n'a pas que des mauvais côté, il a tout de même toujours cherché à te protéger.

- Je ne lui reproche rien. Je comprends le problème mais je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier murmura-t-il en repensant à leur dernière conversation. Je le respecte pour tout ce qu'il fait pour l'ordre et je souhaiterais que nos relations soient meilleures mais quoique je fasse, cela dérape donc je vais rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas le déranger, ni l'agacer davantage. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais l'occasion de t'aider à « améliorer vos relations » sourit Lucius avec une petite étincelle dans le regard. Mais pour le moment si on passait à la pratique.

Harry tomba à genoux, le corps ruisselant de transpiration, le souffle court.

- On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà énormément progressé mais il te faudra encore pas mal de pratique pour parvenir à toucher facilement le noyau de ta magie.

- On peut encore continuer un peu, il n'est pas si tard.

- Si, il est tard, le diner est déjà servi et vous vous faites encore désirer, Monsieur Potter. De plus Lucius a encore d'autres occupations pour la soirée, donc vous voudrez bien lui laisser un peu de liberté.

Le gryffondor s'était une fois laissé surprendre par cette voix si froide

- Oui professeur répondit le jeune homme en se levant rapidement et en le suivant dans le couloir, courant presque pour le suivre.

Le diner se passa calmement et rapidement.

- Vous devriez aller vous changer et vous reposer. Profitez-en pour avancer un peu dans vos cours ou vous instruire un peu, plutôt que de rêvasser ordonna le maître des potions.

- Oui monsieur. Harry avait constaté que Rogue paraissait encore plus énervé que d'habitude contre lui. Certainement qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de l'accueillir chez lui, après tout, il lui gâchait certainement tous ses projets. Il allait vraiment devoir faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver rapidement dehors manu militari.

Severus était en fait énervé contre lui-même. Il avait voulu se rapprocher un peu d'Harry, lui expliquer que son avis sur lui avait évolué favorablement et à la place il n'avait réussi qu'à lui rappeler qu'il le détestait, et qu'il ne valait en fait pas mieux que sa famille moldu pour l'avoir maltraité à cause de quelques à priori. En terme de communication, il n'était pas vraiment pas au point. Et pour continuer sur sa lancée, il extériorisait sa mauvaise humeur sur le gryffondor.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement mais s'arrêta rapidement avant de sortir la pièce, hésitant entre passer le pas de porte ou non.

- Et bien, vous ne connaissez plus le chemin de votre chambre ou alors faut-il qu'en plus du reste on vous borde ?

- Pas que ça me générait murmura Lucius sous le regard noir du maître des potions.

- C'est-à-dire que… Lucius est ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr Harry répondit l'aristocrate avec un grand sourire en le rejoignant.

Ils discutèrent un instant doucement avant de se séparer.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces messes basses maugréa le brun, définitivement agacé de les voir si proches.

- Ton invité me faisait seulement remarquer qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses affaires et qu'il aurait besoin de quelques affaires propres ainsi que 'un peu de lecture pour s'occuper quand tu le cantonnes dans sa chambre.

- Je ne le « cantonnes » nulle part, il est libre d'aller où il veut! Et il ne pouvait pas le demander simplement ?

- Etant donné ta façon quasiment méprisante de lui adresser la parole, je suppose qu'il veut éviter de te demander quoique ce soit pour ne pas risquer une réprimande supplémentaire

- Je ne suis pas un ogre non plus.

- Si tu le dis… ça veut dire que tu n'as pas envie de le croquer ? s'amusa le blond

- Si tu arrêtais avec tes sous-entendus, je serai certainement de meilleure humeur. A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- Mais à rien du tout. C'est toi qui l'as invité, je m'efforce juste de rester courtois. Jaloux ?

- Tu sais bien que non, tu ne m'appartiens pas plus que je ne t'appartiens. Tu es libre d'aller voir où tu veux mais ai la politesse de ne pas le faire devant moi.

- Tu sais bien, que je ne demande que cela… t'appartenir.

- Tu es marié et…

- Je peux me séparer de Narcissa. Nous avons assuré notre descendance, elle est tout à fait d'accord.

- Ne recommence pas avec cela Lucius, je ne veux pas de promesse qui nous contraindrait à rester ensemble pour le pire. J'ai vu où cela a conduit ma mère et je veux rester indépendant à jamais.

- Très bien, laissons tomber cette conversation et profitons de cette soirée alors abdiqua le blond en se levant. Linky sert nous deux verres dans la bibliothèque.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans de gros fauteuils qui, malgré leur apparence plus que vieillotte étaient encore parfaitement confortables et commencèrent à siroter leurs verres en silence. Cette pièce sombre beaucoup plus petite que celle de Lucius dans son propre manoir, était finalement très intime avec sa lumière tamisée et ils appréciaient de s'y retrouver de temps en temps.

- En tout cas tu avais raison pour Harry, il a un sacré potentiel magique. C'est impressionnant la facilité avec laquelle il peut accéder à sa magie alors qu'il n'y a jamais été entrainé. De même il retient les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Par contre son ignorance dans bien des domaines et son manque d'entrainement le pénalisent grandement. Ces deux semaines lui seront profitables mais seront insuffisantes pour le préparer correctement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais Albus semble croire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de préparation ou de plan, que quoiqu'il arrive, le gamin triomphera. Et puis son état physique ne me rassure pas non plus.

- C'est sur qu'il serait beaucoup mieux avec quelques kilos en plus.

- Lucius, arrête avec ça. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi.

- Tu vois que tu es jaloux sourit le blond

- Pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux mais…

- Alors cela ne te gêne pas qu'Harry soit plus à l'aise et préfère ma présence à la tienne.

- Je me fiche totalement de savoir que ce morveux soit moins terrorisé par ta présence que par la mienne. Je me fiche totalement de lui.

- Si tu le dis, donc ça ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance avec lui continua sournoisement le blond…. Il faut bien que je m'occupe vu que tu me délaisses complétement.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il te reste assez de forces pour avoir une quelconque envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Serait-ce une promesse ?

Le maître des potions se leva et lui tendit la main en une invitation silencieuse à laquelle le blond répondit. Ilse releva à moitié tandis que severus le tirait brusquement vers lui, le déstabilisant. En quelques gestes rapides le blond se retrouva dos collé à bibliothèque, les poignets fermement maintenus autour de sa tête par les mains de Severus et une bouche avide sur la sienne. Il sentit une langue gourmande le pénétrer avec passion avent de descendre papillonner le long de sa mâchoire puis dans son cou avant de remonter lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement, Severus connaissait trop bien ses points sensibles.

- Alors Lucius, tu as envie de jouer à ça ? susurra le maître des potions dans son oreille. Tu oublies que tu n'es pas le seul serpentard dans cette pièce continua t-il en frottant son bassin contre celui de l'homme contre lui.

Il continua ses attouchements quelques minutes jusqu'à sentir le blond plus que réceptif s'il en jugeait par l'érection qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse et les gémissements plus qu'appuyés. Il savait Lucius très sensible et très peu patient, il n'allait pas supporter longtemps qu'il ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

Severus libéra un des poignets du blond pour glisser sa main le long de son torse puis sous sa robe de sorcier et caresser la bosse plus qu'apparente.

- Putain Sév, passe à la vitesse supérieure ou alors tu vas me le payer.

- Tss, tss langage Lucius se moqua le maître es potions en malaxant plus fortement l'érection de Lucius avant de reprendre avidement sa bouche pour l'empêcher de râler à nouveau.

Il ne le relâcha que pour reprendre son souffle et se sentit à ce moment basculer à son tour. Il sourit. Lucius n'avait décidemment aucune patience, il était tellement prévisible. Le blond s'attacha à lui retourner ses caresses, ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de peau visible et s'attelant à dénuder le reste en commençant par sa chemise. Les gémissements qui semblaient animer la pièce d'une vie propre sortaient également de la gorge de chacun des amants, tous les deux maintenant aussi impatients de passer à la seconde phase, les caresses ne suffisant plus à les rassasier.

Séverus entrouvrit les yeux qu'il avait garé fermé pour mieux profiter des sensations, pour exhorter son amant à rejoindre un endroit plus approprié, lorsqu'il surprit deux éclats verts et des joues rouge.

- Potter qu'est ce que….

Lucius se figea.

- Sév, ce n'est pas très délicat de parler d'un autre homme alors que je suis entrain de te branl… humfff

Le maitre des potions venait juste de lui plaquer sa large main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre ce qui finit par attiser la curiosité du blond qui se retourna pour voir un Harry potter plus rouge que les couleurs de sa maison. De son côté Séverus s'évertuait à retrouver une tenue décente.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, M. Potter… enfin…

- Pardon… je ne voulais pas… j'étais venu prendre… enfin juste un livre… je vous …. En fait… pas besoin… retourne me coucher..

Ils furent arrêtés dans leurs monologues incohérents par un grand éclat de rire cristallin.

- On dirait deux vierges effarouchées… enfin severus que veut tu lui faire croire. J'avais la main dans ton pantalon. Je suis sûr qu'Harry n'est pas assez idiot pour croire qu'on était entrain de préparer des potions. Et puis ce n'est plus un enfant, il sait pertinemment ce que font deux hommes fougueux et heureux de se retrouver, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr Lucius. Pas de problème je vous laisse dit le brun en tournant les talons et résistant à l'envie irrépressible de courir.

- Bon et bien il va falloir prêter un peu plus attention à nos agissements pour les deux prochaines semaines pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise maugréa le brun.

- Pourquoi ? je trouve cela plutôt excitant le danger d'être surpris ou d'être observé.

- Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu n'étais qu'un obsédé sexuel ? ce n'est qu'un enfant, tu vas le perturber.

- Un enfant qui a eu l'air plutôt réceptif au spectacle si j'en juge par sa réaction physique.

- Oh arrête, c'est un adolescent, voir 2 lapins entrain de forniquer l'exciterait.

- Tu veux voir si je peux te faire l'amour autant de fois qu'un lapin ? murmura le bond en se glissant prés de son amant

- Du moment que tu tiens un peu plus longtemps..

- C'est toi qui me supplieras d'arrêter.

* * *

a la semaine prochaine


	11. De l'utilité des cauchemars

D

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

* * *

Harry avait ra pidement rejoins sa chambre.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait encore pas chez lui ? pourquoi se trouvait-il excité de cette façon par la scène qu'il avait malencontreusement surpris. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes… enfin pas plus que par les femmes, sauf cho… et encore cela n'avait pas été une réussite.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se préoccuper de tout cela avec Voldemort qui essayait de le tuer chaque année. Il avait certainement juste un trop plein d'hormones à extérioriser, voilà c'était la raison de son excitation présente et bien persistante.

Il hésita un instant et regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de chambre rien que pour lui. A Poudlard c'était le dortoir commun et chez les Dusrley il était bien trop fatigué et effrayé pour avoir ce genre de problème. Ce n'était peut-être pas très correct mais il avait vraiment envie de se faire un peu de bien et l'option douche froide n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie.

Il se décida rapidement à faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes et à descendre sa main vers son sexe tendu. Il commença à y imprimer un va et vient timide. La sensation l'électrisa complétement et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Il accéléra la cadence et des images de ce qu'il avait surpris quelques minutes auparavant lui revinrent. Les gémissements qu'il avait surpris, les mains de Lucius qui caressaient cette peau si blanche et qui avait découvert une partie d'un torse définitivement masculin, le visage de Rogue si différent alors qu'il reflétait le plaisir et le désir que le blond lui insufflait, la bouche entrouverte et ses dents mordants sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se sentit partir sur cette dernière image de pure luxure et se retrouva haletant et perdu. Il venait de jouir en pensant à son terrible professeur. Il se nettoya rapidement et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et remercia le sommeil de l'accueillir si rapidement pour ne pas avoir à s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une vaste étendue d'herbe et e fleurs. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais cela avant l'air très paisible. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le tableau gâché par un homme gémissant à ses pieds. Il tendit la main vers lui pour l'aider mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait en fait tendu sa baguette et qu'un flot vert en sortait. Il entendit l'homme hurler et se mit à crier à son tour mais le seul son qui sortait de sa gorge était un rire… un horrible rire de joie devant ce corps qui se révulsait sous la douleur. Le survivant essaya de se débattre quand il se sentit envelopper dans une douce chaleur. Il se concentra sur cette sensation et fini par ouvrir les yeux sur un nouvel environnement bien plus rassurant, sa chambre et sur un spectacle plus étonnant puisqu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de son maître des potions. Il rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était même entrain de s'y cramponner de toutes ses forces.

Il s'écarta rapidement de lui et repris son souffle.

Putain il s'était encore fait avoir par un simple cauchemar, il devrait pourtant y être habitué depuis le temps.

- Ça vous arrive souvent ? demanda une voix près de lui

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir Lucius de l'autre côté de son lit.

Bravo, il avait réussi à réveiller toute la maison. Ses hôtes allaient surement être énervés.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de mettre un sort d'insonorisation s'excusa le brun. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Bien sûr que vous ne pouviez pas, nous n'avons toujours pas été récupérer vos affaires, ni votre baguette. Mais là n'est pas la question. Est-ce que vous faites souvent des cauchemars de cette intensité ?

Le brun le regarda étonné

- Il n'était pas spécialement fort. Ce ne sont pas de vrais connexions avec vous savez qui, je pense qu'il s'amuse juste à m'envoyer quelques images pour me déstabiliser.

- Comment faites-vous la différence ?

- Vous le verrez bien, ceux-là ne peuvent pas passer inaperçus, même pas avec des sorts d'insonorisations.

- J'en déduis que cela arrive fréquemment ? repris l'aristocrate en gardant en mémoire que le jeune s'évertuait à dissimuler ses problèmes. Pourquoi n'en avez-vous rien dit à Dumbeldore ou à vos amis ?

- …..

- Harry ?

- Il n'y a rien à y faire de toute façon. arrêtez d'insister, j'ai promis de ne plus vous déranger

- Il est hors de question qu'on mette un sort pour ne pas vous entendre crier s'énerva le maître des potions.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, c'est un sort enfantin qui ne nécessite même pas baguette et que je maitrise depuis plusieurs années, heureusement pour moi, **_professeur._**

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Le gamin semblait trouver cela normal de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette. Il ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'il fallait pour pratiquer ce genre de magie. Dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de temps pour l'entrainer, Albus gâchait vraiment son potentiel en le laissant végéter.

- Là n'est pas la question, Harry, repris Lucius pour calmer un peu l'ambiance électrique. Il n'y a aucune raison que vous nous cachiez vos cauchemars, nous ne vous punirons pas à cause de cela.

Séverus se raidit. Le punir parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars… est ce que ces stupides moldus osaient s'en prendre à lui pour ce motif si futile. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il se cachait ?

- Potter est ce que votre famille vous battait quand vous faisiez des cauchemars ?

Le plus jeune rougit et baissa la tête. Cette fois c'était décidé, Séverus allait leur rendre une visite dès que possible.

- Lucius a raison repris Séverus, vous ne devez pas nous cacher ce genre de problèmes. Premièrement parce que cela peut révéler un danger, une faille dans la sécurité si le seigneur des ténèbres peut garder le contact avec vous. Ensuite nous pouvons essayer de vous aider.

- Alors Harry, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Ils n'ont jamais cessé mais maintenant je sais faire la différence entre les images envoyées par Tom pour me provoquer et les vraies visions. Ces dernières sont beaucoup plus rares, Tom a bien bloqué l'accès à son esprit, sauf quand il est vraiment hors de lui.

- Cela dure depuis plus d'un an !, vous devez être épuisé. Et pourquoi Albus n'a rien fait pour vous aider ? s'énerva le maître des potions

- Parcequ'il ne le sait pas…

- A quoi jouez-vous Potter ? vous vouliez passer pour un martyre ?

- Non je ne voulais pas qu'Albus m'oblige de nouveau à subir de stupides et inutiles cours d'occlumencie ! Soyons honnête professeur, vous savez pertinemment que je suis nul dans ce domaine et qu'il ne ressortait rien de bon de ces cours ! ni pour vous, ni pour moi…

Potter avait préféré souffrir en silence plutôt que de « subir » des cours avec lui. Séverus savait qu'il avait été plutôt assez dur avec son élève mais pas à ce point-là… il souffla, à qui croyait-il pouvoir faire croire cela ? Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, oui il avait été injuste et odieux avec le gryffondor qui lui avait servi de défouloir. Il allait avoir du travail pour rétablir une situation normale avec lui.

- Ecoutez Harry…

Le jeune se tendit. Si son terrible professeur l'appelait par son prénom ce n'était certainement pas bon signe.

- …. Je reconnais ne pas avoir été toujours très juste envers vous…

Un toussotement de Lucius et une grimace narquoise du blond obligea Severus à préciser

- Bon très bien, j'ai été totalement injuste et cruel avec vous. Je me suis figé sur une image fausse de vous basée sur mes souvenirs des maraudeurs et les rumeurs qui m'arrangeaient bien. Vous n'êtes peut être pas totalement aussi insupportable et impotent que j'ai pu le laisser entendre.

- Merci, Monsieur répondit le plus jeune, conscient de l'effort du terrible maitre des potions qui n'était pas réputé pour sa bonne foie ni sa capacité à reconnaitre ses erreurs.

- Je vous propose de repartir à zéro, essayons de mettre de côté toutes nos disputes. Est-ce que cela vous parait faisable, Harry ?

- Je vous promets d'essayer, professeur

- Mon prénom c'est Severus, Harry

- Euh, oui, je vous promets de faire des efforts Severus.

Les deux sorciers se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

- Très bien, nous allons vous laisser pour cette nuit, mais dès demain nous devront analyser votre connexion avec le seigneur des ténèbres et voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour en limiter les effets sur vous.

- Merci prof.. Severus.

Les deux serpentards sortirent, laissant le plus jeune seul… avec un sentiment de solitude d'autant plus fort qu'il avait apprécié de sentir entouré comme cela par les deux hommes. Une impression de sécurité et bizarrement de tendresse s'était propagé dans son corps à ce moment-là... alors maintenant, le retour à l'isolement était d'autant plus cruel.

- Tu as bien fait Severus, il fallait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec le gamin pour pouvoir avancer plus efficacement.

- Tu te rends compte, qu'il souffre seul depuis plus d'un an juste à cause de moi. Avec tout ce qu'il avait en plus à supporter, je n'ai fait que rajouter à sa souffrance. Comment veux-tu qu'il me fasse un jour confiance ?

- J'ai l'impression que cela se fera plus rapidement que tu le crois murmura le blond.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla assez tôt, comme à son habitude mais préféra attendre dans sa chambre qu'on vienne le prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. L'expérience de la veille l'avait mis suffisamment mal à l'aise pour ne plus prendre aucun risque.

Un elfe passa la porte et vint l'inviter à se joindre à ses maitres ou plus exactement lui fit savoir que son maitre demandait si son auguste seigneurie voulait bien se bouger les fesses pour se mettre au travail avant que les vers à crasse aient des ailes ?

Harry sourit en imaginant son professeur entrain de bougonner.

Depuis quand cela l'amusait-il d'imaginer son professeur entrain de bougonner ?

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une relative quiétude, personne ne revenant ni sur l'incident de le veille, ni sur ses cauchemars. Cela étonna un peu le jeune gryffondor de ne même pas subir de remontrances ni sermons pour avoir caché la réalité et la teneur de ses cauchemars.

Les deux hommes, bien que discret, avaient surveillé que le jeune homme s'était un minimum sustenté avant d'attaquer.

- Très bien Potter…

- Humm…humm

- Oui, donc Harry, nous vous proposons de changer un peu votre programme de travail et de consacrer cette journée à l'occlumencie.

- Quoi ?! non pas toute une journée ! enfin professeur, vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucune capacité dans cette matière... vous allez perdre votre temps. On pourrait….

- Calme toi Harry repris calmement Lucius en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser… ce qui sembla fonctionner parceque le plus jeune arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens… nous en avons discuté avec Severus. Tu n'étais pas dans de bonnes conditions pour suivre ses cours qui nécessite un minimum de confiance dans ton professeur et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie d'accabler son professeur, après tout, il était aussi responsable de cet échec.

- Très bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, mettons-nous au travail compléta le maitre des potions en se levant.

Harry le suivi à contrecœur. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le serpentard blond les avait suivi jusqu'à temps qu'il le voit fermer la porte derrière lui.

Rogue lui indiqua une chaise et en tira une autre en face de lui.

- Très bien.. Harry, vous connaissez le principe. Nous allons procéder de la même façon. Mais je voudrai que vous vous détendiez. Je vais commencer en douceur et je ne chercherai pas à voir de souvenirs trop personnels pour le moment. Nous allons y aller doucement pour commencer. Est-ce que c'est bon pour vous ?

Harry hocha la tête pas forcément sûr de lui.

- Legimens

En un tour de main, le professeur se retrouva dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il pouvait noter quelques progrès mais c'était encore loin d'être suffisant. Sans trop d'efforts, il parvenait à effleurer tous les souvenirs qu'il voulait. Il se contentait de les survoler sans chercher à en connaître la teneur exacte pour montrer qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire de mal à Harry en violant à nouveau sa vie privée.

Il ressortit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas s'énerva-t-il

- Je suis désolé, j'essaye vraiment, je vous assure. Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas insister et perdre plus de temps avec moi. Ce n'est pas si grave, je gère plutôt bien le lien comme ça depuis un bon moment

- Ne soyez donc pas idiot….

- Hum … humm

- Ecoutez nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent dit Severus d'une voix plus calme.

Il fit un petit signe à Lucius qui se plaça derrière le gryffondor. Le blond se colla brusquement au plus jeune pendant que le maître des potions lançait une nouvelle attaque.

Harry se retrouva dans un endroit vraiment encombré, vraisemblablement son esprit s'il en jugeait pas les bribes de souvenirs qu'il apercevait un peu partout.

- Effectivement il y a du travail murmura une voix près de lui.

Le brun sursauta.

- Lucius ? que faites-vous là ? enfin vous ne devriez pas être dans mon esprit !

- Calme toi Harry, je suis là pour t'aider un peu, je te promets de ne pas fouiner à la recherche de souvenirs compromettants poursuivi le blond avec un sourire enjôleur. Il faut commencer par organiser tes souvenirs.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant fait tout ce que le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de faire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout est dans cet état.

- Nous allons faire du rangement ensemble. Visualise de grandes étagères avec des tiroirs. Il faut que tu enfermes chaque souvenir dans un tiroir pour ne laisser l'accès qu'à ceux que tu souhaites.

Harry se concentra pour obéir à cette directive. En plus il avait déjà réalisé cet exercice la première fois que son professeur le lui avait demandé. Il y avait même mis tout son cœur pour ne pas le décevoir.

De grandes étagères apparurent, le gryffondor, aidé de Lucius, commença les manipulations faisant s'ouvrir et se fermer des tiroirs dans les sens, emprisonnant diverses bulles de souvenirs. A deux les choses paraissaient moins fatigantes au jeune sorcier. Finalement c'était agréable de se faire aider.

- Tiens donc, je vois que le spectacle ne t'a pas déplu!

… ou peut-être pas soupira Harry en se retournant pour voir ce qui avait retenu l'attention du plus âgé et rougit violemment quand il aperçut le visage de Séverus tordu par la plaisir.

- Lucius, vous aviez promis de ne pas regarder mes souvenirs!

- J'ai promis de ne pas fouiner et pas de ne pas regarder les souvenirs que tu laisses bien en évidence. Ensuite je te rappelle que c'est plutôt un de mes souvenirs. Se moqua l'aristocrate. Mais si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner, je peux te faire partager des souvenirs du même genre.

Harry rougit encore plus et bougonna, mais bizarrement l'idée de revoir son professeur dans cette situationnfut loin de lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Il se secoua.

- On a terminé constata Lucius. Severus va tenter une intrusion. Il va déjà être ralenti par le fait d'avoir à chercher tes souvenirs, il va devoir ouvrir les tiroirs les uns après les autres. Il faut que tu te concentres pour l'en empêcher. Essaye de visualiser ses attaques.

Le gryffondor se concentra et fini par voir les fluides de magie qui cherchaient à accéder à ses souvenirs. C'était comme des filins très fins qu'il brisa facilement.

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose? s'écria vivement Lucius


	12. Révélations

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

_Note : j'essaye de répondre à tous ceux qui ont un compte mais j'oublie souvent les anonymes, et plus particulièrement Nepheria4 qui review chaque chapitre et qui a déposé la 200eme !_

Un petit chapitre supplémentaire pour remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des petits commentaires et messages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose? s'écria vivement Lucius

Harry se retourna vers le blond pour s'apercevoir que tout leur travail avait été réduit à néant. Soudain une brume noir se jeta sur eux, semblant les provoquer et passa à travers eux. Harry connaissait cette sensation mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici Harry ?

- Je …. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mentit le brun.

Lucius avait très bien vu la lueur de compréhension, vite remplacée par la peur dans le regard du plus jeune. Il lui attrapa la main et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le monde réel.

- Par Merlin, c'était quoi ce cirque s'énerva déjà Rogue ? je croyais que tu devais l'aider, et il n'a pas progressé d'un iota et…

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre Severus. Il y a comme une entité dans son esprit qui l'empêche de se protéger.

- Une entité ? de quoi parles-tu ?

Harry restait bien silencieux, essayant presque de se faire oublier. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir mais là c'était important. Il était convaincu qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance mais Dumbeldore lui avait bien demandé de n'en parler à personne et il devait tenir sa promesse.

- Je n'en sais rien mais Harry lui sait de quoi il est question.

Les deux sorciers se tournérent vers le plus jeune qui semblait vouloir disparaitre sous terre.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Non… je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je vous assure.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de mentir Harry… et surtout tu t'y prends très mal. Ce n'est pas à deux serpentards expérimentés que tu feras croire ça.

- Mais je vous assure que…

- J'ai bien vu la peur dans ton regard. Laisse nous t'aider. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai fait une promesse… je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul et …

- Vous débrouiller tout seul? se moqua le maître des potions mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous défendre contre des moldus alors contre des sorts de magie noire ou pire, vous ne faites pas le poids ! vous n'êtes qu'un gamin !

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! je n'ai pas besoin de vous et je ne suis pas un gamin s'emporta le brun, lâchant un flot de magie qui fit exploser toutes les fioles autour de lui, rependant leur continu sur le sol.

Et voilà, autant pour ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas s'emporter mais aussi cet homme avait toujours eu un don particulier pour le pousser à bout. Quoiqu'il en soit Rogue l'avait aidé, accepté chez lui malgré le risque et l'encombrement qu'il représentait. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir saboté son laboratoire et certainement des heures de travail.

- Désolé murmura-t-il en se retournant, près à rejoindre rapidement « sa » chambre mais il fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

- Pas si vite reprit la voix, pour une fois parfaitement sérieuse de Lucius. On ne joue pas là. Séverus va voir et dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et avant qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se trouva maintenu par le blond pendant qu'il sentait une violente intrusion dans son esprit. Celle-ci ne dura pas très longtemps et dès qu'il sentit qu'on le relâchait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, il s'énerva à nouveau.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Alors Sev ?

- C'est étrange, j'ai le même sentiment que lorsque je suis en présence du seigneur des ténèbres, mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai ressenti aussi confirma le blond.

- Potter qu'est-ce que c'est ? répondez ou j'irai chercher les réponses moi-même. Il espérait bien ne pas devoir en arriver à cette extrémité car ce serait comme une trahison et il commençait tout juste à gagner un peu la confiance du plus jeune et n'avait pas envie de tout détruire mais il devait avoir la réponse à sa question.

De son côté Harry hésitait. Il ne voulait pas trahir sa promesse mais les deux sorciers avaient déjà presque tout deviné. Et puis il était particulièrement effrayé de savoir qu'il se promenait avec un bout d'âme de Voldemort en lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir le détruire ? Lucius et Rogue pourraient peut-être trouver un moyen de l'aider ?

- C'est un bout de l'âme de Voldemort lâcha Harry en attendant de voir la réaction des deux plus âgés.

- Rien que ça siffla Severus, on peut dire que vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Et vous vous baladez avec ça depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne le savais pas, vous croyez que je n'aurais pas tout fait pour m'en débarrasser si je l'avais su avant !

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas l'air plus étonné que cela ? interrogea le maître des potions décidemment trop observateur.

- En fait, j'ai déjà vu cette manifestation deux autres fois, mais d'habitude, Tom choisit des objets pour conserver des morceaux d'âme… je suppose que je suis un accident.

- Vous voulez dire que le seigneur des ténèbres a scindé son âme en plusieurs morceaux ?

- Oui, pour rester immortel. Cela s'appelle des horcruxes.

- Et les deux autres fois, comment ont-il été détruits ?

- Il suffit de détruire l'objet qui les contient.

- En l'occurrence, vous pour le cas présent… vous suggérez qu'on vous détruise, Monsieur Potter ?

Le brun ne trouvait pas cela très drôle car il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour se débarrasser de cet horcruxe. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir son rôle et tuer Voldemort, s'il devait déjà mourir pour détruire l'horcruxe ?

- Et vous ne vous êtes jamais rendu compte de cette présence insista le blond ? ni personne d'autre.

- Non bien sûr que non !

- Bon pour le moment, il faut trouver un moyen de faire sortir cela de votre petite tête, Potter. Lucius et moi allons ranger un peu mon laboratoire, allez nous attendre à la bibliothèque.

- Je veux vous aider.

- Je vous ai assez vu pour le moment, sortez de mon laboratoire

- Oui Monsieur, obéi le jeune homme, désolé d'avoir à nouveau déçu cet homme.

Les deux hommes lancèrent quelques sorts rapides pour que la pièce retrouve un aspect normal.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Severus ? demanda le blond

- Il est impossible que Dumbeldore n'ait jamais détecté ce morceau d'âme, il est trop puissant pour être passé à côté de cela. Je me demande pourquoi il a laissé Harry souffrir comme cela. A n'en pas douter, sa connexion, ses cauchemars, son incapacité à fermer son esprit, tout provient de ça.

- Albus semble l'aimer, je m'étonne qu'il ait pu lui faire quelque chose qui puisse le causer un tel préjudice.

- Je n'en sais rien douta Severus. Si cela peut l'aider à vaincre le maître, il en serait peut être capable.

- Tu le connais mieux que moi. Et toutes les marques de maltraitance ? Il est quand même plus qu'étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais rien vu ! Et il l'a pourtant laissé vivre chez ces moldus pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de douceur en termes d'éducation mais je n'aurai jamais fait subir cela à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- D'abord essayer de lui enlever cette horreur… brr on vit avec un petit bout du maître ici, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Et ensuite je propose de lui inculquer un peu d'esprit serpentard. Qu'il arrête de croire tout ce qu'on lui dit et que tout le monde lui veut du bien. Il doit apprendre à être un plus rusé et surtout prudent.

- Tu parles du prince des gryffondors là ricana Severus. J'ai hâte de voir cela. Allons déjà régler le premier problème.

Les trois hommes finirent dans la journée les ouvrages qui ornaient la bibliothèque du maître des potions étaient impressionnants. Ils y trouvèrent quelques références aux horcruxes mais rien qui ne répondait à leur besoin. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Lucius proposa de retourner au manoir Malfoy. Il y détenait des livres particulièrement rares. Il en profiterait pour prendre quelques nouvelles de son fils et serait donc absent plusieurs heures.

Harry et Severus poursuivent studieusement leurs recherches. Le gryffondor n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise en tête avec son professeur surtout que, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les mêmes images du sorcier ténébreux perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, revenaient danser devant ses yeux. Il se mit à l'observer sans s'en rendre compte.

Même s'il était concentré sur sa tâche, le maître des potions avait l'air plus détendu et plus humain qu'à Poudlard. Il semblait relâché au point qu'Harry arrivait même à lire des émotions sur son visage et celle qui passa à ce moment-là révélait une profonde lassitude. C'est vrai que son professeur était humain et avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Entre les cours, l'ordre et le temps qu'il passait auprès de Voldemort, il avait vraiment besoin des vacances dont Harry le privait. Il n'était vraiment qu'un poids encombrant pour tout le monde.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, professeur, désolé de gâcher vos vacances.

- Arrêtez de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, Potter, ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour vaincre voldemort.

- Oui, Monsieur répondit automatiquement le plus jeune avec un nouveau pincement au cœur. Quel imbécile, bien sûr qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour lui mais juste pour ce qu'il représentait.

Severus avait pourtant une bonne intention au départ, il avait juste voulu déculpabiliser le plus jeune mais comme d'habitude il n'avait pas formulé correctement les choses correctement et avait blessé Harry

- Et arrêtez avec vos « Monsieur », nous ne sommes pas en cours. J'ai un prénom, alors utilisez-le.

- D'accord… Severus. Comme cela était étrange de prononcer son prénom. Cela lui avait semblé tellement plus facile et naturel avec Lucius.

- Je sais que ce ne sont pas les vacances les plus amusantes qui soient mais c'est pour votre bien.

Harry sourit, il n'était pas battu, il avait à manger, même trop pour ses besoins, il n'était enfermé nulle part, ne subissait aucune humiliation et n'avait même pas à faire de corvées et il aimait apprendre des choses avec les deux sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous amuse ? s'étonna le maître des potions

- Euh rien du tout, prof.. Severus. Je pensais juste que ce sont en fait les meilleurs vacances que je n'ai jamais passé lui sourit le plus jeune avant de se replonger dans les livres.

L'homme releva la tête mais préféra ne rien ajouter pour ne pas embarrasser le gryffondor. Encore une semaine et le jeune homme serait majeur. Il pourrait alors s'occuper de ces foutus moldus sans craindre d'éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. Pour l'instant, tout le monde devait continuer à penser qu'il était à l'abri chez eux. Il allait d'ailleurs bientôt devoir organiser son retour auprès de l'ordre certainement au square grimmaud.

Un plop sonore lui fit redresser la tête sur un Lucius plutôt chargé.

- Déjà ? tu as été rapide ;

- Quel charmant accueil! Si je dérange, je repars.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire soupira le maître des potions mais je pensais que tu voudrais passer du temps avec Drago.

- Oui mais Narcissa m'a harcelé et agacé. Drago aussi est sur les nerfs, elle essaye de lui faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'il accepte de prendre la marque.

- Il tient le coup ?

- C'est un malfoy, bien sur qu'il tient le coup ! Etant donné que nos vacances n'ont plus grand-chose de romantique, je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre quelques jours. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Un morveux de plus ou de moins… lâcha severus avec un petit sourire de connivence avec Lucius. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que son amant été très attaché à Drago, après tout c'était son parrain et il avait toujours pris son rôle très au sérieux.

- J'ai ramené quelques livres qui traitent des horcruxes. Si on ne trouve rien dans cela, je ne sais pas où nous trouverons plus d'informations à part auprès du seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

- Au travail alors soupira le maître des potions en attrapant un premier livre.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir que Severus le repoussait violemment. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas démonstratif mais lui avait besoin d'un minimum de contact humain quand il revenait du manoir Malfoy, tout y était si froid et aseptisé. Il avait besoin de se sentir à nouveau vivant et ce dont il avait besoin c'était de sentir un corps contre le sien. Il ressenti une pointe de déception devant ce rejet, vite remplacée par de la colère, on ne le repoussait pas comme cela.

Très bien, puisque c'était ainsi, il allait trouver du réconfort ailleurs et Severus allait regretter son geste et revenir en rampant vers lui.

Il se détourna de lui et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Il ne dit rien et pris à son tour un livre. Ils restèrent sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier s'étire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient penchés sur ces bouquins et il commençait à se sentir un peu ankylosé. Il se raidit quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ces épaules.

- Tu sembles souffrir Harry, laisse-moi te soulager murmura le blond. Il parait que j'ai des doigts de fée.

Et effectivement le massage était divin, Harry se sentit assez vite détendu, il aurait presque pu s'endormir s'il n'avait pas eu peur de ne pas pleinement profiter de ces attentions. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand le blond appuya plus fermement sur un point précis. Il sentit aussitôt la caresse s'arrêter et rougit devant ce son plus qu'inconvenant.

En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que le blond n'avait pas arrêté de lui-même mais qu'il s'était vu forcé de le faire sous la pression de Severus qui était maintenant debout à côté du serpentard blond. Le maître des potions paraissait d'ailleurs passablement énervé.

- Tu arrêtes ton cirque tout de suite Lucius, gronda le sorcier ténébreux ;

- Arrêter quoi Sev, sourit narquoisement le blond qui obtenait enfin un peu d'attention de son amant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais des besoins à assouvir, tu pouvais aller te trouver un gigolo ailleurs mais ne touche pas à Harry.

Quand il l'entendit prononcer son prénom de cette façon si possessive, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du blond. Il n'était pas jaloux parcequ'il avait peur de le perdre lui mais parcequ'il touchait le plus jeune. Severus éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Le sourire de Lucius se fana. Il n'avait jamais pensé obtenir son amour éternel mais de là à le voir désirer un autre homme, cela faisait mal.

Il regarda Harry, c'est vrai que le garçon était assez mignon et surtout son petit air fragile donnait envie de le protéger. Severus avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir utile, ce sentiment était certainement encore exacerbé par le fait qu'il avait apprécié la mère d'Harry et qu'il se sentait responsable de sa mort.

C'est vrai qu'il était facile de s'attacher à lui, voire de le désirer. S'il n'avait pas été aussi attaché à Severus il aurait pu se laisser aller à apprivoiser le jeune gryffondor pour son plaisir. Mais il devait empêcher tout rapprochement entre ces deux-là et mine de rien cela n'allait pas être si facile. Il avait bien noté les regards gênés mais intéressés du plus jeune envers son professeur, mais jusque-là cela l'avait amusé ; Maintenant il avait peur que Severus ne réponde à cet intérêt qu'il suscitait.

En bon serpentard, Lucius analysa les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant lui

Option 1 : il laissait les choses suivre leur cours et vu comme c'était parti, il risquait de se voir éjecter au profit du jeune gryffondor dans pas longtemps.

Option 2 : il draguait le jeune homme, arriverait certainement à le séduire, à lui donner énormément de plaisir et rendrait Severus malheureux et il devrait se contenter de rester en tête à tête avec le gamin… brrrr… supprimer tout de suite l'option numéro 2

Option numéro 3 : il faisait confiance à Severus, ne faisait rien et leur couple se trouvait conforté par cette épreuve… ben oui mais les bisounours cela n'existe pas non plus au pays de Merlin

Option 4 : il laissait Harry et Severus se rapprocher tout en se débrouillant pour se rendre indispensable auprès des deux hommes.

C'était un peu risqué mais après tout, cela lui semblait être la meilleure possibilité pour lui. Il restait encore pas mal d'inconnus dans son plan, comme de savoir comment réagirait le jeune sorcier à sa requête mais en le manipulant comme il faut, il arriverait à le pousser dans leur lit et le reste suivrait certainement.

Très bien, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant il fallait calmer le jeu le plus rapidement possible et changer de stratégie s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Severus.

- C'est bon Sev, je plaisantais. Tout le monde à l'air tendu, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère. On s'énerve depuis des heures et on ne trouve rien sur ces fichus horcruxes.

- Et bien continue à chercher plutôt que de distraire tout le monde bougonna le maître des potions en lui indiquant la place la plus éloignée d'Harry

- Ça va, je me remets au travail, mais sérieusement, tu devrais penser à te changer les idées. Cela permet de voir les problèmes d'une autre façon, sous un autre angle. Tu veux peut être un petit massage toi aussi pour….

- Lucius vous êtes un génie ! s'exclama le plus jeune en se relevant brusquement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui en se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête.


	13. Dilemme

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

_Note : Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça me motive et me donne toujours pleins d'idée qui font évoluer l'histoire. J'en suis au chapitre 21 et je pense qu'il y en aura environ 35(contre 15 initialement prévus). _

* * *

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui en se demandant s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Euhh non, pas pour le massage rougit le plus jeune… enfin vous faites ce que vous voulez… pas que ça me regarde enfin.. pas quand je suis là .enfin vous voyez….

- Les faits, Potter grogna le maitre des potions toujours énervé

- Pardon professeur soupira le plus jeune, revenant sur terre devant ce brusque rappel à l'ordre. Comptez sur ce cher Rogue pour briser toute tentative de rêve ou de fantasme dans le cas présent… il se reprit. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous essayons depuis des heures de trouver un moyen de détruire un horcruxe sans détruire son contenant.

- Vous en l'occurrence crut bon de rappeler le serpentard brun.

- … et nous ne trouvons rien. Par contre, nous savons comment créer un horcruxe et..

- Mais bien sûr ! il suffit de créer un nouvel horcruxe mais au lieu de séparer ton âme en deux, on séparera ton âme et celle du seigneur des ténèbres ! poursuivi Lucius… c'était pourtant évident! Il suffisait de prendre le problème à l'envers !

- Je suis sûr que cela peut fonctionner ! réunissons les ingrédients rapidement poursuivi le plus jeune excité de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa liberté et surtout de voir ces horribles cauchemars disparaitre.

- J'y ai vu plusieurs références détaillées dans ces livres précisa Lucius en désignant deux livres paraissant particulièrement anciens. Il se saisit du premier dont la couverture noire semblait animée d'une vie propre, tandis qu'il tendait le second à Harry.

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il avait déjà lu le rituel dans sa totalité pour voir s'il y avait une façon de l'inverser… sans succès. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de certaines parties du sortilège qui poseraient particulièrement problème au survivant… Comme le fait de devoir tuer quelqu'un pour réaliser un horcruxe! Il connaissait suffisamment le gryffondor pour savoir qu'il serait incapable de réaliser un meurtre de sang-froid. Mais Harry avait raison, c'était la meilleure option et il allait devoir trouver une solution pour remédier à cette faiblesse chez le jeune sorcier… car, en temps de guerre, refuser de tuer un ennemi était forcément une marque de faiblesse.

Harry était concentré sur sa lecture lorsqu'il vit le livre disparaitre de la table devant lui. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il avait fini dans les mains de son professeur de potions.

- Vous avez passé bien assez de temps dans les livres. Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous progresserez. Je vous rappelle que nous avons établi un programme. Allez donc vous échauffer dehors. Nous avons un terrain de quiditch derrière la maison, les protections s'étendent jusque lui. Commencez par faire dix tours puis nous vous rejoindrons.

- Mais je croyais que la priorité c'était de trouver comment créer l'horcruxe?

- La priorité c'est que vous ayez au moins assez de forces et un minimum de muscles pour tenir une arme pendant plus de 5 minutes devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Et ce n'est pas en restant assis derrière des livres que cela va arriver. Vous ressemblez à un tas d'os

Harry savait qu'il était laid, petit et maigre mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler et puis pourquoi son professeur s'énervait-il tout à coup, il n'avait rien fait de particulier. A croire que sa seule présence suffisait à l'irriter… comme c'était le cas avec son oncle et sa tante… c'était donc bien lui le problème.

Au moins, il savait comment gérer cela, il suffisait qu'il disparaisse de la vue de son professeur pendant quelques heures pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. C'était quand même dur de se dire que sa simple présence était à ce point irritante.

Le jeune sorcier ne prononça pas un mot, hocha la tête et sorti rapidement.

- Enfin Severus, je ne te comprends pas s'étonna le blond qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien analyser les sentiments de son amant vis-à-vis du plus jeune. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes ainsi avec lui ? un moment tu sembles vouloir le protéger de tout et le moment d'après tu le traites comme s'il valait moins qu'un ver à crasse. Quel est ton problème ?

- Mon problème c'est que je veux l'aider mais qu'avec son sale caractère de gryffondor, il va refuser cette aider vu ce que cela implique.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Est-ce que tu as lu le sortilège pour créer un horcruxe ?

- Bien sûr, tu penses bien, qu'un sort aussi puissant ne peux pas laisser indifférent… mais non je ne compte pas l'utiliser pour moi. Je tiens trop à garder ma merveilleuse personnalité intacte.

- Je suis sérieux Lucius. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un sort particulièrement puissant et maléfique et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry soit capable de le réaliser jusqu'au bout.

- Ah tu parles de devoir sacrifier une vie pour pouvoir séparer son âme.

- Oui Lucius, je parle d'un meurtre de sang-froid! Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce gamin en soit capable.

- Nous sommes en période de guerre, il y a forcément des morts, Harry doit bien en être conscient.

- C'est un enfant Lucius, et un gryffondor de surcroit. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il doit culpabiliser en pensant qu'il devra tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'indigna le blond. Il a tué ses parents, sans compter des centaines d'autres. Il ne peut pas hésiter à le tuer quand même ?

- Tu n'as pas eu à le fréquenter pendant six longues années. A le voir commettre des erreurs parce qu'il a tendance à écouter ses foutus sentiments. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il connaisse cette partie pour l'instant. Je vais tout préparer et nous verrons le moment venu. Il faut au moins dix jours pour laisser reposer la potion de base, plus le temps de trouver tous les ingrédients et…

- Le sacrifice.

- Pour ça j'ai mon idée. Il faudrait que tu l'occupes pendant ce temps-là.

- Cela devrait être dans mes cordes, j'ai plein d'idées pour lui faire passer le temps de façon utile ou agréable sourit l'aristocrate.

- Lucius, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot ou de me provoquer. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais là c'est sérieux. Je te e confie alors ne t'avise pas à le toucher ou à le dévergonder, ce n'est qu'un enfant et j'en suis responsable tant que je ne l'aurai pas rendu à Dumbeldore.

- Et toi arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu ne le considères plus comme un enfant depuis longtemps. Il a beau être petit et mince, il a toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme et il te plait.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna le maitre des potions.

- Si tu as envie de te mentir, je vais te laisser encore un peu dans ton déni pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons plus tard répondit le blond en se levant.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Severus toujours étonné suite à sa dernière remarque

- Mais juste faire ce que tu m'as demandé mon ami et distraire notre survivant national pour te laisser le champ libre.

- D'accord mais nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard… tu me dois quelques explications.

- A ta disposition mon cher. A plus tard.

* * *

Les dix jours suivants passèrent rapidement pour les trois sorciers. Lucius avait entrainé Harry jusqu'à l'épuisement tous les jours afin de le renforcer surtout physiquement. Il avait également pris le temps de l'initier à l'élégant art du duel à l'épée sans compter la poursuite de son éducation sur tous les aspects de magie noire.

Harry était épuisé mais heureux d'apprendre tant de choses, de plus son professeur était étonnement patient, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Il ne s'énervait pas quand il ne réussissait pas un exercice du premier coup ou lorsqu'il n'avait pas la réponse à une de ses questions. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était moqué de lui ni de l'avait humilié. Cela donnait au plus jeune l'envie de se surpasser pour ne pas le décevoir. Il ne demandait jamais de pause et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui arrêtait leurs journées d'entrainement.

Le soir il mangeait rapidement avant de s'endormir tout aussi rapidement. Il n'avait quasiment plus croisé Rogue depuis leur dernière dispute. Sa haine devait être encore plus forte qu'il ne l'avait pensé pour que celui-ci refuse de le voir à ce point-là alors qu'il était dans sa propre maison. Est-ce que Lucius finirait par le haïr aussi une fois qu'il le connaitrait vraiment ?

Le blond avait même pris soin de rapatrier ses affaires de chez les Dursley et Harry avait pu récupérer sa malle avec toutes ses affaires et sa baguette. Avec elle, il avait pu être vraiment plus efficace dans son apprentissage et satisfaire davantage son professeur actuel.

Le dixième jour, Lucius lui indiqua que les cours s'arrêterait à midi parce qu'il avait des choses à faire. Bien sûr, il monopolisait tout son temps alors que l'aristrocrate avait certainement des choses plus importantes et intéressantes à faire. Avant de partir, il prit soin de lui confier certains ouvrages à lire.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il aperçut Rogue pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il ne voulait pas l'irriter à nouveau et sans réfléchir il se cacha dans un recoin, devenant ainsi invisible aux yeux de son professeur.

- Dépêches toi, c'est le moment idéal

- Un instant, j'arrive. Tu es sur qu'on le trouvera là-bas? Demanda une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lucius.

- Cela fait des jours que je le piste. Il sera là et c'est la cible idéale.

- Nous n'avons pas intérêts à échouer. Le maître sera fou de rage s'il se rend compte de ce que nous avons fait.

- Le grand Lucius Malfoy aurait-il peur ? tenta de se moquer le maître des potions pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas plus que le plus grand espion de tous les temps, c'est juste que je tiens à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ce corps magnifique. Ce n'est pas ce petit rat qui va m'effrayer et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est ce qui sera le plus simple pour Harry.

- Alors en route

En entendant la référence à sa personne, le survivant voulut se précipiter pour les arrêter mais ils avaient déjà transplanés lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du couloir. Le jeune sorcier se retrouva face à un mur et personne sur qui s'énerver. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mission secrète ? Est ce qu'ils mettaient leurs vies en danger à cause de lui ? Harry était furieux, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui mente, ni que quelqu'un soit en danger à cause de lui. Suffisamment de personnes s'étaient déjà inutilement sacrifiées pour lui. Il s'était juré que cela serait la dernière fois après avoir vu Sirius disparaitre derrière le voile. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait écarté Ron et Hermione... ça et la pression qu'ils lui mettaient constamment.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre. Il s'était peut être promis de ne pas déroger aux règles de bonnes conduites dans la demeure de Severus Rogue pour ne pas agacer davantage son ténébreux professeur par sa présence par contre il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait tenir à l'écart si cela concernait le seigneur des ténèbres!

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il ouvrit sa malle et se saisit de la carte des maraudeurs. Ses cours avec Lucius lui avait permis de comprendre la majeure partie de l'enchantement et vue qu'elle était essentiellement issue d'un sort de magie noire c'était forcément Sirius qui en était le principal créateur. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra… il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer, il avait une mission à accomplir. Harry se concentra avant de prononcer une incantation et la carte se modifia. Les traits qui apparurent étaient totalement différents de ceux qu'Harry avait pu observer pour ces six dernières années et pour cause ! Le plan ne représentait plus Poudlard mais la demeure de son professeur.

Pour l'instant aucun nom à par le sien n'apparaissait mais Harry était patient. Il se saisit de la cape de son père et appela l'elfe de maison pour lui demander une tasse de café moldu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient partis faire les deux hommes, cela pouvait donc durer un moment.

Vers 22h, le gryffondor put enfin voir les noms des deux serpentards apparaîtrent directement aux sous-sols avec un troisième qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir ici… Qu'est-ce que ce cela voulait-il dire ? Est ce qu'ils l'avaient trahi? Le jeune homme se sentit envahi d'un brusque élan de tristesse avant de se ressaisir... Il avait décidé ne plus se fier aux apparences, autant garder cette ligne de conduite. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva à nouveau dans un couloir derrière les deux sorciers qui paraissaient cette fois beaucoup plus surs d'eux.

- C'était vraiment un jeu d'enfant.

- C'est vrai que cet idiot n'a vraiment aucune puissance, je me demande pourquoi les autres l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe demanda Severus

- Qui sait… peut être juste pour servir de faire valoir. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi médiocre et laid près de soi, on a l'impression d'être encore plus important

A ces mots, le blond sentit son amant se tendre.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Sev ! les cours sont terminés depuis longtemps. Pourquoi n'a tu pas plus confiance que cela en moi … ou en toi.. Tu n'as jamais été un faire-valoir pour moi.

- La n'est pas la question pour ce soir. Le problème va être de savoir comment traiter avec Harry dès demain matin. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Dumbeldore va bientôt le rappeler et jamais il ne nous permettra de réaliser ce sort une fois qu'il l'aura à nouveau sous sa coupe.

- Nous le ferons donc demain, tous les ingrédients sont prêts et …

- … et il ne nous reste plus qu'à convaincre notre gentil petit gryffondor de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid… juste un détail bougonna le maître des potions.

- C'est pour son bien, Sev, il le comprendra forcément. C'est un sort très puissant et très maléfique, même si tu l'as empêché de lire le livre qui en expliquait les différentes phases dont le sacrifice, Harry ne doit pas être idiot et se douter de ce que la création d'un horcruxe implique.

- Oui mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a un pas… nous en rediscuterons demain matin mais quoiqu'il en soit je l'obligerai à faire ce qui doit être fait précisa froidement Rogue

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Qu'il est impératif de séparer son âme de celle du seigneur des ténèbres pour qu'il cesse de le tourmenter de cette façon et que si, pour cela je dois le mettre sous impérium pour l'obliger à réaliser le sort, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Tu sais qu'il ne te le pardonnera pas… il va te haïr, s'étonna le blond.

- Pour ce que cela changera murmura le serpentard.

- Tu te trompes, je suis sûr qu'il ne te déteste pas, si tu essayais d'être un peu plus tolérant et aimable avec lui, tu te rendrais compte qu'il est tout à fait agréable et même plus.

- Lucius, ne recommence pas…. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait oublier ce que je lui ai fait subir ces six dernières années.

- Parle-lui, tu serais étonné de sa maturité. C'est pour cela que je suis sûr qu'il prendra tout seul la bonne décision.

- Peut-on seulement appeler cela la bonne décision ?

- En fait, tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond.

- Je me souviens de la douleur et de la culpabilité que j'ai ressenti la première fois que j'ai dû tuer pour devenir un mangemort. J'ai perdu un morceau de moi-même ce jour-là et j'aimerai lui éviter cela.

- Quitte à prendre cela sur ta propre conscience et en plus qu'il te déteste? Tu ne pourras pas le protéger de tout, nous sommes en guerre Severus.

- Assez parlé de mes états d'âmes, Lucius. Tu as trouvé un objet de valeur pour servir de nouvel horcruxe.

- Bien entendu, il est parfait. C'est un médaillon qui est depuis des années autour du cou de Nagini. Il doit avoir une valeur particulière.

- Et comment l'as-tu récupéré ?

- Tout est toujours une question de prix mon cher. Toute créature a un point faible, il suffit de trouver lequel.

- Et pour cela je te fais confiance, tu es vraiment un maître dans l'art de la manipulation.

- Merci pour le compliment sourit le blond. Le morceau d'âme le reconnaitra plus facilement et devrait y être attiré.

- Espérons-le, il faudra vraiment être prudent lors de l'opération pour qu'il n'aille pas se réfugier en l'un de nous. S'il y parvient, nous ne pourrons plus protéger nos esprits du seigneur des ténèbres et là…

- … mais cela n'arrivera pas. Nous serons prudents.

- Et surtout j'irai seul. Cela ne sert à rien que nous courrions tous les deux des risques.

- Tu traines décidemment trop avec les gryffondors, Sev. Tu veux protéger notre survivant et maintenant moi… attention tu tournes mal.

- C'est juste une question de bon sens. Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup plus de valeur pour l'ordre.

- Juste pour l'ordre ? demanda perfidement le blond

- Tu veux que je te clame à quel point tu me manquerais Lucius ? aucun risque que je vire pouffsouffle… il y a des limites à tout. Il se fait tard et nous devons avoir l'esprit clair pour ce que nous avons à réaliser.

Les deux sorciers sortirent rapidement pour rejoindre ce qui devait certainement être leur chambre commune. Harry ne s'était jamais aventuré de ce côté de la maison et n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que faisait les deux hommes ensemble. D'une part parce que la scène qu'il avait surprise ne cessait de l'obnubiler et d'autre part, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il refusait de les voir comme un couple. A cette idée, une vague d'énervement le soulevait.

En tout cas pour le moment, il était plutôt décontenancé et des sentiments divers se mélangeaient en lui. Il était déçu que Rogue le prenne pour un faible, incapable de remplir ses obligations. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était étonné que les deux sorciers ne lui fassent pas confiance et qu'ils aient agit derrière son dos, c'était dans leur caractère.

Ce qui l'avait par contre étonné c'était de savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour lui, enfin pour l'ordre, si volontiers, même Lucius, et encore plus de savoir que Severus ne portait que si peu d'intérêt à sa propre personne.

C'était ensuite la colère qui l'avait envahi à l'idée que son professeur était prêt à le contraindre sous imperium puis touché de savoir ce qu'il était prêt à tout faire pour préserver son « innocence » et le protéger. Non finalement il ne le détestait pas, même s'il semblait tout faire pour le lui faire croire et il était même prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour lui. Ce fut sur ce dernier sentiment qu'Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Lucius, le cœur léger malgré ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour constater qu'elle était scellée magiquement. Il sourit. Sur ce coup, Lucius le prenait vraiment pour un enfant de cœur… cela faisait quand même des années que Ron, Hermione et lui maitrisait l'art de pénétrer où ils voulaient donc les sorts d'ouverture, il connaissait cela par cœur.

En un tour de main, il déverrouilla la porte et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur. Sur le bureau du blond il trouva rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait : une fiole, un médaillon et un livre. Il se Hâta de les saisir. Connaissant la méfiance des serpentards il envisageait bien que Lucius ait pu jeter un sort de détection en cas d'effraction dans ce cas il n'aurait que peu de temps. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il préférait agir rapidement pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir.

Il se dépêcha de sortir et descendit rapidement en direction des cachots… d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'une demeure aussi chaleureuse pourrait avoir des cachots…. L'air était de plus en plus humide et l'obscurité régnait en maitre. La détermination du jeune homme ne flanchait pas mais il sentait l'appréhension le gagner devant ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Tuer un homme de sang-froid, même si celui-ci le méritait, cela n'allait pas être facile de se regarder en face après cela.

Il était cependant reconnaissant aux deux sorciers d'avoir essayé de lui faciliter la tâche en choisissant la créature la plus immonde après voldemort.

Harry ouvrit la porte

- Debout

- Pitié, laissez-moi partir. Je n'ai rien fait

* * *

_Vous allez encore dire que la fin est sadique ? je n'y suis pour rien moi, il faut bien arrêter le chapitre quelque part!_

_Allez vous connaissez le proverbe : "on n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre" donc évitez les tomates et si vous demandez gentiment je mets un chapitre supplémentaire dimanche pour « fêter » la fin de mes vacances. (et qu'après j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire sniff)_


	14. Souvenirs dévoilés

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling en prenant certaines libertés, d'abord parceque je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'univers d'HP et ensuite parceque ça m'arrange de prendre quelques libertés pour le scénario

**Pairing** :Harry/Severus

Rating : _M. pour quelques scènes violentes et certainement scènes très citronnées entre deux hommes. Vous connaissez le refrain, si vous n'appréciez pas, cliquez sur la petite croix_

_Note : Comme promis la suite, même si la demande n'a pas été franche et massive (17 reviews sur 820 visiteurs) mais un grand merci à celles qui m'encouragent._

_Bonne lecture et à vendredi !_

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte

- Debout

- Pitié, laissez-moi partir. Je n'ai rien fait

- Tu es sur que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?… demanda le jeune sorcier d'une voix qu'il fut fier de sentir froide et déterminée alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui le doute s'insinuait… il ne pouvait quand même pas tuer un être humain de sang-froid… même pas cette créature immonde qui rampait presque à ses pieds.

- James c'est toi ?… non forcément…. A cause de Sirius tu n'es plus gémit la forme à terre...

- Je suis peut être jeune mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui as trahi mes parents queudvert. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

- Harry c'est toi ? oh mon cher petit… tu sais que j'ai failli être ton parrain ? tes parents ont hésité à me choisir comme parrain pour toi ?j'aurais pu m'occuper de toi et te chérir toutes ces années et …

- Comme vous avez chéri mes parents ? Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je ne suis pas aussi naïf s'emporta le survivant en pointant une baguette légèrement tremblante vers l'homme.

L'homme était pitoyable et écœurant mais la résolution du jeune sorcier faiblissait néanmoins. Il le haïssait mais il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer lui enlever la vie. Il préférait le savoir à Azkaban, après avoir été jugé par ses pairs et condamné légalement. Il savait que cela décevrait Lucius et Severus mais il allait les convaincre de le remettre aux aurors. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour sortir le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'était la meilleur solution !

- Pitié Harry, continua de pleurnicher Peter, tu sais bien que Lily n'aurait jamais voulu que son fils devienne un assassin tenta désespérément le traitre. Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'ai été obligé de ….

En quelques secondes, l'expression du traitre se modifia et devint avide et cruelle. Le mangemort se jeta rapidement sur le jeune homme pour essayer de le désarmer. Harry était entrainé et puissant, il réagit instinctivement et aussi parce qu'il s'était préparé à lancer se sort qu'il détestait par-dessus tout

- avada kedavra…. En une milliseconde, l'irréparable s'était produit et le rayon vert avait touché la poitrine de l'homme.

- Ma mère était forte, droite et courageuse. Je lui rends honneur en la vengeant et en remplissant mon devoir sale traitre commenta le jeune sorcier en pensant à ses parents autant qu'à son parrain. Il venait de les venger. Etonnement il ne se sentait pas si bien qu'il l'avait imaginé. Certes il venait de tuer un homme, mais c'était un traitre et il lui avait laissé une chance de se repentir qu'il avait refusée.

Le jeune gryffondor s'approcha du corps qu'il savait sans vie, quelques larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues, même s'il avait essayé de s'y préparer il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était devenu un assassin. C'est dans un état second qu'il poursuivit sa mission pour que son meurtre ne soit pas inutile.

Harry ouvrit la fiole dont il avala le continu puis plaça le médaillon de Tom devant lui avant de commencer à entonner la formule magique qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre par cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se sentit comme déchiré de l'intérieur et commença à hurler. La douleur était si forte, pire que les doloris que Tom avait pu lui envoyer aussi bien éveillé qu'en rêve. Le gryffondor tomba à genou. Il serrait les poings pour ne pas hurler plus fort ni pleurer. Il se sentait vaciller lorsqu'un éclair de douleur plus intense le transperça….il n'allait plus pouvoir le supporter longtemps. Il se sentit partir lorsque des bras puissant l'entourèrent et le réchauffèrent. Comme il s'y sentait bien, ils semblaient le retenir sur terre.

- Tu comprends mieux ce que je voulais dire en parlant de son arrogance et de sa témérité… voilà ce qu'il me fait subir depuis des années… ça c'était la voix de son professeur de potions pensa le survivant.

- Comment a-t-il pu pénétrer mon bureau? je l'avais pourtant fermé magiquement, j'en suis sûr… et le sort était de première qualité

- Je n'en doute pas Lucius mais avec ces monstres de gryffondpr connaissant toutes les façons de forcer les portes, surtout celui-là….

- Mais comment savait-il où trouver les ingrédients ou queudvert ?

- Pose lui la question quand il sera réveillé...

- S'il se réveille… pourquoi a-t-il pris ces risques ? Nous aurions pu l'aider à minimiser les conséquences…

- Voilà la question depuis plus de six ans, Lucius, pourquoi suis-je incapable de le soulager ou de l'aider quand il en a le plus besoin.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je crois qu'il rejette mon aide de façon inconsciente….

Non voulut hurler Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je voulais juste vous protéger… te protéger … et il se sentit partir sans aucun contrôle pour le domaine des rêves.

* * *

Il avait l'impression de flotter depuis des heures lorsqu'il se sentit comme happé, obligé de se diriger vers des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait pourtant oublier plus que tout.

Il se revit si petit dans son placard puis plus grand, presque à l'étroit quand il avait reçu sa première lettre pour poudlard .

Il se souvint de tous ses doutes, ses appréhensions devant ce nouveau monde puis sa peur devant l'attention qu'il suscitait… sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux camarades… Ron… Hermione… ses premiers conflits avec Drago

Il revit Albus et sa douceur paternaliste finalement peut être un peu exagérée…

Son premier cours de potion pendant lequel il ressentit les premières humiliations qu'il allait finalement subir pendant six longues années… sa colère face au comportement injuste de son professeur puis sa compréhension, il avait l'habitude qu'on le traite comme cela et non pas qu'on l'adule… au moins comme cela il savait à quoi s'attendre et il savait qu'il méritait ce traitement.

Puis ses batailles récurrentes contre voldemort, il avait compris que c'était son destin de se sacrifier et il l'avait accepté avec résignation de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il manquerait à quelqu'un ou comme si quelqu'un allait lui manquer….

Sa rencontre avec Sirius, même en rêve il sentit son cœur se contracter… la première personne qui l'avait aimé pour lui, sans rien en attendre ni en espérer… et elle était morte à cause de lui… la scène du voile arriva rapidement derrière… incontournable, irrémédiable moment de tous ses songes, de tous ses cauchemars.

Puis les derniers moments chez les dursley avec son agression, Harry essaya de s'échapper rapidement de cette zone, ne voulant plus jamais repenser à ce qui avait failli lui arriver.

Et puis son atterrissage chez les deux serpentards…son étonnement et sa reconnaissance face à leur accueil. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait en apprenant des choses avec Lucius, son acceptation et sa tristesse devant le dégout qu'il semblait susciter chez Severus et finalement, les images de son professeur de potions entrain d'être embrassé et caressé par son amant ressurgirent… il ne parvenait malheureusement pas à les oublier. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et….

Une douce chaleur l'entoura, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger… il était tellement bien pour une fois. Il ronronna comme un petit chat et se blottit contre son abris de fortune, il en huma l'odeur atypique… un mélange de chèvrefeuille et d'anis… en réfléchissant un peu, il connaissait cette odeur depuis longtemps. Et elle n'avait pas toujours été source de réconfort.

Tout à coup Harry ressentir un violent mal de tête qui lui rappela une soirée quelques jours auparavant sauf qu'il sentait que quelqu'un essayait de l'apaiser. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Encore trop bu ?où alors il s'était encore lancé dans une aventure... ah oui…il était devenu un assassin, il ne valait pas mieux que Tom, il n'avait aucune morale, il ne méritait pas de rester en liberté, il…

- Harry arrête de faire l'enfant, c'était nécessaire…tu n'as rien fait de mal…

Le jeune homme essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les entrouvrit légèrement pour apercevoir Lucius Malfoy près de lui dans son lit… en fait non ce n'était pas « son lit » donc cela devait forcément être celui de Lucius et … ho par merlin Severus ! Il referma rapidement les yeux

- Calme toi Harry, tu es en sécurité…encore la voix de Lucius qui le réconfortait.

- Tout va bien, personne ne peux vous atteindre ici… la voix de Severus ? pourquoi essayait-il de le réconforter, de le rassurer, il devait encore rêver ?

Il sentit même une main passer à travers ses cheveux. Et cela plus que tout le reste le ramena à la raison à qui appartenait-elle ?

- Il fallait le faire. Si ce n'était pas vous, j'aurai vengé Lily moi-même. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais vous auriez dû attendre que nous soyons là, stupide gryffondor.

Severus retira vivement sa main qui se promenait encore dans les cheveux du plus jeune. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de le câliner ainsi ?! Il était vraiment ridicule. Mais il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre… encore une fois qu'il avait besoin de le sentir physiquement vivant et près de lui.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et il se sentait un peu perdu et fatigué

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi perdu.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une série de sentiments sur le visage de Rogue… ce qui était assez rare. De l'étonnement, du soulagement et tout de suite après, de la colère et malheureusement c'est cette dernière qu'il extériorisa.

- Espèce d'imbécile, imprudent ! vous avez encore voulu vous mettre en avant ! pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous sentiez obligé de faire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et ….

Harry se recroquevillait petit à petit au fond du lit… il sentait qu'il allait le sentir passer cette fois, son professeur semblait vraiment en rogne.

- Bravo Severus… par merlin, ton sens de la psychologie m'étonnera toujours. Calme toi Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal… cependant il serait préférable que tu n'agisses plus derrière notre dos quand les choses sont aussi dangereuses.

En dix secondes, le gryffondor se souvint de tout… la conversation surprise, les ingrédients volés et … queudevert. Les secrets, les mensonges, les missions secrètes et c'est sa propre colère qui reprit le dessus peut-être pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir pour le moment au fait qu'il était devenu un assassin. Il aurait certainement bien trop d'occasions d'y repenser.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas agi stupidement, peut-être ?! s'emporta le jeune homme. Vous avez tout fait derrière mon dos ! c'est à moi de tuer Voldemort, c'est moi qui transportais un bout de son âme en moi, c'était donc à moi de faire le nécessaire et vous avez essayé de m'écarter de cette mission!

- Mais enfin Potter vous croyez pouvoir gagner la guerre à vous seul ?… soyez un peu réaliste..

- Je suis réaliste, je sais qu'il y aura encore des morts mais en tout cas, plus aucune par ma faute. C'est mon devoir, ma responsabilité, c'est à moi de protéger les autres… même si vous ne m'en croyez pas capable finit-il dans un murmure.

- Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous n'avions pas besoin que vous nous protégiez. C'est vous l'enfant ici!

- Et je ne suis pas un enfant ! je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je me suis bien débrouillé tout seul jusqu'à présent. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, Potter répondit le maître des potions avec un petit rictus

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère crainte. Son professeur le regardait comme s'il l'avait déjà complétement piégé et qu'il allait pouvoir l'humilier comme il le souhaiterait et comme il l'avait si souvent fait à Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers Lucius, duquel il espérait un peu de soutien.

- Chaque chose en son temps essaya de le calmer le blond. Comment te sens-tu?

- Un peu grogui mais sinon je ne sens aucune différence.

Le jeune sorcier s'agita soudain, pris d'un doute

- Vous croyez que le rituel a échoué ? j'ai fait tout cela pour rien ?

- Calme-toi Harry. Cela a fonctionné. Tu es libre et l'objet est pour l'instant en sécurité dans un coffre dans mon bureau.

- Vous n'y avez pas touché ?!

- Bien sûr que non, Potter ! vous nous prenez pour des débutants ? cet objet regorge de magie noire, je ne sais même pas comment le détruire… mais je suppose que vous oui?

Comment un gamin aussi fragile et timide pouvait réaliser autant d'exploit? Severus n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer mais il était vraiment admiratif devant le courage et la puissance du jeune homme…et même devant sa personnalité mais ça il l'admettrait encore moins. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'on lui avait fait enduré, il avait encore envie d'aider et de protéger les autres et même lui au péril de sa propre vie.

- Comment en êtes-vous sur ?

- Sur de quoi ?

- Qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de l'âme de voldemort en moi ?

- Severus s'en ai… assuré

Tiens Lucius semblait mal à l'aise ?

- Vérifié ? de quelle façon? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le maître des potions qui avait perdu un peu de sa superbe et semblait prêt à encaisser un raz de marée.

- Ne montez pas sur vos grands hypogriffes, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions et je suis resté le plus… discret possible.

- COMMENT ?!

- J'ai dû pénétrer votre esprit et l'inspecter de fonds en comble pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de traces du seigneur des ténèbres et qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages irréparables

- Fouiller à quel point ?

A peine avait-il posé la question qu'il se souvint de son drôle de rêve au cours duquel il avait revécu tous les moments clés de sa vie… Tout ! Son professeur savait tout de sa lamentable petite vie, c'est pour ça qu'il avait eu ces gestes de pitié envers lui.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! je vous faisais confiance et vous m'avez trahi ! Harry avait presque les larmes aux yeux et tenta de se relever…. Trop précipitamment car il eut l'impression que toute la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il voyait flou... fit un ou deux pas et chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher…oups raté. Le jeune sorcier s'attendait à rencontrer durement le sol lorsqu'il se sentit entouré par deux bras puissants.

Il se retrouva serré contre le torse de son professeur qu'il détestait vraiment en ce moment et se débattit pour échapper à son étreinte

- Je suis désolé Harry mais on s'inquiétait vraiment pour vous. Il fallait faire quelque chose

- Severus a raison, Harry, tu es resté inconscient presque trois jours.

- Trois jours ? Harry se calma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi plus de quelques heures.

- Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir séparé le bout d'âme du seigneur des ténèbres de la votre, soit comme vous amputer d'un membre. C'est une blessure importante pour laquelle il vous a fallu un certain temps avant de cicatriser psychologiquement. Mais je devais m'assurer que la « cicatrisation » fonctionnait.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de fouiner partout !

- C'est de l'âme de vous-savez-qui dont nous parlons, je devais être prudent

- Et puis, sa présence semble t'avoir aidé à guérir puisque tu t'es aussitôt réveillé compléta doucement Lucius.

- Admettons accepta le gryffondor mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à utiliser mes souvenirs contre moi murmura-t-il

- Je vous le promets.

Quelle image pouvait-il avoir de lui pour penser qu'il chercherait à l'humilier après avoir vu en détail tout ce qu'il avait pu subir ?… dont une partie par sa propre faute… et pourtant il n'avait ressenti aucune haine venant du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait vu les souvenirs le concernant… et même sur la fin, une certaine « affection ». Fallait-il qu'il en manque à ce point pour chercher à se rapprocher de la première personne qui lui apportait un minimum d'aide?

Ces souvenirs, il ne les utiliserait pas contre lui mais pour lui, pour l'aider à se reconstruire.

Harry se détendit et remarqua seulement qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Severus. Malgré l'envie qu'il ressentit, à son grand étonnement, de rester dans ses bras protecteurs, il se dégagea rapidement. Son professeur le maintint par le bras en l'incitant à se rassoir.

- En tout cas, cela fait un nouvel horcuxe en notre possession. C'est une super nouvelle, Albus va être fier de nous… enfin il va falloir trouver une solide histoire pour justifier comment nous l'avons récupéré sinon il risque de tout découvrir et puis…

Harry se rendit compte du silence de ces deux compagnons.

- Harry, vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

- Eh bien, si j'ai dormi trois jours nous devons être le…. Oh par merlin le 31 juillet ! je dois rejoindre square grimmaud immédiatement sinon ils vont se rendre compte de mon absence. Quand est-il prévu qu'Albus vienne me chercher ?

- Il y a un petit changement de programme prévint son professeur en lui tendant une lettre. Elle est arrivée pendant que vous étiez inconscient. Non je ne l'ai pas lu mais je me doute de ce qu'elle contient.

Harry la décacheta rapidement et en commença la lecture avec une certaine appréhension.


	15. Retour à la case départ

_Note : et bien je crois que je vais « raler » plus souvent parceque là vous avez été vraiment communicatifs ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et les commentaires. L'effet pervers c'est que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir et que du coup j'ai été super inspirée et qu'au lieu de travailler j'ai tapoté de nouveau chapitres su mo ordi… pas bien. Pour vous remercier je mets le chapitre 15 en avance. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, je le ferai vendredi._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Mon très cher Harry, _

_Ton anniversaire est pour dans deux jours, je sais que tu attends impatiemment de rejoindre tes amis mais malheureusement nous allons devoir repousser la date de ton arrivée à square grimmaud. Tout l'ordre est mobilisé pour préparer au mieux la guerre contre voldemort. Même tes jeunes camarades se mobilisent à leur façon._

_Dans ces conditions, nous ne pourrons pas consacrer de temps à ta sécurité. Il serait donc préférable que tu demeures en lieu sûr avec ta famille._

_J'ai échangé avec ta tante pétunia qui et d'accord pour allonger magiquement la protection de sang après ta majorité, moyennant une compensation modique et compréhensive…. »_

Mouais tante pétunia avait dû lui faire sortir un bon paquet de gallions pensa amèrement Harry.

_« ….Je sais la joie que tu éprouvais à l'idée de revoir des camarades mais tu dois comprendre qu'en temps de guerre tout le monde doit faire des efforts et te priver de quelques distractions semble une contribution bien modeste._

_Je passerai te voir le soir de ton anniversaire pour réaliser le rituel permettant d'allonger la durée de la protection magique._

_Bien à toi._

_Albus Dumbeldore »_

Par Merlin ! Comment Albus pouvait lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Son calvaire devait se terminer aujourd'hui !

Mais si l'ordre apprenait qu'il avait fui, ils allaient perdre du temps à le chercher et puis Voldemort commencerait à le traquer et ses hôtes seraient donc en danger.

Le mieux était certainement de retourner là-bas quelques heures, le temps de voir Albus et après il pourrait prendre la poudre d'escampette à nouveau… enfin si Severus acceptait de l'aider encore une fois, est ce qu'il accepterait de l'héberger pour un mois de plus ?

Sa phrase énigmatique et son petit air hautain lui revinrent en mémoire… voilà pourquoi il avait été sûr qu'Harry admettrait ne pas être capable de se débrouiller seul. Et bien tant pis pour son amour propre. Il se sentait trop bien ici pour ne pas supplier qu'ils le gardent encore un peu.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes.

- S'il vous plait ne me jetez pas dehors. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il n'en a jamais été question ! balaya le maître des potions sans presque lui adresser un regard.

Harry fut étonné et reconnaissant qu'il ne l'oblige pas à le supplier vu le ton de leur conversation de départ

- Euh et bien merci.

- Il faudrait certainement écrire une lettre à vos amis et Albus suggéra l'homme sinon il risque de remuer ciel et terre pour vous retrouver.

- Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que j'ai quitté private drive! Il suffit que j'y retourne le temps de voir Albus et que je revienne ici avec un nouveau portoloin dès que le rituel sera terminé. Tout le monde pensera que je suis resté bien sagement là-bas tout l'été.

Severus réfléchit un instant. Il s'agissait de simple modlus mais ils avaient déjà montré qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux. D'un autre côté Harry avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être raisonnable et avec un portoloin il serait rapidement en sécurité.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment utile de prendre ce risques et...

- S'il vous plait Severus, je ne risque rien et cela m'évitera beaucoup de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Je vous en prie.

Le regard émeraude était pleins de suppliques et d'espoir envers son ainé. Severus soupira

- Très bien, mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à jouer encore au gryffondor.

Harry se retint de lui sauter au cou.

- Dépêchons nous, Albus sera chez vous dans peu de temps. Lucius tu peux trouver des vêtements moins se….yants pour lui. ?

- Tu veux dire moins sexy ? ajouta le blond, amusé par l'hésitation de son ami. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je vais essayer de trouver une loque.

- Très bien, je vais ensorceler à nouveau le médaillon. Il vous suffira d'agir de la même façon que précédemment.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Severus les faisaient transplaner à private drive.

- Bon, vous ne trainez pas pour une fois. Dès qu'Albus sera parti, vous activez votre portoloin.

- Vous êtes si pressé de me revoir professeur ? sourit le plus jeune, préférant plaisanter pour se donner du courage.

- Gamin arrogant ! Ne soyez pas ridicule Harry, je me souviens juste de l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivé il y a deux semaines. Je ne pense pas que vos moldus vont vous faire la fête.

- Merci de vous inquiéter, Severus, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi répondit plus sérieusement le jeune sorcier.

- Tout le monde en aurait fait autant.

- Ah bon ? je ne vois pas les volontaires se bousculer. Bon à toute à l'heure lança-t-il avant de partir en courant vers le numéro 4.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, mais la journée tirait à sa fin et on pouvait voir les lumières s'allumer peu à peu dans les maisons. Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison de Dursley, les lumières du salon éclairaient le jardin… bon il y avait du monde, il n'avait donc aucune excuse pour ne pas frapper à la porte, ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de perdre tout son courage. Il était peut être un gryffondor mais il se sentait à nouveau comme un enfant quand il revenait dans « sa » maison.

Au bout de quelque secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage gras de son oncle apparut, un sourire faux sur le visage… qui disparut en un dixième de seconde quand il identifia son neveu. Il le saisit rapidement par le bras et le jeta brutalement dans le salon.

- Toi, espèce de monstre ! tu oses remettre les pieds ici après ce que tu as fait à ton cousin !

L'homme était fou de rage, son visage rouge et transpirant se rapprocha encore du jeune homme à terre. Il lui postillonnait dessus tellement il hurlait. Il levait déjà sa main pour le frapper lorsque Pétuna s'interposa

- Vernon, non !

- Mais enfin, tu sais qu'il le mérite ?

- Oui mais pas maintenant. Tu sais ce que nous avons accepté. Albus Dumbeldore va arriver, il faut qu'il soit en forme sinon nous n'aurons rien.

- Très bien, je ne toucherai pas ce monstre pour le moment, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre garçon.

Vernon sortit de la pièce, comme s'il avait besoin de ne plus l'avoir dans son champs de vision pour se calmer.

Harry se releva rapidement, sans un mot. Il n'allait pas remercier sa tante, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avait pas protégé lui mais juste la petite récompense qu'il représentait.

Il s'assit gentiment sur le canapé en attendant Albus. Il n'avait envie de parler à personne, de toute façon il espérait avoir moins d'une heure à passer ici. Son cousin n'était pas visible, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement. Le silence était un peu pesant mais il venait de passer deux semaines en tête à tête avec deux serpentards donc il pouvait supporter bien pire.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre… ouf, Albus était à l'heure. Il allait expédier la visite et repartir au manoir de Severus… où qu'il soit. Il était étonné de voir comme il était impatient de rejoindre son professeur… Ron en ferait une attaque s'il l'apprenait un jour.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Tu as l'air en forme.

Le jeune sorcier se contenta de hocher la tête… oui il était en forme mais pas grâce à lui… grâce aux deux serpentards qui avaient pris le temps de veiller sur lui, de le forcer à manger… a ce souvenir il sourit.

- Pétunia, merci d'avoir accepté le rituel, c'est un geste admirable d'accueillir encore un peu votre neveu pour quelques temps. Je m'en veux de prendre encore de votre temps mais cela nous soulagera tous de le savoir toujours en sécurité.

… Mouais et surtout de ne pas m'avoir dans vos pates pour vous déranger pensa amèrement le plus jeune qui se sentait comme un paquet encombrant qu'on se refilait. Est-ce qu'il était si gênant et inutile pour tout le monde ? Il essayait pourtant toujours de se faire discret.

Dumbeldore lui demanda de joindre sa main à celle de sa tante et dirigea sa baguette sur eux en commençant une incantation. Une lumière les enveloppa et sembla se diffuser à toute la maison.

- Et voilà, tu es de nouveau protégé Harry et pour vous dédommager, comme convenu… dit le vieux directeur en tendant une bourse.

- Merci Professeur Dumbeldore. Vous savez que c'est un plaisir pour nous de nous occuper d'Harry… même s'il n'est pas toujours facile

- Oh vous savez les adolescents doivent bien s'amuser ; mais je compte sur toi Harry pour bien te tenir pour ce prochain mois. Si tu n'as pas de question, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

- Bien Monsieur.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de jouer la comédie, il se sentait trop triste de ne représenter qu'un poids mort pour tout le monde. Il avait hâte de pouvoir activer son portoloin.

Le directeur salua tout le monde avant de sortir comme un moldu par la porte. Sa tante le salua aimablement sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer. Lorsqu'elle se retourna son sourire affable avait disparu.

- Toi espèce de monstre ! tu as blessé notre duddlinouchet .. on t'a accueilli, protégé, élevé et c'est comme cela que tu nous remercies.

Une première claque jaillit. Harry était secoué par la fureur de sa tante. Il avait eu l'habitude de celle de Vernon et de duddley mais jamais de sa tante… il activa son portoloin pour ne pas en voir plus… sans succès…. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

- Calmez-vous un peu, je vous assure qu'Harry va bien.

- Mais enfin, Albus, vous aviez promis qu'il nous rejoindrait dès sa majorité s'inquiéta Molly Weasley. Vous voyez bien que ce pauvre gamin n'avait que la peau sur les os, il faut qu'on s'en occupe enfin correctement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je le quitte à l'instant et il était en pleine forme. Je pense même qu'il a pris quelques kilos.

- Mais monsieur, vous lui aviez promis qu'il serait avec nous pour fêter son anniversaire tenta Ron

- Je le sais Monsieur Weasley mais Harry a parfaitement compris les enjeux et a accepté de rester encore un peu dans sa famille

- Est-ce que le rituel est sur ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Granger le rituel est très puissant… même plus puissant que l'ancien. J'avais noté certaines failles dans la protection qui sont maintenant corrigées

Severus qui était resté à l'écart ressenti un petit frisson dans le dos. Renforcé comment ?

- Notre jeune ami est donc parfaitement en sécurité. Il nous faut nous consacrer à des choses plus importantes.

- Plus importantes comme quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander amèrement le maître des potions en repensant à l'état du jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli quelques semaines auparavant. C'était leur sauveur par Merlin, qui allait le sauver lui ?

- je ne peux pas tout vous révéler mes amis mais les choses progressent bien et nous faisons des avancées considérables pour préparer la bataille finale.

L'espion écouta d'une oreille distraite le reste du blabla du vieux sénile, de toute façon il ne leur apprendrait rien de capital, il préférait garder ses informations pour lui, pour les maintenir sous sa coupe comme il l'avait fait pendant dix-sept ans avec Harry. Severus se demandait ce qu'il avait vraiment derrière la tête en envoyant un si jeune garçon si peu préparé au-devant du seigneur des ténèbres… et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien tenté pour le débarrasser du morceau d'âme noire ?

Après la réunion, le serpentard se débrouilla pour se retrouver seul avec le directeur

- Severus, comment allez-vous ? vous profitez de vos vacances comme vous le souhaitiez ?

- Oui, oui… mais ce n'est pas de mes vacances que je souhaitais vous entretenir Albus. Suite aux derniers cours que j'ai donné à votre protégé, je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, comme si une entité tentait d'interférer dans son esprit.

C'était imperceptible mais le vieillard s'était tendu. Il savait donc !

- Vous vous faites des idées mon ami. Harry n'est juste pas doué, j'espérais que vous pourriez l'aider un peu tout de même.

- En fait, j'ai pénétré davantage son esprit et je suis certain qu'il y a de la magie noire là-dessous.

Le vieillard soupira.

- Décidemment vous êtes trop perspicace, Severus. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous êtes un excellent espion. Le seigneur des ténèbres a effectivement laissé son empreinte sur Harry.

«une empreinte, hein vieux sénile pensa sarcastiquement le maître des potions ».

- Et avez-vous trouvé une solution pour le débarrassera de cette « empreinte » ? Cela permettrait certainement d'améliorer ses capacités en occlumencie et peut être dans d'autres domaines.

- Bien sûr Severus mais ce lien nous est aussi très précieux, il est préférable de le conserver pour le moment même si cela coute un peu à notre jeune ami. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que vous puissiez l'aider à atténuer le lien mais sans le détruire.

Le visage de Severus demeura impassible mais à l'intérieur il bouillait. Il avait toujours su que Dumbeldore était un horrible manipulateur mais s'il était prêt à faire subir tout cela à un jeune enfant qu'il paraissait affectionner, jusqu'où était-il prêt à sacrifier les autres membres de l'ordre ?

- Très bien Albus. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer

- Bien sûr, un petit bonbon avant de partir ?

Severus secoua la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

- Oh Severus, je préférerais que tout cela reste entre nous.

- Il en va de soi.

Le maître des potions sorti rapidement de square grimmaud sans plus saluer personne. Il était pressé de rejoindre sa demeure mais pris néanmoins le temps de transplaner plusieurs fois pour brouiller les pistes. Son petit havre de paix était trop important pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire suivre.

Il pénétra enfin dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon à la recherche de Lucius et, il l'espérait, Harry.

Il trouva le blond assis à son bureau. Celui-ci se releva rapidement

- Comment cela s'est passé, sev ?

- Parfaitement comme prévu mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Harry n'est pas encore revenu ?

- Non, je pensais qu'il prenait son temps pour rassembler ses affaires

- Lucius, Harry n'est pas comme toi ou Drago, ses affaires se résument à quelques souvenirs et sa baguette, tout est déjà là. Il devrait être ici.

- On dirait que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour notre survivant se moqua le blond.

- Je l'ai laissé repartir chez ses moldus en sachant de quoi ils étaient capables. S'il lui arrive quelque chose ce sera de ma faute.

- Non Severus ce sera de la faute des moldus ou de Dumbeldore mais pas la tienne. Tu n'es pas responsable de lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas s'il est en danger.

- Que proposes-tu ?

* * *

Harry ouvrit un œil. Bon il était dans la remise, ce n'était pas bon signe. C'est toujours là que Vernon l'emmenait pour les plus grosses corrections.

Il se mit assis et grimaça, il passa sa main sur sa joue, elle était brulante. Par Merlin sa tante avait une sacré puissance. Elle l'avait frappé comme une furie pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se rebelle. Il ne méritait pas ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était relevé et écarté d'elle mais il n'avait pas vu Vernon arriver derrière lui et l'attraper par le cou. Il l'avait empêché de respirer pendant un temps qui avait semblé interminable au jeune sorcier qui s'était débattu jusqu'à ce qu'un voile noir tombe devant ses yeux.

Son oncle avait dû le transporter dans la remise pour la deuxième manche.

Le jeune sorcier, se mit debout et commença à inspecter les alentours. Lucius lui avait appris quelques rudiments de combats et il lui avait aussi appris à bien appréhender ses adversaires et son environnement. Il n'avait pas encore repris suffisamment de forces pour être efficace contre Vernon mais la corpulence de ce dernier n'était pas qu'un avantage pour lui. Harry pouvait se mouvoir plus facilement et beaucoup plus rapidement.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, laissant passer un rayon de lune dans la réserve. Il devait être assez tard maintenant. Est-ce que Lucius et Severus s'inquiétaient de ne pas le voir revenir ?

- Tiens le monstre, déjà réveillé? grogna son oncle

- C'est toi le monstre ici cria Harry. Il n'était plus question qu'il se laisse humilier… il n'avait rien fait de mal. il était normal !

- Tu oses me répondre ! après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, ingrat !

- Tout ce que vous avez pour moi ? me battre, m'affamer, m'humilier ? je ne vous avais rien fait, je n'étais qu'un enfant… pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas de moi ?

- On nous a obligés à te prendre ! qui voudrait prendre soin d'un gosse anormal. Personne d'autre ne voulait de toi et on comprend pourquoi lança méchamment Vernon.

Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur, sur ce point-là son oncle avait raison.

- Et cette fois tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait à notre petit Duddley. Il a eu 3 cotes fêlées et le bras cassé à cause de toi ! hurla le gros homme en se saisissant de sa ceinture.

Il la lança violemment sur Harry qui parvint à l'esquiver. Vernon s'en énerva mais se mit à poursuivre le plus jeune à travers la remise. Le sorcier sa faufila autant qu'il put mais son oncle finit par l'acculer dans un coin et pu enfin lui assener le premier coup. Le gryffondor essaya d'attraper la ceinture pour déstabiliser le gros homme mais il n'eut pas assez de forces pour la retenir… il ne put ensuite que tenter de se protéger des coups avec ses mains pour essayer de minimiser les impacts. La rage de son oncle ne diminuait pas et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses cris mais il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, une pourriture… tu n'as que ce que tu mérites éructa Vernon en levant une nouvelle fois la ceinture.

* * *

_… les tomates n'aident pas l'auteur à écrire plus vite._


	16. Note de l'auteur

Je suis au regret de devoir vous annoncer que je vais devoir mettre cette fic en stand-by pour une durée indéterminée.

En effet en ouvrant ma boite mail ce matin, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de recevoir de la farine et des œufs… vous me direz pas grave, il suffit d'un peu de patience et ça s'en va … soit.

Mais dans la minutes suivante j'ai été violemment frappée par un artichaut allié à un brocoli (5 fruits et légumes par jour ce n'est pas pour jeter sur les auteurs mais pour manger), là encore vous me direz, il n'y a pas mort d'auteur… soit

Courageusement, je me réinstalle derrière mon petit écran et vlan une grève de reviews… vous me direz on est France, tu devrais avoir l'habitude… soit

Je passerai sur le lancer de tomates en salade avec vinaigrette : je ne sais toujours pas si c'était une tentative de corruption ou alors une menace (effectivement le vinaigre dans les yeux ça peut être dangereux)… mais le jet de noix de coco, ça, ça m'a presque achevé et là vous ne pourrez pas dire que je fais ma chochotte…. Vaillamment j'ai tenté de me relever lorsque vicieusement on m'a envoyé les Dursley pour m'achever ! LES DURSLEY !

Dans ces conditions, vous comprendrez que pour ma survie et pour préserver mon intégrité physique, je doive arrêter toute publication et utiliser mon droit de retrait !


	17. sauvetage

_Trêve de plaisanterie et arrêtez de râler, voilà la suite. Vous ne direz pas que vous avez eu si longtemps que cela à patienter quand même. Je ne suis donc pas vraiment complètement sadique_

_Le chapitre précédent était juste un clin d'œil amusé à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des menaces virtuelles MAIS toujours amicales. Désolée si certains l'ont interprétés autrement (je m'aperçois que j'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour pourri, mais pourtant je me suis améliorée avec les années.. c'est effrayant)_

_Malgré les menaces( amicales), un grand merci pour vos gentilles reviews. Je sais que j'écris d'abord pour moi mais ça fait plaisir d'être motivée comme ça._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux étonné de ne pas avoir encore reçu le prochain coup, pour plonger son regard dans deux yeux noirs qui l'observaient. … Severus !

Il tourna la tête pour voir que son oncle se trouvait immobilisé par Lucius.

Les deux hommes étaient venus l'aider! Toute la tension, la douleur et la tristesse se relâchèrent d'un seul coup, le poussant malgré lui à laisser s'écouler ses larmes en se cramponnant à la robe de son professeur. L'homme ne le repoussa pas, l'entourant complétement dans ses bras.

- Merci murmura le plus jeune en s'empressant d'essuyer ses yeux, honteux d'avoir craquer ainsi.

- Chut ce n'est rien, on va prendre soin de toi maintenant.

- Severus !

- Oui je l'entends, emmènes Harry, j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes et je vous rejoins.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son professeur, il paraissait hors de lui et Harry était assez bien placé pour savoir que cela était très mauvais signe

- S'il vous plait, vous avez promis de ne pas les tuer.

- Et je tiendrai ma promesse, vas y Lucius

Le blond souleva le plus jeune dans ses bras comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de plumes et se dirigea vers la maison. Il franchit rapidement la porte de la demeure des Dursley. Harry s'agita dans ses bras.

- Attendez, je peux marcher tout seul et je ne veux pas partir sans Severus.

- Fais lui confiance, il nous rejoindra rapidement

- Non ! je veux l'attendre.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, reste près de moi et tiens-toi près à transplaner en cas de problème.

Le gryffondor acquiesça et se rapprocha de son ainé. Il fixait la porte du 4 private drive depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité lorsqu'il aperçut des mouvements et des pop sonores… des sorciers arrivaient mais que faisait donc Severus ? S'il se faisait prendre ils allaient tous devoir rendre des comptes.

- Je t'avais demandé de le mettre en sécurité intervint une voix froide qui réchauffa pourtant le cœur du plus jeune

- Essaye un peu de l'obliger à faire quelque chose et on en reparlera

- Potter vous êtes impossible et…

Harry venait de se jeter dans ses bras avant de se reculer précipitamment

- Désolé mais j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose

- Oui, et bien, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un débutant, je sais m'occuper de petits moldus.

- Oui mais comment est-ce que vous avez évité les membres de l'ordre ?

- Je suis un espion depuis 20 ans, l'art du camouflage ne m'est pas vraiment inconnu. Partons d'ici.

Lucius tira aussitôt Harry à lui pour l'aider à transplaner alors que Severus tendait sa main vers lui. Il grogna en les voyant disparaitre.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le grand hall et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le patio. Au cours des dernières semaines, c'était devenu le lieu préféré d'Harry. Lucius y commanda un repas léger. Ils étaient tous fatigués et n'avaient aucune envie de festoyer.

- En tout cas, c'est raté pour la discrétion soupira Severus. Maintenant tout le monde va savoir que vous êtes parti.

- Et que vous y êtes mêlé, vous êtes en danger.

- Non j'ai eu le temps de faire un peu de ménage dans l'esprit de vos « parents » c'était impressionnant comme ce mot pouvait sonner comme une insulte dans la bouche du sorcier. Non seulement ils ne se souviennent ni de Lucius, ni de moi mais en plus ils ne pourront rien raconté sur vous non plus. J'ai placé un sort de blocage.

- Merci… pour tout encore une fois. Comment avez-vous su que j'avais un problème?

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lévres.

- Harry, je vous connais depuis six ans… vous attirez les problèmes comme un aimant tenta de plaisanter le serpentard. Et puis Albus nous a dit avoir renforcé les protections, je craignais que le médaillon ne fonctionne plus.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? tout le monde va me chercher.

- Commencez par envoyer une lettre à Dumbeldore et vos amis pour leur expliquer que c'est votre choix, que vous êtes en sécurité, que vous avez quelque chose à accomplir seul et que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous cherchent. Vous reviendrez ensuite avec l'horcruxe que vous avez créé pour justifier votre quête.

- Mais oui, par Merlin c'est parfait. Vous êtes un géni !

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte !

- Non j'ai toujours su que vous étiez très intelligent rougit le jeune mais d'habitude vous utilisiez surtout vos capacités pour me torturer alors….

- Désolé d'interrompre ce moment émouvant mais nous devons y aller Severus ?

- Oui tu as raison. Dépêchons nous.

- Mais où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres vient d'apprendre votre disparition. Il nous convoque et il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. En attendant écrivez votre lettre pour Dumbeldore et vos amis.

Les deux serpentards se levèrent dans un même mouvement et pressèrent leurs marques et disparurent aussitôt, laissant un Harry inquiet de ce qui pourrait leur arriver une fois en présence de Voldemort. Il espérait ne pas les avoir mis en danger pour son propre confort. Il décida d'attendre leur retour et se saisit d'un ouvrage pour patienter « la véritable histoire des sorciers au moyen âge »…. Petit à petit il sentit ses yeux se fermer… il lutta un moment mais se sentit partir malgré lui.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il se releva rapidement heureux de voir les deux sorciers indemnes. Il portait les robes et les masques propres aux mangemorts. Ils les retirèrent rapidement et Harry fut heureux de découvrir un sourire en dessous.

- Que s'est-il passé ? voldemort est fou de rage ? il ne vous a pas fait de mal ?

- Au contraire Harry, il est fou de joie que tu sois dans la nature. Il pense que tu te n'es pas forcément complétement endoctriné par Dumbeldore et qu'il a une chance de te ramener de son côté. En plus il nous a tous chargé de te chercher. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que vous allez être en danger ?

- Par merlin, cette maison est incartable Potter, nous ne risquons rien ! combien de fois va-t-il falloir qu'on vous le rappelle ?

- Non, cela veut dire des vacances supplémentaires puisque nous allons faire semblant de vous chercher pendant le mois qui vient sourit Lucius. Allez, assez d'émotions pour ce soir. Bonne nuit Harry murmura le blond en agrippant son amant par la taille.

- Euh oui, bonne nuit répondit le gryffondor avec hésitation.

Pourquoi se sentit-il vide et rejeté en voyant les deux plus anciens partir ensemble pendant que lui se dirigeait seul vers sa propre chambre.

Le jeune sorcier atteint rapidement « sa » chambre, heureux d'être de retour ici plutôt qu'à private drive et peut être même qu'à square grimmaud. Il se rappela qu'il venait de passer un nouvel anniversaire… et au moins, pour une fois n'était-il ni battu, ni maltraité, que demander de plus. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut. Il s'habilla rapidement, étonné de ne pas avoir été encore relancé par un elfe de maison pour son manque de ponctualité. Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre le salon, inquiet d'agacer les deux serpentards. Il entra précipitamment et s'installa à « sa » place en s'excusant pour son retard lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un couvert de plus avait été dressé. Il s'apprêtait à poser des questions lorsqu'une furie blonde apparut comme une tornade.

- Père c'est inadmissible ! je ne vois pas ce qui peut excuser ce comportement ! Aucun Malfoy digne de ce nom n'aurait commis cet acte innommable.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Drago commenta sarcastiquement Severus

- Oh, Severus, tu ne vaux pas mieux que mon père. Comment as-tu pu me trahir de cette façon ? je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de prendre le parti du survivant un jour. je devrais vous dénoncer séance tenante..

Harry s'agita à cette dernière remarque, Drago ne pouvait mettre son père et son parrain en danger, en les dénonçant… surtout pas à cause de lui!

- Drago ne fait pas cela, je t'en supplie. Lucius et Severus ont seulement voulu me protéger, ne les dénonce pas… je peux partir si tu le souhaites.

- Mais enfin potty, de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna le jeune serpentard

- Tu ne t'apprêtais pas à aller nous dénoncer à Volde…. Hulff, une main venait de s'abattre sur sa bouche.

- Arrêtez de dire son nom à tout bout de champ… vous allez finir par nous faire repérer ragea Severus.

- Non, si je dois vous dénoncer à quelqu'un ce sera à Mme Guipure pour avoir dégradé mes magnifiques vêtements !

- Oh c'est juste pour cela soupira soulagé le jeune sorcier

- Seulement cela! seulement cela ! as-tu seulement observé la qualité de ce tissu, la coupe gracieuse et parfaitement adaptée à mon corps parfait.

- C'est bon je vais te les rendre, tu ne vas pas faire des histoires pareilles pour des bout de tissu !

- Des bouts de tissus ?! tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation et aucun gout, tu es un affront à la mode et….

- Par merlin ! les voilà tes fringues si tu y tiens autant

Le gryffondor s'était levé exaspéré et avait prestement retiré sa chemise qu'il avait jetée sur la tête de Drago. Il était en train de déboutonner son pantalon lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux plus âgés l'observaient avec un regard amusé et intéressé. Il rougit et suspendit son mouvement avant de plaquer ses bras sur son torse. Ce fut son « camarade » de classe qui lui porta secours en lui renvoyant sa chemise.

- Pff…Je ne veux pas de vêtements de seconde main, tu peux les garder.

Harry s'empressa d'accepter et se rhabilla rapidement.

Drago s'installa tranquillement à côté de severus, commanda une tasse de thé à l'elfe et se saisit d'une tartine qu'il commença à mâcher doucement.

- A part ça… vous comptez m'expliquer ce que le balafré fait ici alors que tout le monde sorcier remue ciel et terre pour le retrouver ?

- Et Malfoy, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balafré ? ne put s'empêcher de s'emporter le gryffondor

- Harry, laisse nous régler ça entre nous répondit un peu plus froidement Lucius

Son ton froid le blessa un peu et le sous entendu « entre nous... en famille donc sans toi » compléta son sentiment d'être en trop. Il s'excusa et rejoignit sa chambre pour les laisser discuter entre eux.

Par merlin, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'attacher aux gens… les gens eux, ne souhaitaient vraisemblablement pas s'attacher à lui.

Il s'installa sur son lit et replaça correctement les oreillers pour être en position semi-assise. Il n'avait jamais eu de literie aussi confortable et comptait bien profiter de ce confort tout provisoire. Il se saisit d'un livre de potions et entreprit d'utiliser intelligemment son temps libre.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, la porte s'entrouvrit et Harry leva la tête pour voir Drago s'avancer tranquillement dans la pièce.

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer un « surtout fait comme chez toi » avant de se souvenir que le serpentard était effectivement chez lui contrairement à lui.

Le blond s'allongea sur le lit à côté de lui.

- Bon, j'ai cru comprendre que nous allions devoir cohabiter quelques temps puisque je passerai voir régulièrement mon père et Severus au cours du prochain mois. Père et séverus m'ont fortement incité à éviter les conflits. Je te propose donc une trêve tant que nous serons ici termina Drago en se redressant et lui tendant la main.

Harry le regarda un moment. Il avait toujours un peu regretté d'avoir refusé cette main tendue il y a six ans et déclenché, bien malgré lui, cette guerre stérile. De plus il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne savait pas comment les deux sorciers l'avait « incité » à être aimable mais pour lui l'incitation était claire : c'était éviter les conflits avec Drago ou se retrouver à nouveau chez les Dursley.

Harry lui saisit la main et les deux jeunes hommes se rallongèrent dans un silence méditatif

- Drago ?

- Humm

- De quoi t'ont-ils menacé ? demanda curieusement le brun

- Sache qu'un Malfoy ne réagit jamais sous la menace répondit hautainement le serpentard.

- Ah bon je croyais qu'il t'avait promis quelque chose pour que tu sois sympa avec moi

- Un malfoy ne se laisse pas menacer par contre la corruption est très efficace. Père m'a promis de me laisser accéder à certains livres de sortilèges dont je rêve depuis des mois.

- Drago Malfoy, se laisse acheter avec des livres ! finalement tu es pire qu'Hermione.

- Ne me compare pas à cette miss je sais tout !

- Parceque c'est une sang de bourbe ? commença à s'emporter le run

- Non parcequ'elle n'a aucun style !

- Mais tu es pire qu'une fille !

- Ah oui et tu crois qu'une fille ferait ça ? demanda le blond en lui balançant un coussin.

Irrémédiablement, Harry répondit et une bataille d'oreillers s'en suivi. Au bout de quelques minutes, des plumes volaient dans toute la pièce qui raisonnait des jeunes rires, soulageant ainsi la tension encore palpable entre eux.

- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas de vous entretuer, pas de vous allier pour faire des gamineries grogna une voix froide en faisant disparaitre les traces de leur forfait.

- Oh Sev, soit cool. On n'est pas en cours là grogna son filleul en remettant de l'ordre de sa tenue.

- Là tu te trompes Drago, Harry a un programme de travail défini et il est déjà en retard pour le premier de la journée.

- Euh oui, j'arrive répondit le plus jeune en suivant rapidement son professeur.

Etonnement il était content d'avoir ces cours particuliers. Heureux que Severus Rogue lui accorde son attention exclusive. Il se concentra les deux heures suivantes et réalisa une potion parfaite. Il fut fier du regard approbateur du maître des potions qui lui donna alors quartier libre.

Il chercha Drago qu'il trouva dans la bibliothèque.

- Sans rire, tu t'entendrais vraiment avec Hermione si tu étais moins désagréable et hautain rigola Harry.

- Pff n'importe quoi ! je suis juste calme et distingué ! raconte-moi, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comment c'est passé quoi ? demanda suspicieusement le brun

- Et bien, ton bal d'anniversaire ? ça a dû être grandiose ! le bal de la majorité est toujours exceptionnel, je suppose que celui du survivant a dû être impressionnant… dommage que nous n'ayons pas fait cette trêve il y a quelques jours…

Impressionnant ? pensa le brun, ce n'est pas vraiment le terme qu'il aurait utilisé était donné la journée qu'il avait passé… du coup il en avait presque totalement oublié son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire la fête pour ce jour particulier donc il n'avait pas vraiment de regret, même si les habituelles cartes ou cadeaux des weasley ou d'Hermione lui manquaient un peu. Mais il avait dû bloquer edwige pour éviter qu'Albus ne trouve un moyen de le repérer et il avait utilisé un hibou anonyme pour transmettre ses propres lettres afin de les rassurer. Il espérait que ses explications seraient suffisantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien raté.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Alors c'était comment ?

- Je t'assure. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'organiser quelque chose. Je me rattraperai l'année prochaine

- Tu es obligé de marquer le coup pour ta majorité !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'était le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai passé de toute ma vie

- Je savais bien que tu avais fait une méga fête ragea le blond.

- Allez tu fais une partie d'échec contre moi ? lui demanda le brun pour clore le sujet

- Tu as décidé de te prendre des raclées ce matin accepta le blond en gardant sa question en tête pour plus tard.

* * *

Severus passa la tête par sa cheminée. Il revenait de square grimmaud, la réunion avait été plutôt agitée mais finalement les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

A priori, Harry avait réussi à jouer correctement sur les mots pour faire croire au vieux sénile qu'il était sur les traces d'un horcruxe. Cette perspective avait suffi à le convaincre de laisser le jeune homme se débrouiller seul pour atteindre cet objectif et il avait décreté qu'il fallait respecter les souhaits d'harry Potter… comme s'il se préoccupait vraiment des décisions et des souhaits des uns et des autres.

Du côté de ses jeunes camarades cela avait été plus difficile, le jeune weasley était vexé de ne pas faire parti de la quête tandis que miss granger s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son ami. Heureusement, étant donné leur jeune âge, personne ne tenait compte de leur avis.

Restait juste le problème de Lupin qui s'agitait beaucoup trop. Il était inquiet pour son filleul de cœur. Albus l'avait provisoirement calmé mais Severus allait demander au jeune homme de lui écrire régulièrement pour le rassurer au maximum.

Tout se présentait plutôt bien

- Mais enfin père !

- Non Drago n'insiste pas soupira lucius… ah enfin severus, tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

- Par Merlin, vous en faites du bruit. Où est donc passé la légendaire tenue des Malfoy ?

- Elle a ses limites et ton filleul a un don certain pour les dépasser soupira le blond.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Je demandais juste à père de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé hier avec Potter avant que j'arrive et il me répond que cela ne me concerne pas.

- Et je suis d'accord avec Lucius, ce n'est pas tes affaires !

- Pas mes affaires ?! vous participez à la fête du siècle et personne ne me donne de détails croustillants.

- Fête du siècle ? mais, par Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ? s'étonna son père

- Et bien de l'anniversaire de Potter ! son passage à la majorité.

- Mais il n'y a pas eu de fête répondit Severus en pensant qu'ils auraient au moins pu marquer l'événement avec un gâteau ou un truc dans le genre. En même temps, ils étaient tous tellement épuisés par les derniers incidents qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il a dit que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie

A cette précision, Severus ressentit un nouveau un élan de tristesse pour le garçon. Il était resté inconscient la majeure partie de la journée, avait dû retourner se faire insulter par sa famille, s'était fait rouer de coups, pour au final passer une soirée ennuyeuse avec eux pour aller se coucher sans autre cérémonie…. Et il appelait ça le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie !

- Par merlin, si c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie, que devaient être les autres ? demanda à haute voix Lucius complétant la pensée de son amant.

- Que veux-tu dire père ? s'étonna Drago

- Rien qui ne te regardes mais tu me donnes une bonne idée. Nous sommes le spécialistes pour l'organisation des fêtes et cela serait peut être une bonne idée pour marquer un nouveau départ. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et j'ai même déjà mon idée sur la façon de protéger notre secret malgré tout.

- Drago, on va avoir besoin de toi pour nous donner des informations et t'occuper de la partie décorative, tu es d'accord ?

- Préparer la fête du siècle pour le survivant, j'en ai toujours rêvé répondit sarcastiquement le blond…. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire pour le moment…

- Il faut occuper Harry pour le reste de la journée

- Ce n'est pas un souci.

* * *

_ça va, cette fin de chapitre vous convient? pas trop de suspens pour une fois._

_une petite review quand même?_

_Au week end prochain_


	18. Le bal - première partie

_Encore merci pour tous vos encouragements et petits commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur.  
_

_Un chapitre un peu plus calme. La deuxième partie arrive bientôt et vous apportera une bonne partie des réponses._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Il faut occuper Harry pour le reste de la journée

- Ce n'est pas un souci.

- Tout cela? mais j'en ai pour l'après midi ! constata le gryffondor

- Et alors ? vous aviez d'autres projets peut être ?

- J'avais pensé pouvoir me défouler un peu en pratiquant quelques duels avec Lucius

- Désolé de vous priver de sa précieuse présence Potter s'emporta malgré lui le maître des potions. Mais vous êtes ici chez moi et c'est moi qui décide de votre programme. Vous lirez les chapitres 9 à 15 et m'en ferez un résumé d'un seul parchemin lâcha le maître des potions avant de se détourner.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Il n'était quand même pas jaloux de Lucius ? Il s'en fichait de savoir que le morveux préférait passer du temps avec son amant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sever… professeur. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer ingrat. Je vous remercie pour tout et je ferai ce que vous souhaitez. C'est juste que je suis resté inactif plusieurs jours, je ressens le besoin de me défouler, ma magie a besoin de s'extérioriser.

Mais bien sûr, quel idiot ! C'était un jeune homme plein d'énergie. Severus souffla en réalisant son erreur.

- Lucius et moi sommes occupés aujourd'hui mais vous pourriez utiliser notre salle d'entrainement pendant un moment. Elle s'adapte à votre niveau et peut créer des adversaires virtuels. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrait, Harry ?

- Oh oui, ça serait parfait sourit le brun. Un vrai sourire qui atteint ses yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Severus le conduisit dans la salle d'entrainement que Lucius et lui avaient créé. Il lui en expliqua le mode d'emploi qui était plutôt simple puisque, comme la salle sur demande, elle s'adaptait aux besoins de celui qui y pénétrait.

- Je peux vous laisser Harry ?

- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas vous déranger… alors à ce soir ?

- Oui, je viendrai vous chercher ici. le message était clair, il ne devait pas bouger de là de toute l'après-midi.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier s'écroula au sol, épuisé mais se sentant merveilleusement bien. Il était complétement vidé dans tous les sens du terme. Il sentait une certaine paix intérieure comme si son esprit était enfin libre d'un poids dont il n'avait pourtant eu jamais réellement conscience, ajouté à cela qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursley, il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis très longtemps.

Il se releva et invoqua un tempus, 18h45. Severus n'allait certainement tarder à venir le chercher. Il n'allait quand même pas assister au repas dans cette tenue, Lucius était assez à cheval sur le protocole. Aussitôt qu'il pensa à cela une douche se matérialisa avec tout le nécessaire pour se laver et se changer… cette pièce était vraiment géniale!

Le jeune gryffondor se dévêtit rapidement et pénétra sous la douche. L'eau chaude était un délice pour ses muscles endoloris. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être.

Sur le pas de la porte, Severus et Lucius étaient restés figés, fascinés par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le jeune garçon était encore beaucoup trop maigre mais il s'était un peu remplumé en deux semaines et puis il n'était quand même pas dépourvu de muscles. C'était surtout son air de béatitude qui lui donnait un charisme auquel il était difficile de résister. L'aristocrate s'arracha à cette excitante vision pour observer son amant. Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du gryffondor et son désir était plus que visible. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il soit prudent et qu'il assure rapidement sa place.

- Hum, humm

Le raclement de gorge du blond fit sortir severus de sa transe. Il ne put retenir un très léger rosissement

- Le spectacle te convient se moqua-t-il ?

- Oui, bon, ça va ! je suis humain. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas profité pour te rincer l'œil ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais moi j'assume mes envies.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore, ce n'est qu'un gamin, Lucius

- Mais bien sûr… oh severus, tu devrais essuyer le petit filet de bave avant qu'on le rejoigne.

- Très drôle grogna le maître des potions qui avait tout de même porté sa main sur son visage.

- Humm, humm, Harry ! désolé de te déranger. Bien que le spectacle soit tout à fait charmant, il serait temps que tu sortes de là. Nous t'attendons pour le diner.

Le jeune sorcier sursauta et rougit. Il se saisit rapidement d'une serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille

- Nous allons t'attendre le temps que tu te prépares repris Lucius en détaillant tranquillement les parties de son corps visibles.

- Oui, nous allons vous attendre DEHORS grogna le professeur ténébreux en tirant son amant par le bras.

- Lucius, maintenant tu t'expliques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme explication ? tout comme toi, je trouve Harry à mon gout. Je ne vois pas où est le mal ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que….

Lucius le plaqua contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer et fit descendre sa main le long de son corps jusqu'à caresser une zone sensible et plus qu'éveillée.

- Ah oui et ça, c'est juste parceque tu es content d'aller diner ?

- C'est juste une réaction physique. J'admets qu'il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder.

- Oh soit un peu honnête, Sev, il n'y a pas que cela. Tu l'apprécies ce gamin et je sais que c'est réciproque.

- Et si c'était le cas ? tu proposes quoi ? tu repars chez ta femme ou tu restes ici à tenir la chandelle ?

- Et pourquoi m'exclure de l'équation ? Plus on est de fous , plus on rit. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait lui apprendre.

- Mais bien sûr, Lucius ! Nous allons proposer à une gamin de 17 ans, un héros national de partager sa vie avec deux hommes, anciens mangemorts et deux fois plus âgés que lui… effectivement que des avantages.

- Deux magnifiques hommes, expérimentés et puissants, qui peuvent lui apporter la protection et le savoir qu'il désire. Je ne suis pas sûr que le tableau soit si noir que tu le dépeins.

- Tu ne connais pas son orientation et il y a encore deux semaines lui et moi ne nous parlions que pour nous insulter et il pensait que tu souhaitais sa mort. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les gryffondors soit très partageur en amour.

- A nous de la convaincre murmura le blond avec un sourire serpentardesque

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Je suis prêt, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent aussitôt pour prendre la direction du salon.

- Drago est déjà là ? demanda Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait un peu lourde et étrange. Les deux sorciers semblaient un peu énervés l'un contre l'autre.

- Non mais il ne va pas tarder répondit Lucius

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le blond entra en trombe.

- Je suis épuisé mais tout est prêt. Je suis à proprement parler un véritable artiste, vous allez être bluffé !

- La modestie des Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur sourit Severus.

- Tu devrais savoir que c'est juste la réalité, Sev. Tout ce qu'un Malfoy fait est forcément magnifique.

- En parlant de ça, le balafré, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette tenue ou tu vas gâcher le tableau

- Dis donc la fouine, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma tenue? Harry portait un jean à sa taille mais assez large et un tee shirt blanc. L'ensemble était plutôt simple et confortable mais cela lui convenait parfaitement.

- Père, fais quelque chose chouina le blond.

- Très bien, mais je t'ai aussi demandé de cesser tes enfantillages et de ne pas insulter Harry tant que vous serez sous ce toit.

- Bien sûr père, mais ce surnom est affectueux, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Mais tout à fait la fouine !

- Harry grogna Severus

- Ok… Drago

Lucius leva sa baguette et transforma la tenue d'Harry. Rien d'extravagant pour le jeune homme réservé. Un pantalon noir beaucoup plus moulant que son jean, une chemise verte bouteille avec un col mao recouvert de délicat motif doré et une cape de la même couleur.

Le jeune homme était magnifique

- Euh merci Lucius, mais cela n'est pas un peu trop élégant pour un simple diner ?

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que des plop sonores se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle. Harry se saisit de sa baguette, et se tint prêt au combat.

- Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur pour toi

- …. ?

Avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement Harry se retrouva avec une tornade brune dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta un peu, le jeune homme pu voir qu'elle n'était pas seule et d'autres s'approchèrent de lui pour le saluer.

Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna et Rémus. Tous ses amis et sa famille était là et le pressait de questions.

Le gryffondor se tourna vers les deux serpentards un peu perdu. Il croyait que la demeure et sa présence ici devaient demeurer un secret.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous t'expliquerons murmura Lucius. Tiens-toi en à la version de ta lettre….

- ...Ladies et gentlemans, la soirée va commencer, si vous voulez avancer au centre du salon s'il vous plait, repris Lucius plus fort.

Drago s'avança un peu et agita sa baguette. La salle commença à se transformer en une magnifique salle de bal avec des chandelles volantes éclairants le plafond, des tentures aux couleurs flamboyantes habillant les murs avec élégance, des fontaines de Crystal déversant des boissons aux odeurs alléchantes. Des montagnes de fruits, de pâtisseries et de mets divers, étranges mais tous très appétissants.

Un orchestre fantôme apparut et une musique entrainante commença à s'élever dans les airs.

- Que la fête commence ! clama Drago

- Quelle fête? demanda Harry abasourdit

- Le bal de ta majorité imbécile, euh Harry reprit le blond devant le regard noir de son père.

- Mais je croyais que…

- Profitez de la soirée Harry, tout est prévu.

- Très bien alors… et merci répondit-il incertain.

Le brun se dirigea vers ses deux amis qui avaient des milliers de questions à lui poser pendant que les autres faisaient le tour de la salle pour tout inspecter.

- Harry tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? où étais-tu passé ? que font rogue et les malfoy avec toi ?

- Doucement, Ron, une question à la fois rigola le gryffondor

Hermione restait étonnement calme et observa un instant son ami avant de sourire. Elle était rassurée, Harry avait l'air d'aller bien et pour de vrai… il semblait heureux et ce n'était pas la façade habituelle qu'il leur servait et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer.

- C'est comme je vous l'ai expliqué. J'ai une piste sérieuse pour trouver vous savez-quoi et j'ai préféré ne pas perdre de temps pour m'y mettre

- Mais enfin mon pote, tu aurais pu nous attendre. On a toujours tout partagé, comment tu vas te débrouiller seul?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je ne suis pas vraiment seul. Lucius et Severus me donnent un coup de main.

- « Lucius et severus », tu appelles ce mangemort et l'autre batard graisseux par leurs prénoms ? ils t'ont fait subir un lavage de cerveau ? s'emporta le rouquin.

Harry soupira.

- Ecoute Ron, je sais que c'est difficile à avaler mais ils sont plutôt sympas quand on les connait et ils m'ont bien aidé.

- Et moi je ne t'ai pas déjà aidé ? Laisse les tomber et partons ensemble, le trio d'or, comme toujours !

- Pas cette fois Ron. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fais-moi confiance.

- Très bien Harry, on te fait confiance répondit Hermione à la place du rouquin et en lui jetant un regard noir lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Ron ne semblait pas forcément dans de meilleurs sentiments mais il se tu.

- Et vous ? comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

- On a tous reçu un petit mot de ta part, disant que tu avais besoin de nous avec un portoloin à utiliser à une heure précise.

- Et vous l'avez tous pris ? sans savoir si c'était un piège ou non s'inquiéta le brun.

- Tu avais besoin de nous, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement dit Ron, et puis Hermione a fait quelques vérifications avant, alors cela ne semblait pas si dangereux.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il observa un à un toutes les personnes présentes qui avait pris le risque d'être attirées dans un endroit inconnu juste pour lui venir en aide. Finalement il ne devait pas être si monstrueux que cela pour avoir de tels amis.

- Merci à tous, du fond du cœur leur sourit tendrement le brun

- En tout cas, très classe la fête commenta Seamus en les rejoignant. Depuis quand tu es pote avec Drago ?

- Disons que nous avons fait une trêve forcée répondit Harry

- En tout cas, ça valait le coup. Je veux bien devenir son ami, s'il m'organise des fêtes comme cela toutes les semaines.

- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant de la part de Drago admit Hermione.

- Il est plus sympa que vous le croyez, on s'amuse plutôt bien et Mione, vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le penses. Si vous preniez le temps de discuter je suis sûr que vous vous trouveriez plus de points communs que tu ne le crois.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Mione discuterait avec cette fouine grogna Ron la bouche pleine.

- Et je discute avec qui je veux !

- Mais mione, on parle de Malfoy, là !

- S'il fait des efforts avec Harry, à nous de nous montrer civilisés et de faire de même répondit la sorcière en se dirigeant vers Drago qui était à l'écart. Le reste de l'assemblée ne contenant aucun serpentard, les autres invités, essentiellement des gryffondors, ne l'avaient pas approché.

Ron de son côté s'était rué sur le magnifique buffet, Harry en profita pour se diriger vers Severus et Lucius afin de les remercier et de les interroger aussi. Remus l'intercepta quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

- Harry, je ne t'interrogerai pas sur ce que tu fais parceque je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir me répondre. Tu as l'air heureux, vraiment heureux mon louveteau et je suis rassuré. Mais tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley ?

Harry se figea et interrogea les deux serpentards du regard, ou plutôt leur demandait de l'aide.

- Ah oui, Dumbeldore nous a dit que l'alarme s'était mise en route à private drive mais les membres de l'ordre n'ont rien trouvé sur place. C'est là qu'il s'est aperçu de ton départ Harry.

Ok, Severus venait de lui communiquer les infos en la possession de Rémus pour que son histoire soit concordante.

- J'ai juste voulu partir pour avancer dans la mission. J'ai rencontré par hasard Severus qui m'a proposé son aide et voilà.

- Et voilà, hein ?

Son histoire n'était pas parfaite mais aussi il était nul pour mentir.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne parlais pas de cela mais des Dursley. J'étais sur place le soir ou tu es parti, ils étaient vraiment étranges, comme si on leur avait jeté des sorts.

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais Remus, ils ont toujours été un peu bizarres tenta Harry. Et puis ils n'aiment pas beaucoup parler aux sorciers.

- Le plus étrange, c'est que je suis repassé les voir cette après midi. Je voulais voir s'ils ne pouvaient rien me dire de plus pour te retrouver.

- Rémus ! je t'avais dit de ne pas perdre de temps à me chercher! s'exclama le gryffondor

- Désolé, louveteau mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr que tu allais bien. En tout cas, là n'est pas la question. Ton oncle et ta tante étaient méconnaissables. Ils paraissaient morts de peur et se sont presque jetés à mes pieds pour me demander pardon pour tout, qu'ils regrettaient, que je devais les sauver. Quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils regrettaient, ils ont été incapables de me répondre. Tu sais de quoi ils parlaient ?

Harry était étonné et essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils étaient pourtant en bonne santé quand il les avait quittés. Quand il vit Severus faire des messes basses à Lucius qui lui adressa alors un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus machiavélique, il commença à entrevoir la vérité.

- Je n'en sais rien Remus. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de fâcheux soupira faussement le jeune homme en décidant d'aller de ce pas éclaircir ce mystère auprès des deux serpentards.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux apportant des cadeaux.


	19. Le bal - deuxieme partie

Note: un grand merci pour votre soutien. on va bientôt passer la barre des 400 reviews ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible don merci pour vos petits mots que je lis toujours avec beaucoup d'émotions.

Merci aux anonymes: **nepheria**, je crois que je commence à discerner des nuances dans tes j'adore (lol), **ankana87**, Drago fait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts et de progrés et ce n'est pas fini, **Julie**, ne t'inquiete pas pour Lucius, je suis sure qu'il arrivera à tirer son épingle du jeu (sans mauvais jeu de mots)

Et pour les autres, un énorme merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires toujours éclairés!

* * *

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux apportant des cadeaux.

- On a réussi à récupérer les cadeaux d'anniversaire qui avaient été bloqués. Et on en a rajouté quelques-uns lui expliqua Lucius

Quelques-uns ? Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle montagne de cadeaux, il allait lui falloir une semaine pour ouvrir tout ça.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Harry pris le temps de rester avec chacun de ses amis, les remerciant chaleureusement pour leur présence et leurs cadeaux. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve. Tout le monde semblait heureux, euphorique. Même Ron semblait avoir mis de côté ses ressentiments contre les Malfoy et Rogue et profitait de la soirée.

Etonnement, tous ses amis, avaient accepté ses explications plutôt lamentables sans chercher à en savoir plus et étaient retournés s'amuser comme s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un endroit inconnu. En dehors de Ron, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque sur la présence des deux pseudos mangemorts à ses côtés.

Harry observa les invités s'amuser et rire.

Il fut content de voir que les jumeaux et Hermione avaient fait l'effort de faire connaissance avec Drago. Après tout, la fouine avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour préparer son anniversaire.

- Alors tu crois que ça marchera? demandait George

- Si tu ajoutes un sort temporaire de camouflage sur le nom, ça sera indétectable, je te l'assure répondit Drago

- C'est tout simplement la blague parfaite ! je crois que nous allons nous voir plus souvent, Dray.

Le blond eu un petit sourire énigmatique semblant penser le contraire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu les aides à préparer de mauvais tours ? tu sais que ce sont tes camarades serpentards qui vont les subir s'étonna Harry.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir et puis personne n'aura à subir quoique ce soit.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, comme toujours

- C'est normal, j'ai toujours raison !

- Toujours aussi prétentieux ! intervint Hermione.

- Qui a toutes les bonnes réponses en potions et en arithmencie ?

- Pour les potions, c'est juste parceque tu es le chouchou de Rogue

- La jalousie est un vilain défaut Granger susurra le blond. Je suis le meilleur, un point c'est tout et je te le prouve quand tu veux.

- Et tu crois que je vais avoir peur de ton petit défi? Je te propose un petit challenge : chacun sélectionne deux épreuves de son choix et Harry en choisira une dernière pour nous départager.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais nous n'aurons pas le temps répondit le blond avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix. C'était stimulant de parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le QI d'une huitre pour une fois ou dont la seule motivation n'était pas de tuer Harry Potter.

La brunette ne posa pas plus de questions mais commença à réfléchir. Elle avait pris quelques précautions avant de venir et elle allait rester sur ses gardes. Elle avait retrouvé Harry, hors de question de le perdre à nouveau, même s'il ne paraissait pas en danger.

Harry finit par rejoindre Severus et Lucius.

- Merci pour cette soirée et pour les cadeaux mais je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous vouliez rester discrets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, vous comprendrez à la fin de la soirée. Nous voulions marquer la fin de votre ancienne vie, que vous tourniez la page.

- Et quoi de mieux que de le faire à la mode malfoyenne ? compléta le blond.

- Je vous en remercie vraiment du fonds cœur murmura le brun en leur souriant.

Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui. Jamais les Dusrley n'aurait pris le temps ne serait-ce que de mettre des bougies sur un gâteau. A cette pensée il se souvint de ce que le loup-garou lui avait rapporté quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Remus m'a rapporté quelque chose d'étrange repris Harry en guettant les réactions des deux sorciers…. A propos des Dursley… ils semblent avoir un comportement plutôt atypique…

- Comme c'est étrange, je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda sarcastiquement Severus

- Aucune éducation ces moldus ! renchérit Lucius tout aussi amusé

- Ok, alors vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, là ! Que s'est-il-passé ?

- Disons que je tiens toujours mes promesses répondit froidement le maître des potions.

- Et ? demanda Harry, partagé entre l'impatience et la peur de connaître le sort que la terreur des cachots leur avait réservé

- J'ai tenu ma promesse et ils sont encore en vie, si c'est ce que vous inquiète. J'ai juste légèrement modifié quelques aspects de leur merveilleuse gentille petite vie de citoyen parfaits.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai juste réalisé leurs plus grandes peurs.

Harry frissonna devant le sourire suffisant et fier de son professeur. Auparavant, lorsque ce genre de sourire lui était adressé, il savait qu'il allait souffrir.

- Pour commencer, l'administration fiscale a reçu quelques justificatifs compromettants sur les activités de votre oncle, il a déjà reçu une notification. Son entreprise va être liquidée pour couvrir le redressement fiscal, il est complétement ruiné. Son infortune a bien sûr fait la une du journal local, il est ruiné, humilié et n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur personne. Avec son incompétence notoire et la façon dont il a toujours traité les gens, je pense qu'il va avoir du mal à retrouver un emploi de si tôt.

Vernon qui passait son temps à se vanter de sa situation et à humilier ses salariés devait se sentir au plus mal. Son seul but dans la vie étant d'être reconnu et riche, Harry sourit à l'ironie du sort qui faisait qu'il allait être connu pour sa faillite personnelle et pour fraude.

- Dans le même temps, une brigade anti nuisible vient d'investir la précieuse maison de votre tante qui est étrangement envahie de toute une série d'insectes plus répugnants les uns que les autres attirés exclusivement par la saleté. La pancarte placée de façon bien visible devant le numéro 4 donne toutes les précisions nécessaires. Je peux vous dire que les voisines et amies évitent désormais de l'approcher et ne laisse plus cette chère Petunia pénétrer dans leur propre maison. Elle a bien essayé de se justifier mais l'étrange odeur pestilentielle qui se dégage d'elle et son haleine nauséabonde ne l'aide pas vraiment à les convaincre. Se savoir la cible de tous les commérages et les critiques du quartier et être mise à l'écart de sa précieuse congrégation de mégères l'a plongée dans une profonde dépression.

Harry était admiratif, en quelques sorts simples et inoffensifs, Severus avait réussi à détruire ce qui comptait le plus pour son oncle et sa tante : les apparences, le pouvoir et le respect. Le serpentard était vraiment impressionnant.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin sourit Lucius.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Duddley ?

- Oh rien de bien exceptionnel : juste un petit tatouage à l'encre « revient à l'infini ». A chaque fois qu'il essaye de nettoyer le tatouage, un autre revient avec une autre couleur à un autre endroit.

- Et qu'y a-t-il sur ce tatouage ?

- Jugez par vous-même lui sourit son professeur en lui tendant une photo magique sur laquelle on voyait Duddley s'agiter et frotter sa main avec violence. Sur ses deux mains et sur son front on pouvait lire « je suis gay et je l'assume ! prenez-moi ».

- Oh par merlin dit Harry en éclatant de rire. Ses amis ont du faire une attaque en voyant cela !

- Il parait qu'il existe un nouveau sport : la chasse au Duddley.

C'était parfait. Aucune violence mais des punitions qui laisseraient des traces indélébiles sur son horrible famille. Certes cela ne remplacerait pas la torture physique ni ce que son cousin avait failli lui faire mais il savait que les Dursley devaient souffrir énormément et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Personne n'avait jamais fait autant pour lui.

- Severus, vous êtes génial s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son professeur.

L'homme un peu étonné par cet élan de tendresse ne repoussa pourtant pas le jeune sorcier. Il était content de voir combien leurs relations s''étaient améliorées et il appréciait le sourire rayonnant qu'il avait réussi à inscrire sur le visage d'Harry grâce à ses actions somme toute asse simples.

- Beurk, Harry arrête des conneries! Tu fais quoi là, tu ne veux pas lui rouler une pelle non plus s'énerva Ron qui venait de les rejoindre. En fait tout le monde dans la salle avait regardé la scène lorsque Ron avait élevé la voix.

Le brun rougit un peu et se redressa, intimidé d'être à nouveau le point d'attention.

- C'est bon Ron calme toi, je t'ai déjà pris dans les bras aussi pour te remercier.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort, moi ! ni la personne qui t'a torturée pendant six ans !

- Severus n'est pas un mangemort, je croyais te l'avoir déjà expliqué. Et pour le reste il s'agit d'un malentendu…

- Un malentendu ? les insultes ? les retenues ? les points retirés ? ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau, mon pote ! on se casse maintenant dit le rouquin en tirant son ami par le bras.

- Non Ron. Je reste ici s'enerva Harry en se dégageant de la prise. Pour une fois je suis bien.

- Tu es bien ? tu crois que tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de te prélasser ? nous devrions déjà être en quête plutôt que de faire une méga fête pour notre héros.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana. Ron avait peut-être raison, il faisait perdre son temps à tout le monde alors qu'ils étaient en guerre.

- M. Weasley, vous avez un problème peut être ?

- Vous , espèce de batard graisseux, je ne vous parle pas ! je parle à mon ami.

- Ron, je t'interdis de l'insulter s'emporta Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas le défendre, quand même ?

- Ecoute, je t'expliquerai tout quand je serai prêt mais le professeur Rogue m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé, je lui dois beaucoup alors j'aimerais que tu fasses un effort et…

- C'est à moi que tu demandes de faire des efforts alors que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi pendant ce temps tu te pavanes tranquillement dans un manoir, à faire des fêtes digne d'un prince pendant que d'autres personnes meurent et se battent! regarde-toi ! qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ! je ne te reconnais plus, est ce que tu as déjà oublié ton rôle, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner tout le monde juste pour ton propre petit bonheur égoïste.

Le sentiment de culpabilité envahi aussitôt Harry, il avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Son ami avait raison, il n'avait pas le droit de penser uniquement à lui. Il devait remplir son devoir. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux et adressa un faible sourire au rouquin.

- Tu as raison Ron, je suis désolé. Je t'accompagne et …

Le petit brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut tiré en arrière par une poigne ferme et décidée. Il se retrouva alors entre Severus et Lucius. Son professeur de potions maintenant sa pression sur son bras.

- Vous avez fini M. weasley? siffla la voix froide de Seveurs Rogue. Votre attitude d'enfant capricieux est inacceptable. Votre camarade a le droit de se reposer comme tout étudiant. Cela ne vous gênait pas quand c'était chez sa « famille », alors qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant dans la situation actuelle? Que vous ne soyez plus le centre de son monde ? qu'il ne vive pas dans un terrier boueux et surpeuplé

- Severus, vous n'avez pas de droit de …. Tenta d'intervenir Harry

- Je suis chez moi ici et si M. Weasley n'est pas content il peut très bien partir.

- Très bien ! je m'en fou de cette fête de mangemorts ! je me casse

Le rouquin se concentra et réussi à transplaner. Harry se retourna aussitôt vers le maître des potions.

- Il est en colère, il va tout raconter aux autres. Si Dumbeldore sait que je suis là, il va exiger que je retourne chez eux ! je ne veux pas y retourner paniqua le brun.

Il fut d'autant plus exaspéré de l'attitude passive et calme des trois serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fournissent l'information qui lui manquait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, tout est prévu depuis le début. Nous avons lancé quelques sorts sur les portoloins

- Quels sorts s'inquiéta ? le brun

- un sort de confusion pour qu'ils soient plus calmes et enclin à s'amuser…

- mais à priori ça ne fonctionne pas sur weasmoche intervint Malfoy junior

- Drago ! c'est mon ami, arrête de l'appeler ainsi !

- Avec des amis comme cela, vous n'avez pas besoin d'ennemis, Harry ne put s'empêcher de compléter Severus.

- Ne le jugez pas si vite. Il m'a beaucoup aidé ces dernières années soutint le survivant.

Le maître des potions renifla mais ne rajouta rien même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Le roux profitait surtout de la renommée et des actes de son camarade pour se mettre en avant.

- Et le sort de confusion suffira à l'empêcher de parler? interrogea à nouveau le brun.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est pour cela que j'y ai ajouté un astucieux sort d'oubli, une espèce de mini-oubliette si tu veux. Dès qu'une personne quitte le refuge, elle oublie tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où elle a touché le portoloin.

- Oh, ….. répondit le gryffondor, heureux que son secret ne soit pas en danger mais déçu de savoir que tous ses amis oublieraient la fête et qu'il allait bien.

- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur Malfoy. Intervint Hermione qui était restée près d'eux.

- Oui Mlle Granger? soupira Lucius devant l'intervention de la sorcière. Elle allait certainement lui faire la morale. Il aurait dû être plus discret.

- Remus remue ciel et terre depuis qu'Harry est disparu. Aucune lettre ne suffira à le rassurer. Laissez-lui ses souvenirs, je suis certaine qu'il ne dira rien à personne. Il veut juste savoir que son filleul est en bonne santé demanda-t-elle en fixant Severus.

Harry se retourna vers les deux hommes avec un petit air suppliant.

- Hermione a raison, je vous en prie. Il ne dira rien à Albus. On peut lui faire un prêter un serment.

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent et Severus acquiesça.

- Très bien Harry, nous allons faire une exception pour Remus. Mais je te laisse lui expliquer la situation et il est hors de question qu'il puisse revenir ici. cet endroit doit rester protégé.

- Merci !

Harry lui aurait bien sauté au cou mais vu les conséquences de son précédent élan d'affection, il préféra lui offrir un sourire éclatant et garder les mains dans ses poches.

Il se précipita vers son parrain de cœur et le tira à l'écart pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas essayé d'obtenir le même passe-droit pour toi, Granger, s'étonna Drago qui avait assisté à l'échange.

- Je ne voulais pas abuser de la patience de rogue ou de ton père et Remus s'inquiétait vraiment trop.

- Ta bonté d'âme te perdra répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

- C'est plutôt une force si on sait l'utiliser en réfléchissant un peu lui répliqua la sorcière avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Allez je vais encore profiter un peu de la soirée avant de rentrer. Ron va se demander où je suis passée puisqu'il n'aura plus aucun souvenir de cette soirée. On se revoit à Poudlard, n'oublie pas le défi.

- Mais tu sais que tu ne te souviendras de rien! si jeune et déjà sénile soupira le serpentard. Mais j'ai été ravi de passer la soirée en ta compagnie Hermione termina le blond d'une voix douce que la sorcière ne lui connaissait pas. Il était donc ainsi lorsqu'il ne jouait pas au méchant apprenti mangemort ?

- Je n'oublie jamais un défi intéressant, Drago. A bientôt.

La soirée se poursuivit dans une excellente ambiance et les invités commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres.

Remus en dernier, heureux de savoir qu'il garderait le souvenir de cette soirée au cours de laquelle il avait pu voir son louveteau si heureux. Harry lui avait fait jurer de ne pas dire à qui que ce soit où il était et surtout de ne pas se mettre en danger.

Une fois tout le monde reparti, Drago lança un sort de nettoyage et laissa le reste aux elfes domestiques.

- Merci encore à tous les trois pour cette fête merveilleuse, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier

- Moi j'ai bien une idée sourit Lucius avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes.

- De rien, Harry, nous avons pensé que c'était important pour toi de marquer ton passage à la majorité, que tu sois bien conscient que tout allait changer et que tu n'avais pas à culpabiliser pour quoique ce soit.

Severus faisait bien évidemment référence à sa vie avec les Dursley et au fait qu'ils avaient presque réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était un monstre et que personne ne pouvait l'aimer.

- Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, ainsi qu'en tes amis

- Enfin certains crut bon de preciser Drago. Weasmoche restera toujours un imbécile sans intérêt.

- Ron est mon ami, comme Hermione.

- J'admets pour Granger… elle n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt, ni d'intelligence admit le serpentard.

Harry sourit.

- Ah oui, elle m'a parlé de votre petit défi. Tu vas souffrir, Drago parce qu'elle a tout un mois devant elle pour te préparer les pires épreuves qui existent.

- Mais elle n'a aucun souvenir de ce pari, comment veux-tu que….

- Vous n'allez pas vous mettre en colère ?

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'inquiéta Lucius

- Moi rien du tout mais Hermione m'a prévenu qu'elle avait détecté certains sorts sur le portoloin et qu'elle l'a désensorcelé avant de le toucher. Votre oubliette n'a donc pas fonctionné sur elle mais elle a promis de ne rien dire non plus… je lui fais entièrement confiance et puis elle n'était pas obligée de me le dire et…

- Ce n'est pas possible mon sort était parfaitement dissimulé s'agaça Malfoy senior visiblement vexé.

- Il l'était mais…

- Severus, tu étais dans la confidence ! s'indigna le blond

- Pas de mon plein grés, mon cher mais quand Mlle Granger a eu une idée en tête elle s'y accroche comme un chien à son os. Elle a analysé le portoloin sous toutes les coutures et a réussi à ensorceler un hibou pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à Harry, jusqu'à la destination du portoloin. Je l'ai intercepté en fin d'après-midi. Je suis allée rendre visite à cette jeune dame et nous avons convenu qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne et même qu'elle nous aiderait à convaincrez les craintifs si je lui disais quels sorts avaient été utilisés et que je lui promettais que personne ne serait en danger.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? s'énerva Lucius.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer mon cher ricana le maître des potions

- Décidemment père, tu vieilli… te faire avoir par une gamine

- Oui et bien, la gamine en question a souvent de meilleurs résultats que toi et en tout cas tu as intérêt à remporter ce défi maintenant grogna Lucius en se défoulant sur son fils. C'est quand même très étonnant.

- La fête est terminée, demain le programme d'entrainement reprend. Nous avons un mois de plus Harry, et nous comptons bien le mettre à profit pour améliorer vos capacités et vous mettre un peu de plombs dans la tête!

- Super programme Harry, ricana Malfoy junior

- Ne te moques pas Drago, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te remuer un peu, je trouve que tu t'empâtes un peu là

- Père ! je suis absolument parfait.

- Bonne nuit Drago, Bonne nuit Harry.

Les deux serpentards partirent en direction de leur chambre, qui pour la bonne santé mentale de Drago, avait été positionnée à l'opposé de la sienne. Il n'avait en fait pas vraiment apprécié d'avoir à subir l'expression un peu trop vocale de leurs échanges. Le « vas-y Severus, prends moi » de son père lui avait coupé l'appétit pendant plusieurs jours.

* * *

Les deux sorciers se couchèrent rapidement après avoir revêtu des pyjamas de soie, noirs pour les deux.

A peine allongé, Lucius commença à titiller son amant.

- Alors que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

- Tu parles de ton idée affligeante de former un couple à trois avec un gamin ?

- Précisément répondit fièrement le blond. Il était tout simplement à croquer dans son petit ensemble ce soir.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a choisi. Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune vue particulière sur notre jeune ami et que cela ne te dérange pas qu'il s'amuse avec qui il veut ?

- Bien sûr… il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux m'expliquer tous les accidents étranges qui sont arrivés à la jeune weasley à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de s'approcher d'Harry

- Je n'en sais rien moi, elle n'a peut-être pas de chance c'est tout.

Le blond se positionna au-dessus de son compagnon.

- C'est quand même bizarre, à chaque fois que sa bouche effleurait le cou d'Harry comme ça susurra-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, un objet explosait près d'elle.

- A chaque fois qu'elle faisait descendre sa main le long de son torse de cette façon, un elfe renversait un verre sur elle.

- A chaque fois qu'elle tenait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'initier un baiser, quelqu'un arrivait pour les interrompre.

- C'est... humm … effectivement très étrange répondit le maître des potions de très mauvaise foi

- Allons Sev, admets le, ce gamin te plait bien.

- Je l'ai déjà admis Lucius mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher sa vie. Il est jeune, il a le temps de trouver quelqu'un de bien (si possible pas cette sangsue rousse) et de fonder une famille. Nous n'avons rien à lui offrir à part un peu de plaisir.

Le blond était étonné, il était encore en dessous de la vérité. Les sentiments de son amant pour le jeune gryffondor étaient encore plus forts qu'il ne l'avait pensé et c'est justement ce qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Dans ces conditions, il allait arrêter de le titiller, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir tenter le diable !

- Et bien dans ce cas-là efforçons nous de nous offrir mutuellement tout le plaisir possible sourit le blond contre les lèvres de son amant.

Fin

C'est pour rire! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais un humour pourri…

La suite mercredi ou samedi… fonction de vos demandes…


	20. Récréation

_Note : suite à vos demandes plus que motivées, un nouveau chapitre en milieu de semaine. Un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews (auquelles je ne pourrais répondre que ce week end, désolée mais c'était le chapitre ou les réponses)_

_ J'espère que cela fera un petit moment de détente pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont rentrés aujourd'hui (et c'est là que je prends un coup de vieux parceque moi c'est la première rentrée de mon petit garçon que j'ai fait !)_

_Appel aux bonnes volontés : au cas où quelqu'un serait motivé pour relire les chapitres avant publication pour limiter les fautes et incohérences grossières, je suis preneuse !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Le programme de travail était intense mais Harry était un élève exceptionnel, dans toutes les matières. Severus du reconnaitre que ses méthodes d'enseignement ne convenaient pas forcement à tout le monde puisque les résultats en se montrant gentil avec le gryffondor (enfin aussi gentil qu'il pouvait l'être) étaient saisissants.

Le niveau du jeune homme en potion dépassait largement celui de Drago qui était pourtant excellent. Ses progrès en duel et magie noire étaient impressionnants. Il pouvait maintenant tenir tête à Lucius à l'épée et serait certainement en mesure de le désarmer d'ici peu.

Drago allait et venait régulièrement. Le fait d'avoir à participer à des cours de rattrapage pendant l'été ne l'enthousiasmait pas spécialement et il tentait donc de s'y soustraire dès qu'il le pouvait.

Severus était d'autant plus étonné de la docilité de leur élève provisoire qui ne rechignait jamais à travailler et prenait même des livres supplémentaires pour occuper ses soirées. Il ne ressemblait à rien au gryffondor impulsif qu'il avait connu ces six dernières années. Il était attentif, calme, obéissant et surtout insatiable d'apprendre dans tous les domaines.

Les soirées passaient tranquillement, les trois hommes ayant rapidement pris quelques habitudes. Un repas dans le salon en commun, au cours duquel les deux plus âgés surveillaient attentivement leur invité pour vérifier qu'il mangeait correctement. Avec le rythme soutenu des entrainements aussi bien mentaux que physiques, il fallait qu'il se nourrisse suffisamment, et cela ne semblait toujours pas instinctif pour lui. Trop d'années de privation avait habitué son corps à se satisfaire de peu. Il ne parviendrait certainement pas à retrouver la carrure qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas souffert pendant autant d'années de malnutrition mais au moins il s'étoffait tout doucement.

Ils s'installaient ensuite ensemble dans le patio et discutaient de l'actualité du monde magique, Lucius prenant le temps de lui décortiquer les dessous de chaque affaire pour qu'il en comprenne la complexité. Harry admirait l'esprit du serpentard qui arrivait à démêler les intrigues complexes sous-jacentes à chaque action.

C'était un peu comme un puzzle, il suffisait de bien connaitre chaque pièce pour savoir comment les emboiter de la meilleure façon. Les deux sorciers l'incitaient sans cesse à réfléchir par lui-même et à essayer de s'affirmer de plus en plus. Ils souhaitaient vraiment qu'il ne redevienne plus jamais la marionnette de qui que soit et surtout pas de Dumbeldore.

Le jeune homme restait cependant bien trop réservé, les traces de son éducation étaient toujours présente dans son manque d'initiative. Il ne demandait jamais rien pour lui-même et n'exprimait aucune envie. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux mais il n'était pas non plus normal qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans passe la totalité de ses vacances à travailler sans rechigner. Il fallait qu'ils lui accordent un peu de repos pour ne pas épuiser totalement sa magie, même si celle-ci semblait inépuisable.

* * *

- Bonjour père, parrain, le balafré clama le jeune serpentard en entrant dans le salon où les trois hommes finissaient de déjeuner.

- Bonjour Drago, quel bon vent t'amène ? demanda suspicieusement Lucius

- Juste le plaisir de te voir père, bien sûr.

- Mais encore ?

- Blaise est parti en vacances avec ses parents en Afrique pour toute la semaine, une espèce de retour aux sources m'a-t-il dit. Un nouveau délire de sa mère… enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je commence à m'ennuyer alors je suis venu voir comment vous vous amusiez par ici. quel est le programme ? demanda-t-il joyeusement en se tournant vers Harry.

- Salut la fouine, cette après-midi c'est sortilèges lui répondit le gryffondor

Les jeunes hommes avaient petit à petit sympathisés. Les surnoms étaient maintenant réellement affectueux et Lucius s'offusquait moins de les entendre même s'il ne trouvait pas cela très distingué pour des lords d'utiliser de tels sobriquets.

Drago méritait finalement d'être connu. Sous des airs un peu superficiels et vantards, il était vraiment intéressant et attentionné. Et puis c'était tout de même agréable de voir quelqu'un de son âge, comme cela, Hermione lui manquait un peu moins, surtout quand le blond commençait à lui parler de ses bouquins. Il n'avait cependant pas la même soif intarissable de connaissances que la jeune sorcière et était plus enclin à s'amuser au moindre prétexte, certainement parce qu'il avait baigné dans une éducation magique intensive depuis son plus jeune âge alors qu'Hermione avait encore tout à découvrir.

Ses venues au « refuge », comme l'appelait Harry, correspondaient souvent à des moments récréatifs très amusants qui lui permettaient de relâcher la pression. Il mettait tous ses efforts pour ne pas décevoir Lucius et Severus et il était heureux de donner le meilleur de lui-même et de voir les progrès qu'il avait pu réaliser en si peu de temps. Mais il appréciait aussi de pouvoir se détendre et cette visite fut certainement celle dont il conserva le meilleur souvenir.

- Vous savez vraiment vous éclater par ici ! souffla Drago. Enfin c'est dimanche, vous pourriez le laisser s'amuser un peu.

- Mais bien sur Drago, pour le prochain combat, je te laisse expliquer au maître qu'il faut éviter que ce soit un dimanche parceque c'est le jour de repos d'Harry Potter répondit sarcastiquement le maître des potions.

- Oh, je vois que tu es encore de bonne humeur parrain. Tu devrais évacuer un peu tout cela en te remuant un peu plus. Je trouve que t'empâtes un peu.

Le maître des potions faillit recracher le café qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Comment oses-tu sale petit morveux.

- Je te confirme que Severus est dans une forme olympique étant donné ses « performances » physiques et qu'il n'a pas une once de graisse.

L'aristocrate sourit devant l'air dégouté de son fils et le léger rougissement d'Harry.

- Trop d'informations père répondit le blond avec une grimace de dégout. Puisque vous êtes en forme tous les deux et que vous semblez avoir un trop plein d'énergie, que diriez-vous d'une partie de quidditch ?

- Vous savez jouer au quiddich s'étonna Harry ?

- Tu nous prends vraiment pour deux vieilles momies par Merlin s'offusqua faussement Lucius ! Bien sûr que nous savons jouer ! j'étais attrapeur lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

- Et vous severus s'intéressa le gryffondor ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Lucius mais je me défends assez bien au poste de gardien.

- Vous avez fait partie d'une équipe ?

- Non, votre père et black se sont assuré que je ne puisse pas participer aux qualifications

- Oh je suis désolé, le jeune sorcier s'enfonça encore plus dans sa chaise comme s'il avait voulu disparaitre ; il avait déjà vu quelques une des plaisanteries douteuses des maraudeurs mais maintenant qu'il connaissait davantage son professeur, il trouvait qu'ils avaient réellement été cruels et injustes.

- Allez prenez vos balais et on fait une partie ordonna Drago comme si les deux ainés avaient déjà donné leur accord.

- Oh oui, ça serait vraiment fantastique ! s'exclama le gryffondor.

C'était la première fois en un mois que le jeune sorcier exprimait un désir, et dans ses yeux brillaient l'espoir de s'amuser et se défouler avec ce sport dont il raffolait. Les deux adultes se regardèrent avant d'accepter, comme s'ils leur faisaient une faveur. Après tout cela pouvait être amusant de leur montrer que tout ne résidait pas dans la force ou la fougue de la jeunesse.

Chacun prit le temps de se changer et au bout d'une demi-heure les 4 hommes étaient sur le terrain. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler ses deux ainés. Cela l'avait déjà étonné de ne plus les voir avec leurs habituels robes de sorciers dans le quotidien, là, la tenue moulante qu'ils avaient tous les deux adopté le perturbait carrément. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les fesses moulées de son professeur et rougit à nouveau.

Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur ses penchants et attendait avec impatience la rentrée pour pouvoir en discuter avec Hermione. Drago était peut être sympa mais il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'il en était venu à se poser des questions sur sa sexualité après avoir maté son père et son parrain en train de se caresser. Lucius était également magnifique mais ce qu'il ressentait quand Severus était près de lui était tellement plus intense que cela occultait tout. Le jeune gryffondor était content d'être épuisé par ses entrainements quotidiens, cela lui permettait de s'endormir rapidement sans avoir à penser aux questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre pour le moment, même si plus d'une fois certains rêves l'avaient laissé dans un état d'excitation qui l'avait obligé à se soulager. Le top départ de son camarade le ramena les pieds sur terre ou plutôt sur son balai.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? bon les jeunes contre les vieux cela vous va ? demanda Drago

Les deux serpentards se regardèrent en souriant. Harry déglutit, ce n'était peut-être pas prudent de les provoquer ainsi.

- Nous sommes d'accord mais alors il faut pimenter un peu le jeu. Les perdants auront un gage

- Tenu lança joyeusement Drago

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils vont demander s'inquiéta Harry

- Pas besoin de le savoir puisqu'ils vont perdre et pense à tout ce qu'on va pouvoir leur faire faire. Imagine Severus en tutu rose.

Le brun aurait bien voulu être aussi confiant.

Ils adaptèrent les règles puisqu'ils ne jouaient qu'à quatre. Ils commencèrent par jouer avec les cognards, Lucius et Severus avaient l'habitude de travailler en équipe et se comprenaient d'un seul regard ce qui leur permettait de s'échanger facilement la balle. Harry et Drago avaient beau être rapide et intercepter pas mal de cognards, quand il s'agissait de se les envoyer c'était une autre paire de manches, aucun ne voulant laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Les deux plus âgés étaient indéniablement meilleurs qu'eux.

Au bout de 40 minutes, ils décidèrent de changer de rôle et devinrent tous les quatre attrapeurs, même si Severus y mis moins d'entrain, il n'avait jamais été très performant à ce poste. Harry, Lucius et Drago s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils scrutaient attentivement le ciel comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lucius et Harry aperçurent le vif d'or les premiers, enfin quelques secondes avant Drago mais cela leur permis de prendre un léger avantage. La vitesse à laquelle ils poursuivirent le vif d'or était impressionnante. Le serpentard ne faisait aucun cadeau au plus jeune, tentant même de le déstabiliser sournoisement sans y parvenir.

Harry se lança à fond vers le vif qui descendait rapidement et tendit la main avant de se redresser au dernier moment, le sol arrivant beaucoup trop rapidement à sa rencontre. Alors qu'il se redressait il s'aperçut que Lucius, lui avait poursuivi la traque. Son ventre se serra, il allait percuter le sol à une vitesse folle, ça allait être un carnage…. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux du blond qui tendait le bras pour attraper le vif et se mit à redresser le manche de son balai en tirant de toutes ses forces dessus. il se retrouva debout en équilibre, frôlant l'herbe sans s'écraser.

Harry relâcha un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer puis se précipita vers Lucius

- Ouahh c'était génial, il faut que vous m'appreniez à faire cela ! quand vous avez plongé j'ai cru que vous alliez vous écraser, je n'ai jamais vu un tel redressement ! avec ça on gagnerait à tous les coups

- Ouais comme si c'était pas déjà le cas

- Oh pardon Dray mais c'était fantastique et puis…

- C'est bon Harry, calme toi sourit le blond, on pourra refaire quelques entrainements si ça t'intéresse

- Père, je te l'interdis ! s'indigna Drago. Il va s'en servir pour battre notre équipe.

- Drago, soyons objectif intervint Severus, cela ne changera pas grand-chose sinon que cela l'empêchera peut être de s'écraser une fois de plus au sol et de finir encore une fois à l'infirmerie

- Et vous exagérez là s'indigna Harry, cela ne m'arrive pas si souvent !

Drago et severus échangèrent un regard complice

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, en fait vous en êtes à 107 séjours à l'infirmerie depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard sourit le maître des potions.

- Non pas tant, c'est impossible ! et puis pourquoi en tenez-vous le compte d'abord ?

- C'est un petit pari avec mes serpentards.

- Oui chacun a fait ses pronostics pour la fin de ta septième année.

- Quoi ? vous pariez sur le nombre de fois où je finirai à l'infirmerie ! c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

- Langage Harry, intervint Lucius

- Mais enfin, c'est totalement immoral. En plus une fois sur deux c'est de la faute de VOS serpentards si je dois y aller.

- Oh n'exagère pas Harry, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Et je te rappelle que je te dois aussi quelques visites à l'infirmerie lui rappela le blond.

Harry ferma la bouche et baissa honteusement la tête… ah oui le sectumsempra… il n'en était pas fier de celui-là.

- Drago, tu sais que je suis désolé pour ça et…

- Ola c'est bon, on est ici pour s'amuser par pour jouer au pouffsouffle et on fait tous des conneries non ? on a tous notre rôle à jouer. Moi je suis le fils du plus méchant mangemort et toi le sauveur du monde magique… on ne peut pas être sympa l'un envers l'autre.

- Tu veux dire qu'une fois de retour à Poudlard tu vas redevenir un petit con arrogant ?

- Je ne l'aurai pas formulé comme cela mais oui. Tout comme Severus redeviendra le batard graisseux.

Le gryffondor rougit un peu plus du surnom qu'il employait fréquemment avant de connaitre vraiment son professeur. En plus, ses cheveux dans la réalité n'était pas graisseux du tout et il aurait bien plongé ses mains dedans et… il se secoua et se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne pourrai plus du tout vous parler ou vous voir ? demanda-t-il suppliant.

- Vous me verrez pendant les cours

- Pendant lesquels vous passerez votre temps à m'insultez pour sauver les apparences

- Il ne peut pas en être autrement

- Mais vous devez continuer à m'entrainer ! tenta désespérément le plus jeune.

- Sur ce point vous avez raison mais…

- Je peux dire à Albus que mes visions sont revenues et il vous demandera de m'apprendre à nouveau l'occlumencie.

Le visage du plus jeune était tellement attendrissant et Severus n'avait pas vraiment envie de ne plus pouvoir être proche de lui comme il l'était depuis un mois. Mais il n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses bonnes résolutions, donc il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve en tête à tête avec le gamin. Il risquait de céder à la tentation à un moment ou à un autre.

- C'est une bonne idée et nous ferons les cours ici, comme cela Lucius pourra y participer. La demeure est reliée à la cheminée de mon bureau.

- Merci…

Sur le moment, Harry s'était senti déçu de ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec le maitre des potions mais il était finalement heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait continuer à voir l'aristocrate blond. Il avait dû s'y attacher plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer au manoir Malfoy tenta le jeune serpentard en se levant.

- Tatata… bien essayé Drago mais tu crois que tu n'oublies rien ?

Le jeune sorcier soupira, il aurait au moins tenté d'y échapper.

- Alors comme cela tu souhaitais me voir en tutu rose grimaça le maître des potions. Que dirais-tu de te déguiser en elfe et de nous servir pour le reste de l'après midi ?

Le blond blêmit, il n'allait pas l'obligeait à porter d'horribles vêtements sales et déchirés.

- Alors là, hors de question que mon fils porte ces frusques s'emporta Lucius pour préserver la fierté Maloyenne. Et puis autant choisir quelque chose de plus agréable pour nous. Etant donné notre grand âge, cette petite séance de sport risque de faire souffrir nos muscles ankylosés. Un petit massage serait certainement le bienvenu et comme nous avons ces deux jeunes gens à notre disposition autant en profiter, qu'en dis-tu Severus ?

- Hors de question que…. Drago lança un regard noir au brun qui venait de lui coller sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

- Dray, c'est toi qui nous as mis dans la merdre alors maintenant n'envenime pas la situation. Je crois qu'on s'en tire plutôt bien avec cette histoire de massage lui chuchota Harry.

- Très bien on accepte grogna le blond mais c'est toi qui t'occupe de mon père compléta-t-il en se tournant vers le brun. c'est un vrai maniaque, il n'est jamais content, je te souhaite bien du plaisir.

Malfoy senior sourit à cette phrase, oh oui il comptait bien y prendre du plaisir. Il fit vite disparaitre ce petit rictus devant le regard noir de son amant.

Les 4 hommes se séparèrent, Severus pas forcément rassuré de laisser son protégé seul avec Lucius. Le blond avait un peu ralenti les remarques douteuses depuis quelques semaines mais il savait qu'il aimait les belles choses et qu'Harry rentrait dans cette catégorie. Il espérait qu'il n'abuserait pas de la situation et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en les voyant disparaitre.

Etant donné qu'il faisait beau, Lucius avait décidé de profiter de sa « récompense » au bord de la piscine. Harry l'avait suivi sans rechigner, après tout, ils avaient gagné loyalement donc pas question de se défiler et puis ce n'était pas compliqué. Il se sentit finalement moins sûr de lui quand le blond commença à s'effeuiller sans aucune pudeur pour se retrouver en boxer. Il fit apparaitre une table de massage sur laquelle il s'installa. Des petites soucoupes pleines d'huiles parfumées étaient posées à côté.

Harry prit le temps de les sentir avant d'en choisir une. Elle dégageait une fragrance entêtante et musquée, presque sensuelle. Il posa timidement ses mains sur dos du blond et entreprit de le masser. Il se sentait assez gauche mais finit par se laisser guider par ce que ressentaient ses mains et par les gémissements du blond. Le gryffondor s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes commençant par la plante des pieds pour remonter jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Il ne devait pas si mal s'y prendre puisqu'il n'avait eu droit à aucune remarque de Lucius.

Le blond était au supplice, sentir ses petites mains graciles voyager sur son corps, remontant doucement vers son bassin sans jamais effleuré cette zone pourtant plus que réveillée. Il devait se raisonner pour ne pas se retourner et coller le jeune sorcier sur la table de massage avant de le prendre violemment. Rien que cette image alliée aux doux mouvements sur son corps avait failli avoir raison de sa résistance. Il se secoua et fit appel à la fabuleuse maitrise des Malfoy pour ne pas sauter sur le gryffondor au risque de l'effrayer et d'énerver Severus.

Il se redressa et revêtit rapidement un peignoir pour camoufler son érection plus que naissante.

- Allonge-toi Harry, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai massage

- Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est vous qui avez gagné

- Justement ma récompense sera de te masser toi, alors obéi moi contrecarra le serpentard en le poussant vers la table après l'avoir dévêtu magiquement ; Harry rougit de se retrouver quasiment nu devant son ainé et se dépêcha d'obéir pour en finir le plus rapidement possible ; il ne lui fallut cependant pas plus de quelques minutes pour se retrouver pantelant sous les doigts magiques du blond. Il avait déjà pu en avoir un avant-gout quelques semaines auparavant mais là les sensations étaient encore décuplées. L'odeur enivrante des huiles parfumées augmentait encore le trouble du gryffondor. Harry était content d'être sur le ventre pour camoufler un signe un peu trop flagrant de son bien-être.

Lucius lui, s'amusait des réactions du plus jeune qui n'avait décidemment aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Le moindre attouchement pouvait lui arracher des gémissements plus qu'excitants. Il se plaisait à laisser sa main remonter le plus haut possible, jusqu'à la limite du boxer pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il le sentait se retenir de bouger son bassin qui instinctivement se cambrait pour rechercher plus de contacts ; il aurait était si facile de glisser sa main sous ce ridicule bout de tissu pour le soulager et ….

- Espèce de sale petit morveux, comment peut-on être aussi brutal !? Je suis sûr que tu m'as coincé un muscle !

- Mais enfin parrain je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? tu es aussi mauvais perdant que ton père et…

Harry s'était redressé au premier éclat de voix, les joues rouges et s'était saisi de ses vêtements avant de se réfugier vers sa chambre pour éviter de croiser Severus et Drago dans cet état.

Lucius le regarda partir, désolé de ne pouvoir finir ce qui avait si bien commencé mais content d'avoir déstabilisé le jeune sorcier. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Harry arriva rapidement dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avant de s'y adosser, le souffle court, les joues rouges et le corps en ébullition. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Est-ce qu'il allait se retrouver excité par tous les hommes qui poseraient leurs mains sur lui ? est ce qu'il allait finir par avoir envie de coucher avec Drago ou Ron ? A cette pensée son érection retomba rapidement… tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il n'était pas obsédé par tout ce qui portait un pantalon mais il avait besoin de faire le point rapidement sur ses envies et ses sentiments.

Après cette après-midi récréative, Drago dina avec eux puis reparti rapidement, sa mère souhaitait discuter avec lui ce soir… en clair, il allait encore subir une de ses tentatives pour le convaincre de devenir un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était totalement aveuglée par le pouvoir sans même se rendre compte que le mage noir ne le partagerait jamais avec personne. c'est en soupirant qu'il laissa les trois autres hommes derrière lui... eux allaient certainement passer une agréable soirée.

* * *

A samedi pour voir si la soirée sera agréable.


	21. Moment de détente

**_Nepheria_**_ : un grand merci pour ton soutien régulier et fidèle depuis le tout début._

**_Arwen Jedusor_**_ : contente que tu te joignes à nous, j'espere que la suite te plaira. Pour ta question, j'avoue que je penche pour cette solution. Mais certaines personnes que je ne citerai pas militent fortement contre, depuis j'hésite. Je veux bien ton opinion._

**_Sylven_**_ : Merci pour ton adorable review, je suis contente d'arriver à retranscrire les sentiments des persos comme je le voulais. _

**_Julie_**_ : Merci pour tes commentaires, il faudra un peu de patience, je crois que Severus et Harry sont un peu têtus (mais c'est ce qui les rend aussi mignons en même temps) donc il faudra du temps pour que les choses avancent._

**_ankana87_**_ : moi aussi je me suis bien éclatée à écrire la séance du massage… j'avais juste à m'imaginer à la place d'Harry …_

**_ElamRogue_**_ : merci, c'est un très joli compliment que tu me fais_

**_MSG _**_: ne t'inquiete pas, je ne dis pas que ce sera une happy end mais forcément pas quelque chose de trop triste non plus (ce n'est vraiment pas mon style).. j'espere que tu as survécu au tailleur… c'est quoi ces méthodes retrogrades qui imposent des tailleurs aux femme ?! Je suis contre et je n'ai jamais accepté d'en mettre (sauf quand ça m'arrange ou qu'il fait chaud) et mes clients n'y ont jamais touvé à redire._

**_Phenix_**_ : j'ai répondu à ton souhait dans les délais_

**_Lukas Black _**_: tu vois, pas de raison de t'inquiéter, Lucius est plutôt du genre tétu._

**_Zeugma_**_ : ben oui, il fallait bien les punir un peu ces pestes._

* * *

Le trio reprit ses petites habitudes et se dirigea vers le patio duquel s'éleva une douce musique. Ce soir Lucius avait décidé que ce serait une initiation aux bonnes manières lors d'un bal sorcier. Il avait noté que le gryffondor ne semblait pas spécialement à l'aise et c'était primordial étant donné qu'il se retrouverait certainement très souvent invité. Quelques notions lui permettraient de se tirer habilement de tous les pièges qu'on pourrait lui tendre.

- Un petit truc simple mais fondamental : avant toute invitation tu dois savoir quels sont les invités principaux. Certains événements n'auront pour but que de te déstabiliser ou te discréditer. Si tu n'es pas sur de toi, n'y va pas, sinon prépare toi en en apprenant le maximum possible sur les autres personnes présentes.

- On dirait qu'on prépare une bataille là ! toutes les soirées dans le monde magique sont-elles aussi compliquées ? s'étonna le gryffondor.

- Non certaines sont justes pour les apparences et totalement ennuyeuses soupira Severus.

- Oui mais nécessaires si tu veux te tisser un sérieux réseau répliqua le blond qui avait l'habitude de briller en société.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je vais être ridicule au milieu des autres. Je ne saurai pas quoi dire.

- Premièrement il te suffit de raconter tes exploits contre le seigneur des ténèbres et tu éblouiras déjà la moitié de la salle.

- Super des fans… ça fait vraiment prétentieux de se vanter pour quelque chose qui n'est dû qu'au hasard ou au sacrifice des autres compléta amèrement le plus jeune.

Lucius lui saisit le menton et le releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres une fois et tu t'es déjà retrouvé à 5 reprises devant lui et tu t'en ais sorti indemne grâce à ton talent. Il faut que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi. Cela n'a rien de prétentieux de simplement expliquer les faits

- Tant que vous ne vous mettez pas à écrire vos aventures comme Gilderoy Lockhart se moqua Severus.

- Vous pensez aussi que je peux en parler ? demanda timidement le jeune gryffondor à son professeur. Après tout, celui-ci l'avait accusé pendant des années d'uniquement rechercher la notoriété.

L'homme sombre le regarda fixement puis soupira comme si, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coutait.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lucius… je sais que mes propos ces dernières années n'allaient pas vraiment dans ce sens mais je ne peux pas revenir sur ce qui est fait. Ce que vous avez fait n'est pas anodin et je reconnais votre courage et votre force. En parler n'a rien de de prétentieux.

- Merci répondit sincèrement le jeune sorcier étonné de tant de louanges de la part de son professeur.

- Un autre petit truc très simple, c'est de bien lire les actualités avant la soirée et d'être capable d'en discuter sans jamais donner votre propre opinion.

- Je dois réviser si je comprends bien ?

- Dans un premier temps oui, après vous serez de plus en plus à l'aise et les sujets vous viendront naturellement. Vous aurez certainement un nombre assez important d'invitations en tant que survivant.

- Enfin …si je survis à Tom.

Les deux hommes furent une fois de plus surpris du ton résigné du jeune homme. Il semblait assez indifférent à son sort.

- Nous ne gâchons pas nos vacances pour que vous vous fassiez stupidement tuer, Potter, s'énerva le maître des potions. Bien sûr que vous allez survivre !

- Pardon, je suis désolé de vous faire perdre votre temps

- Harry, ce que Severus essaye de dire, c'est que nous comptons sur vous pour survivre.

- Pour débarrasser le monde magique de Tom ?

- Non parceque vous êtes un jeune homme avec encore énormément de choses à découvrir et que pour les découvrir il faut rester en vie. Pensez à tous ces pays que vous n'avez jamais vus, tous ces sorts à découvrir, des espèces magiques que vous n'avez jamais imaginé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, ni même été à une fête foraine alors visiter d'autres pays, ce serait merveilleux dit rêveusement le jeune sorcier. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il aimerait faire, tomber amoureux, avoir sa première expérience physique.

Il rougit un peu en ayant une image fugace des mains de son professeur sur son corps.

- Nous essayerons de vous faire découvrir le maximum d'expérience continua Severus.

Harry étant content que le soleil soit couché pour cacher la couleur rouge vive qu'avaient dû prendre ses joues… si le serpentard savait à quelles expériences il pensait en ce moment!

- Merci à tous les deux. Il y a un certain nombre de choses que j'aimerais faire avant de… de combattre Tom.

Severus ressentit un pincement au cœur en supposant, certainement à juste titre, que la phrase initiale était « avant de mourir ».

- Nous vous aiderons à en réaliser mais tout en restant prudents. Il n'est pas question de mettre votre vie en danger, vous avez toute la vie devant vous, rien ne sert de précipiter les choses.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

- Allez Harry, le plus difficile pour vous sera surement de survivre aux cérémonies organisées par le ministère pour fêter votre victoire.

Cette petite remarque eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était beaucoup trop alourdie au gout des deux serpentards.

- Votre dernier atout et pas des moindres pour vous sortir de toute les situations, la danse!

Severus failli recracher le whisky qu'il était entrain de boire et était secoué par une quinte de toux qui se transforma en rire.

- Sev, ça va ? quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh rien, on voit que tu n'as jamais vu Harry danser si tu penses que la danse peut être un atout pour lui.

- Oh, cela ne peut pas être si mauvais.

Le jeune sorcier rougit à nouveau.

- Malheureusement, je crois que, sur ce coup Severus, a tout à fait raison… je suis un désastre sur une piste de danse.

- Ce n'est pas possible, un corps comme le tien est fait pour la danse protesta l'aristocrate. Qui t'a donné des cours ?

- Euhh, on s'est un peu entrainé avec Ron.

- Ronald Weasley….. voilà déjà d'où vient l'erreur. Il te faut un bon professeur et un bon partenaire pour t'exercer!

- Et je suppose que c'est vous sourit le gryffondor devant le manque de modestie habituel de Lucius.

- Je dois effectivement admettre que je suis un merveilleux danseur, c'est évident.

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Mais je dois reconnaitre, que Severus, lui, est tout simplement exceptionnel.

L'interpellé inclina la tête en un merci silencieux pour le compliment.

Le blond lança une incantation et la musique changea pour devenir plus propice à la danse. Harry reconnu le rythme de celle qu'il avait eu à subir lors de l'ouverture du bal donné lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. A cette mention, il se souvint de son humiliation et il n'eut plus du tout envie de continuer cette initiation mais Lucius et severus s'étaient déjà levés et avait commencé à danser ensemble. Leurs pas étaient fluides et coordonnées, on avait l'impression qu'ils volaient. C'était magnifique, hypnotisant et très sensuel. La musique s'arrêta alors qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de commencer.

- Tu as vu, ce n'est pas compliqué, à ton tour lui ordonna Lucius en lui laissant sa place au bras de Severus.

Harry déglutit et tenta de refuser l'invitation, après une telle démonstration, il allait assurément se ridiculiser.

- Allons, tu ne crains rien, il n'y a personne pour se moquer de toi si tu marches sur les pieds de Severus. Il ne râlera même pas.

- Et ce sont de mes pieds dont on parle ! Tu ne l'as jamais vu danser opposa le maître des potions.

- Severus a raison, je suis une calamité et…

Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, le blond avait sorti sa baguette et obligé le gryffondor à se déplacer pour se retrouver devant son maître des potions.

- Bon d'abord une main sur ses épaules, une sur sa taille

Harry rougit, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule. Et la musique commença, ajoutant à sa gène. Il se concentrait sur ses pas en essayant de se souvenir de ce que Ron lui avait appris, ce qui rendait la danse très mécanique, rien à voir avec le ballet fluide qu'il avait pu admirer quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus essayait de rectifier les mouvements mais il était très difficile de manœuvrer un corps aussi tendu. Le massacre fut complet quand, comme prévu, il écrasa les pieds de son professeur. Il voulut s'écarter, s'attendant à entendre son cavalier hurler devant sa nullité mais il ne put achever son mouvement, bloqué par un autre corps.

Lucius s'était collé contre lui, il posa ses mains sur les siennes et les repositionna sans un mot sur Severus. Il descendit ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et y imprima des petits mouvements pour leur indiquer la direction à suivre, tout en complétant le mouvement de son propre corps.

- Arrête de réfléchir Harry, laisse toi guider par le rythme de la musique et par ton partenaire. La danse c'est un échange, une discussion de deux corps. Laisse le tien s'exprimer et fais confiance à Severus pour le reste.

Harry essaya d'obéir et se relâcha un peu, laissant aux deux hommes le soin de lui imprimer les mouvements adéquats. Il était sur un petit nuage, la danse ne lui avait jamais paru un art agréable mais là il se sentait merveilleusement bien, même trop s'il en jugeait par certaines réactions involontaires.

Son torse était presque collé à celui de son professeur de potions dont il pouvait sentir le parfum d'anis et de chèvrefeuille qu'il parvenait maintenant parfaitement à identifier comme le sien, leurs jambes se frôlaient régulièrement, arrachant de petites décharges d'excitation dans tout le corps du plus jeune. Et dans son dos c'était le buste de Lucius qui se pressait contre lui, juste une caresse, pas trop appuyée mais qui lui envoyait des frissons à chaque fois.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud et espérait que son visage n'avait pas tourné au rouge tomate. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Harry en fut presque déçu et il sourit lorsqu'une nouvelle commença.

Il se détendit encore plus et se laissa aller à toutes ses sensations nouvelles.

- C'est parfait Harry, tu as compris le principe, continue comme cela susurra Lucius contre son oreille le faisant à nouveau frissonner.

Lorsque la seconde danse s'arrêta, il en fut cette fois heureux. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon et avait très peur que l'un de ses partenaires s'en rende compte. Lorsque les deux hommes s'écartèrent de lui, il ressentit un sentiment de vide qui le glaça. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois tristement en regagnant sa chambre après avoir salué plus que rapidement les deux hommes.

Bon il pouvait admettre l'idée d'être attiré par un homme, après tout, ses expériences avec des femmes n'avaient jamais été concluantes et puis l'homosexualité semblait un peu plus admise ici que dans le monde moldus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce point et il commençait à l'admettre.

Mais là, pourquoi était-il excité comme jamais après s'être retrouvé pris en sandwich entre ces deux hommes, des serpentards, anciens mangemorts, qui ont l'âge d'être ses parents !

Bon pour Lucius, à la limite, il avait toujours reconnu que c'était un homme magnifique avec un puissant charisme et puis il avait été super avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé au refuge.

Mais Severus ? Il l'avait détesté plus que tout depuis six ans ! Ils s'étaient mutuellement pourris la vie autant que cela était possible. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de lui, de caresser son corps, toucher cette peau qu'il imaginait douce et d'embrasser ces lèvres. Plus que tout il avait envie de l'entendre gémir pour lui comme Lucius l'avait fait gémir. Mais s'il était honnête, il devait admettre qu'il y avait plus que cela, il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, d'obtenir son attention et son respect.

Et merde, il avait le béguin pour son impossible professeur de potions ! Comment cela avait-il bien pu arriver ? L'homme n'était finalement pas si désagréable lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque, ils avaient passé d'excellentes soirées, même très agréable ou il s'était aperçu qu'il était capable de sourire, voire de rire. L'homme n'était pas le stéréotype de la beauté mais il avait un certain charme renforcé par l'impression de mystère qui l'entourait et ce côté intouchable. Et cette voix chaude et rauque qui parvenait à elle seule à le faire frissonner...

Très bien, là il n'allait vraiment pas bien, il n'avait pas un faible pour Severus Rogue ! C'était juste un problème d'hormones. Il devait juste sortir un peu d'ici et se trouver quelqu'un, surtout qu'il avait pris un certain nombre de résolutions dernièrement, et dans celle-ci figurait le fait d'avoir une expérience sexuelle avant d'affronter Voldemort.

Il n'était pas question de sortir pour le moment, donc, pour se soulager, il avait le choix entre les travaux manuels et la douche froide. Pour éviter de se laisser à nouveau tenter d'imaginer les deux serpentards dans des positions plus qu'inconvenantes, il opta pour la douche froide.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la demeure, les deux plus âgés n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état mais en bons serpentards qui savent profiter de toutes les bonnes occasions, ils géraient leur excitation de façon bien plus agréable.

Severus besognait Lucius de façon plus qu'enthousiaste tout en maniant habilement le sexe dressé entre eux. Le blond se tendit et grogna avant de se libérer. Le maître des potions lui assena encore quelques coups de reins plus violents avant de jouir à son tour.

Il se retira avant de se positionner à côté de son amant.

- Eh bien, si j'avais su que la danse t'excitait à ce point, je t'aurais invité à un bal bien plus souvent, sourit l'aristocrate en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

Severus se contracta légèrement. Il se sentait plutôt mal. Il savait bien que Lucius et lui n'était pas à proprement parler un « couple » mais il avait quand même l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Car ce n'était pas la danse mais bien le fait de tenir le corps de son élève si près du sien, le sentir si abandonné contre lui qui l'avait excité et incité à prendre son plaisir avec Lucius de façon un peu cavalière.

Le blond n'avait pas été insensible à l'instant et était d'autant plus convaincu qu'inclure Harry dans leur couple pourrait apporter un peu de piment mais il voyait maintenant la difficulté de faire entendre raison que ce soit au plus jeune qui avait fui en rougissant ou qu'à son amant qui se plaisait dans son état de déni.

En attendant, il avait su en tirer le meilleur parti car Severus s'était montré particulièrement fougueux pour son plus grand plaisir.

Pourquoi s'en faire ? autant profiter de chaque moment et de saisir les opportunités qui se présenteraient.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse fulgurantes pour Harry, c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'avait pas hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Ses journées étaient plus que remplies mais ses progrès le remplissaient de joie.

Il maitrisait parfaitement les sorts basiques de magie noire, était capable de malmener Lucius pendant un duel à l'épée, avait appris à réaliser des potions complexes et plus qu'utiles comme des potions de régénération sanguine, de polynectar (il s'était bien abstenu de dire qu'il en avait déjà réalisé une fois) et même la potion tue-loup, il pourrait ainsi aider Remus si le maître des potions n'était pas disponible.

Lucius et Severus lui avaient également aménagé quelques jours de repos qu'il passait le plus souvent avec Drago. Il avait appris à le connaitre au fur et à mesure et il regrettait maintenant le destin qui les avait érigés dès le début en ennemis. Le jeune homme était drôle et très intelligent. D'une intelligence différente de celle d'Hermione mais qui aurait pu l'aider plus d'une fois à ne pas se mettre aussi souvent dans des situations inextricables, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses conflits avec le ministère.

Le jeune serpentard savait identifier les désirs de ses interlocuteurs pour jouer sur la corde sensible quand il avait besoin de se trouver dans leurs bonnes grâces. Ou alors il pouvait appuyer là où ça faisait mal, comme Harry l'avait appris plus d'une fois à ses dépens.

Le point qui exaspérait le plus le gryffondor était cette coquetterie excessive du blond. Comment pouvait-on passer autant de temps à choisir des vêtements et s'extasier sur tel et tel étoffe ?! pour une fois il était content que Lucius et Severus refuse catégoriquement qu'il quitte le refuge, sinon Drago l'aurait tiré de force à Londres pour lui faire essayer mille et un vêtements pour renouveler sa garde-robe… comme s'il avait déjà eu une garde-robe !

Ce soir-là le blond rentra comme une tornade dans sa chambre. Dire qu'il était surexcité était un euphémisme.

- Harry tu vas m'adorer !

- Bien sûr Dray, tout le monde te vénère déjà, comme si tu avais besoin d'un fan de plus !

Drago ne l'écouta même pas, trop occupé à agrandir les paquets qu'il avait réduits magiquement.

- J'ai fait les boutiques pour toi toute la journée et je t'ai ramené de pures merveilles.

- Mais…

- Oui je sais cela aurait été mieux que tu les essayes mais fais-moi confiance, j'ai l'œil et ils t'iront à merveille.

- Enfin…

- Effectivement, il faudrait revoir aussi ta coupe de cheveux et ces horribles lunettes pour que l'effet soit meilleur, je suis d'accord avec toi !

- Dray…

- Ah oui mon père et mon parrain ne veulent pas que tu sortes… bon tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois, cela sera mieux que rien.

Harry sourit, impossible d'arrêter son ami quand il était dans cet état-là. Il le laissa dans son délire encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme

- Enfin Harry tu ne dis rien, ça ne te plais pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, je voulais juste te dire que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi et que je te rembourserai tout dès que je pourrai accéder à ma voute.

- Ne sois pas idiot, c'est Severus qui paye, profites en c'est un vrai radin d'habitude.

Le gryffondor fut un peu étonné de cette nouvelle. Il ne voyait pas son professeur se préoccuper de ce genre de détail, surtout qu'il avait été des plus distants avec lui depuis l'épisode du cours de danse, toujours très poli mais interdisant toute familiarité ou contact physique. Harry en avait été soulagé au début et puis cela avait commencé à lui manquer. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher de lui sans succès.

- Allez Harry va essayer cet ensemble-là, c'est mon préféré.

- Ok, attends-moi 2 minutes lui répondit le survivant en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes il en ressortit sans même s'être regardé dans la glace. Il faisait confiance à son ami et n'avait jamais été fan de mode, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que de porter les habits de Duddley !

- Ouah… je suis vraiment un géni ! tu es magnifique ! si je n'étais pas 100% hétéro (*), je te roulerais une pelle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette référence aux préférences sexuelles de son ami.

- Regarde-toi

Harry obéit, il portait un jean noir moulant, un tee short blanc avec un col en v, le tout, complété par une chemise noire en soie ouverte. Des vêtements finalement assez simples mais qui, il devait le reconnaitre le faisait apparaitre comme terriblement sexy

- Ok Dray, je dois reconnaitre que tu as plutôt bon gout.

Le blond renifla de mépris,

- Tu veux dire que je suis le meilleur et que tu me dois une fière chandelle.

- Très bien, dans ce cas-là je vais juste te remercier chaleureusement et non pas te renvoyer l'ascenseur en te disant les épreuves qu'Hermione a sélectionné pour votre stupide petit concours.

Drago se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es un véritable ami, vas y dis le moi supplia le serpentard

- Métamorphose

- Prévisible

- Et étude des moldus

- …..

- Ça va dray ?

- Quelle garce ! étude des moldus, je n'y connais rien du tout

- Et ! n'insulte pas ma meilleure amie! Elle a respecté vos règles.

- Oui et bien je ne savais même pas qu'elle se souviendrait de notre défi mais puisqu'elle veut être mesquine je vais lui renvoyer la monnaie de son gallion !

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Et bien… ah par Merlin !

Le blond s'était affalé par terre et se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur. Le survivant s'inquiéta et se précipita vers lui.

- Drago, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui nous convoque et il a l'air fou de rage ; je dois y aller.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il savait que Drago n'avait pu que reculer la date de son marquage uniquement parce qu'il avait accepté de de porter un artefact permettant au seigneur des ténèbres de l'appeler au même titre que tous les mangemorts qui portaient déjà la marque des ténèbres. Tous les arguments y étaient passés : il était trop jeune, il devait rester pur et innocent aux yeux des autres sorciers pour être crédible et servir d'espion à l'intérieur de poudlard… même si Narcissa mettait tout en œuvre de son côté pour que le seigneur des ténèbres applique la marque à son fils, Lucius et Severus avaient étaient plus persuasifs mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire quand Bellatrix avait proposé qu'il porte un bracelet qui aurait quasiment les mêmes propriétés que la marque, à savoir, au minium, répondre aux convocations de Voldemort.

Harry ne put rien faire pour son nouvel ami, sinon le voir disparaitre, après avoir touché le bracelet. Il se précipita vers les quartiers de Severus et Lucius dans un espoir qu'il savait pourtant vain de les informer de la situation. Il trouva effectivement la pièce vide, lui confirmant qu'ils avaient été convoqués en même temps que Drago et qu'ils étaient donc en danger au même titre que son camarade.

Le gryffondor retourna dans sa chambre, armé de sa carte et commanda à nouveau une thermos de café. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant de s'être assuré que ses amis étaient en sécurité.

* * *

A suivre

(*) Harry-snape-Malfoy: je rappelle qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne peuvent pas changer d'avis.. c'est valable pour Drago.


	22. Réunion difficile

**_Note : bon _**vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir fait part de votre léger désappointement quant à l'avancement plutôt longuet de l'histoire charnelle entre nos trois protagonistes : en clair vous râlez parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de sexe! Du coup je me suis vue obligée de remanier l'histoire pour répondre à votre demande dans un délai plus court que ce que j'avais prévu (soit vu comme je suis partie, presque avec 15 chapitres d'avance. Donc un peu de patience et dans 3 chapitres vous serez contentées ! Vraiment que des obsédées ! Et on dit des hommes…

**_Sondage : _**Le deuxième point d'interrogation porte sur le couple Drago/ ?. Pour moi, l'idéal de Drago c'est Harry, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la fic, du coup je me moque un peu d'avec qui il va finir du moment que je peux l'imaginer dévêtu (euh sauf avec Ron). J'ai pris une direction qui semble contestée, donc avec qui voulez voulez vous le voir ? je suivrai l'avis général sans donner le résultat pour garder un minimum de suspens.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un bruit sourd et effrayant le réveilla en sursaut, ou était-il, que se passait-il ? Il était au refuge, les sécurités venaient de s'enclencher signe d'une intrusion ou alors d'un danger pour l'un des habitants.

Harry se saisit de la carte trafiquée des maraudeurs qui donnait maintenant le plan de ce qu'il avait lui-même nommé « le refuge »

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises

Le refuge se matérialisa avec les noms de Severus et Lucius apparaissant dans les couloirs prés de leur chambre. Le brun ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de s'y précipiter, trop heureux de les savoir de retour. Il souffla lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin, même s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis qu'il avait vu leurs noms sur la carte.

Lucius semblait soutenir le maître des potions pour le maintenir sur ses deux pieds.

- Allez Sev un peu de courage on y est presque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu vois bien que je vais parfaitement bien. Dépêches toi d'aller voir ton fils et de me rapporter de bonnes nouvelles pour me rassurer ;

- Non Severus, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour supporter tout cela sans perdre connaissance.

A ces mots le cœur d'Harry se serra. Par merlin, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir ? Il s'avança un peu dans la lumière et manifesta sa présence. Severus lui lança un regard.

- C'est bon Lucius, je ne suis pas seul, Harry va me surveiller, si cela te rassure. Va voir Drago.

Le blond hésita et échangea un regard avec le gryffondor comme s'il lui faisait promettre silencieusement de ne pas faillir dans sa tâche de protéger l'homme dont il allait avoir la garde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lucius, je resterai avec Severus jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. Prenez soin de Drago.

Le reste de la phrase « personne n'a confiance en Narcissa pour le faire était sous-entendu ». Le blond acquiesça et disparu aussitôt.

Dès qu'il eut transplané, le maître des potions s'affala contre le mur en gémissant. Visiblement, la mascarade de bonne santé n'avait que trop duré pour lui et il partit dans l'inconscience.

Harry le fit léviter facilement jusque dans ses appartements. Il n'hésita même pas un quart de seconde avant de le dévêtir. Il retint un petit cri quand il vit l'état du corps de son professeur mais se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il commença juste à analyser ses besoins dans un premier temps arrêter les tremblements vraisemblablement dus aux doloris puis soigner les plaies ouvertes et enfin les ecchymoses, il allait en avoir pour un moment.

Le gryffondor lança un sort d'analyse et son inventaire à la prévert commença : potion de régénération sanguine, de cicatrisation, potion calmante anti-doloris….

Harry les fit patiemment avaler à son récalcitrant patient. Severus n'était décidément pas un malade modèle, puisque, même inconscient, il n'arrêtait pas de rechigner.

Cependant, petit à petit, le corps du terrible maitre des potions commença à se décontracter, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et cela se vit sur son visage qui se décrispa doucement. Enfin il relâcha un petit soupir de soulagement signe que la douleur diminuait et il reprit connaissance.

- Bon diagnostic Harry, vous n'êtes peut être pas destiné à être médicomage mais vous serez à même d'identifier et de guérir un bon nombre de blessures si nécessaire et c'est un atout indéniable pendant les batailles.

Harry ne put retenir un rire de soulagement ni résister à l'envie de caresser la joue de son professeur alité. Même dans cet état, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de lui enseigner quelque chose pour le faire progresser ou l'évaluer. S'il en était capable c'est qu'il n'allait finalement pas si mal que cela. L'homme tenta de se redresser mais il gémit de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Calmez-vous Severus, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? comment va Drago ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas de bonne humeur et ne s'est pas privé de se déchainer sur ses fidèles serviteurs, rien de plus.

- Prenez cette potion antidouleur qui vous anesthésiera brièvement le temps que je puisse finir de vous soigner.

Harry vit son professeur hésiter, il n'aimait pas être sans défense face à qui que ce soit.

- Faites-moi confiance, je ne vais pas en profiter pour me venger de de tous les points que vous m'avez retirés ces six dernières années tenta de plaisanter le brun. Et cela sera moins douloureux pour vous.

Severus hésita encore un instant puis but la potion qui le plongea aussitôt dans l'inconscience qu'il savait d'une durée courte puisqu'il avait lui-même préparé cette potion.

Le brun s'appliquait pour étaler des crèmes cicatrisantes mais aussi apaisantes sur le dos de son ainé lorsqu'il perçut un frisson de plaisir qui ne le laissa pas insensible ; il devait se concentrer ! Il était là pour soulager et s'occuper de son professeur et non pas fantasmer davantage sur lui. Il s'attela à finir de faire disparaitre toutes les traces de coups et s'émerveilla une fois de plus de voir les plaies se refermer aussi rapidement. Si seulement les moldus pouvaient bénéficier de ces traitements..

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, lorsque sa tâche fut terminée et qu'il aperçut son visage soulagé et détendu grâce à la disparition de la douleur il ne put se retenir de se sentir à nouveau attiré et subjugué par cette beauté bien particulière.

Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit pour être au plus près de son « patient », il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce corps qu'il avait si souvent imaginé au cours de ces dernières nuits. Il était un peu plus musclé que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut le nombre de cicatrices, c'était plutôt excitant mais aussitôt qu'il eut pensé cela il se rendit compte que chacune de ces marques avait été acquise dans la douleur et là c'est plutôt la tristesse et la tendresse qui l'envahit.

Il passa à nouveau sa main sur la joue de son professeur, elle était tellement douce, il ne put se retenir de la laisser descendre sur ce torse qu'il n'avait touché que pour le soigner. Il ne faisait rien de mal et cela ne prêtait pas à conséquence vu que l'homme n'en aurait aucun souvenir et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

Tandis que sa main s'attardait sur le ventre du serpentard il le sentit soupirer et chercher plus de contacts. Cela le fit sourire dans un premier puis il réalisa que son professeur n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller de son coma magique.

Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire tant que cela lui était possible car jamais il ne se le serait permis si Severus était éveillé.

Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme encore endormi. C'était un baiser tendre, rien d'irrespectueux même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas correcte. Il ne se sentait pas assez gryffondor pour affronter l'homme conscient.

A son étonnement, il sentit les lèvres du serpentard remuer contre les siennes et cela lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Il perdit rapidement conscience de ses actions et ne s'étonna même pas lorsque son professeur l'obligea à entrouvrir les lèvres pour exiger le passage et prendre la direction du baiser. Trop de sensations le submergeaient, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers qu'il avait déjà échangés avec des filles.

Son esprit était comme déconnecté, il sentait son corps en feu et son bas ventre lui renvoyer des petites décharges plus que plaisantes. Il s'était rapproché du corps de son professeur sans même s'en rendre compte et était presque affalé sur lui. Il avait envie de plus mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre sans manquer davantage de respect au maître des potions. Il valait déjà mieux pour lui que ce dernier n'apprenne jamais ce qu'il s'était permis de faire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rompre cet instant de bonheur à son corps défendant, il se trouva allongé sur le lit sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, un corps plaqué sur le sien.

Severus semblait ne pas avoir repris totalement conscience mais suffisamment pour avoir choisi de reprendre la direction des opérations. Il reprit la bouche du gryffondor avec beaucoup plus de passion et de gourmandise et ses mains commencèrent à se balader tout le long de son corps. Harry n'avait jamais connu cela, il n'était que gémissements, son corps était en feu alors qu'il avait encore ses vêtements ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi excité avec juste quelques caresses, aussi habiles soient-elles ?

Il sentit les mains de son professeur glisser sous sa chemise puis tirer dessus pour la déchirer et la lui retirer. Il en sourit mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'il sentit les mains se faufiler dans son pantalon, il était excité mais il avait aussi peur et ne souhaitait pas que sa première fois se passe avec un partenaire « non consentant » et dans la précipitation. Malheureusement l'enthousiasme de son professeur lui donnait des ailes et il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de lui. L'homme allait lui en vouloir à mort s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait entamé.

- Severus arrêtez, je vous prie supplia le jeune sorcier en essayant de se dégager. Non ! le cri était sorti quand il avait senti une main se glisser dans son boxer. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Ce cri eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le serpentard qui ouvrit les yeux sur le visage soulagé du gryffondor.

- Par Merlin, Potter qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

En posant la question, le maître des potions se rendit compte de sa position et de la tenue du jeune sorcier qui ne laissait guère de doute sur leur occupation. Et merdre, il savait qu'il fantasmait sur le jeune homme depuis quelques temps mais jamais il n'avait cru qu'il pourrait passer à l'action et surtout pas le contraindre. Par Merlin, ce n'était qu'un enfant, comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il se dégoutait.

Il se redressa vivement et tenta de se relever mais vacilla rapidement, pas encore remis totalement.

- Attention Severus cria Harry en se précipitant vers lui.

Severus se stabilisa et le repoussa rapidement.

- Restez loin de moi, je suis dangereux

- Dangereux ? non c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du vous toucher ainsi avoua le brun en baissant la tête.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous étiez bien obligé de me toucher pour me soigner. C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi. Je ne comprends pas finit-il perdu.

Le professeur ne se souvenait visiblement de rien et Harry n'allait certainement pas lui rafraichir la mémoire. Il leur lança un sort pour les rhabiller tous les deux et rendre la discussion moins compliquée.

- C'est probablement dû aux potions, si nous oublions tout cela proposa Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Lui ne pourrait jamais oublier ces sensations, il en voulait même plus mais pas dans ces conditions.

- Je vous remercie Harry mais….

Deux pop se firent entendre

Harry et Severus se tournèrent d'un bel ensemble vers la source du bruit, tout en ayant déjà leurs baguettes en main.

- Charmant accueil sourit Drago.

Le gryffondor se sentit encore plus coupable quand il vit le triste sourire de son ami, celui-ci ne paraissait pas en grande forme et pendant ce temps lui ne pensait qu'à son fantasme ambulant.

- Oh Dray, ça va ? que s'est-il passé ?

Il échangea un regard avec Severus avant de lui répondre

- Rien de particulier, tu sais-qui était de mauvaise humeur et c'est tombé sur moi, c'est tout.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il fréquentait les serpentards et que ceux-ci essayaient de lui inculquer quelques-uns de leurs préceptes dont « ne fait confiance à personne » il était désormais à même de savoir quand on essayait de le mener en bateau et là c'était vraisemblablement le cas. Les trois hommes essayaient de lui cacher quelque chose. Il avait aussi compris qu'attaquer les problèmes de front n'était pas toujours la meilleure option pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il décida donc d'attendre un peu pour attaquer le maillon le plus faible : Drago.

- Ok Dray, tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta chambre ? Severus a juste besoin de repos, je pense avoir fait le nécessaire pour ses blessures.

- Euh oui c'était parfait, Harry. Je me sens parfaitement bien.

Est-ce que le gryffondor rêvait ou avait-il vu une rougeur sur le visage du maître des potions qui habituellement ne laissait passer aucune émotion? Et il se surprit à le trouver adorable comme cela et à souhaiter faire naitre d'autres émotions sur ce visage qu'il commençait à apprécier plus que tout.

Il se secoua et saisit le bras de son camarade en souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit aux deux plus âgés. Ils traversèrent le couloir et Harry suivit le serpentard dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit sur lequel le blond venait de se laisser tomber

- allez Drago, dis-moi la vérité, comment tu te sens ?

- Père a fait ce qu'il fallait mais c'était horrible Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, je ne veux pas être un mangemort ! je ne veux même pas me battre, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement fort et je déteste me battre.

- Je sais Drago et ce n'est pas une honte, il faut toutes sortes de qualités pour composer une armée et pas uniquement des combattants.

- J'aime préparer des potions et je me débrouille plutôt bien pour soigner les gens. En fait, si je n'étais pas obligé de reprendre les affaires de père, j'aurais aimé être médicomage. Enfin vu que je ne survivrai certainement pas à cette guerre et que ma propre mère essaye de me jeter dans les griffes du seigneur des ténèbres pour sa propre évolution, je n'aurai certainement jamais à me poser la question.

- Ne dis pas ça Dray ! je te protégerai et Severus et Lucius aussi. Tu peux demander à Dumbedlore de te protéger de ta mère.

- Oui mais dans ce cas c'est mon père et Severus qui subiront la colère de tu-sais-qui pour ma désertion. Je ne suis pas lâche à ce point là

- Je le sais bien Drago soupira Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Après quelques secondes, le brun reprit la parole.

- Et la réunion de ce soir s'était pourquoi ? il sentit le blond se tendre

- Rien de particulier, les choses classiques. Il était en colère et avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un

- Et pourquoi Severus et toi en particulier ?

- Parcequ'on est plus beaux que lui tenta de plaisanter le blond.

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose et tu sais que je vais fouiner partout jusqu'à temps que je sache ce que c'est et que je n'arrêterai pas de te harceler. Je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant et qu'on était d'accord pour s'aider mutuellement à prendre nos destins en main. Comment veut-tu que j'avance si je ne sais rien ?

- Très bien Harry, souffla le blond, mais tu promets de ne pas t'emporter, ni de faire de trucs idiots ou dangereux sinon j'aurai subi tout ça pour rien et là ce sera encore plus douloureux.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais que le seigneur des ténèbres a lancé tous ses mangemorts après toi ?

- Oui c'était assez évident qu'il tenterait sa chance en me sachant dans la nature.

- Et bien là il commence à s'impatienter devant le manque de résultat. Il était d'autant plus énervé contre Severus qu'il juge le plus à même de te retrouver puisque c'est lui qui te connait le mieux à travers son rôle de professeur et dans l'ordre du pheonix.

- Par merlin, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été torturé ainsi ? s'horrifia le gryffondor. Et toi aussi ?

- Désolé Harry. Père m'avait interdit de t'en parler. Il avait peur que tu ne fasses des choses idiotes si tu te sentais responsable.

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à toi ?

- Juste parcequ'il sait que mon père résiste trop bien à la douleur physique et qu'il est plus douloureux pour lui de me voir souffrir que d'être lui-même torturé.

- Mais c'est horrible. Je suis tellement désolé Drago. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de chez moi, vous auriez eu moins de soucis et je devrais partir d'ici et…

- C'est bon le balafré, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir tout raconté. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? te livrer à tu-sais-qui ? ne sois pas ridicule, ça ne changerait rien.

Harry prit le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir. S'il retournait au sein de l'ordre, Voldemort serait certainement aussi énervé que Lucius et Severus aient échoués et il s'en prendrait à nouveau à eux sauf si…

- Pourquoi s'en est-il précisément pris à Lucius ?

- Il pense que tu es toujours en lien avec le ministère et comme mon père y a ses entrées, il pense qu'il devrait pouvoir avoir un minimum d'informations. En plus il m'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir su me lier avec toi pour essayer soit de t'influencer soit de t'espionner et également de refuser la marque.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, c'est…

- Harry on parle du seigneur des ténèbres là. Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit juste. En plus il s'énerve à propos d'une connexion qu'il n'aurait plus avec toi mais là je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait arraché l'horcruxe de son esprit, il n'avait plus eu aucun rêve, ni aucune vision. L'entrainement qu'il avait eu avec Severus avait finalement porté ses fruits et une barrière se formait automatiquement sans qu'il y pense. Il doutait même d'arriver à la faire tomber volontairement, certainement une peur inconsciente de ne plus pouvoir la remettre en place et de revivre ses horribles cauchemars.

- Drago, je vais partir ce soir pour rentrer à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu peux remettre une lettre à ton père demain matin ?

- Tu plaisantes ? tu crois que les doloris de mon père sont plus agréables que ceux de tu-sais-qui ? s'il apprend que je t'ai parlé, je suis mort. Alors tu te débrouilles sans moi sur ce coup-là.

- Bon très bien, espèce de trouillard, je me débrouillerai tout seul.

- Au moins j'ai une excuse : je suis un serpentard. Quelle est la tienne pour ne pas oser les affronter ?

- Je dois avoir un petit côté serpentard aussi… et puis je ne fais pas le poids face à eux et je sais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir. J'attendrai que tu sois parti pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas que tu m'as parlé.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends aucun risque et puis de toute façon la rentrée est proche, cela ne changera pas grand-chose… si ce n'est qu'il aurait préféré encore profiter de ces quelques jours dans ce refuge qu'il affectionnait tant, avec ces hommes qu'il avait appris à aimer et à …désirer.

- Très bien, alors bonne nuit Harry, soit prudent.

- Bonne nuit Drago

Harry quittait la chambre lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Je sais qu'on ne pourra plus se voir beaucoup lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard mais promets de venir me voir si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si quelque chose ne va pas, je remuerai ciel et terre pour qu'on me sauve !

- On se retrouve à Poudlard alors !


	23. Retour à Poudlard

**Note** : je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beau essayer de le remanier, je n'arrive à rien qui me convienne totalement. J'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas trop

Un grand merci aux anonymes pour vos reviews : Guest, Oj24, shishi-sama, Arwen Jedusor (ta revue était adorable, j'ai juste les chevilles qui ont doublé de volume), Lukas Black (ta proposition correspond à mon idée de départ), Kaory (non pas de relation à 4, c'est trop compliqué pour moi, pour le reste il y aura forcément des évolutions dans leurs relations avec des échanges de rôle mais ce n'est pas encore clairement défini), ankana87, Celeste (il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, sait-on jamais) et bien sûr à Néphéria4

Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé assez tôt et attendait patiemment de voir le nom de Drago disparaitre de la carte des maraudeurs. Lorsque ce fut fait il observa les mouvements des deux serpentards et dès que la voie lui parut libre il se précipita vers le bureau de Lucius, seule pièce ayant une cheminée reliée au réseau des cheminettes.

Il jeta un dernier regard nostalgique autour de lui avant de jeter la poudre et de pénétrer dans l'âtre en prononçant le nom de sa destination. Il atterrit dans un bureau élégamment décoré et sourit en pensant que c'était exactement comme cela qu'il l'aurait imaginé maintenant qu'il connaissait réellement le propriétaire. Le gryffondor se dépêcha de traverser les appartements sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tout observer autour de lui, même s'il savait qu'il risquait de subir les foudres du propriétaire des lieux s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fouiné. A cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire, dire qu'avant il avait peur des colères du ténébreux professeur de potions et là, elles lui manquaient presque.

Harry avait hésité un instant à se rendre à square grimaud, il savait qu'il y serait protégé, déjà parceque la maison était sous fidélitas et ensuite parceque c'était le quartier général de l'ordre et qu'il serait donc bien entouré. Cependant pour y parvenir il aurait déjà dû se rendre dans un endroit à partir duquel il lui était possible de transplaner. D'habitude il passait par le chaudron baveur, mais, se retrouver à pré au lard alors que tous les mangemorts étaient plus qu'activement à sa recherche ne lui paraissait pas des plus prudent.

Le seul autre endroit sûr à sa connaissance c'était poudlard. Ils étaient à seulement cinq jours de la rentrée, le directeur et certains professeurs devaient forcément y être présents et les sécurités donc activées.

Il savait par Severus que, de par sa fonction particulière d'espion, ses appartements personnels possédaient une cheminette active afin de faciliter ses va et vients entre Poudlard et le quartier général de Voldemort.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour choisir cette option et utiliser la cheminée des appartements de son maître des potions lui avait paru le plus prudent et le plus amusant. Quitte à mettre en colère le serpentard autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Harry sortit la carte de maraudeurs. Il n'y avait pas énormément de noms, il était donc facile d'identifier les présents. Albus n'en faisait pas parti. Cela soulagea le jeune sorcier, il n'était pas pressé de le revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait une certaine colère contre lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé subir tout cela ? pourquoi lui avait-il caché tant de choses ? pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu sa détresse, ni la présence d'un bout d'âme de voldemort en lui alors que son soit disant professeur honni avait assez prêté attention à lui pour tout découvrir en moins d'un mois.

Il se secoua, la voie était maintenant libre, il fallait en profiter. Rusard semblait s'affairer dans la grande salle et les professeurs étaient pour le moment dans leurs appartements respectifs.

Harry se dirigea vers la volière, il se saisit du premier hibou venuet y accrocha sa missive. Il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de se justifier, de toute façon, quoiqu'il dise Lucius et Severus seraient énervés donc autant ne pas perdre de temps. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'aller récupérer hedwige dans la volière du refuge mais il la savait en sécurité et allait la récupérer dans quelques jours. Il hésita une seconde puis relâcha l'animal. Voilà c'était fait, il allait certainement le sentir passer mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Bon la phase facile était terminée, maintenant les problèmes allaient commencer. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de la responsable de sa maison mais s'arrêta avant de se sortir de la volière et se saisi d'une poignée de terre qu'il frotta contre son visage et sa chemise blanche. Il déchira un peu ses vêtements et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour paraitre encore plus ébouriffé si cela était possible.

Il sourit en pensant que si Drago le voyait dans cet état il en serait complétement malade et se dirigea enfin vers les appartements de Minerva Macgonagal. Il souffla un bon coup avant de frapper sauvagement à la porte

- Professeur ! professeur ! ouvrez-moi

- Par Merlin, qu'est ce que tout ce vacarme grogna la voix toujours colémontée de sa professeur de métamorphose. Harry mon petit c'est vous ?

- Oh professeur, je suis si content de vous voir souffla le gryffondor en se jetant contre sa robe

- Oh mon petit calmez-vous, tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité murmura la sorcière en le serrant contre lui

Harry eut envie de sourire. Lucius était vraiment un merveilleux prof dans l'art de la manipulation. Il lui avait suffi de se souvenir du besoin de materner de Macgonagal et de jouer dessus et hop il l'avait dans sa poche. La réflexion avait vraiment des avantages. Au lieu de se faire incendier pour sa fugue, il se faisait câliner.

- Entrez Harry, je vais vous faire porter un chocolat chaud. Par merlin, dans quel état êtes-vous. Asseyez-vous, j'appelle Albus.

Harry se contracta. Bon c'était inévitable mais là, il allait devoir être plus fin car le vieux grigou était, lui, un as dans l'art de la manipulation.

- Merci professeur, j'ai besoin de lui parler. J'ai des choses importantes à lui dire.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Harry se mit à son aise, content de pouvoir arrêter sa petite comédie et pris le temps d'examiner l'endroit où demeurait sa si froide professeur tout au long de l'année. Tout était rouge et or, elle prenait vraiment très à cœur son rôle de responsable de la maison gryffondor. Il y avait de vieux fauteuil avec de gros coussins épais et plutôt laids. Cela lui rappelait un peu la décoration de sa tante Pétunia mais avec le côté plus tendre et pur de la sorcière toujours prête à se sacrifier pour les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit de comparer les deux femmes, c'était un affront à Minerva qui avait toujours essayé de le comprendre et de l'aider à sa façon.

- Harry, vous allez bien ?

Le gryffondor se redressa soudain. Reprenant son rôle.

- Oui professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais j'ai hâte qu'Albus soit là, j'ai tellement besoin de son aide et de ses conseils.

Severus et Lucius avaient passé des heures à décortiquer le comportement du vieux sorcier, un cas très intéressant d'après l'aristocrate et qu'il devait comprendre s'il voulait survivre. D'après le serpentard, Albus arrivait parfaitement à jouer les vieillards affables et prêts à se sacrifier alors que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il parvenait à tromper tout le monde, ou presque. Mais en fait, il était avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance et était prêt à tout pour y arriver, même si cela devait briser quelques vies. Harry ne parvenait à adhérer à leurs idées mais il avait malgré tout admis que le vieil homme était plutôt manipulateur et qu'il n'avait pas toujours tout fait pour le mettre à l'abri.

Il avait pris le parti de jouer le pauvre petit gryffondor perdu pour mettre le directeur en confiance. Qu'il pense qu'il allait lui manger dans la main et qu'il allait être facile à manipuler.

Le vieux sorcier apparut enfin. Il n'était pas question pour lui de se précipiter et d'ainsi montrer son avidité et son empressement à avoir des informations.

- Harry, mon cher enfant. Je suis si heureux de te revoir en bonne santé.

- Merci Monsieur, je suis heureux d'être de retour.

- Mais par Merlin, où étais-tu passé ? tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Ce pauvre Remus ! j'ai eu le plus grand mal à le rassurer.

Et voilà, il jouait d'entrée de jeu sur la corde sensible… sauf que Remus savait parfaitement où était son filleul et qu'ils avaient même échangé quelques lettres grâce à Severus. Première erreur de la part du directeur.

- Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir tous inquiétés mais c'était important ; sinon je ne me serai jamais enfui de la sorte.

- Je le sais bien, Harry. J'ai toute confiance en ton jugement mais explique moi.

- Tout à commencé juste après le rituel avec tante Pétunia. J'étais peut être affaibli par ce sort, quoiqu'il en soit j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort dissimulant un objet dans une demeure désaffectée. Il avait l'air de vénérer cet objet. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était quelque chose d'important et j'ai immédiatement pensé à…

- Oui je vois très bien Harry.

Tiens donc, le vieux manipulateur voulait tenir Macgonagal à l'écart de ses découvertes et qu'elle ne connaisse jamais l'existence des horcruxes. Le brun hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas voulu mettre quique ce soit en danger et j'ai commencé à me mettre en quête de l'endroit où il était et …

- Tu l'as trouvé ?s'enquit avidement le vieux sorcier.

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui dire qu'il avait réalisé sa quête sur un dragon rose en tutu que le directeur l'aurait admis du moment qu'il lui disait que cela lui avait permis de trouver l'horcruxe.

- Oui Monsieur

Les yeux du Dumberlodre se mirent à pétiller.

- Où est-il ? montre le moi !

- il est en sécurité pour le moment. Il est dangereux et pleins de magie noire mais j'ai mon idée pour le détruire.

- Attends, c'est un objet très intéressant, laisse-moi le temps de l'observer.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit très prudent Monsieur… j'ai pu ressentir sa puissance.

- … tu es trop jeune Harry. Laisse-moi décider rétorqua le sorcier avec pour la première fois, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Amène le moi !

- Vous avez donc trouvé un moyen de le détruire ? c'est merveilleux.. demanda innocemment le gryffondor qui, lui, avait déjà réfléchi à l'objet parfait pour se débarrasser du médaillon.

- ..non… pas encore mais

- Oh, dans ce cas il vaut mieux le laisser cacher. Il vaut mieux éviter de rassembler plusieurs horcruxes ensembles. Leur résonnance magique risquerait d'être trop puissante si elles se relient entre elles et leurs effets sur nous pourraient être amplifiés.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison Harry.

Dumbeldore fixa le jeune sorcier. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tenir cet objet de pouvoir entre ses mains… un instant, juste un petit instant mais Il ne pouvait contredire les arguments avancés par Harry. Depuis quand le gryffondor prenait-il autant la peine de réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Vous croyez que Ron et Hermione vont bientôt arriver ? j'ai hâte de pouvoir tout leur raconter ! ils m'ont vraiment manqués et Ron va être vert d'avoir raté tout cela.

Le directeur sourit, finalement son « protégé » n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

- Je vais contacter Molly pour qu'elle les laisse rejoindre Poudlard en avance, vous avez bien mérité un peu de détente avant la reprise des cours.

- En parlant de cours, même si cela me déplait fortement je pense que je vais devoir reprendre les cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, s'il accepte bien sûr. Vous pensez pouvoir lui en parler ? si cela vient de moi, il refusera certainement.

- Oh, je suis étonné que tu me le demandes. Tu n'étais pourtant pas ravi de l'idée au début des vacances. Et puis finalement, ce lien avec Tom t'a plutôt bien servi.

Harry serra les poings et parvint à maintenir un sourire de façade. Le vieil homme n'en avait rien à faire de savoir si ses cauchemars le faisaient souffrir, de savoir qu'il en ressortait tremblant encore d'avoir ressenti les doloris infligés aux victimes de Voledmort, de savoir qu'il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir tellement il était hanté par les horreurs qu'il avait vues, de savoir que son oncle le battait quand il le surprenait à hurler de terreur au milieu de la nuit ;

- En fait vous aviez raison, les premiers cours de Rogue m'ont permis de mieux me concentrer, c'est comme cela que j'ai pu avoir une vision nette de l'endroit où se trouvait le médaillon.

- Cela améliore donc la qualité de ta connexion? c'est très intéressant poursuivi le vieux sorcier en caressant sa barbe. Il faut poursuivre dans ce sens ; Je vais en parler à Severus dès la prochaine réunion ; et puis cela est vital pour ta santé.

« comme si cela était une de ses inquiétudes » pensa amèrement le jeune homme. Avait-il jamais été autre chose qu'un pion pour lui ? Est-ce que Severus et Lucius se servait de lui dans le même but ?

- Merci beaucoup, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu.

Harry souffla dès qu'il sortit des appartements de Macgonagal et surtout du champ de vision du vieux directeur. Il s'en était bien sorti, celui-ci semblait avoir été plutôt réceptif à son récit et à ses arguments. Un bon point pour lui.

Le gryffondor se dirigea d'un pied léger vers son dortoir, même si, à l'heure actuelle, il aurait préféré être encore au refuge. Profiter encore un peu de la protection qui lui avait été offerte. D'un autre côté, la distance, lui permettait de ne plus succomber à la tentation et il avait besoin de prendre du recul sur ses sentiments envers son professeur… malheureusement cette analyse risquait d'être repoussée à plus tard puisqu'il fut soudainement repoussé contre un mur.

Le jeune homme se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Une bouche gluante collée à la sienne.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry

Et bien s'en était fini de sa tranquillité pensa-t-il en observant Ginny pendue à son cou. Il essaya de se dégager gentiment et fut heureux d'apercevoir Ron et Hermione qui arrivaient vers lui, enfin un peu de renfort.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras avec un petit sourire entendu, comme si elle lui disait « tu me dois une fière chandelle » et Ron lui donna une poignée de main qui se voulait virile et commença à le bombarder de questions.

- Où étais-tu ? on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi ? pourquoi es-tu parti sans nous ? et voilà, il allait devoir tout réexpliquer une seconde fois puisque Ron et Ginny ne se souvenait de rien mais au moins, cette fois il n'aurait pas à justifier la présence de Lucius et Severus, ce qui lui éviterait certainement pas mal d'ennui avec son ami.

- Et si on allait dans notre dortoir pour discuter de tout cela proposa judicieusement Hermione

- En plus, on l'a rien que pour nous s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

Ginny se colla à nouveau contre le brun et lui saisit d'autorité la main. Pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si mal face à ce geste ? Il ne devait rien à personne et puis il n'avait jamais vraiment rompu officiellement avec la sœur de Ron. Il se laissa faire, partagé entre son désir de ne faire de mal à personne et l'étonnement de ne ressentir aucune sensation face aux caresses de la jeune sorcière. Est-ce que cela confirmait définitivement ses doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle?

Il repensa aux mains de son professeur sur son corps et une brusque chaleur se répandit dans son corps et amena une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues. Malheureusement pour lui, la rouquine pensa que la réaction du gryffondor était due à sa seule présence et se colla encore davantage à lui.

La journée allait être très longue.

* * *

Lucius tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit un battement d'ailes derrière les carreaux. Il prit le temps de poser délicatement sa tasse avant de saisir sa baguette pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser l'animal venir à lui. Qui était assez importun pour les déranger en plein petit déjeuner, même si celui-ci était tardif, ce qui était fort compréhensible au vues des événements de la veille.

Le blond décacheta doucement la lettre et commença à la lire. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement mais aucune autre émotion ne transpira. L'impassibilité des Malfoy n'était pas un masque mais une éducation, il était donc très rare qu'il laisse voir ses émotions, à moins qu'elles ne fussent réellement très fortes… en l'occurrence, la colère n'était pas loin d'être visible.

Il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre d'un part plus rapide. Severus était encore au lit, il était totalement remis physiquement de la séance avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais il avait besoin de reprendre des forces, Lucius l'avait donc laissé dormir avant de se lever pour saluer Drago qui avait voulu rentrer rapidement au manoir Malfoy.

L'aristocrate trouva son amant entrain de s'habiller. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit une petite remarque salace ce qui montrait son agacement.

- Harry est parti.

Severus stoppa ses mouvements un instant avant de terminer de fermer sa veste. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Sev, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne pensais pas que cela prêterai à conséquence. Il m'avait dit que c'était un incident sans importance et qu'on pouvait tout oublier.

Le blond haussa un sourcil

- Tout oublier quoi ?

- Je voulais t'en parler mais en fait il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose et puis ..

- Mon ami, depuis quand tournes-tu autant autour du pot quand je te pose une question simple?

- Je l'ai quasiment violé hier soir.

Pour le coup, l'incrédulité était visible sur le visage du blond. Certes son amant était passionné, mais il assouvissait suffisamment ses besoins pour qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin de le faire par la force avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré ses sentiments, ou plutôt à cause d'eux, il ne le voyait pas faire du mal consciemment au jeune sorcier.

- Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé ordonna-t-il au maître des potions qui, pour une fois, avait perdu de sa superbe.

Le sorcier rapporta succinctement les événements de la veille tels qu'il s'en souvenait.

- Ça te gène si je regarde directement ? demanda le blond qui avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle tellement cela ne ressemblait pas à son amant.

- Je te savais pervers mais pas à ce point-là ! hors de question

- C'est toi qui m'a trompé, alors fais-moi au moins le plaisir de me faire confiance maintenant

Devant l'accusation, le maître des potions faiblit et accepta la demande.

- Legimens

Lucius plongea dans les souvenirs mis en avant mais sa curiosité le poussa à examiner les alentours et le cerveau a ceci de magique qu'il conserve aussi bien les souvenirs conscients, que les inconscients.

Il put donc voir Harry potter entrain de caresser et d'embrasser Severus alors que celui était inconscient.

Il sourit, le jeune homme devenait un parfait serpentard pour arriver à se jouer ainsi du maître des potions et reporter sa faute sur lui. Il hésita un instant à garder le secret pour faire culpabiliser mais cela ne lui parut plus aussi drôle quand il porta son regard sur le visage fermé de Severus.

- C'est bon, détends-toi. Tu t'es juste fait avoir comme un enfant mais en dehors de cette humiliation, ton honneur est sauf.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je parle du fait que notre jeune ami a été le premier à ouvrir les hostilités et que s'il n'avait pas commencé à profiter du bel endormi à sa disposition, tu n'aurais pas répondu aussi fougueusement. Il est donc au moins autant, si ce n'est plus coupable que toi.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard du maître des potions vite remplacé par une lueur dangereuse. Harry allait le sentir passer quand il remettrait la main sur lui. L'avoir laissé croire qu'il avait failli abuser d'un jeune homme innocent… ouais pas si innocent que cela.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il parti ? s'interrogea subitement Severus.

- Ce n'est pas très clair mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée lui répondit le blond en lui tendant la lettre.

_« Severus, Lucius,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais J'ai décidé de retourner à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu. J'ai été prudent et je suis parfaitement en sécurité. Dumbeldore a réactivé les barrières magiques à leur maximum, personne ne peut donc plus y entrer sans qu'il le sache._

_J'ai pris l'horcruxe avec moi, je ne le donnerai pas au directeur et je compte le détruire demain après le repas. Voldemort le sentira forcément, donc transmettez-lui l'information que j'ai trouvé un mystérieux objet si vous le souhaitez mais évitez d'être présents quand je le détruirai, il sera certainement de très mauvaise humeur._

_Je vais demander à Dumbeldore d'obliger Severus à me donner de nouveaux cours d'occlumencie comme nous en avions parlé, il pense que cela améliorera ma connexion avec le seigneur des ténébres._

_Enfin, je dois rencontrer le ministre auquel je laisserai certainement entendre que j'ai des doutes sur les ambitions de Dumbeldore et que je cherche du soutien. Il a toujours été tellement ambitieux qu'il sera prêt à tout pour m'avoir dans son camp. Si par mégarde Lucius venait à apprendre ces propos, il pourrait malencontreusement les transmettre à Tom et proposer que son fils essaye de se rapprocher de moi pour voir s'il est possible de me manipuler. Même si je ne suis qu'un ignorant petit gryffondor, il est bien sûr préférable que Drago ne soit pas marqué, cela m'effraierait forcément._

_Je vous contacterai rapidement._

_PS : severus est ce que vous pourriez me ramener mes malles et Hedwige ?_

_PS : vos appartements sont joliment décorés._

A la fin de la lettre, Severus se massait les temps à deux mains.

- Lucius, tu en as fait un monstre.

- Non mon cher, juste un serpentard.

- Un serpentard avec le cœur d'un gryffondor, c'est trop dangereux.

- Tu ne trouves pas étonnant qu'il nous donne précisément les cartes qui nous manquaient pour revenir dans le jeu du maître ? hier le seigneur des ténèbres nous a reproché de ne lui livrer aucune information et là on peut lui dire où est le gamin, qu'il doute de son allégeance, qu'il a ramené un artefact puissant et que tu vas l'avoir dans tes filets pour le manipuler à ta guise…. Enfin à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ne put s'empêcher de sourire le blond

- Oh c'est bon Lus, il va vraiment le payer et j'ai déjà une idée parfaite et qui te plaira...Non, je te montrerai après si tu es très gentil sourit machiavéliquement le brun. Et en passant, il protège Drago en le proposant habilement pour qu'il se rapproche de lui, précisa-t-il pour

- changer de sujet.

- Il va avoir sérieusement besoin de protection ce bavard.

- C'est vrai qu'Harry a fait des progrès mais il a encore des efforts à faire. Il est évident que quelqu'un lui a raconté notre petite « séance de travail » avec le maître.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment, donc autant profiter de ces informations pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du Lord.

- Et profiter un peu des quelques jours de vacances qu'il nous reste avant que tu ne doives rentrer à Poudlard sourit Lucius en se rapprochant de l'autre sorcier.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça soupira faussement le maître des potions.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui abuse du corps de jeunes hommes à peine majeur se moqua le blond.

- Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas me ridiculiser avec cela pendant des années. Si tu avais touché cette peau si douce, tu aurais aussi eu du mal à résister et puis il réagissait de façon tellement innocente mais passionnée, un vrai délice.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en même temps, Severus au « souvenir » des caresses échangées avec le gryffondor. Lucius en se disant que finalement, il aurait dû insister davantage pour le mettre dans leur lit en faisant fi des protestations de Severus. Maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu embrasser lui-même cet homme qu'il avait titillé pendant des semaines pour s'amuser ou peut être finalement parce que qu'il le désirait aussi un peu lui aussi.


	24. Confidences

_Allez juste un gentil petit chapitre de transition pour fêter la 500 éme review. Désolée mais je n'arrive pas à faire court (pas taper), alors pour contrebalancer je publie plus vite pour essayer de satisfaire tout le monde et ce petit interlude était, pour moi, important._

_La vengeance de Severus dans le prochain chapitre et le retour d'un de vos perso préféré, demain ou jeudi ou vendredi, ou lundi au plus tard..…. à vous de décider._

_J'allais oublier de remercier Stormtrooper2 pour la 500eme reviews, bon tu n'y es pas arrivé toute seule (un grand merci à tous les autres) même si tu y as fortement contribué!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le jeudi soir fut encore une soirée morose dans beaucoup de foyers, et plus particulièrement dans ceux des mangemorts portant la marque des ténèbres. Tout à coup, leur marque se mit à les bruler atrocement, au point que certains finirent à genoux tremblants de tous leurs membres.

Le seigneur des ténèbres souffrait et était fou de rage et bien sûr il avait décidé de partager gentiment cet état d'esprit avec tous ses esclaves.

Au refuge, Lucius et Severus restèrent concentrés jusqu'à ce que la douleur parte et s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle s'estompa. Nul doute que leur bras resterait douloureux quelques heures. Le blond était heureux qu'au moins son fils ait échappé à cela.

- Excellent timing Harry souffla Lucius

Les deux sorciers n'étaient en effet pas revenus depuis plus d'une heure quand la crise avait commencé, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, le gryffondor avait détruit l'horcruxe. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus sur place à ce moment-là.

L'entrevue s'était plutôt bien passée, le maître n'exultait jamais de joie mais il avait trouvé les nouvelles plutôt bonnes. Il aurait préféré qu'ils lui ramènent le survivant pieds et poings liés pour qu'il puisse le torturer avant de le tuer lentement mais si Severus et Drago arrivaient à le manipuler ça pouvait aussi lui convenir.

Il les avait donc renvoyés chez eux sans avoir lancé aucun doloris, ce qui était finalement une preuve de sa grande satisfaction.

Une fois la douleur partie les deux serpentards soufflèrent et se rassirent, pouvant enfin profiter d'un petit peu de repos après cette journée mouvementée qui avait mis leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Jouer et trahir le seigneur des ténèbres étaient toujours un exercice difficile et risqué.

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour ta petite vengeance, mon cher ? demanda Lucius

- Tu n'en sauras rien. Te connaissant tu voudrais surement me voler l'idée

- Tu titilles ma curiosité

- Soit patient

- Tu sais bien que j'ai beaucoup de qualités mais pas celle-là.

- Je vais t'aider à passer le temps alors.

* * *

- Ouah c'était super Harry ! comme au bon vieux temps ! tous les trois contre vous-savez-qui

- Ouais Ron, tu as raison. Le survivant était content de voir son camarade si heureux et surtout comme cela, il lui foutait royalement la paix et arrêtait de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait durant le mois d'aout.

- Techniquement Ron, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, c'est Harry qui a trouvé l'horcruxe, ouvert la chambre des secrets, cassé la dent du basilique et détruit le médaillon.

- Mais j'ai tenu la gueule du basilique pendant qu'il lui arrachait son croc.

- Bien sûr Hermione, tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi confirma Harry en faisant de gros yeux à son amie.

Elle était contente de passer du temps avec Harry, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il les menait en bateau. Il avait vraiment changé, il était plus posé et plus attentif avant d'agir. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec lui pour en savoir plus. Ils avaient un peu conversé pendant le mois d'aout mais très peu, faute de temps libre. Ron et Ginny étaient tout le temps sur son dos à se lamenter de ne rien avoir à faire pendant qu'Harry s'éclatait, pensaient-ils. Ils seraient bien surpris s'ils se souvenaient d'où était en fait leur ami.

Ils étaient un peu restés tous les trois dans la chambre des secrets, se rappelant de leur aventure cette année-là. Harry avait refusé d'emmener Ginny pour qu'elle ne revive pas ses mauvais souvenirs qui avaient failli lui couter la vie et les deux autres avaient approuvés. Ron avait convaincu ses parents de la faire rentrer à square grimmaud avec eux, arguant qu'Harry et lui avaient besoin de se retrouver.

La rouquine l'avait plutôt mal pris mais avait été obligée d'abdiquer devant l'autorité parentale… pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry. Ron et Hermione l'avait accompagné sans rechigner quand il leur avait expliqué comment il comptait détruire l'horcruxe.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois devant le portrait de la grosse dame et s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans leur salle commune.

- Je suis complètement épuisé je vais me coucher dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- Moi aussi dit Ron, ce doit être les aventures qui m'ont épuisées parcequ'il est encore tôt.

- Oh non, je viens juste de penser que Dobby avait prévu de faire un dessert spécialement pour nous puisque les cuisines de Poudlard n'ont pas encore ouvert. Tant pis ça sera pour demain.

- Quoi ? un dessert ?

- Oui il a dit qu'il laisserait ça dans la cuisine pour nous et le connaissant, il a dû en faire des tonnes. C'est vraiment dommage.

- En fait, je ne suis pas si fatigué finalement s'exclama Ron. Tu veux venir avec moi Mione ?

- Merci mais sans façon, je pense que je vais aller lire un peu dans la salle commune avant d'aller me coucher aussi. J'ai pleins de retards et puis...

- Oui on sait il y a les aspics ! finit Ron avec exaspération

- … entre autre sourit la jeune femme en échangeant un regard avec Harry.

- Ok à toute à l'heure

- Décidemment il ne changera jamais, un vrai estomac sur pates rigola la sorcière en pénétrant dans la salle des gryffondors.

- C'est bien pratique parfois sourit Harry.

Hermione se retourna vers lui

- Tu l'as fait exprès pour te débarrasser de lui ? s'étonna-t-elle

- J'avais besoin de te parler, et il ne nous lâchera pas avant plusieurs jours. Là au moins il est content et occupé pour un bon moment si Dobby a suivi mes instructions.

- Par Merlin, tu as vraiment passé trop de temps avec Rogue et Malfoy ! je ne te reconnais plus Harry

- Non s'inquiéta le brun qui ne voulait pas déplaire à sa plus chère amie, je suis toujours le même c'est juste que…

- Calme toi Harry, c'était un compliment. Tu sembles plus mature et tu es resplendissant et je ne parle pas que de tes vêtements, Ginny te dévorait des yeux, précisa –t-elle, amusée de le voir rougir. Je vois que tu t'es un peu étoffé et tu as surtout l'air… heureux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais cela t'a été très profitable. Il faut encore que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi et ça sera parfait.

- Merci Mione. C'est vrai que je me sens bien, en fait cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

La brune sourit tristement. Elle savait que quelquechose n'allait pas chez Harry mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à percer sa carapace. A chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de le faire parler il s'était énervé et renfermé. Et par lâcheté, par peur de perdre son amitié, elle l'avait laissé souffrir seul. Il semblerait que d'autres aient réussi à le faire s'ouvrir.

- Alors tu veux me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé et ce qui te tracasse ?

- Allons-nous installer, il y en a pour un moment.

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, omettant certains passages comme les événements chez les Dursley. La jeune sorcière avait forcément vu qu'il y avait un « trou » dans son histoire mais n'avait pas insisté et le brun lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable un jour de tout lui raconter.

Il passa rapidement sur ses rapports ambigus avec les deux serpentards même s'il comptait revenir sur le sujet un peu plus tard, il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder.

- Des sorts de magie noire ? et tu es sur que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- D'après Luc.. Malfoy, non. Et pour ceux que j'ai pratiqués avec lui je n'ai rien vu de dangereux et en tout cas je n'ai eu aucun sacrifice à faire sauf…

A ce souvenir Harry blémit. Il avait si facilement mis de côté ce qu'il avait fait mais il devait en parler à Hermione. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher et avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'un peu plus objectif que les deux mangemorts aguerris et plutôt froid.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? tu ne te sens pas bien

- J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, Hermione. Je devais le faire mais je ne le voulais pas et s'il ne m'y avait pas poussé je suis sur que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire.

- Tu me fais peur Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Le brun maintint son regard sur ses yeux mais n'y lut aucune condamnation, ce qui lui donna le courage de répondre. Il avait besoin de se libérer de cette culpabilité, avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait qu'il puisse se sentir horrifié d'avoir tué quelqu'un même si c'était pour se défendre.

- J'ai tué Queudvert….

souffla le brun qui commença à lui raconter la création du nouvel horcruxe.

- Donc celui que nous venons de détruire…

- … était présent depuis des années dans mon esprit termina le gryffondor.

- Et personne ne s'en ai rendu compte ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- Seve.., enfin le professeur Rogue semble avoir des doutes sur les réelles ambitions de dumbeldore et pour tout te dire moi aussi. Quand je lui ai parlé de l'horcruxe hier, il semblait tellement avide de l'avoir qu'il en paraissait presque dément.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il a toujours œuvré pour protéger les plus faibles.

- Je ne remets pas en cause son engagement, je dis juste qu'il n'est peut-être pas aussi transparent et gentil qu'il veut bien nous le faire croire.

- Tu as peut être raison, après tout, nous ne faisons rien de mal en omettant de lui dire certaines choses n'est ce pas ?

- Merci Hermione, je savais que tu comprendrais et j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et tu sais comment est Ron. Et puis Lu… malfoy et Rogue ne sont pas non plus des plus objectifs non plus.

Hermione l'observa un moment, ce qui finit par le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

- Non, j'attends juste que tu me dises ce qui te tracasse maintenant.

- Oh et bien.. en fait… je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer et… enfin, il se trouve que ..

- Très bien Harry, tu sais que Ron va bientôt revenir de la cuisine donc soit un peu concret. Vu la couleur de tes joues et te connaissant, c'est un problème de cœur, alors vas-y je te promets de ne rien dire à Ron.

Harry se tortilla encore un peu dans son fauteuil, son amie était beaucoup trop perspicace.

- Pas seulement de cœur, je crois.

- Oh alors que du sexe alors.

- Mione enfin !

- Harry j'ai plus de 17 ans et je suis une jeune femme curieuse donc tu peux me dire ce que tu veux tu ne me choqueras pas, j'ai déjà fait quelques expériences. Tu devrais savoir que les filles sont beaucoup moins gênées pour parler de sexe que vous.

- Tu veux dire que Ron et toi vous avez déjà… ?

- On y a pensé mais en fait on a conclu cet été que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et on a préféré arrêter avant de gâcher notre amitié

- Oh je suis désolée Mione

- Moi pas du tout, j'ai fait des rencontres très intéressantes pendant les vacances que j'ai passées avec mes parents.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà couché avec un garçon ?

- … et une fille aussi

- …..

- Ferme la bouche Harry.

- Mais enfin …

- J'ai lu pleins de livres sur le sujet mais rien de vaut l'expérimentation. Manifestement je préfère les hommes mais l'expérience n'a pas été exceptionnelle non plus, j'en conclu donc qu'il faut un minimum de sentiments pour que cela soit vraiment bon.

- Mais enfin…

- Tu te répètes Harry. Alors quel est ton problème ?

- Comment as-tu su que tu préférais les garçons ?

- Je le suppose juste parceque je trouve les corps masculins beaucoup plus beaux et que lorsque je fantasme ce sont toujours des hommes que je m'imagine.

- Trop d'information Mione grogne Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.

La jeune sorcière rigola.

- Alors lequel ?

- Lequel quoi ?

- Tu fantasmes sur « Monsieur Malfoy » ou « Monsieur rogue » ? sourit la brune en appuyant ironiquement sur le Monsieur.

- Comment tu …?

- Voyons harry je te connais depuis 6 ans et tu te conduis comme quand tu cherchais désespérément comment embrasser cho.

- Ok ….Sur Rogue…

- C'est bon tu peux les appeler par leur prénom devant moi mais il va falloir t'entrainer pour les autres sinon tu vas avoir quelques questions auxquelles tu ne me sembles pas prêt à répondre.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ou déçue ?

- C'est ton choix Harry. Tu as l'air heureux alors que veux-tu que je te dise ? que tu n'as pas choisi la voie la plus simple ? c'est toujours ce que tu fais donc cela ne m'étonne pas. J'ai vu comment le professeur Rogue et Malfoy te couvaient du regard, je suis convaincue qu'ils veulent t'aider et t'apprécient à leur façon. ;

- Merci Mione. Ils ont vraiment été super avec moi. Ils sont très différents quand on les connait vraiment sourit Harry avec presque déjà un sentiment de nostalgie en pensant que leurs têtes à têtes allaient être beaucoup plus rares.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Lucius et Severus sont plus ou moins ensemble. Je ne me sens pas de m'immiscer entre eux même….

- Même si tu en meurs d'envie.

- …oui mais je ne veux pas prendre Lucius en traitre et je ne suis même pas sur de ce que je veux.

- Si tu veux être sûr de ton orientation, tu peux toujours essayer d'embrasser un garçon pour voir ce que tu ressens.

Harry la regarda de façon perplexe

- A t'entendre c'est facile de trouver des partenaires. Je ne vais pas sauter sur mes camarades de dortoir non plus.

- Enfin Harry, tu passes tes journées avec des adolescents bourrés d'hormones, tu n'auras besoin de sauter sur personne, crois-moi. Il suffit juste que tu ouvres un peu les yeux et que tu te laisses un peu approcher et tu trouveras certainement quelques volontaires.

- Tu crois ? s'étonna le brun

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Tu es tellement naïf, Harry! Tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards qui se posent sur toi quand tu rentres dans la grande salle ?

- Non, répondit sincèrement le brun

- Et avec tes nouveaux vêtements, je peux t'assurer que tu vas encore gagner quelques fans. Si je ne te considérais pas comme mon frère, je pourrais même me laisser tenter

- Mione !

- Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas rigola la sorcière en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, tu sais.

- Et maintenant que tu as le cœur plus léger, est ce que tu peux me dire ce que le petit blond peroxydé a prévu pour les épreuves? Demanda la sorcière pour changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirai ?

- Parceque je suis sure que tu lui as dit ce que j'avais préparé.

- Pff pas forcément.

- Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue…Alors ?

- Potion

- … aucune imagination

- Et histoire de la mode?

- Mais ce n'est même pas un cours !

- Désolé Mione, j'ai vérifié mais vous n'avez pas mis de limite

- Et tu le soutien en plus !

- Pas du tout mais…

- Je croyais que vous seriez déjà couché intervint la voix de Ron.

- Finalement on a préféré t'attendre répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Vous auriez du venir avec moi, il y avait des tonnes de desserts, pour une armée !

- Et je pari que tu as tout dévoré

- Nan, je n'ai pas touché à la salade de fruits, vous pourrez vous régaler demain matin

- Monsieur est trop bon répliqua Hermione. Allez cette fois, bonne nuit les garçons

- Bonsoir Hermione et Merci pour tout lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

La sorcière le gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.


	25. Douce vengeance

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement et de façon agréable si ce n'est qu'Harry avait du tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver seul à seul avec Ginny. La jeune sorcière essayait de l'entrainer à l'écart pour renouer. Le gryffondor avait pourtant pris son courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre sa relation avec elle mais le message ne semblait pas suffisamment clair.

Au moins il était sûr de lui, le baiser que la jeune femme lui avait donné lors de son retour à Poudlard l'avait définitivement convaincu qu'il n'éprouvait aucun désir pour elle. Il ne voulait pas extrapoler pour le moment au genre féminin mais en tout cas, il savait qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle.

Le lundi, jour de la grande rentrée arriva rapidement.

Hermione était survoltée, Ron grognait et Harry se sentait impatient. Content de retrouver ses camarades et surtout de pouvoir revoir son professeur. Il savait que Severus ne pourrait lui témoigner aucun égard en publique mais il comptait sur leur entrainement en tête à tête pour retrouver un peu de leur complicité.

Les trois amis observèrent le flux des élèves qui arrivaient à pieds dans l'école après avoir été déposés devant la grande grille. Les nouveaux étaient faciles à reconnaitre, ils regardaient partout autour d'eux, émerveillés par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Harry, lui, cherchait, une silhouette bien particulière mais fut déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir. Il serait forcément présent lors de la cérémonie de répartition se rassura-t-il.

- Ron, Harry dépêchez-vous, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer

- Allez-y je vous rejoins répondit Harry.

- Ok on te garde une place

Le gryffondor continua à inspecter les entrées puis lorsque plus personne ne fut en vue, il se dirigea vers la grande salle avant d'être une nouvelle fois arrêté par une furie rousse.

- Oh Harry, on est enfin seuls roucoula la jeune sorcière en lui déposant de petits baisers mouillés sur les joue.

- Ginny, arrête, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis.

Mais la jeune fille continuait son petit manège, comme si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et ne voulait pas l'entendre. Le survivant ne voyait plus comment s'en sortir par la douceur. Il allait falloir qu'il lui explique plus clairement la situation, même si elle risquait d'en souffrir. Il prit son courage à deux mains mais n'eut pas à aller plus loin puisqu'il sentit la jeune femme reculer d'elle-même.

Il souffla de soulagement mais se contracta rapidement en voyant Ginny maintenu dans les airs.

- Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter, pourquoi est ce que cela ne m'étonne pas de devoir vous rappeler à l'ordre dès le premier jour de classe? assena une voix calme et froide qui procura des frissons à Harry.

Celui- ci se redressa et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le maître des potions. Il retint de justesse un sourire, aidé en cela par le visage glacial et fermé de l'homme. Soit il jouait parfaitement son rôle soit il était réellement en colère contre lui. Après tout, il s'était _plus ou moins_ enfui du refuge sans prévenir personne, il avait _un peu_ pénétré sans autorisation dans ses appartements. Finalement les retrouvailles allaient peut être être un peu difficiles. Harry déglutit et s'apprêta à se justifier quand il fut coupé.

- Ne prenez pas la peine de me donner d'insipides et inintéressantes excuses à votre comportement plus qu'incorrecte dit Rogue en le fixant dans les yeux… nul doute qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à la pseudo séance de bécotage avec Ginny.

- Mais…

- 2 h de retenue vendredi soir. Cela nous donnera le temps de discuter des comportements appropriés ou non.

Harry retint difficilement un sourire… il n'aurait même pas à attendre les cours d'occlumencie pour revoir Severus et Lucius. Même s'il risquait de se prendre une sérieuse soufflante, il s'en fichait. Et finalement il était content que le blond soit présent, cela lui éviterait d'avoir trop d'envie ou de gestes inappropriés qui risquaient de lui causer quelques soucis.

- Mais enfin professeur c'est injuste, Harry n'a rien fait tenta la jeune sorcière qui avait été libérée de son sort d'entrave.

- Si je me rappelle bien mes cours d'éducation sexuelle, il faut être deux pour pratiquer ce genre d'activité, Miss Weasley. Mais vous avez bien fait de vous rappeler à mon bon souvenir, 10 points en moins pour gryffondor

- Mais c'est…

- Souhaitez-vous que j'ai une conversation avec votre mère sur ce qu'une jeune fille de votre âge est censé faire ou ne pas faire demanda mielleusement le serpentard.

- Non Monsieur murmura la jeune fille vaincue.

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre table.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle suivis de leur ténébreux professeur. Harry pouvait sentir sa présence derrière lui et s'imagina un instant s'arrêter brusquement pour le sentir se coller à lui. Sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien comme pendant ce cours de danse ou cette nuit où il avait réussi à lui voler un baiser. Il sentit son corps s'échauffer brusquement et il était sûr d'avoir les joues rouges.

La répartition se passa normalement, chaque maison accueillit à sa façon ses nouveaux membres : les gryffondors de façon chaleureuse et bruyante et les serpentards avec toute la retenue imposée par leur éducation.

- Regarde moi ce petit con de Malfoy, il est encore plus arrogant qu'avant les vacances lança Ron.

Harry se retourna pour voir Drago attablé entouré de sa cour habituelle. Ils se fixèrent un moment comme ils l'avaient des centaines de fois, mais en les observant avec attention, il était facile de voir que ce regard n'avait rien d'hostile mais plutôt de complice. Les deux jeunes hommes restaient très différents mais ils partageaient la même peur d'accomplir un destin qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi et d'y laisser la vie, poussés par des personnes dont ils n'étaient pas sur de comprendre les convictions ou les objectifs. Harry et Drago avaient prévu de se revoir régulièrement autant qu'ils le pourraient tout en gardant pour le public, leur rôle de princes opposés.

- Laisse le tranquille Ron, temporisa Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas le défendre quand même ? en plus, je suis sûr qu'il a la marque.

- Arrêtes de parler sans aucune preuve et mange lui ordonna la jeune sorcière pour détourner son attention.

- Par Merlin, dite moi que je fais un cauchemar grogna le rouquin la bouche pleine.

- Ron un peu de tenue quand même commença à râler la brunette et ferme la bouche quand tu manges, que…

Ron venait de prendre la tête de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains et de la tourner vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

- Oh non gémit la sorcière

- Et nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à nouveau comme professeur de DCFM, Mme Ombrage. J'espère que vous lui ferez à nouveau un excellent accueil sourit Albus Dumbeldore.

Harry tourna un regard désespéré vers le directeur. Comment pouvait-il la laisser revenir après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait aux élèves ? Le vieux sorcier semblait tout à fait satisfait de la situation, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à l'esprit ? Il regarda la table des professeurs, tous paraissaient choqués, sauf le maître des potions qui parvenait à garder son masque. Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus expressif qui soit mais Harry regrettait ses expressions moqueuses, amusées ou parfois curieuses qu'il laissait entrevoir lorsqu'ils étaient au refuge et surtout l'expression de ses yeux pleins de désirs quand…Le jeune sorcier se secoua, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça il devait se concentrer sur le problème actuel : le retour de Dolorés Ombrage.

Il souffla, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire mais il devait rester vigilant et en cas de problème avec Ombrage, il irait aussitôt s''en ouvrir à Dumbeldore. Cette pensée le rassura.

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent plutôt bien. Il était heureux de se retrouver avec ses camarades de classe et tout le monde y allait de sa petite anecdote sur ses vacances. Et pour une fois Harry ne ressentit aucune trace de jalousie en pensant aux siennes.

- Et dis donc Harry ces vacances t'ont été plutôt profitables s'exclama Seamus en faisant glisser son bras autour de ses épaules. Et puis tu t'es racheté une nouvelle garde robe. T'es trop sexy comme ça.

- Euh merci répondit le jeune sorcier en rougissant. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'Hermione les fixait en faisant de grands yeux. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? la jeune femme soupira avec fatalisme en se disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à faire passer aucun message subtil à son camarade.

- Alors Seamus comment va ton copain ? demanda la brune en fixant à nouveau Harry

Tiens donc Seamus était gay et après, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'intéressait… quoique, le jeune sorcier avait été plutôt tactile avec lui toute la soirée.. tilt ! Et cela expliquait le comportement d'Hermione. Harry avait presque envie de crier à son amie qu'il avait compris le message mais cela risquait de manquer de discrétion, n'est-ce pas?

De toute manière Harry ne savait pas comment agir dans ces circonstances. Entre Cho et lui tout avait été maladroit et avec Ginny, c'était surtout elle qui avait initié la relation. D'ailleurs il allait vraiment falloir qu'il reprécise clairement les choses à la jeune sorcière s'il voulait éviter les problèmes.

Il avait voulu lui parler hier soir mais il l'avait trouvée énervée et débordée. Son premier cours de potion s'était plutôt mal passé et Severus s'était particulièrement acharné sur elle, lui donnant des devoirs supplémentaires parceque sa potion n'avait pas la couleur parfaite attendue. Il avait été encore plus injuste que d'habitude et Ginny ne décolérait pas.

Se sentant coupable de la peine qu'il allait lui faire, Harry se dit qu'il essayerait d'agir en sa faveur auprès du maître des potions.

Le mercredi matin les choses se compliquèrent avec le premier cours de DFCM. Tout le monde appréhendait déjà de se retrouver avec le monstre rose, surtout que leurs derniers entretiens ne s'étaient pas forcément bien déroulés. Elle allait certainement vouloir se venger et elle annonça la couleur d'entrée de jeu.

- Certains d'entre vous se croient toujours au-dessus des règles mais cela ne sera pas admis dans ce cours donc tout acte de désobéissance sera puni.

Harry s'empêcha de frissonner en repensant à la fameuse plume qui utilisait le sang de celui qui écrivait.

- Sachez également que j'ai le complet soutien du ministre…

« comme c'est étonnant que c'est imbécile arrogant et arriviste apprécie cette femme mielleuse qui devait passer son temps à le flatter » pensa le gryffondor.

- Ainsi que Dumbeldore. Donc ceux d'entre vous qui ont l'habitude de profiter d'avantages et de passe droits peuvent les oublier pour cette année poursuivit le crapaud en fixant Harry.

Celui-ci faillit sursauter au nom du directeur. Il était impossible qu'Albus la soutienne. Il connaissait ses « méthodes » d'enseignement, il était impossible qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. Il soutint le regard d'Ombrage mais ne pipa mot même s'il ne rêvait que de faire disparaitre son horrible sourire arrogant de ses lèvres.

- Bon je suppose que le programme a encore été à nouveau bafoué pendant la précédente année. Nous allons donc reprendre certains fondamentaux que vous avez eu quelque peu de mal à appréhender lors de mes cours. Vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes.

« oh oui, surtout ne nous prépare pas à la guerre ou aux combats espèce de vieille mégère » pensa Harry. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à se contrôler pendant ces deux interminables heures de cours.

- Il est important pour vous de comprendre la classification des races dans le monde magique. De nouveaux décrets vont bientôt être affichés pour que les vrais sorciers reviennent bien à la place qui aurait toujours dû être la leur et que toutes les sous-races soit exclues de notre communauté. Pouvez-vous me donner la liste de principaux hybrides référencés ?

Un silence glacé lui répondit.

- Allons je suis sure que vous en connaissez certains. Concentrez-vous un peu.

- …

- Vous les avez forcément étudiés, nous avons les vampires ? et quoi d'autres

- …

- Monsieur Potter, vous en fréquentez tellement que vous devez connaitre la réponse.

Harry serra fortement son poing pour ne pas lui répondre, ni l'insulter.

- …..

- 10 points en moins pour gryffondor. Alors Monsieur Potter, donnez-moi le nom d'une de ses sous-races ?

- … à part certains représentants du ministère, je ne vois aucun sorcier qui mériterait d'être classé dans cette catégorie répondit le brun en la fixant.

Hermione soupira derrière lui. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction puisqu'elle avait dû prendre énormément sur elle pour ne pas intervenir mais Harry était rentré dans son jeu et il allait surement le payer.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter je vois que nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos bonnes habitudes, deux heures de retenues avec moi ce soir. Je pense que quelques lignes d'écritures vous feront le plus grand bien sourit la mégère vicieusement. Elle était enfin parvenue à ses fins.

Harry fulminait, il avait parfaitement compris le message mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Il allait aller voir de ce pas Albus pour faire déguerpir cet immonde crapaud.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 12, nous allons revoir les bases ensemble.

Tous les élèves virent arriver avec bonheur, la fin des deux heures de cours.

- Harry il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbeldore tout de suite s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui, ne joue pas au héros, tu sais de quoi Ombrage est capable compléta Ron.

- Je comptais bien allez voir le directeur dès ce midi. Je ne subirai pas cette femme une année de plus.

* * *

Harry ressortait du bureau directorial comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Dumbeldore avait effectivement soutenu Dolores ombrage contre toute attente.

Le jeune sorcier lui avait rappelé que ses retenues s'apparentait plus à de la torture qu'à autre chose mais le directeur lui avait répondu que ses méthodes étaient approuvées par le ministre donc forcément pas si horrible que cela.

- Harry j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper de tes mésententes avec tes professeurs, quand ce n'est pas Dolores, c'est avec Severus. Tu dois comprendre que je dois te traiter comme tous les autres élèves. Si tu crains ses retenues, fais ce qu'il faut pour ne plus te retrouver collé.

Le brun était toujours en colère quand il rentra dans son dernier cours de la journée mais quand il vit entrer son professeur il retrouva un peu de courage. Il était heureux de le voir et celui-ci trouverait certainement une solution pour l'aider.

L'homme ne lui accorda aucun regard.

- Je sais que vous avez certainement déjà oublié 90% de ce que vos petits cerveaux atrophiés avaient réussi durement à apprendre l'année dernière. Je vais donc commencer cette année avec une potion de base en espérant que certains d'entre vous réussiront à ne pas faire sauter vos chaudrons.

Harry regarda la potion qui été noté sur le grand tableau noir dernière son professeur. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois cet été et pourrait donc la reproduire sans problème. Il retint un petit sourire, au moins il pourrait avoir de meilleures notes en potions cette année.

- Potter, étant donné vos performances plus que brillantes dans ma matière, je vous laisse vous installer au fond de la classe afin d'éviter de blesser vos camarades.

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de lui en public. Il aurait quand même pu ne pas commencer les hostilités dès le début du cours. Il obéit et alla s'installer au fond de la classe, bien en retrait des autres élèves sous les rires mauvais des serpentards. Drago observait son parrain, étonné lui aussi de son comportement. Il le connaissait mieux qu'Harry et savait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

- Les instructions sont au tableau. C'est une potion plus que simple, je vous laisse commencer sous la surveillance de miss Granger et de Drago Malfoy. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, je ne veux pas entendre un murmure pendant ce temps.

A peine le professeur sorti, tous les élèves, y compris les serpentards poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les vacances n'avaient pas amélioré le caractère de leur professeur qui semblait de fort méchante humeur. Tous se mirent malgré tout au travail. Ils avaient juste le temps de réaliser leurs potions et n'avaient donc pas le luxe de commenter la sortie de leur professeur.

Hermione et Malfoy s'adressèrent un petit sourire discret avant de se mettre eux-mêmes au travail, n'ayant finalement pas besoin de jouer aux surveillants.

Harry avait déjà commencé sa potion mais sans aucune pression. Il connaissait la préparation parfaitement et aurait largement le temps de la réaliser. Il était entrain d'effectuer la phase la plus délicate : enlever doucement la peau d'une rothodrule avant l'incorporer à sa potion quand il ressentit un léger frisson, comme s'il y avait une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais rien. Il devenait aussi paranoïaque que Severus et Lucius sourit-il avant de sentir à nouveau cette sensation étrange. Une main invisible se glissa devant sa bouche alors qu'une bouche commençait à murmurer à son oreille :

« Alors Harry, vous aimez jouer ? »

Le jeune homme ne put répondre à cause de la main devant sa bouche mais il avait reconnu la voix de son professeur et ne put que se troubler en le sentant si proche de lui.

« ça tombe bien moi aussi continua l'homme en faisant descendre sa main libre le long de son dos. Harry remercia la main devant sa bouche qui l'avait empêché de gémir.

Par merlin, à quoi jouait Severus? Ils allaient se faire repérer. En se retournant il ne vit toujours rien. Donc s'il émettait le moindre bruit ses camarades allaient juste le prendre lui pour un fou à gémir tout seul.

La main devant sa bouche se relâcha et commença à caresser doucement ses lèvres et ses joues, puis elle descendit lentement effleurant son cou et l'obligeant à pencher la tête. Il retint de justesse un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit une bouche remplacer la main et déposer de doux baisers dans son cou et sur sa clavicule.

Il serait tellement ses poings pour ne laisser passer aucun bruit qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait les rouvrir un jour.

Le torse de son professeur était maintenant pressé contre le sien et ses mains invisibles s'étaient glissées sous son tee shirt. L'une d'elle s'était attaquée à un téton pendant que l'autre caressait son ventre. Harry ne pensait même pas à repousser son « assaillant » tant le supplice lui plaisait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de l'homme, il adorait le traitement bien qu'il aurait nettement préféré le savourer correctement, c'est-à-dire pas au milieu d'une salle de classe pleine d'élèves qui pouvaient le surprendre à tout moment.

Harry rougit lorsqu'il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie réagir aux douces caresses. Il recula pour se coller davantage contre son professeur, cherchant le maximum de contact et oubliant tout autour de lui.

Il ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre un petit ricanement et il sentit un souffle dans son oreille lorsque Severus lui murmura :

- Le jeu ne fait que commencer, Harry, et ne pensez pas que vous avez la moindre chance de gagner.

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent subitement, laissant un survivant pantelant et perdu qui dû retenir un soupir, cette fois, de frustration.

- Je crois que vous allez avoir du mal à finir votre potion Harry murmura une dernière fois le maître de potions avant que la présence disparaisse complètement.

Harry se secoua pour reprendre un minimum ses esprits, il avait encore le corps en ébullition et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour trouver un endroit tranquille dans lequel il pourrait se laisser aller à ressentir ces merveilleuses sensations. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il tout imaginé ?

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment pour laisser passer Rogue. Il lui jeta un regard narquois avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Non vraisemblablement, Harry n'avait pas rêvé et son professeur l'avait bien caressé en pleine classe et s'en amusait.

- Il vous reste 40 minutes pour terminer cette potion.

A ce rappel, le jeune sorcier porta le regard sur son chaudron, il allait avoir du mal à terminer dans les délais mais c'était encore faisable. Il lui restait à mette le rothodrule dans la préparation... A ce moment il se souvint qu'il était entrain d'éplucher la délicate plante au moment de l'intervention de son professeur. Il ouvrit la main et gémit quand il vit l'étendue des dégâts, la plante était complètement écrabouillée. Il ne pourrait rien en faire dans cet état. Severus l'avait fait exprès!

- M Potter, comme d'habitude une potion parfaitement inutilisable. Je vois que les vacances ne vous ont rien apporté. 10 points en moins pour gryffondor.

- Mais….

- Un commentaire ?

- Non monsieur grinça le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

Harry se tint coi à sa place jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit sorti. A ce moment, il sorti de sa réserve et laissa sa colère exploser.

- Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait ça, c'est totalement injuste !

- Qui vous a dit que le monde était juste ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'abuser de votre position de professeur!

- C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en abus, M. Potter

Harry blêmit un moment. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ça.

- Je vois que la mémoire vous revient.

- Oh, ça…

- Oui ça, Harry. Je crois que nous allons avoir une conversation très intéressante vendredi.

L'homme voulait délibérément lui laisser le temps de stresser un maximum quant à la discussion qu'ils auraient dans seulement deux jours. Connaissant le gryffondor il savait que sa culpabilité allait le ronger jusque là.

Sans plus insister Harry tourna les talons et se dépêcha de franchir la porte de la salle de classe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir il se souvint de la requête qu'il avait initialement voulu formuler. Il hésita un peu, mal à l'aise de se trouver à nouveau face à son professeur mais sa volonté de ne pas souffrir fut la plus forte et il fit demi-tour.

Severus Rogue hocha un sourcil interrogatif, étonné de voir encore le jeune homme devant lui. Il aurait pourtant parié qu'il allait faire profil bas jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous.

- J'ai une retenue avec Dolores Ombrage et je me demandais si…

- Comment arrivez-vous à vous mettre dans de pareilles situations alors que les cours viennent juste de reprendre ? s'énerva le professeur. Ombrage est dangereuse, vous devez éviter de vous retrouver seul avec elle.

- Ça je l'avais deviné tout seul grommela le plus jeune. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider ?

- Harry, Dolores est au service du seigneur des ténèbres. si j'interviens, elle le lui dira aussitôt.

Le jeune sorcier était resté sans voix quelques minutes.

- Ombrage travaille pour Tom ? mais… comment se fait-il qu'elle ait le soutien du ministre et de Dumbeldore dans ce cas?

- Pour le ministre, je suppose que la flatterie et quelques promesses ont suffi. Pour le directeur je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue… Pour ce soir tenez-vous tranquille et pour la suite, faites tout pour éviter une heure de colle.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Cette promesse ne rassura pas le maître des potions qui connaissait le caractère emporté du gryffondor.

- En attendant je vais en toucher deux mots à Minerva. Elle devrait pouvoir intervenir en toute légitimité pour interdire à Ombrage d'utiliser ses fameuses plumes.

- Merci Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grand grave. Merci quand même.

C'est le cœur lourd et pas franchement rassuré qu'Harry Potter se dirigea vers le bureau de Dolorés Ombrage.


	26. Une retenue et ses conséquences

**Note** : alors avant que vous ne râliez : non toujours pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'arrive pas à faire plus court. Mais pour vous rassurer le prochain chapitre c'est « le plan d'attaque « et le suivant est déjà presque terminé avec un joli lime avec….

**RAr** :

- **Néphéria** : toujours aussi adorable, merci pour ton indéfectible soutien.

- **Lukas black** : je sais que ce n'est pas gentil de ramener Ombrage mais elle a son intérêt dans cette histoire même si ça n'est pas pour le bien d'Harry

- **Ankana87** : ben oui, je sais que ça ne te fais pas plaisir non plus de revoir le crapaud, mais comme cela Severus aura plus d'excuse pour s'occuper d'Harry.

- **Kisis** : excellente question…mais je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La retenue fut, comme prévu, douloureuse. Ombrage, avait rapidement repris ses anciennes habitues et les basique lignes d'écritures étaient devenues une torture. Harry savait qu'il était largement capable de supporter cela mais cela le rendait fou de rage de ne pas pouvoir se rebeller. Le pire étant la fin de la retenue lorsque l'horrible veille femme lui signifia clairement qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir et d'approfondir leur échange. A ce moment le survivant évita de lui répondre. Bien décidé à ne pas se retrouver en retenue avec elle une fois de plus.

Il sortit rapidement, la mention « je suis inutile » encore visible sur sa main mais n'avait pas donné à Ombrage le plaisir de l'entendre se plaindre.

Dès que la porte fut refermée sur lui, il relâcha son masque d'impassibilité pour laisser apparaitre la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des gryffondor, ayant hâte de pouvoir passe un baume sur sa main et sombrer d'un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur.

Il marchait rapidement, sachant que le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps, et ne prit pas garde à l'obstacle qui se trouvait à l'angle du couloir. il se retrouva le nez collé sur une robe noire dont il reconnu aussitôt l'odeur. Le jeune sorcier se raisonna, s'empêchant au dernier moment de se pelotonner contre cette silhouette rassurante.

- Potter, le couvrefeu est passé depuis longtemps, vous n'avez rien à faire hors de votre dortoir. Veuillez me suivre chez votre responsable de maison.

Harry leva un regard interrogatif mais son professeur ne lui répondit pas et l'entraina à sa suite, le tirant par le bras. Le jeune sorcier se sentit peiné par cette absence de réponse et de communication. Il savait qu'ils devaient être prudents mais à cette heure, les couloirs étaient déserts, ils ne risquaient rien.

- Est-ce que vous…..

- La ferme Potter, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre le son de votre voix sans vous y avoir invité.

Harry se referma, c'était dur de se sentir à nouveau rejeté sans raison… jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive cette fameuse raison bien cachée avant qu'elle ne sorte d'un sombre recoin pour leur barrer le passage.

- Bonsoir Severus, je vois que Monsieur Potter vos cause encore des soucis. C'est de ma faute, il se promenait suite à une retenue avec moi, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre précieux temps un peu à cause de moi, cher confrère. je vais m'en occuper proposa le crapaud en adressant à Harry un sourire mauvais.

Elle tendit une main vers le bras du jeune homme pour le tirer vers elle mais ne rencontra que le vide, Severus l'ayant ramené plus près de lui pour éviter tout contact qui le faisait frémir de dégout.

- Merci, très chère « consœur », Harry pouvait presqu'entendre l'écœurement dans sa voix. Mais je sais encore m'occuper des élèves récalcitrants.

- Mais…

- Bonne soirée Dolores, le coupa le maitre des potions en tirant rapidement son élève derrière lui pour le mettre à l'abri.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des appartements de Mcgonagall. A priori Severus comptait bien lui rendre visite puisqu'il était entrain de frapper à cette même porte. Harry avait pensé que c'était juste pour Ombrage qu'il avait joué la comédie mais il semblerait que non.

La responsable des gryffondors ouvrit, toujours tirée à quatre épingles et vêtue de son éternelle robe noire, c'était impressionnant, elle semblait immuable. Est-ce qu'elle l'enlevait de temps en temps, brr c'était une question pour laquelle Harry ne voulait décidemment jamais avoir de réponse

- Severus que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir à cette heure ?

- Je vous ramène un de vos étudiants qui violait une nouvelle fois le règlement en se promenant en dehors des heures autorisées répondit le maitre des potions en poussant devant lui le jeune sorcier penaud.

- Monsieur Potter soupira Minerva pas tellement étonnée. Vous ne pouvez pas rester en place quelques jours? Vous savez pourtant que je n'aime pas retirer des points à ma propre maison, surtout seulement trois jours après la rentrée.

- Je vous laisse entre gryffondors, sauf si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Non, ça ira Severus, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir pour punir mes élèves répondit la sorcière vexée de la remarque.

- Bien sur Minerva, je pensais à des potions pour soigner les mains de Monsieur Potter plaça sournoisement le maître des potions.

La sorcière, intriguée, porta son regard sur son élève et ne retint pas un hoquet d'horreur.

- Par merlin, elle a osé !

- Je pensais que vous aviez pris le soin, de bien préciser à Ombrage les limites à ne pas dépasser avec les élèves de votre maison comme je l'ai fait fit semblant de s'étonner le responsable des serpentards.

- Je pensais que Dumbeldore l'avait fait d'une manière générale murmura Macgonagal atterrée. Oh Harry je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.

- Sur ce, bonne soirée reprit le maître des potions.

- Severus un instant, est ce que vous pourriez donner à Harry le nécessaire pour se soulager demanda la sorcière ?

Rogue en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement, mon dieu que cette femme était longue à la détente! Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait s'occuper du gryffondor, il n'attendait que cela depuis qu'il avait vu l'état de ses mains. Mais il avait dû patienter et le laisser souffrir car il avait besoin de ce témoignage pour mettre macgonagal devant la preuve de la duplicité de Dolores.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix, soupira hypocritement le maitre des potions. Suivez-moi Potter.

Le jeune homme ne posa aucune question. Tous ces échanges étaient trop compliqués pour lui, il avait juste envie de se coucher, de se rouler dans son lit sous sa couette et de ne plus rien ressentir. Il suivait mécaniquement son professeur lorsqu'il butta contre lui. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant ses appartements pour lesquels il était entrain de déverrouiller la porte.

Il pénétra dans son salon, trainant une nouvelle fois son élève plutôt amorphe derrière lui. Il le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur son torse. Le jeune sorcier se permit cette fois d'y rester un peu plus longtemps avant de chercher à se reculer pour ne pas mettre son professeur mal à l'aise. Il ne termina pas son geste, maintenu par deux bras qui venait de l'enserrer.

Harry se laissa totalement aller dans cette étreinte rassurante sans plus se poser aucune question. C'était tellement bon de se sentir protégé, il pouvait presque avoir l'illusion d'être aimé ainsi au chaud dans ces bras possessifs.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent passer encore une fois trop vite, le serpentard repoussa son élève. Avec douceur, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il laissa le jeune homme un peu perdu seul quelques secondes le temps de prendre des potions dans son stock personnel. Il s'assit ensuite près de lui et se saisit de sa main droite sur laquelle il commença à appliquer l'onguent faisant disparaitre à vue d'œil l'horrible tatouage « je suis inutile ».

- Harry?

Le jeune homme leva des yeux un peu vides vers lui.

- Harry écoutez-moi. Vous ne devez pas vous laissez affaiblir par cette peste. Ne perdez pas votre confiance en vous. Macgonagall va faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne puisse plus vous faire de mal.

- Oui, merci pour ça sourit faiblement le brun.

Les émotions additionnées au doux massage sur ses mains le rendaient encore plus amorphe. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : oublier tous ses soucis et profiter des délicieuses sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Les mains des Severus caressant les siennes….

Il frissonna, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du plus âgé qui ne prit cependant pas de distance. Il voulait soulager efficacement le plus jeune, il irait donc jusqu'au bout du traitement.

Au bout de quelques temps, le maître des potions relâcha les mains du gryffondor qui se retrouva à nouveau isolé tout en étant finalement très proche de l'homme qu'il avait enfin admis désirer. Son esprit un peu embrouillé, le poussa à se rapprocher encore de lui et à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. A son étonnement, il sentit aussitôt une réponse ferme et enfiévrée. La bouche de Severus s'entrouvrit pour débuter un ballet dont il se déclara rapidement le meneur. Harry ne maitrisait plus rien lorsqu'il sentit des mains commencer à lui caresser le dos et le torse, il se laissa encore plus aller, lâchant un petit gémissement.

Le maitre des potions s'enhardi encore plus devant ces petits bruits qu'il trouvait plus qu'excitant. Il s'allongea davantage sur le corps fin et gracile et entreprit de passer ses mains sous sa chemise pour avoir accès à des zones qu'il savait encore plus sensibles. Harry se cambra en arrière quand il sentit des mains caresser ses tétons simultanément. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Quand il sentit les mains descendre vers son pantalon, l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer lui fit reprendre connaissance et il se recula rapidement

- Il faut qu'on discute, severus. J'ai des sentiments sincères et profonds pour vous mais je ne vais pas faire de mal à lucius, je pense qu'il faudrait être honnête avec lui et…

Les premiers mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au maître des potions. Mais bien sûr à quoi avait-il pensé ? Harry était jeune et généreux, pour lui pas de désir sans sentiments et il allait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui jure un amour éternel. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans son jeu et devait tout arrêter tant que c'était encore possible. Il se redressa, s'écartant au maximum du petit brun tentateur.

- Bien sûr que vous avez des sentiments, Harry, mais je pense que vous mélangez tout

Le jeune sorcier l'observa, sentant intuitivement qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

- Je vous ai aidé quand vous en aviez besoin, je vous ai accueilli chez moi et traité avec le respect que vous auriez toujours du avoir. Ce que vous ressentez c'est de la reconnaissance c'est tout.

- Jute de la reconnaissance ? (*) vous me prenez vraiment pour un gamin sans aucune once de jugeote s'énerva le brun. Je sais ce que je ressens pour vous ! est-ce que vous pensez que c'est de la reconnaissance quand je frissonne rien qu'en entendant le son de votre voix, est ce que vous croyez que c'est de la reconnaissance quand je ne rêve que de pouvoir me blottir contre vous, est ce que c'est la reconnaissance qui m'oblige à vous imaginer me caressant lorsque je me….

- Très bien Harry, j'ai compris l'idée générale l'interrompit Severus

Le jeune homme se tut, essoufflé par sa tirade et un peu rouge par ce que sa dernière phrase sous entendait.

- Mais ce qui vous me décrivez là n'est que du désir. J'en suis flatté mais vous pouvez vous satisfaire avec n'importe quel camarade de votre âge.

- Ce n'est pas que cela, j'aime parler avec vous, être près de vous.

- Vous ressentez de l'affection, un début d'amitié, c'est tout

- Mais on a pas envie de faire l'amour à un ami!

- C'est ce que Drago avec son langage imagé appelle un copain ou une copine de baise.

Pour le coup Harry ne sut quoi répliquer.

- Vous venez de l'inventer n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, qu'est ce que vous croyez que Lucius et moi soyons ?

- Mais enfin, vous êtes en couple tous les deux et amoureux, c'est évident.

Le serpentard se raidit et son visage se figea.

- Voilà bien la preuve que vous n'y comprenez rien, il n'y a aucun sentiment amoureux entre Lucius et moi, seulement une profonde amitié et du respect. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses bêtises, ni lui d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous ne sembliez pas indifférent quand on s'embrassait il y a quelques minutes tenta désespérément le gryffondor.

Rogue hésita un moment.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'éprouvais pas du désir pour vous. Bien que vous sembliez avoir du mal à l'admettre, vous êtes plutôt bien fait et agréable à regarder. Lucius partage également mon avis et nous n'étions pas contre vous initier à certaines expériences. Mais j'avais un peu sous estimé votre besoin d'affection. Il était utopiste de croire que vous pourriez séparer le sexe des sentiments.

- Attendez, vous me proposez de faire l'amour avec vous et Lucius, c'est bien ça ? demanda le plus jeune incrédule.

- Premièrement il ne s'agit pas de faire l'amour mais juste de se faire plaisir, ensuite je ne vous le propose pas parcequ'il est évident que vous n'êtes pas assez mature pour ce genre de relation.

- Laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir avant de ….

- Non Harry, oubliez tout cela, je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler. Si vous n'aviez pas initié les choses l'autre soir, je n'aurai jamais essayé de vous approcher mais puisque vous sembliez plus que réceptif….

La patience de Severus arrivait à bout. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop malmener le jeune sorcier qui commençait juste à reprendre un peu confiance à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui laisser s'imaginer des choses ;

Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre l'idée de Lucius. Il y avait résisté le plus longtemps possible bien malgré lui. Il savait d'avance que c'était une erreur de laisser Harry Potter entrer dans leur vie et pire leur lit mais il s'était laissé tenter après avoir constaté que le jeune homme était plus que consentant.

La petite séance de caresses lors du cours de potion, avait aussi prouvé à Severus que le gryffondor était plus que réactif, il s'était lui-même retrouvé bien émoustillé par cette petite vengeance. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'idée de Lucius avait fait son chemin dans sa tête et qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre aux avances d'Harry. La retenue de vendredi n'avait d'ailleurs d'autre but que de lui faire part de leur proposition

Mais l'entendre parler de sentiments avaient refroidi Severus. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir, que le jeune homme inexpérimenté ne saurait pas faire la part des choses. S'il avait réfléchi avec son cerveau et non pas avec une partie de son anatomie située bien plus bas !

- Harry, il vaut mieux arrêter là, il ne s'est rien passé de compromettant et ….

- Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ? s'horrifia le brun

- Calmez-vous, vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans mon bureau ou chez moi mais il ne se passera rien de plus.

- Et si moi, je veux plus ? demanda obstinément le jeune homme en se levant et se rapprochant de son professeur.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé. Après quelques secondes, il se recula constatant que ce baiser n'avait pas l'ardeur du précédent, certainement parceque Rogue n'y avait absolument pas répondu.

- Je dirai qu'il vous manque pas mal d'arguments et d'expérience pour m'intéresser.

Harry se recula comme s'il avait reçu une claque et c'était un peu près ce qui venait de se passer, même si l'agression n'était que verbale.

Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu croire que ces deux magnifiques hommes puissent réellement vouloir de lui? Il était vraiment ridicule. Il serra fortement son poing pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes, autant éviter de se ridiculiser encore davantage. Ce geste eut l'intérêt de le ramener sur terre lorsqu'il sentit la douleur sur le dessus de ses mains. Il les regarda et put encore y lire la cicatrice de sa dernière retenue.

« je suis inutile ». Il retint un petit rictus amer et décida de vite partir avant de craquer.

- Vous avez raison, je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné, Professeur, répondit Harry d'une petite voix avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau.

Severus souffla, il n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais il valait mieux maintenant que dans plusieurs semaines lorsqu'il se serait réellement attaché à Lucius et lui. Même si c'était dur, il n'avait rien fait pour retenir le Gryffondor et allait maintenant reprendre ses distances.

Le plus dur allait être de faire part de sa décision à Lucius, le blond allait être intenable.

Harry courait depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il était complètement perdu, les couloirs semblaient vouloir s'amuser à lui pourrir la vie et à l'empêcher de se reposer enfin. Il n'avait même pas sa cape d'invisibilité et ne souhaitait rencontrer personne, surtout pas par ici, ni dans cet état de nerfs, la journée avait déjà été assez pénible comme cela, il méritait bien un peu de clémence… que bien sur Merlin ne lui accorda pas puisqu'il se heurta à nouveau à quelque chose.

Le gryffondor tenta de s'en sortir en gardant la tête baissée en grondant un désolé avant de tenter de s'éclipser mais en vain puisque la main qui venait de s'abattre sur son bras l'en empêcha.

* * *

(*) vous pouvez quand même noter que je savais que j'allais en arriver là... et oui il y a quand même un scénario et cette scène était définie dès le départ et est le pivot de la fic.


	27. plan d'attaque

**Note** : je n'ai même pas pensé avoir terminé le chapitre précédent sur une pointe de suspens, donc ça m'a bien amusée de voir que vous cherchiez à qui était cette main.

**Bonne nouvelle** : voici le deuxième chapitre de la semaine

**Mauvaise nouvelle** : je pars en vacances jeudi et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de corriger et publier le prochain chapitre avant de partir et comme il n'y aura pas de wifi (je soupçonne mon mari de l'avoir fait exprès), le prochain chapitre sera pour dans deux semaines. Désolée.

Rar :

- **ankana87** : pas de crapaud dans ce chapitre mais elle reviendra bientôt en force.

- **Lukas Black** : bravo, tu es l'un(e) des rares à avoir trouvé !

- **Julie** : Merci pour ton soutien, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ils vont souffrir un peu mais pour que ce soit encore meilleur à la fin. Je pense être à la moitié de l'histoire donc je pense au minimum encore 15 chapitres je pense, voire 20.

- **nepheria4** : Merci !

- **Kisis** : ne sois pas en colère, c'est juste un grand timide qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le gryffondor tenta de s'en sortir en gardant la tête baissée en grondant un désolé avant de tenter de s'éclipser mais en vain puisque la main qui venait de s'abattre sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Potty, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien, lâche moi Drago grommela le brun sans lever la tête.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de te promener le soir par ici, en tant que préfet je pourrais te retirer des points commença à le taquiner le serpentard.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Drago et bonne nuit.

Harry sentit une main se glisser sous le menton pour le forcer à redresser la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry? demande la voix soudain douce du blond

- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, juste un peu de fatigue.

- Mais…

- Vous allez être un peu discret gronda une voix féminine avant de balancer quelque chose sur Harry qui disparut aussitôt.

Drago n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Hermione sur sa présence qu'une voix nasillarde les interrompit.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy que faites vous dans les couloirs à cette heure.

- Je fais une ronde, comme mon devoir de préfete m'y oblige, professeur répondit la jeune sorcière en s'efforçant de rester polie.

- J'avais cru voir un gryffondor se promener et je tentais de le trouver pour lui retirer des points expliqua de son côté Drago Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais.

- Très bien, très bien, faire respecter les règles et la discipline c'est important ! il y a beaucoup trop de laisser aller dans cette école et puis…..

La vieille femme acariâtre continua à claironner ses préceptes d'autorités tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Harry allait en profiter pour s'esquiver discrètement mais c'était sans compter sur les reflexes de Drago qui ne l'avait jamais complètement lâché depuis qu'Hermione l'avait camouflé avec sa cape d'invisibilité et qui lui retira son vêtement.

- Ou est ce que tu comptes aller comme cela Potty? On doit discuter un peu. Bonne nuit Granger.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Je viens de vous sauver la mise, et puis je ne vais surement pas laisser Harry seul avec une fouine. Où que vous alliez je vous suis.

- D'abord qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond

- De rien Malfoy, je suis contente de vous avoir aidé mais non ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier et ….

La sorcière s'arrêta net après avoir observé le visage de son ami

- Oh Harry qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est rien Mione, je veux juste rentrer.

- Les garçons sont encore dans la salle commune, ils t'attendent pour savoir si tout c'est bien passé avec Ombrage.

- Il faut un endroit calme pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre avant qu'il n'aille parler à vos sauvages d'amis.

- Très bien, suis-nous commanda la brunette.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione, qui menait Harry en le tenant par la main comme un tout petit enfant, s'arrêta devant les toilettes de mimi geignarde.

- Franchement Granger, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme endroit calme ?

- Mimi adore Harry et je suis sure qu'elle voudra bien nous laisser un peu d'intimité et même faire le guet. Et la salle sur demande était trop loin.

- Juste 5 minutes et ça ira leur sourie tristement le brun.

Il avait réussi à reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment cru que quelqu'un allait vraiment pouvoir l'apprécier pour lui-même, allait vraiment pouvoir l'aimer. Son oncle avait peut être raison, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui et qui faisait que personne ne voulait de lui et puis….

- Harry ? Harry !

Le brun releva la tête vers son amie et regarda autour de lui. Il était assis contre le mur des toilettes. Mimi ne semblait pas présente sinon elle lui aurait déjà sauté dessus.

- Ça va ? ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle en vain s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, Mione, j'ai juste eu un petit coup de fatigue mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Le jeune femme lui saisit les mains et poussa un juron d'horreur.

- Par Merlin, elle a osé recommencer. Il faut faire quelque chose et …

- Macgonagall est au courant, elle va faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne recommence plus la rassura le brun. Comment savais-tu que j'étais avec Drago demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi, Ron et moi, du coup on a décidé de regarder sur .. tu sais quoi où tu étais.

- Tu veux dire sur la carte des maraudeurs transmise par Sirius et dont vous vous servez pour nous espionner depuis des années se moqua Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec le professeur Rogue j'ai pensé que tu étais en sécurité. Heureusement que j'étais seule à ce moment là sinon Ron aurait été encore plus inquiet. Je suis sortie faire ma ronde et quand j'ai regardé une dernière fois sur la carte par acquis de conscience….

- … ou pour pouvoir détecter plus rapidement les élèves encore dehors après le couvre feu pour leur enlever des points compléta narquoisement Drago ;

Cette fois, la jeune sorcière se contenta de rougir et se retint de lui tirer la langue. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop puéril. Et puis d'abord comment faisait-il pour deviner aussi facilement ?

- C'était exceptionnel et puis ….

- C'est bon Granger je plaisantais, je suis admiratif devant tant de serpentardise.

- Enfin voilà, j'ai vu que tu partais en courant et puis je t'ai vut'arrêter pour parler à Malfoy et Ombrage qui approchait.

- Oui, Merci pour ton aide Mione. Je n'aurais vraiment pas supporté de devoir passer encore la moindre minute avec elle lui sourit le brun en se relevant. C'est bon je me sens mieux on peut y aller.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago se manifesta en le retentant.

- Un instant Potty. Alors comme cela c'est mon parrain qui t'a mis dans cet état. Je croyais que vous aviez fini vos chamailleries? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

- Rien du tout

- Allez, ne me mens pas. Il t'a encore dit des horreurs sur tes parents? T'a fait une remarque sur tes capacités limitées en potions ?

- Il n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui me suis ridiculisé devant lui, c'est tout, murmura le brun en faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour retenir encore un peu ses larmes.

- Oh Harry je suis désolée, soupira son amie en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est bon Mione, ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai l'habitude et puis j'ai été idiot de croire qu'il pouvait vouloir de moi.

- Tu parles de mon parrain là Potty ?

Les deux gryffondors se tournèrent vers le blond qu'ils avaient un tout petit instant oublié.

- Oui Dray mais ça n'a pas d'importance, il ne veut pas de moi.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?

Harry hésita un instant, incertain de la réaction de son ami devant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Que je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et qu'il m'a jetté comme une chose insignifiante.

- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, Harry ?! me trahir comme ça ! s'énerva Drago.

- Enfin Dray, je suis désolé mais il ne s'est rien passé, d'important. De toute façon Severus n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien sur que si, il ressent des choses pour toi, mais la question n'est pas là ! Comment toi, tu as pu avoir envie de lui ? vous vous détestez depuis des années, il a l'âge d'être ton père et vous vous engueulez depuis des années !

- C'est le seul qui ait assez prêté assez attention à moi pour voir mes problèmes, il m'a accueilli chez lui, ne semble rien attendre de moi et ne me force pas à être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait l'air de m'apprécier pour moi-même.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu as entendu ce que Drago a dit ? il dit que le professeur Rogue ressent quelque chose pour toi…..

- Bien sûr qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi! S'énerva le brun, il veut me baiser et si possible avec Lucius en prime. Etre un… copain de baise, c'est ça Drago? et le pire c'est que j'aurais été prêt à tout accepter pour lui, coucher sans attendre qu'il me renvoit mes sentiments, même s'il fallait inclure Lucius dans la relation. Désolé Dray, ton pére est plutôt pas mal et je l'adore mais je ne suis pas attiré par lui de la même façon.

- Tu veux dire que mon père est magnifique, comme tous les Malfoy, mais là non plus, n'est pas la question. A cause de toi je vais devoir lui abandonner au moins 6 mois d'argent de poche, espèce de traitre, maugréa le blond.

Harry n'écoutait plus les divagations du blond et s'était réadossé contre le carrelage froid. Il pouvait le sentir à travers sa chemise et cela lui permettait de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et son calme. La crise était passée. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé bien malgré lui le long de ses joues et se sentit enfin mieux. La dernière phrase de Drago l'interpella enfin.

- Pourquoi est ce que je t'aurai fait perdre quoique ce soit?

- Parceque j'ai parié avec mon père que tu n'éprouverais jamais de sentiments amoureux pour Severus.

- tu fais des paris sur moi ? s'insurgea le brun

- j'étais tellement sur de gagner que je n'ai pas hésité à parier 100 gallions et à cause de toi, j'ai perdu.

- Mais comment une idée aussi idiote t'est-elle venue en tête? s'interrogea Hermione.

Le blond la regarda amusé, elle posait toujours les bonnes questions.

- Père était entrain de taquiner Severus sur son côté surprotecteur envers Harry, il a commencé à lui dire qu'il était évident qu'il avait un faible pour lui et j'ai bien sur opposé le fait que vous vous detestiez depuis des années et qu'il était impossible que tu aies, toi une quelconque attirance pour un vieil homme.

- Severus n'est pas vieux, il est juste plus mature ne put s'empecher de le défendre le gryffondor.

Drago balaya la remarque d'un gestion de la main.

- Mon père, s'est senti vexé par la remarque sur l'âge et a parié qu'il pourrait t'attirer dans leur lit quand il le voudrait et que cela serait d'autant plus facile que tu étais déjà sous le charme de Severus.

- Et Severus a parié aussi ? demanda le brun

- Non, il nous a dit que nous n'étions que deux imbéciles immatures sans une once de clairvoyance et il est parti.

- Donc si tu t'es enervé c'est…

- Parceque tu m'as fait perdre mon pari !

- Et pas…

- …parceque tu as le béguin pour mon imbécile de parrain ? non je reconnais qu'il a quelques qualités une fois qu'on le connait, même si je préfére pour ma part les formes plus féminines et plus jeunes répondit le blond.

- Pour ce que ça change pour moi, Severus ne veut quand même pas de moi. Il n'a même pas voulu de moi juste pour être « copain de baise », par merlin qu'est ce que je deteste cette expression, Dray.

- Désolé, on l'a inventé pour rassurer mon parrain. Il est en quelque sorte un peu comme un handicapé des sentiments. Pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui, il ne veut pas aimer qui que ce soit, ni être aimé. Il a toujours fait fuir tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui mais pére est un peu plus résistant et malin et il a toujours réussi à lui faire croire qu'ils n'éprouvaient rien de plus l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu veux dire que Lucius est vraiment amoureux de ton parrain?

- Irrémédialement, s'en ai même parfois écoeurant tellement il est dégoulinant d'amour.

- Et Severus ?

- Pareil mais il est dans le déni.

- Tu crois qu'il y a la moindre chance qu'il éprouve quelque chose de similaire pour moi demanda avidement Harry en se redressant, le regard à nouveau débordant d'espoir. Puis il se rejeta en arrière. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne vais pas m'interposer entre ton père et lui, Lucius ne mérite certainement pas ça.

- Et il ne te laisserait certainement pas faire. Par contre, il est assez ouvert sur certaines pratiques et si Sev t'a proposé de te joindre à eux, c'est que mon père est d'accord. Fonce et puis tu verras bien.

- Ça a l'air facile quand je t'écoute. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus.

Harry rougit en pensant que c'est ce qu'il avait fait à peine une demi-heure plus tôt. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de recommencer ce genre d'expérience pour se sentir à nouveau rejeté, ça faisait bien trop mal.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile, mais à nous deux on devrait bien trouver un plan d'action pour t'aider.

- Tu veux dire à nous trois corrigea Hermione en se rapprochant d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une gryffondor peut bien y connaitre en stratégie

- La gryffondor a au moins pu observer les réactions d'un certain maître des potions envers une jeune sorcière rousse un peu trop collée à Harry.

- Un point pour toi Granger.

Hermione lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait. Harry les observa perplexe devant cet échange auquel il ne comprenait rien.

- Que vient faire Ginny là-dedans? interrogea-t-il Hermione

- Parmi les principaux défauts de mon parrain, il en est un qui peut être particulièrement utile à ton cas : la jalousie.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Quand tu étais avec mon parrain, est ce que tu as vu comment il traitait ses affaires personnelles ?

- Et bien quoi ? il est assez maniaque, il n'aimait pas beaucoup que je m'en serve.

- Exactement

- Exactement quoi ?

- Severus est très possessif avec ce qu'il considère lui appartenir. Et à voir le traitement spécial qu'il inflige à ta rouquine depuis une semaine, il est facile de supposer qu'il est assez jaloux de la voir fricoter avec toi.

- Oh… il nous a surpris le jour de la rentrée. Tu crois que c'est pour cela qu'il s'acharne sur Ginny ? Pourtant il a bien vu que je l'ai repoussée.

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagira s'il te voit embrasser volontairement et passionnément quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Hermione

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Drago lui assena une claque derrière la tête.

- L'amour te rend vraiment complètement idiot! pour rendre Severus tellement jaloux qu'il souhaitera te prendre sur le premier bureau venu.

Harry rougit à nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas que du sexe Dray.

- Ça ne sera pas que cela. Mais ne t'attends pas à de grandes déclarations, ni à des petits mots doux, sinon tu risques d'être déçu. Soit patient avec lui.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Et comment va-t-on trouver une volontaire pour cette mascarade. Hermione est exclue, cela ne semblera pas très crédible, tout le monde sait que tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

- Et il me semble qu'il faudrait plutôt UN volontaire. Pourquoi pas Seamus ? il s'est séparé de son copain et cherchait aussi un moyen d'attirer son attention proposa Hermione.

- Ça peut convenir concéda Drago. Mais de mon côté je vais chercher un plan B au cas où. Est-ce que tu dois toujours voir Severus vendredi soir ?

- Oui, il n'a pas annulé la retenue.

- Très bien, il faudra donc qu'on soit prêt pour dans deux jours. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Tu te sens mieux Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione

- Oui, Mione. Merci à tous les deux pour votre aide. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous remercia chaleureusement le gryffondor toujours étonné de voir que des personnes pouvaient vouloir prendre de leur temps pour s'occuper de lui et de ses problèmes.

- Ça tu peux le dire pérora le blond.

- Mouais avec des amis comme lui, tu ferais mieux de compter sur tes ennemis

- Et tu me brises le cœur Granger !

- Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? demanda le brun, de la voix la plus timide qu'il put adopter. Que vous essayez de vous parler gentiment, et de vous appeler par vos prénoms, reprit-il une fois que les deux jeunes se furent tournés vers lui.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de jouer sur nos sentiments et de profiter de la situation? demanda Drago

Harry lui sourit innocemment.

- Ok, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux et oui j'essayerai de faire un effort

- Moi aussi répondit Hermione. Maintenant rejoignons notre dortoir avant que les autres n'envoient l'AD. Bonne nuit Drago termina la brunette avec un sourire hypocrite

- Bonne nuit Hermione, fais de beaux rêves rétorqua le blond en esquissant une courbette

Harry secoua la tête, amusé devant toutes ces puérilités et se releva. Il prit quelques minutes pour discuter avec mimi et la remercier pour sa discrétion. La fantôme pouvait être utile quand elle était de bonnes dispositions, autant faire en sorte de la garder de son côté.

Les deux gryffondors saluèrent Drago avant de rejoindre leur salle commune, Harry dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes avant de réussir à rassurer et se débarrasser de ses camarades pour enfin s'allonger dans son lit et tirer les rideaux. Il put enfin se relâcher complètement et enfin laisser ses pensées dériver sur ce qui allait peut être se passer ce vendredi.

* * *

La fin de semaine arrivait à grands pas, encore quelques heures et le début du week end allait débuter. Harry se sentait en ébullition. Excité, inquiet pour sa rencontre avec les serpentards mais aussi tendu parce que le dernier cours de la journée c'était celui de Dolores Ombrage. Il devait absolument prendre sur lui pour avoir une attitude irréprochable.

- Arrêtes Harry, tu vas faire mal au mur

- Très drôle Hermione râla le brun en respirant bruyant.

il avait tenu bon pendant les deux horribles heures de DFCM mais il ne savait pas par quel miracle. Le crapaud avait passé son temps à insulter tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier sang-pur et avait pris un malin plaisir à tenter d'humilier Harry ou toutes les personnes qu'elle lui savait chères. Dès que la fin du cours avait sonné, le survivant s'était saisi de son sac et éloigné le plus possible, suivi de ses amis inquiets.

Dés qu'il se sentit seul, il se mit à frapper contre la première chose à sa disposition pour se défouler… un mur. Cela lui permit d'évacuer sa rage mais la douleur dans sa main le calma aussi rapidement.

- Je suis fière de toi Harry, tu t'es très bien contrôlé lui rappela Hermione pour le réconforter.

- Mouais mais du coup il l'a laissé l'humilier pendant tout le cours intervint Ron

- Et tu voulais quoi ? qu'il réagisse pour qu'elle ait une raison de le mettre en retenue s'énerva la brunette

- Au moins il aurait gardé son honneur intact

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley répondit la jeune sorcière en s'en allant, tirant Harry derrière elle.

- C'est bon Hermione, on l'a semé, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ;

- J'ai eu un mot de la fouine...

- Mione !

- … ok, de Drago ! On a rendez-vous avec lui dans sa chambre.

- Pff, vous avez trop de chance, d'avoir des chambres individuelles ! j'aurai vraiment du essayer d'être préfet.

- Harry, tu es le premier à défier le règlement, si tu avais été préfet, je pense qu'il ne resterait rien de Poudlard!

Avant que le brun puisse réagir, Hermione frappa à une porte et Drago se dépêcha de les faire entrer avant que quelqu'un les aperçoivent. Il avait une réputation à tenir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vu avec des gryffondors.

- Bon il est 18h30, on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Harry enlèves ta robe

- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

- On attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre, ce n'est pas un dicton moldu ça, Hermione ? lança le blond avec un sourire. allez enlève cette robe pour voir si tu as choisi une tenue assez sexy pour ton rancard

La brune était stupéfaite

- Harry tu lui as donné les thèmes du concours !

- Oh Hermione, arrêtes de faire comme si tu étais choquée, je te les ai aussi donnés répliqua le brun en enlevant sa robe de sorcier. Et puis ce n'est pas un « rancard » Dray, c'est une retenue ; Je ne vais pas y aller avec un pantalon en cuir, non plus !

- Excellente idée, je suis sur que ça t'irai à merveille fit le blond en se penchant dans son propre placard.

- Dray ! hors de question.

- Je plaisantais Harry se moqua le serpentard en lui tendant un pantalon noir qui semblait malgré tout assez moulant et une chemise de la même couleur.

Hermione se tourna, le temps que son ami se change en râlant sur « ces pantalons trop ajustés ».

- Parfait, bon je ne pourrai rien faire pour tes cheveux et puis ça te donne un petit air sexy et sauvage qui convient parfaitement à l'effet voulu. Hermione, tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose pour sa vue.

- Bien sur. Tiens Harry, j'ai demandé à mes parents de t'acheter des lentilles adaptées à ta vue.

- Quoi un truc moldu s'insurgea le blond ; tu sais que tu es une sorcière ? et une sorcière ça fait … de la magie Granger!

- Et bien, je ne maitrise pas suffisamment ce sort pour prendre le risque d'endommager les yeux d'Harry mais si tu es si fort, je te laisse faire.

- Ok, on fera avec tes machins moldus pour ce soir. Si tout se passe bien, Severus s'occupera suffisamment de ton bien être pour penser à corriger ta vue. Vas les mettre Harry

- Mais vous avez fini de me donner des ordres grogna le brun en s'exécutant malgré tout

- Et votre ami Seamus, il est prêt ?

- Il sera prés du bureau de Rogue un peu avant 20h. Et ton plan B, Drago ?

- il est ok, il sera avec nous, prêt à prendre le relais aucun où le plan A foirerait.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit ses deux amis. Hermione l'admira et sourit.

- Harry tu es magnifique, le professeur Rogue va forcément craquer

- Je l'espère Mione. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide.

- Et Harry, si ça foire, ne compte pas sur moi pour tomber avec toi. Je connais mon parrain et je n'ai aucune envie de subir sa colère devant cette tentative de manipulation. Allez maintenant dépêchez-vous d'aller diner. Il faut qu'il ait bien le temps de t'admirer pour le frustrer un maximum.

- Pff, comme s'il pouvait m'admirer, il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez moi. Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai écouté, je perds mon temps

- Arrête un peu tes conneries Potty et ouvre les yeux ! je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour que tu te dévalorises.

- Harry on en a déjà parlé repris plus doucement Hermione. Tu as une mauvaise image de toi mais elle est totalement erronée. Fais nous confiance, tu vas faire des ravages et si Rogue ne le voit pas, d'autre sauront tenter leur chance.

- Allez dégagez d'ici vous deux


	28. Conclusion d'un accord

**Oups, désolée pour le problème technique s'est corrigé et le chapitre est complet cette fois (enfin j'espère, dite moi si ce n'est pas le cas)**

Et après vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne suis pas gentille. Je vous poste en vitesse ce chapitre en remerciements à celles qui lisent et me soutiennent. Vous êtes vraiment adorables.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire même si ce n'est pas dans ce genre de scène que je suis le plus à l'aise. En tout cas c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic.

Cette fois je vous laisse tranquille pour les deux prochaines semaines !

Néphéria, j'adore tes commentaires

Lukas Black : bien noté ! cela facilitera les échanges. Ça avance tout doucement entre Drago et Hermione

ankana87 : et oui, ils sont vraiment super ses amis et très efficaces

ankana87 : je comprends ta position, mais Severus va se rattraper un peu.

Harry-Snape-Malfoy :attention, tu te souviens du code?

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le repas passa beaucoup trop rapidement pour Harry Potter qui était plus que tendu. Il avait l'impression de jouer ses dernières cartes. Soit severus réagissait à sa tentative désespérée, soit il abandonnerait définitivement l'idée de le conquérir et cette seconde option ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

Hermione et lui se dirigèrent vers les cachots rejoignant ainsi Drago.

- Bon pour l'instant tout se passe parfaitement bien. On peut enclencher la phase deux.

- Effectivement, Rogue ne l'a pas lâché de tout le repas, c'est très bon signe renchérit Hermione. Seamus arrive.

- Oh salut tout le monde.

Le gryffondor ne semblait pas à l'aise

- dites je suis désolé de vous lâcher mais Dean et moi on vient de se remettre ensemble et je n'ai pas envie de commettre d'impaire et je pense que nous voir nous embrasser risquerait de l'énerver. Vraiment désolé de vous abandonner comme ça mais…

- t'inquiète pas Seamus je comprends répondit gentiment Harry, vas le rejoindre.

Le jeune sorcier lui sourit et se sauva ;

- pff, toujours aussi instable ces gryffondors. J'appelle mon plan B poursuivi le serpentard en envoyant une missive magique.

D'un certain côté, Harry était soulagé de la défection de Seamus. Ce plan lui avait paru foireux dès le début et surtout il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'embrasser son copain de chambrée.

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas forcément rassuré par le plan B de Drago. Le blond avait parfois tendance à avoir des idées extrêmement tordues. Il fut donc presque rassuré en le voyant revenir en tirant un Blaise Zabini essoufflé derrière lui.

- Par Merlin, Blaise, même ma grand-mère se déplace plus vite que toi !

- Ta grand-mère est morte Dray! Calme toi un peu, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être bousculé et puis… salut Potter repris le serpentard avec un sourire charmeur à destination d'Harry.

Le brun déglutit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer tout cru?

- Pas le temps de draguer, Blaise. Severus va arriver d'ici peu. Vous êtes deux grands garçons consentants alors au boulot

- Franchement Dray, le romantisme et toi, ça fait deux. Laisse-nous un peu d'intimité quand même.

Le blond recula au fond du couloir, derrière une statue en tirant Hermione avec lui. De là où ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas visibles mais pouvaient observer la scène. Blaise s'était rapproché jusqu'à être presque collé à Harry, il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Détends-toi Harry, tu es entre les mains d'un professionnel. Je vais te faire décoller.

Le gryffondor eut presque envie de rire devant tant de vantardise, il reconnaissait bien le style de Malfoy derrière ce manque d'humilité. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le détendre juste avant de sentir le serpentard glisser sa bouche le long de son cou. Ses mains s'étaient placées autour de sa taille pour le maintenir sans l'effrayer. Il sentit les lèvres de blaise effleurer les siennes délicatement. Elles étaient douces et pleines, Harry appuya plus fortement pour chercher plus de contact et rentrer dans le jeu. Il sentit le métisse sourire, prenant cela pour une invitation et l'entraina alors dans un fougueux baiser. Sa langue força rapidement le passage des lèvres d'Harry et le gouta avidement, une de ses mains était maintenant dans les cheveux du brun, le maintenant brutalement contre lui, tandis que l'autre s'était placée sur ses fesses et les malaxaient sans ménagement.

Blaise se déplaça légèrement pour coller son bassin à celui du brun, lui arrachant un petit gémissement, il en aurait souri s'il n'avait pas dû pour cela abandonner la boucher tentatrice du gryffondor. Sa deuxième main se glissa sous la chemise d'Harry et commençait à remonter vers son torse qu'il découvrait plus musclé que ce que ses robes pouvaient laisser penser. Il allait poursuivre ses découvertes lorsqu'il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière et projeté contre un mur.

Avant d'avoir repris ses esprits, il put apercevoir le bas d'une robe noire disparaitre au détour du couloir, entrainant un Harry Potter hébété derrière lui.

- Génial Blaise, tu as été parfait !

- Tu en doutais? répondit dédaigneusement le métisse en réajustant sa tenue. Par contre, j'aurais bien poursuivi ce petit échange un moment ; N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi en cas de besoin, notre petit survivant semble avoir pas mal de ressources cachées et je suis sûr que c'est un volcan au lit.

- Promis, blaisounet mais je ne crois pas que Severus le laissera sortir de son bureau avant plusieurs jours. Merci pour ton aide très cher répondit Drago en lui tendant une enveloppe

- C'est toujours un plaisir de traiter avec toi grinça le métis avant de les saluer et tourner les talons.

- Tu l'as payé? s'étonna Hermione.

- Pas du tout. J'avais, par hasard, quelques photos qu'il voulait récupérer, c'est tout.

- Tu l'as fait chanter ? s'indigna la brunette

- J'appellerais cela un échange de bons procédés. Et puis il a plutôt eu l'air d'apprécier sa « mission ».

- Humm et euh il est donc gay?

- Pas spécialement. Blaise est plutôt ouvert à toute expérience ; Pourquoi Granger, intéressée ?

- Plutôt oui

Drago resta un instant interdit par la franchise de la jeune sorcière.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.

- Pas spécialement mais si j'en juge par l'air béat d'Harry, je suppose que ton ami est plus que doué pour embrasser.

- Certainement puisque je lui ai tout appris répondit dédaigneusement le blond sans savoir pourquoi il était aussi irrité de l'intérêt de la gryffondor pour son ami.

- Toujours aussi prétentieux Malfoy…

**HPMHPMHPM**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit avant de sentir une bouche se coller à la sienne. Elle essaya de repousser Drago qui la maintint fermement contre lui en approfondissant le baiser, ses mains caressants délicatement son dos. La jeune sorcière ressentit des petits frissons quand elle sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres pendant qu'une main se posait furtivement sur le haut de son bassin, y imprimant un léger mouvement. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement dont se servit le serpentard pour laisser sa langue pénétrer sa bouche et entamer un baiser plus passionné.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago du relâcher la jeune femme pour reprendre son souffle. La sorcière semblait sur un petit nuage et le serpentard fut plus étonné de devoir avouer que lui aussi avait perdu pieds pendant un moment. Lui qui maitrisait toujours tout s'était complètement laissé aller dans ce baiser. Il préféra laisser de côté ce fait perturbant pour le moment.

- Alors Hermione ? un commentaire ? se moqua le blond avec une assurance pourtant feinte.

La jeune femme se secoua pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Humm, par Merlin , Drago je dois admettre que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal… Ron m'attends. Salut.

La gryffondor partit rapidement sans laisser au blond le temps de répondre. Elle n'était pas fière de son manque de courage mais elle était beaucoup trop perdue, elle avait besoin de temps pour analyser le déluge de sensations qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Drago. C'était peut être juste du désir mais c'était tellement intense, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela...

**HPMHPMHPM**

* * *

Harry n'avait pas encore repris complétement ses esprits qu'il était déjà au refuge.

Il avait rapidement identifié Severus Rogue lorsqu'il s'était senti arraché des bras de Blaise Zabini. Il avait vaguement eu conscience qu'il l'attirait dans ses appartements avant d'être violemment poussé dans la cheminée. Son arrivée fut bien entendu des plus lamentables et il eut tout de même le reflexe de mettre ses mains devant lui pour amortir la chute qui s'annonçait… mais qui n'arriva jamais puisqu'il se retrouva à la place dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy.

- Bonjour Harry lui sourit le blond. Je croyais qu'on avait travaillé le voyage en cheminette, vous avez tout oublié en une semaine? se moqua-t-il.

- Euh, enfin…

Le serpentard l'observa un moment et nota son air perdu, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés… il était encore plus sexy que dans son souvenir.

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous fichiez!?

A cet appel, Harry repris complètement ses esprits et la colère le submergea aussitôt. Il avait peut-être voulu faire réagir Rogue mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi violent avec Blaise ni avec lui!

- Je fais ce que je veux, cela ne vous regarde pas, _professeur Rogue_

- Vous avez un comportement totalement inadapté en plein milieu du couloir. Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air faite le discrètement.

- Très bien c'est ce que je ferai dès que je serai de retour à Poudlard.

- Très bien, cela ne me regarde effectivement pas ce que vous faites de votre cul. Même si vous semblez agir comme une trainée à vous vautrer avec tout ce qui passe.

- Je ne vous permets pas! je n'ai jamais couché avec personne, je ne suis pas une trainée rétorqua le gryffondor, cette fois blessé.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela donne, Potter.

- Qu'est ce que ce cela peut vous faire… vous ne voulez pas de moi murmura le brun en faisant un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce.

Il ne termina pas ce mouvement, arrêté par une main sur son bras

- Comment cela il ne veut pas de vous ? demanda d'une voix bien trop froide Lucius en fixant le maître des potions qui se calma aussitôt.

Il connaissait son amant et savait que ce calme apparent était des plus dangereux pour lui, surtout qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été totalement honnête avec lui.

- Et bien, vous savez…. Il m'a proposé de … enfin

- Coucher avec lui ?

- Oui … et vous

- Et ?

- ….j'étais prêt à accepter toutes ses conditions mais à priori je ne suis finalement pas assez intéressant et…

- Harry je t'interdis de penser que tu n'es pas assez intéressant!… surtout à cause de cet imbécile borné.

Le regard noir de Lucius empêcha Severus de répliquer. Le blond se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu as donc compris ce que Severus te proposait et tu en as envie ?

- Oui répondit le brun en se redressant et en adoptant une attitude fière et assurée qu'il était loin de ressentir.

L'aristocrate se rapprocha de lui et plaça une main sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête vers lui. Il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Contrairement au baiser précédent avec Blaise, celui qu'Harry partageait était doux et lui réchauffa le cœur. Il sentit les bras du blond l'entourer et le serrer tendrement. Il se sentait protégé et aimé et se laissa aller dans cette douce étreinte qui s'intensifia rapidement. Lucius finit par s'écarter rapidement du gryffondor sans le relâcher pour autant. Le laissant rêveur contre lui.

L'aristocrate leva la tête avec un petit sourire amusé en voyant l'expression agacée de Severus.

- Puisque tu n'es pas « intéressée » Sev, on s'amusera sans toi.

- Mais enfin Lucius, regarde le, il sera incapable de rester neutre. Je ne lui donne pas deux jours avant de te faire de grandes déclarations d'amour!

- Tu te trompes Severus. Harry est quelqu'un de mature, il a parfaitement compris qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux entre nous et qu'il n'en sera jamais question. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Les paroles dures et froides contrastaient étonnement avec les douces caresses que lui prodiguaient discrètement le blond, comme s'il essayait de le rassurer ou de démentir par les gestes ce qu'il disait avec des mots. C''était surement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais Harry avait envie de rester bercé par ses douces illusions qu'un jour peut être Severus ressentirait quelque chose pour lui.

Harry, toujours dans les bras de Lucius s'était à moitié tourné vers le maître des potions.

- Oui j'ai compris les termes de notre… accord murmura le brun en baissant le regard de peur que Severus ne lise le mensonge dans son regard.

- Vous êtes sur de vous Harry ? demanda le serpentard en le fixant.

Le survivant hocha la tête, troublé par le corps de Severus qui s'était discrètement rapproché de lui et affichait une expression déterminée.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivi le serpentard en le retournant complétement vers lui et en redressant le visage, je vais te montrer ce qu'est un baiser et plus jamais tu ne laisseras Zabini ou un autre t'approcher.

Il fondit alors sur la bouche du plus jeune sans aucune douceur mais avec une passion qui lui fit aussitôt tourner la tête. Harry avait tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais avoir le droit d'avoir accès à ces lèvres, qu'il les savourait encore plus. Comment cet homme si désagréable pouvait-il avoir le don de le faire décoller au point de perdre pieds? se questionna le jeune homme avant de perdre complétement conscience de son environnement. Il avait inconsciemment passé ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et s'était collé au maximum contre lui comme s'il voulait profiter du moindre contact qui lui serait accordé.

Il perçut une caresse dans son cou et se sentit perdu quand il comprit que Lucius était entrain de lui lécher le cou pendant que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise et entamaient la découverte de son corps. Son esprit avait définitivement abdiqué en faveur de son plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains inquisitrices, un frisson le parcourut et il ne put s'empêcher de se coller davantage contre le corps du blond, mais c'était sans compter sur la possessivité du maitre des potions qui approfondit encore le baiser pour le marquer comme sien. Severus colla encore davantage son corps contre le plus jeune, le forçant au passage à écarter les jambes pour y glisser une des siennes et entamer un va et vient contre la bosse déjà apparente qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'état d'excitation du jeune sorcier.

Le brun n'était plus que sensations et plaisir, perdu au milieu de toutes ces émotions, il ne cessait de gémir. Il sentit les boutons de sa chemise se défaire et se retrouva bientôt torse nu. Severus abandonna alors sa bouche pour descendre lentement vers son torse en léchant toutes les zones sensibles. Il s'attaqua à son téton droit arrachant un gémissement plus rauque au jeune sorcier, gémissement qui fut rapidement avalé par la bouche de Lucius. Le blond tira délicatement sur les cheveux d'Harry pour le forcer à tourner son visage vers lui afin de prendre à son tour possession de sa bouche ;

Le gryffondor n'avait plus aucune notion des convenances et de ce qui était bien ou non tout ce qui lui importait était de toujours ressentir ces merveilleuses sensations, c'est pourquoi il se mit de lui-même à mouvoir son bassin contre celui de son ainé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps en ébullition et les petites décharges qui le parcouraient à chaque fois que son sexe gorgé de sang touchait le corps de Severus ne faisaient qu'augmenter son trouble. Il se sentait proche de la délivrance lorsque ce doux contact lui fut retiré. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration, vite suivi d'un petit rire.

- Tout doux Harry, nous avons le temps lui murmura le maître des potions

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune grogna et se rapprocha du serpentard, craignant une nouvelle dérobade. Son action fut stoppée lorsqu'il sentit Lucius se déplacer derrière lui et le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Par Merlin, tu as tout as fait raison Severus, quelle impétuosité ! nous allons prendre tout notre temps pour te montrer ce dont nous sommes capable poursuivi le blond en pénétrant dans leur chambre et en déposant son futur amant sur le lit.

Il avait habilement enlevé complétement la chemise du gryffondor et commença à retirer rapidement les boutons de la sienne. En se tournant vers Severus, Harry put constater qu'il avait également commencé à se dévêtir. Dans un premier le jeune sorcier porta un regard avide sur ses deux ainés mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui, la même lueur de désir se lisant dans leurs yeux, il se souvint de ce qui allait se passer, il allait clairement passer à la casserole…

A cette idée, un petit sursaut de panique refit surface, il n'avait jamais pratiqué de sexe à trois, ni de sexe avec un homme… ni de sexe tout court ! Est-ce que cela allait faire mal ? Est ce qu'il allait être à la hauteur ? Et puis il était tellement laid, est ce que ces deux magnifiques hommes n'allaient pas être déçus en le découvrant nu, et puis…

- Harry, arrête! Grogna Severus. Tu paniques tellement que ta magie transpire dans toute la pièce.

- Nous ne ferons rien dont tu n'ait pas envie ce soir tenta de le rassurer le blond.

- D'ailleurs, pour te rassurer et montrer qu'il y a pleins de possibilités autre, aucun de nous ne te pénétreras ce soir, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

Malgré ses fantasmes des dernières semaines, le brun était rassuré par cette promesse. C'était une chose de se voir se faire prendre violemment en rêve, s'en était une autre que de passer à l'action.

- C'est promis répondit le blond… même si tu nous supplies.

Le brun rougit puis sourit devant la vantardise du plus âgé. Sourire que le blond prit comme une provocation, se promettant alors de le faire supplier avant la fin de la nuit.

Harry se tourna lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser devant

lui, severus s'approchant doucement de lui jusqu'à se retrouver presque au-dessus de lui entre ses jambes. Il leva sa main et la fit descendre lentement le long de son torse. La peau du plus jeune était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Le gryffondor voulut à son tour caresser son professeur mais en fut empêché par Lucius. Le blond s'était glissé derrière et le maintenait doucement mais fermement.

- Profite Harry, laisse nous te faire plaisir pour ce soir.

Le brun grogna de frustration avant de sentir sa bouche à nouveau prise d'assaut. Lucius lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de faire pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et de chercher sa jumelle l'emmenant dans un ballet des plus envoutant.

L'aristocrate lâcha les lèvres déjà rougies, pour dévier vers son oreille. Il la mordilla légèrement, puis sortit sa langue pour finalement terminer dans son cou. Pour permettre au blond une meilleure progression, Harry rejeta instinctivement la tête vers l'arrière, tandis que les mains de Severus jouaient un peu partout sur son corps. Le plus jeune sentit la peau de son cou être mordu, sucée, léchée, embrassée. Il laissa un gémissement sortit du fond de sa gorge devant toutes ces attentions.

Harry sentit la main de son professeur être remplacée par sa bouche sur son torse et commencer à descendre, allant dans le creux de son cou, puis descendre lentement et s'arrêter sur le mamelon déjà durci du gryffondor. Le principal concerné eu un petit gémissement de plaisir quand le maître des potions mordilla le morceau de chair. Après quelques secondes, sa bouche embrassa sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue au deuxième téton. Téton qui subit le même sort que le précédent, au grand bonheur du petit brun.

Il sentit une main se glisser le long de son dos puis accéder à sa fermeture éclair et tenter de la faire descendre… un grognement plus tard Harry sentit un courant d'air froid sur le bas de son corps. Le calme et le flegme de l'aristocrate n'avait pas résisté à son désir d'admirer enfin ce corps qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps et il avait utilisé la magie pour le dévêtir plus rapidement.

Harry en aurait bien rit s'il n'était pas déjà partagé entre son plaisir et sa crainte d'être vu sans aucun artifice. Il était tellement mal à l'aise de se retrouver nu devant les deux hommes. Il tenta un instant de se camoufler à l'aide de ses mains mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Lucius qui l'obligea à écarter les bras.

- Tu es magnifique Harry, laisse nous profiter du spectacle lui murmura le blond. Propos confirmés par un hochement de tête et un regard appréciateur du maitre des potions.

Le petit brun se détendit un peu, pas forcément convaincu de pouvoir leur faire confiance mais néanmoins reconnaissant devant le joli compliment.

Les caresses sur le corps d'Harry ralentirent et le brun put apercevoir les deux serpentards échanger un regard complice, ce qui ne le rassura pas forcement quant à la suite de leurs actions. Severus tendit trois doigts vers son amant qui les prix aussitôt en bouche, les léchant soigneusement sous le regard excité et gêné du gryffondor.

Lorsque Lucius baissa son regard vers lui, Harry y vit une pure lueur de luxure et aussi d'amusement, juste avant de sentir ses jambes être écartées, laissant un total accès au maître des potions à un endroit que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ainsi. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il sentit des doigts descendre lentement vers son anus, et un premier doigt lubrifié le pénétrer.

La sensation était plutôt étrange, pas forcement douloureuse mais plutôt désagréable. Il sentit un petit courant d'air froid lorsqu'il perdit la chaleur de Lucius derrière lui, le blond s'étant dégagé pour se positionner à sa gauche et passer une main délicate sur son torse, descendant lentement sur son sexe qui ne demandait que quelques attentions pour exploser, attentions qu'on lui refusait pour son plus grand désespoir.

Lorsque severus joignit un second doigt, Harry laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur. Il remua devant son inconfort, essayant de faire confiance à son professeur qui le fixait cherchant à mémoriser chacune de ses réactions. Cette innocence était tellement excitante, Severus profitait de chacune des réactions qui se lisaient comme un livre ouvert dans les yeux du jeune sorcier. Le brun, concentré à gérer la douleur qu'il ressentait ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air sur son sexe. Il tourna la tête vers le blond dont la bouche était maintenant très près de sa zone la plus sensible.

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas..

- Ah, Merlin….

Le brun s'était cambré violemment en arrière lorsqu'il avait senti sa hampe être aspirée par la bouche du blond. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur les draps blancs du lit pour s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir et d'exploser dans la minute. Il avait déjà rêvé de ce genre de caresses mais il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que quelqu'un accepterait de la lui prodiguer et certainement pas un des deux serpentards.

- Appelle le Lucius, se moqua Severus, décidé à procurer au moins autant de plaisir au jeune sorcier que Lucius le faisait.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent pour trouver cette zone sensible et montrer rapidement à Harry tout le plaisir que le sexe entre hommes pouvait lui procurer. Un petit sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage quand il sentit le plus jeune se cambrer à nouveau et, cette fois, ne pouvoir retenir un cri.

Ses hanches se mirent alors à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, cherchant à nouveau cette merveilleuse sensation. Severus conserva le même angle pour pouvoir à nouveau frapper la prostate du gryffondor l'obligeant à laisser passer un nouveau cri.

De concert, les deux serpentards ralentirent leurs caresses pour faire durer la délicieuse torture qui durait depuis trop longtemps du point de vue du jeune sorcier inexpérimenté.

- Encore… murmura-t-il…

- Encore quoi ? demanda Severus en faisant bouger ses doigts plus rapidement.

- Oh oui, ça cria le jeune sorcier

- Tu en veux plus? demanda sournoisement le blond en léchant son sexe sur toute la longueur

- Pitié, oui, par merlin supplia le brun.

Les deux hommes sourirent et accédèrent à sa demande, accélérant simultanément la cadence, Severus avec ses doigts, Lucius le masturbant dans le même rythme, conduisant Harry à la jouissance dans un cri. Il avait déjà joui mais jamais rien de comparable, c'était magique. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, complétement essoufflé et vidé de toute énergie mais se sentant merveilleusement bien. Si c'était comme cela à chaque fois il était prêt à trouver une excuse pour se retrouver en retenue tous les soirs. Les deux hommes s'étaient occupés de lui avec une douceur et une passion qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Il était sur un petit nuage, heureux d'être arrivé à la délivrance de façon si merveilleuse.

A cette idée, le jeune homme se redressa, se rendant compte que pour Severus et Lucius, le moment n'avait pas dû être aussi plaisant. Il était vraiment égoïste et s'en voulait maintenant.

- Euh et vous, vous n'avez pas… enfin … rougit Harry n'ayant pas le courage de formuler son inquiétude jusqu'au bout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous aurons beaucoup d'autres soirées pour cela et cela a été plus qu'agréable de profiter de toi ainsi le rassura le blond en lui caressant doucement le dos

- Mais…

- Ecoute Lucius, et la prochaine fois tu nous rendras la pareille compléta le maître des potions qui avait le plus grand mal à ne pas retourner le petit brun sur le lit pour le prendre violemment.

Mais il savait qu'il valait mieux y aller avec douceur avec le jeune homme. Et il avait aussi envie de le ménager et le préserver, il avait déjà vécu tellement de choses dures dans sa jeune vie. Autant que sa première fois soit mémorable et plus il la désirerait, plus il la savourerait avec le minimum de douleur.

Et non ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme mais juste l'envie de faire la bonne chose pour une fois… en mémoire de Lily pensa soudain le maitre des potions content d'avoir trouvé une excuse à son comportement beaucoup trop chevaleresque.

Mais cela s'était sans compter sur la grandeur d'âme et l'esprit d'initiative du jeune sorcier. Il n'était pas possible pour lui de ne pas rendre les attentions qu'on lui avait prodiguées. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry s'agenouilla entre les deux hommes. Sa magie instinctive en mode autonome l'aida en déshabillant ses ainés aussitôt qu'il en émit le désir. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant les virilités des deux hommes fièrement dressées. Il tendit ses mains vers elles et entreprit de les caresser doucement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé masturbé un autre homme un jour, alors deux. Il força les deux serpentards à se rapprocher au maximum pour faciliter ses deux opérations.

La prochaine phase l'inquiétait mais il prit rapidement sa décision et passa à l'action pour éviter de se dérober. Harry se pencha en avant et lécha la hampe dressée de Severus avant de se tourner vers celle de Lucius. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de les prendre en bouche mais à priori ces simples caresses ne laissaient pas les hommes indifférents s'il en jugeait par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leur bouche.

Harry était bien en dessous de la vérité. Severus et Lucius étaient plus qu'excités par les initiatives du plus jeune. Rien que la vision du jeune homme nu et rougissant entrain de les caresser ou de les lécher était des plus excitantes. Le mélange entre son innocence et sa détermination était détonnant et en mesure de leur faire lâcher prise très rapidement, ce qui arriva plus rapidement qu'Harry ne s'y était attendu. Le plus jeune fut étonné lorsqu'il les sentit exploser presque à tour de rôle, se rependant en partie sur lui

Lorsque Lucius rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé un instant, ce fut pour voir un Harry rougi, les cheveux en bataille, complètement nu et marqué par leur jouissance…. L'image même de la luxure. Il regarda le maître des potions qui affichait maintenant un regard des plus affamé. Loin de les calmer, l'initiative d'Harry n'avait fait que les échauffer davantage et s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, le petit brun n'allait pas rester indemne très longtemps.

Le blond se saisit de sa baguette pour murmurer un sort de nettoyage puis un autre pour les revêtir, recevant ainsi le regard le plus noir made in Severus Rogue. Lucius ricana :

- Tout doux, Sev, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cette promesse à Harry, je t'aide juste à la tenir. S'il reste nu, je sens que tu vas le prendre sur la première surface plane venue.

Le gryffondor rougi en pensant que ses deux ainés étaient loin d'être satisfaits. Severus avait peut-être eu raison, il n'était manifestement pas à la hauteur.

- Je suis désolé, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois tenta-t-il maladroitement de s'excuser.

Il fut donc étonné d'entendre la voix devenue presque douce de son professeur lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, Harry, tu as été parfait… trop parfait

Le brun rougit devant le compliment et encore plus lorsqu'il se sentit attiré dans les bras de son professeur qui s'était allongé sur le lit et le tenait maintenant contre son torse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être aussi affectueux et était définitivement heureux d'avoir décidé de le provoquer si cela pouvait signifier qu'il aurait le droit régulièrement à ce genre de soirée.

Lucius eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant leur complicité. Il savait que le gryffondor ne ressentait pas autant de sentiments pour lui que pour Severus et il craignait que le besoin du maître des potions de se sentir utile pourrait ne le pousse vers le jeune sorcier qui était en attente de ce genre d'attention.

Mais le blond n'allait pas se laisser aller, il avait tout orchestré et saurait conserver sa place et profiter au mieux de la situation. Il s'avança et s'allongea à son tour en face d'Harry pour savourer avec eux ce moment de détente. Il leva et caressa la joue du brun qui rougit à nouveau. C'était une chose d'agir dans le feu de l'action et une autre de se retrouver dans l'intimité avec les deux serpentards mais Harry décida de fermer les yeux et de savourer cet instant de sérénité aussi longtemps que possible…..

- Et sinon, depuis quand tu frictotes avec ce zabini? lança la voix maintenant froide du maître des potions.

…. C'est-à-dire pas longtemps souffla le brun en pensées.

* * *

une petite review pour m'encourager à écrire la suite?


End file.
